Un marimo y un sombrero
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Después de dos meses en altamar, la tripulación consigue llegar a una isla deshabitada. El Log Pose no funciona... y no hay nadie a quien poder preguntar. Aquella gran tormenta les había desviado de su rumbo... ¿es esa isla lo que aparenta ser? ¿Qué secretos esconde? ¿Y qué son esos sentimientos que cierto espadachín comienza a sentir? -YAOI-LEMMON-ZoLu
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Soy una nueva escritora de ZoLu (una novata, sí xD) que viene a presentar humildemente su Fic =P. Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por los posibles errores que haya en este capítulo... esta página es muy extraña y se escapa a mi comprensión, he derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas para conseguir averiguar cómo demonios se publican los Fics xDD. Y bueno, al subir el archivo el texto apareció un poco raro... así que si veis algo extraño, lo siento u.u**

**Como he dicho, es mi primer Fic, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo =P. Es un ZoLu, temática obviamente yaoi, y habrá un LEMMON, ya queda avisado.**

**Este Fic lo he subido previamente a otra página bajo el seudónimo de SaraChan. Sin embargo, los capítulos que suba aquí ya estarán corregidos, por lo que encontraréis leves variaciones entre los capítulos de aquí y los de allí.**

**Espero que os guste ^.^ Este prólogo está dedicado a Zhena HiK por animarme tanto a escribir como a publicar ^.^ Espero que lo leas y que me des tu sincera opinión =P**

**NOTA DE CONTEXTO: La historia se sitúa entre Thriller Bark y la separación de los Mugiwara.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el primer capítulo, un pequeño prólogo introductorio a la historia.**

* * *

**PD: El título del Fic no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, pero no se me ocurrió ningún otro, ni la 1º vez que lo escribí ni ahora xD**

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oda Eiichiro, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

* * *

- Oooooooooooooe, veo una isla.

La paz que llevaba asolando el barco durante varias semanas se vio interrumpida cuando el grito de Zoro se dejó oír en toda la cubierta. La escasez de alimentos causada por los dos largos meses que habían permanecido en el mar había conseguido que incluso Luffy intentara ahorrar energías. Sin embargo, ante la perspectiva de una nueva isla, de nuevas aventuras y de una despensa otra vez llena… ¿Quién no se agitaría?

- Nami, ¿qué isla es? – preguntaron una larga nariz y un tupé azul que comenzaban a asomar desde detrás de una montaña de trastos. Concentrarse en nuevos inventos les había permitido alejar su mente (aunque no de su estómago) del hambre.

- Mmmm… no estoy segura. Pero si mi instinto no me falla, creo que estamos en esta zona – señaló un punto en el mapa que había extendido sobre el suelo del Sunny.

Todos se habían reunido alrededor de Nami, incluido Zoro, que había bajado desde el mirador, y observaban con atención el punto que señalaba en el mapa. Hacía unas semanas, una terrible tormenta había provocado que se tuvieran que desviar de su rumbo, y como en el Grand Line las brújulas no eran de mucha utilidad, hasta ese momento nadie había sido capaz de decir con exactitud en qué zona estaban. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo nadie había hecho ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que estaban perdidos, todos confiaban en Nami y sabían que ella encontraría de nuevo el rumbo a seguir… a pesar de que el Log Pose se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Entonces, si no me equivoco Koukai-san… esta es una isla deshabitada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. ¿Deshabitada? ¿No había ciudades en ella? Entonces…

- ¡HORA DE CAZAR! – el grito de Luffy sobresaltó a todos, puesto que hace un minuto estaba tirado en el suelo llorando por un poco de comida. ¡Cierto! Llevaba tanto tiempo así que todos se habían olvidado por completo de él, y ahora se daban cuenta de que estaba a punto de saltar del barco para ir a la isla… cuando la isla aún estaba a varios kilómetros.

- ¡LUFFY! – gritaron todos a la vez cuando oyeron un chapoteo en el agua. Robin rió con suavidad, Franky llevó sus manos a la cabeza intentando no soltar ningún comentario, Usopp luchaba por retener a Chopper y Brook, que estaban más que dispuestos a seguir a su capitán, y Zoro y Sanji se lanzaron sin dudarlo un instante al mar bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, que estaba preparando sus puños para darle una buena lección a su estúpido capitán.

* * *

- ¡Quieres pensar antes de actuar idiota! No estamos como para malgastar fuerzas rescatándote – le gritó una muy cabreada pelirroja a un moreno un tanto mareado por los golpes que acababa de recibir.

- Comida… comida…. Com…

- ¡Cállate, en un rato desembarcaremos! – nuevos golpes retumbaron por toda la cubierta, provocando que Luffy acabara inconsciente y completamente K.O.

- Ese idiota siempre tiene que hacer cosas como estas… - suspiró Zoro.

- Tche, tienes razón marimo.

El cansancio y el hambre pesaban tanto sobre sus cuerpos que Zoro hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos para cambiarse de ropa (la suya había acabado irremediablemente empapada) mientras los demás seguían las órdenes de Nami para aproximarse a la isla. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo posando su mano sobre el pomo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

- Yo no te sigo estúpido marimo, ¿no ves que yo también estoy calado hasta los hues…? – instintivamente detuvo su comentario y miró varias veces a su alrededor. Suspiró al comprobar que Brook estaba ayudando con las velas, si él hubiera llegado a escuchar su comentario… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ese esqueleto era muy apasionado cuando había huesos de por medio.

Sanji volvió a mirar al frente, pero Zoro ya no estaba. Cruzó la puerta y se encontró con un espadachín mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la camiseta chorreante que se acababa de quitar.

- Algún día mataré a ese idiota… - Sanji le oyó suspirar y soltó una carcajada para sí mismo. _"¿Tú… matar a Luffy?",_ pensó. "_Ni por todo el sake del mundo_".

El rubio atravesó la sala, pasando junto a Zoro (quien no le hizo el menor caso) y recogió unas toallas que había sobre un sillón. Le lanzó una a Zoro, que se lo agradeció con un mudo silencio, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. "_Ahh… Esta es la camisa que había comprado especialmente para Nami-san y Robin-chan_". Comenzó a secarse mientras observaba cómo el marimo hacía lo mismo. "_A veces este silencio no está tan mal_", al fin y al cabo, el peliverde y él eran nakamas (aunque eso nunca [NUNCA] se lo diría a nadie). Desvió la vista del marimo cuando comenzó a quitarse los pantalones; "_hay cosas en este mundo que realmente no quiero ver_", y con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, abrió el armario y escogió otro traje para ponerse.

- No tenías por qué haber saltado al mar, ero-cook. Yo era más que suficiente para salvarle.

Sanji le dirigió una mirada asesina sin estar muy seguro sobre cómo contestarle. – No estaba seguro de que las algas con cerebro de músculos pudieran flotar – contestó tras optar por la vía bélica; no quería admitir ante Zoro la gran preocupación que sentía por su capitán. Se sentía culpable de su estado. _"Tengo que aprender a administrar… o defender mejor las provisiones"._

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Sanji pensaba que había conseguido iniciar una pelea con el espadachín, se giró para ver por qué no reaccionaba. Detrás de él estaba Zoro, acomodándose los pantalones nuevos sin prestarle atención. _"¿No me ha escuchado o me está ignorando?"._ Tras otros segundos mirándole, decidió imitarle y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa. "_No es momento para peleas_", concluyó. Y menos para él… dentro de unas horas tendría que preparar comida para alimentar a un pozo sin fondo. Mejor ahorrar fuerzas.

* * *

- Oe marimo, pásame tu ropa, voy a aprovechar este sol para que seque.

Zoro, con una mirada irritada y tras una milésima de duda, le lanzó al cocinero su ropa húmeda a la cara.

- Maldito…. – murmuró el rubio. - ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Sin embargo, cuando apartó la ropa de su cara vio que el espadachín se había esfumado. "_Ya le daré lo suyo…_". Y soltando mil maldiciones salió del cuarto y tendió sus ropas en la barandilla al sol. Al subir las escaleras del Sunny en dirección al timón casi chocó contra Zoro, que estaba plantado al final de éstas. Iba a comenzar a soltar una retahíla de "dulces" palabras dirigidas hacia él cuando escuchó un nuevo suspiro. _"¿Cuántos van hoy…?_". Rodeó al espadachín y de reojo echó un vistazo a su cara. _"Sonriendo, ¿eh?"._ Entonces siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. _"Por supuesto, mira que es predecible"._ Frente a ellos se encontraban Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook dando saltos y clamando por comida y aventuras mientras los demás observaban sonrientes la isla a la que iban a llegar.

- NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, YA ESTOY AQUIIIIIIII –gritó Sanji con un bailecito acercándose a ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda mi bella flor?

Nami resopló e hizo oídos sordos a su comentario. – Gracias, Sanji-kun, pero ya hemos preparado el barco para desembarcar. Llegaremos a la isla en unos 10 minutos. Sin embargo…

- SIIIIIIII MELLORINEEEEEEEEEEE ~

- … prepárate para cocinar un gran banquete. – Concluyó Nami dirigiendo una mirada a su capitán.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO MELLORINE~!

- SIIIIIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- ¡Oe Luffy, no vuelvas a tirarte! – gritó Usopp mientras intentaba contener a su capitán, el cual estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo al agua.

- ¡Luffy, si te estás quieto te prepararé la comida más sabrosa que hayas probado hasta ahora!

Como por arte de magia, Luffy se deshizo del agarre de Usopp, miró con seriedad a Sanji, y se sentó en el suelo ante la sorpresa de todos, con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos.

- Luffy-san… ¿Estás b…?

- ¿Habrá carne en ese banquete?

- Po-por supuesto – masculló un Sanji paralizado. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a su capitán?

- ¿Mucha carne?

- Toda la que puedas imaginar.

Luffy levantó la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos brillantes que deslumbraron a todos y que contrastaban con su hambrienta expresión y babeante sonrisa.

- Es una promesa, Sanji. Si no la cumples te patearé el trasero.

- No suenas muy convincente babeando de ese modo, Sencho-san – la risa de Robin fue secundada por todos. Es cierto que Luffy había tenido (gran) parte de culpa de que en esos dos meses se hubieran quedado casi sin provisiones y hubieran tenido que racionar los poco variados alimentos que les quedaban, pero él había sido también el que más había sufrido esa escasez. Luffy les hacía enfadar, les molestaba, les irritaba, pero también era el que traía la alegría a ese barco. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas Luffy había dejado de estar tan alegre y de armar tanto jaleo, situación que todos habrían celebrado si se hubiera dado bajo otras circunstancias y por otras razones. Pero por hambre…

De todos modos, no había sido el único al que la situación le había afectado. Sanji lo había pasado muy mal al no poder cumplir con las expectativas que su capitán y sus nakamas habían depositado en él; para él, era su culpa que Luffy se hubiera comportado así las últimas semanas. Era su deber como cocinero hacer que a la tripulación nunca le faltara un plato sobre la mesa con el que poder llenar sus estómagos. Sin embargo, no había podido cumplir con su misión, y eso lo había torturado todo ese tiempo.

Nami había sufrido una gran depresión de la que sólo Robin había sido consciente, pues se había pasado los días encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando los mapas y los libros, buscando posibles referencias para saber dónde estaban… o una explicación para el extraño comportamiento del Log Pose. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la navegante de ese barco, la vida de sus nakamas dependía de ella y de sus capacidades. Para ella, era su culpa que hubieran estado vagando sin rumbo fijo durante esas semanas, era su culpa que todos hubieran acabado amargados al no poder pisar tierra firme en tanto tiempo, al no saber si la volverían a pisar. Por primera vez en todo su viaje sentía que había decepcionado a sus nakamas, y eso la había atormentado.

Brook también había estado decaído cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sus canciones eran capaces de animar a su pequeño capitán, que se pasaba los días tumbado sobre el mascarón, en silencio, o llorando sobre la cubierta, quejándose de hambre. Y Zoro… bueno, cualquiera podría pensar que la causa de su mal humor fue su obligación de reducir sus entrenamientos al no tener comida ni sake suficiente para reponer fuerzas. Cualquiera lo pensaría, si…

Ese ambiente resultó enfermizo para toda la tripulación, y todos acabaron sintiendo el cansancio y la desdicha de sus nakamas.

Sanji detectó movimiento a sus espaldas y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Por fin el espadachín había dejado de ser una estatua y se dirigía hacia la barandilla, en la que se apoyó y observó el vaivén de las olas contra el barco. Sin embargo, antes de perderla de vista Sanji dirigió una mirada a su cara. Allí atisbó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, al mismo tiempo que (juraría) sus labios soltaban otro suspiro. "_Deja de suspirar marimo idiota, la felicidad se escapa con cada uno de ellos_", pensó el cocinero mientras encendía uno de sus cigarros. Volvió su mirada hacia su capitán, el cual ahora se entretenía jugando con Chopper, Usopp y Franky mientras Robin y Brook se reían y Nami aguantaba su ira. Antes de correr hacia sus damas y unirse al jaleo, fijó sus ojos en la risueña sonrisa de su inconsciente capitán, la cual hacía muchos, muchísimos días que no veía. Un sentimiento de alivio llenó su pecho.

_"¿Qué nos has hecho… Luffy?"_

Apartando de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre hombres que pudiera tener, se centró en sus preciadas NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAN y ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN asegurándoles que DENTRO DE POCO TENDRÉIS UNA COMIDA APROPIADA PARA MANTENER VUESTROS PRECIOSOS CUERPOS TAN HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.

Zoro miró desde donde estaba situado al estúpido cocinero mientras daba gritos y bailoteaba alrededor de la pelirroja. _"¿Se puede ser más idiota?"_. Se fijó en la isla y recordó las palabras de Robin. _"¿Una isla deshabitada…? Adiós al sake"._

* * *

**Creo que voy a aprovechar que el prólogo es cortito (el capítulo más corto que subiré) para explicar un par de cosas sobre los nombres de los personajes:**

**1) A lo largo del Fic veréis que Robin tan pronto llama a Luffy por su nombre como le dice Sencho-san. Robin ya fue rescatada de Enies Lobby, y está intentando acercarse a sus nakamas, comenzando por llamarles por su nombre. Sin embargo, por ahora sólo lo consigue con Luffy, sin ser capaz aún de abandonar su vieja costumbre. No sé si coincide con la cronología de la historia, pero eso era lo que quería transmitir xD.**

**2) Franky llama a Luffy "Ruffy". Lo escribo así en honor a esa "RRRRRRRRRR" SUUUUUPERRRRRRR marcada que tiene xD Al fin y al cabo, en Japón no distinguen entre "r" y "l", por eso Franky llama así a Luffy.**

**3) Volviendo a Robin, ella utiliza apodos con todos menos con Franky y Brook. La razón es simple, no estaba segura de qué apodos tenían esos dos y no encontré ninguna referencia en internet, y como no tengo tiempo para buscarlo en el anime pues se quedó así xD**

**4) Quizá es tarde para decirlo, pero cuando veáis **_"letra cursiva entre comillas"_** son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^.^**


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo del Fic. Quizá es un poco lento al principio, pero os prometo que más adelante las cosas se animarán ^.^**

**Espero que os guste =P**

* * *

Nami luchó por dejar su mente en blanco. Intentó dejar de escuchar los gritos de Luffy y compañía, sus risas y los halagos que Sanji dirigía tanto hacia ella como hacia Robin. Ahora tenía que concentrarse. _"Esto no puede volver a pasar, nunca más",_ se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba el mapa que llevaba en su mano. _"Nuestro objetivo era la isla Gyogin, el Log Pose apuntaba hacia ella. Pero tras esa maldita tormenta este maldito cacharro se volvió loco_", dirigió una mirada de resignación hacia su muñeca, observando cómo la flecha no paraba de moverse dentro de la esfera de cristal. Levantó la vista hacia la isla a la que estaban a punto de llegar. _"Nos ha tomado mucho tiempo encontrarla"_. Tras la tormenta, Nami había tomado una decisión muy arriesgada. Observando el mapa que había obtenido en un cofre de Thriller Bark dedujo no con mucha seguridad que el barco estaba cerca de una isla. No sabía que isla era, pero creyó que lo mejor era desembarcar y utilizarla como una parada estratégica para pensar cómo podían llegar a la isla submarina. Por eso, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, había conseguido que el barco diera vueltas sobre una misma zona que ella había delimitado. En estos momentos se sentía aliviada, pero días atrás su decisión la había atormentado de tal manera que estuvo reconsiderando contarle a todos que era su culpa que hubieran estado vagando sin rumbo en medio del mar. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más que su instinto le había asegurado que estaban en esa zona del mapa.

Nami había vivido los peores días de su vida desde que había dejado atrás a Arlong. No paraba de imaginar la decepción en los ojos de sus nakamas tras su confesión, miradas que le dolerían como si fueran flechas de fuego clavadas en cada célula de su piel. _"Ellos confían en mi"_, y ella confiaba en ella y en sus instintos, pero el miedo a que esta vez le hubieran jugado una mala pasada era insoportable. El alivio que sintió al escuchar el grito de Zoro minutos antes era comparable al alivio que le había recorrido cuando pudo abrazar de nuevo a Robin después de rescatarla en Ennies Loby. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mientras observaba la isla.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando recordó que eso no era lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Todo este tiempo que pasó encerrada en la biblioteca no tuvo otro propósito que evitar a sus nakamas. Si alguno de ellos le hubiera preguntado "Nami, ¿dónde estamos?" o "¿Cuándo llegaremos a una isla?" sin ninguna duda se habría derrumbado. Si eso hubiera llegado a pasar, no sólo habría visto decepción en sus ojos, si no también desconfianza. Sin embargo, esas preguntas nunca llegaron, y ella quería creer que era porque había evitado estar con ellos y no porque ellos sabían desde el principio que había tomado esa importante decisión sin consultarles.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos, ya habían encontrado la isla y ya podía respirar tranquila. "_Nunca más_", se repitió. Volvió a fijar su vista en la isla, esta vez decidida a examinarla. A primera vista y desde su posición, parecía que la isla contaba con tres zonas diferenciadas: la playa, una superficie suavemente ondulada que se extendía por toda la costa y que estaba formada por arena y piedras _("ideal para acampar"_), un bosque lleno de árboles enormes y matorrales espesos que cerraban el paso ("_ideal para que se pierdan_" pensó con resignación) y una montaña rojiza, en parte cubierta por el bosque pero desnuda en su cima, en la cual podía divisar una pequeña superficie nevada ("_ideal para cartografiar la isla" _sonrió). A lo lejos, en la ladera de la montaña le pareció divisar un río que bajaba hasta el bosque y que parecía desembocar al otro lado de la isla. "_Parece una isla tranquila, perfecta para relajarse_".

Tras su análisis, Nami archivó esos pocos datos superficiales en un cajón de su mente y se centró en el desembarco. Fijó su vista en el mar y se dio cuenta de que si seguían avanzando encallarían el barco.

- ¡Franky, detén el barco! El agua es poco profunda en esta zona, así que a partir de aquí continuaremos con un bote.

- ¡Roger! – contestaron todos, mientras se ponían manos a la obra.

* * *

- Bien, escuchad, tenemos unas 5 horas hasta el anochecer, así que este es el plan – comenzó a decir Nami mientras esperaba a que casi todos se agruparan a su alrededor. La adrenalina de una nueva isla se había evaporado de la sangre de Luffy, quien se encontraba nuevamente tirado sobre el césped de la cubierta llorando por un poco de carne.

- Como no podemos acercar el barco a la isla, acamparemos en la playa, justo enfrente del Sunny para no perderlo de vista.

Nami comenzó a pensar en las mejores opciones para organizarse con la mayor eficacia y rapidez. Dirigió una mirada a Luffy, "_él no será de mucha ayuda_"; y volvió su vista hacia Zoro, "_no puedo permitir que se pierda_". Cerró los ojos y exhaló un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar. – Sanji-kun, comienza a cocinar algo con lo que encuentres en la playa, pero no te alejes mucho del campamento. "_Lo principal es la comida, eso es obvio_", pensó volviendo a mirar a Luffy, que se encontraba encogido, dando vuelvas y haciendo pucheros.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAN ~.

- Robin, ¿podrías conseguir un poco de agua del río? – A Nami no le gustaba pedirle cosas a Robin, pero el estado en el que se encontraban todos lo requería. Robin lo entendió, y como respuesta asintió con una sonrisa en silencio. Nami le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida, y continuó.

- Chopper y Franky, id a por madera para encender una hoguera.

- ¿Sólo para una hoguera? ¡Nami, puedo construir unas cabañas para todos en menos de una hora!

Nami sonrió. – Bien, entonces Franky, después de conseguir madera construye algunas cabañas.

- ¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

- Brook y Usopp, os toca conseguir comida. Chopper, cuando acabes de recoger madera únete a ellos.

- Claro Nami-san. Me dejaré la piel en esta misión. Aunque claro, yo no tengo piel. ¡Yohohohoho~!

- ¡Oe Nami! ¡Aún falto yo! – dijo un irritado espadachín.

Nami le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tu misión es vigilar que Luffy no se vaya corriendo hacia el bosque, en estos momentos ninguno de nosotros tenemos fuerzas como para perseguirle.

- ¿¡Ha!? ¡Nami, conseguiremos más comida si me dejas entrar en el bosq…!

- BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO VAS A ENTRAR EN ESE BOSQUE, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE PIERDAS Y TENGAMOS QUE MALGASTAR LA POCA ENERGÍA QUE NOS QUEDA EN BUSCARTE.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir bruja? – Zoro se acercó a Nami enfadado para encararla. Nami, con la mirada del demonio en su cara, le respondió:

- Estoy diciendo que como te alejes de mi vista subiré los intereses de tu deuda y te obligaré a pagarla aunque para eso tengas que empeñar tus katanas – susurró con una voz engañosamente suave que hizo temblar a todos los presentes (excepto a Sanji, por supuesto, quien continuaba mirándola con ojos de corazón y murmurando incoherencias sobre su belleza y su determinación).

Zoro retrocedió y miró a Nami con rabia y sumisión. Evitando la mirada de los demás, se situó al lado de Luffy, que ahora se había quedado dormido babeando.

- Bien, ahora que ya estamos organizados, desembarquemos.

* * *

Nami observó cómo Franky se aproximaba hacia ellos cargando enormes troncos sobre sus hombros. Chopper le seguía con mucha leña para la fogata en sus brazos. La depositó cerca de Sanji, quien se lo agradeció y cogió unos cuantos palos para comenzar a preparar la comida. Alrededor de la playa Sanji había conseguido encontrar cocos y plátanos a la entrada del bosque y unos cuantos cangrejos en la arena. Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser suficiente ni para llenar un solo estómago de esa tripulación. Mientras Nami escribía en una libreta sus primeras impresiones sobre la isla, escuchó como Sanji le pedía a Chopper que buscara cierta hierba para dar sabor a los cangrejos antes de que éste volviera a desaparecer en el bosque. Nami sonrió, pensando que en ese momento lo que menos les iba a importar es el sabor de la comida, pero Sanji jamás se plantearía el cocinar por cocinar. Siempre buscaba la perfección para el paladar.

De repente, un pequeño rugido que salió de su estómago hizo que se sonrojara. Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca, pero por suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta. Ya aliviada, iba a continuar escribiendo en su libreta cuando un rugido mayor llegó a sus oídos. Miró detrás de ellas y vio como Zoro comenzaba a reírse mientras Luffy hinchaba sus mofletes y llevaba sus manos a su estómago. Sin elevar su voz se unió a las risas del peliverde, observando cómo Luffy se quejaba y comenzaba a patalear, lo que hizo que el espadachín pasara de la risa a la carcajada. De repente, Luffy se levantó e intentó correr hacia Sanji, quien había comenzado a hervir agua en una olla enorme. Sin embargo, Zoro, sin levantarse, le sujetó del chaleco impidiendo su avance. Como un niño, Luffy se volvió hacia este y le sacó la lengua, haciéndole burlas y muecas con el propósito de que se despistara y le soltara. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que el espadachín, enfadado, se levantara y agarrara a Luffy por el cuello, utilizando la mano libre para frotarle la cabeza. Cuando Luffy proclamó su rendición y se tumbó nuevamente en la arena, el espadachín suspiró, sonrió, y se tumbó a su lado.

- Zoro, no querías cuidar de Luffy pero ahora lo estás disfrutando. Mira que sonrisa de bobo tienes – susurró Nami sin dejar de reír ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Todos eran unos idiotas, pero también sus nakamas.

- Tienes razón, Koukai-san. Aunque creo que es la misma sonrisa que pone siempre que Sencho-san está cerca.

El grito de Nami resonó por toda la playa, seguido de la suave risa de Robin. La pelirroja no había notado que la arqueóloga había vuelto, y mucho menos que se había sentado a su lado.

- No me asustes así – se quejó Nami. Robin sólo sonrió. - ¿Encontraste el río?

- Si, allí están las vasijas llenas de agua.

Nami dirigió la vista hacia donde Robin señalaba, y desde el bosque vio aparecer a las vasijas con unas piernas a cada lado que se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraba el cocinero. Nami sonrió y le agradeció en silencio a Robin por su trabajo. Dejó su libreta a un lado y disfrutó de la puesta de sol que había frente a ella. Aunque seguía muy hambrienta, era la primera puesta de sol en semanas que podía disfrutar con tranquilidad.

- Realmente hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees Koukai-san?

Nami se sobresaltó y miró extrañada a Robin, que sonreía observándola. _"¿Pareja? ¿Quiénes?"_ Paseó su vista por la playa. En un lado sólo estaban Sanji y Franky, el primero concentrado en cocinar y el segundo retocando la segunda cabaña que había construido _"¡Qué rápido!"_, pensó. Y detrás sólo se encontraban Zoro y Luffy. Luffy parecía refunfuñar en sueños, nuevamente se había quedado dormido. _"¿Antes dormía tanto? Se parece a Zoro_" rio para sí Nami. Supuso que era algún estúpido mecanismo de defensa que tenía el pequeño para no pensar en el hambre. Desvió su mirada desde su capitán hasta Zoro, y lo que vio la sorprendió de una manera inesperada. Zoro había posado su mano cerca de la cabeza de su capitán, y le miraba con unos ojos que transmitían ternura y protección y una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos. ¿Desde cuándo la sonrisa de Zoro hacia su capitán había sido así? Aún sorprendida, volvió a dirigirse a Robin con clara intención de formular alguna pregunta que se le olvidó cuando la arqueóloga posó un dedo en sus labios sonrientes, pidiéndole silencio. Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió contemplando la puesta de sol. Y sus pensamientos la trasladaron al pasado, muy lejos.

Era cierto que Zoro había sido el primer nakama de Luffy, y todos sabían que su relación era especial y diferente a las demás existentes en ese barco. Su lazo había sido único desde el principio. Zoro fue el primero en confiar ciegamente en su capitán, aunque por desgracia ella no lo había visto. Aún se culpaba por haber huido con el Going Merry del Baratie. Ella no sabía más que por la sobreactuada historia de Usopp y los pocos detalles que Sanji le había dado lo que había pasado entre Zoro, Luffy y ese Shichibukai… Taka no me no Mihawk. Sólo una noche había conseguido una declaración más contundente de Sanji, después de una fiesta con mucho sake de por medio y unas leves insinuaciones que consiguieron que el rubio soltara un poco más su lengua.

- Esa estúpida alga ha decidido que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo consiste en recorrer el camino del Rey de los Piratas.

Recordando esas palabras dirigió una rápida mirada hacia atrás. Y fue rápida porque se dio cuenta de que Zoro también observaba la puesta de sol y no le apetecía iniciar una pelea con él por sus miradas indiscretas.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a Whiskey Peak. Allí Zoro y Luffy pelearon con una fiereza inigualable. Era cierto que ella había detenido su pelea, y que después de las explicaciones tanto el espadachín como el moreno se olvidaron de todo el odio que mostraron en su lucha, pero también era cierto que antes de detenerlos ella se había quedado anonadada viendo su lucha. Transmitían un odio tal que parecía que realmente querían matarse. _"En ese momento, ¿cómo había sido la mirada de Zoro?". _Fiera, salvaje, pero también llena de una ardiente excitación. Algo similar a las miradas del espadachín y del cocinero cuando pelean, pero con mucha más intensidad. _"Siempre tienen ese brillo especial… ¿es que todos los hombres de esta tripulación son unos salvajes idiotas?". _Su mirada se endureció llena de incomprensión, e incluso pareció que al sol le entraba prisa por ocultarse.

Alejando esa escena de su mente, viajó hasta Arabasta. Cuando Luffy les abandonó sobre ese cangrejo gigante y pervertido para iniciar su lucha contra Crocodile, todos se habían alterado, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle. Al fin y al cabo, se enfrentaba a nada más y nada menos que a un Shichibukai. _"Y ahora ya ha derrotado a otro…", _pero eso no venía a cuento en este momento. ¿Cuál había sido la reacción de Zoro en ese momento? No la recordaba. En realidad, nunca había esperado que las reacciones de Zoro fueran algo que debiera recordar. Pero ahora, esa sonrisa que había visto en sus labios era algo que no quería olvidar. _"¿Cuándo sus sentimientos hacia Luffy se volvieron más profundos que los de los demás? ¿Cuándo se volvieron** tan** profundos?_", Nami se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos, frustrada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la situación. Zoro era un bruto y Luffy un idiota, pero ambos eran sus nakamas, y ambos la habían salvado del infierno de su infancia. Podría no llevarse del todo bien con Zoro, pero no dejaba de ser alguien muy importante para ella, y quería ayudarle, ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes para ayudarle, deseaba…

- … hacer algo por él – murmuró de manera prácticamente inaudible.

- Es mejor que no hagas nada, Koukai-san – sonrió Robin. Nami se sobresaltó, no sabía que había hablado en voz alta. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no venían a su boca, así que la arqueóloga continuó. – Es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo, quizá nuestras conclusiones estén equivocadas y los sentimientos de Zoro no vayan más allá de… - Robin meditó un momento - … la hermandad.

Nami la miró sarcástica, pero no intentó llevarle la contraria, había otra cosa que le interesaba más.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Robin fijó la vista en el horizonte, por el cual el sol casi se había ocultado. Tras unos minutos de reflexión en los que Nami esperó pacientemente, comenzó a hablar.

- Creo que el primer día que llegué a la tripulación. Cuando Luffy me aceptó como su nakama, todos me mirasteis desconfiados, pero la mirada de Kenshi-san me trasmitió algo más… cercano a la preocupación. Y momentáneamente su mirada viajó hacia Sencho-san, asustado, y cuando regresó a mí se convirtió en un odio sobreprotector. O eso creo – su sonrisa volvió. – Desde ese momento he estado muy atenta a las reacciones de Kenshi-san y de Luffy… y he sacado mis propias conclusiones.

- ¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría mucho que me las explicaras – Nami esbozó una sonrisa perversa que Robin imitó.

- Claro, pero ¿qué tal si ahora ayudamos a Cook-san? La cena parece estar casi lista y no creo que Kenshi-san consiga retener por mucho más tiempo a Sencho-san. Si no preparamos ya la mesa será capaz de devorar toda la comida… cazuelas incluidas.

Nami empezó a reír mientras se levantaba y, seguida de Robin, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde habían depositado la mesa, las sillas y las cajas con los platos y los cubiertos, comenzando a preparar todo para la tan ansiada cena. Hacía ya rato que la expedición de búsqueda de comida había regresado con un par de ciervos, un jabalí, algunos pescados y mucha fruta y plantas aromáticas. Franky ya había terminado de construir las cabañas, cuatro en total, y junto con Chopper y Usopp había preparado una hoguera enorme alrededor de la cual Brook había comenzado a cantar canciones. Zoro había permitido que Luffy se acercara a la hoguera, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima. El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de un rico olor a comida, irresistible hasta para el estómago más lleno. Cuando Nami y Robin acabaron de poner la mesa, se acercaron hasta Sanji, quien con gran alegría aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían las chicas para acabar de preparar el gran festín que se traía entre manos. Mientras comenzaba a servir los platos, Nami se dio cuenta de que había dejado la libreta cerca de la orilla. Como no quería que se la llevara el mar, se disculpó con Robin y fue a cogerla. Cuando se dispuso a regresar vio cómo Zoro agarraba a Luffy por la espalda, Franky por los hombros y Usopp y Chopper (en su Heavy Point, forma humana) de un brazo cada uno… y aun así no conseguían detener su inexorable avance hacia Sanji, quien asustado intentaba terminar a toda prisa lo que faltaba para terminar la cena. Nami corrió de nuevo hacia Robin y le ayudó a colocar los últimos platos. Cuando todo estuvo servido, Sanji cogió un gran pedazo de carne (una de las patas del jabalí) que había apartado y la lanzó hacia el grupo de contención del estómago sin fondo que tenían por capitán.

- ¡Oe Luffy! ¡Cógelo!

Luffy, con la boca hecha agua, el estómago rugiéndole con fiereza y los ojos más brillantes que el sol, liberó uno de sus brazos y cogió el pedazo de carne.

- ¡Corred a la mesa y coged vuestro plato antes de que Luffy llegue! – gritó Sanji.

En ese momento todos fueron conscientes del plan de Sanji. Todos se dirigieron apresuraros a la mesa, en la cual había comida para una fiesta con 20 comensales. Sin embargo, en esa tripulación Luffy comía por 10… y eso cuando no tenía mucha hambre.

Aunque todos consiguieron servir comida en sus platos, rápidamente Luffy alcanzó la mesa y comenzó a estirar sus brazos hacia todas las partes en las que había alimentos. Nuevamente comenzó una fiera batalla, una que se daba todos los días en el barco y en la que se luchaba por llevarse un pedazo más de comida a la boca. La comida poco a poco se fue acabando, al mismo tiempo que algunos se retiraban de la mesa más que satisfechos. Robin y Nami fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas por Sanji, que les guio hasta la mesa que había utilizado para cocinar mostrándoles unos deliciosos postres a base de fruta que había preparado exclusivamente para ellas. Más tarde, el espadachín y el ciborg se acercaron a la hoguera, también llenos. Brook les siguió al poco rato, mientras Usopp, Chopper y Luffy seguían peleando por los restos. Cuando finalmente los tres cayeron al suelo, satisfechos, Franky cogió su guitarra y Brook su violín y comenzaron a cantar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaban de un festín tan abundante que las risas pronto inundaron la playa. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper rápidamente se repusieron y se unieron a la fiesta bailando, cantando y contando historias. Nami y Zoro bebían sake (nadie sabía exactamente de dónde lo había sacado el espadachín, pero estaba de tan buen humor que había aceptado compartirlo con la pelirroja) mientras Robin tomaba un café acompañada por un adulador rubio que no cesó en invitarla a bailar. La diversión que se mezcló con el alivio de la tripulación era tal que aún había muchos en pie cuando el sol volvió a asomar. La hoguera hacía ya muchas horas que se había apagado, y el sake ahora duraba más en las copas debido a su escasez. Por ello, una ebria pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fin a la fiesta y se alzó entre las risas y la música, comenzando a hablar:

- Vale, atenderme todos un segund… ¡hip! – no sólo le costaba hablar, si no que se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente. – Vamos a repartir las cabañas. Una es para mí y para Rob… - la navegante resbaló y cayó de culo sobre la arena, eso sí, manteniendo el vaso de su mano bien seguro. Las risas no tardaron en hacerse oír y la pelirroja, avergonzada, intentó volver a ponerse en pie para golpear unas cuantas cabezas, pero Sanji se le adelantó.

- ¡CALLAROS IDIOTAS! ¡No os riais de una dulce flor como ella!

El problema fue que su comentario sólo provocó risas más fuertes y Nami, roja de ira (y de alcohol) se puso en pie levantando su puño. Sin embargo, Robin también se puso en pie y posó su mano sobre ese puño, sonriendo a la pelirroja, pidiéndole permiso para continuar ella. Nami accedió volviéndose a sentar y dándole un largo trago a su vaso.

- Otra cabaña será para Cook-san, Franky y Brook.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ~! – bailoteó Sanji.

- Otra será para Isha-san y Nagahana-kun… aunque alguien tendrá que llevarlos a ella – ambos, junto con Luffy, habían sido los primeros en caer. Sin embargo, se habían dormido hacía apenas una hora. Habían aguantado casi toda la noche cantando y riendo.

- Y la última… -envió una mirada significativa a Zoro. – La última será para Kenshi-san y Sencho-san, al que también habrá que llevar.

Zoro iba a quejarse. ¿Por qué debía ser ella la que organizara las cabañas? Sin embargo, cuando vio la sonrisa y la mirada de la morena, sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. _"Creo que será mejor que hoy lo deje pasar…",_ al fin y al cabo, el alcohol comenzaba a afectarle (… después de pasarse toda la noche bebiendo) y tenía ganas de descansar.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ONEE-SAN, ERES MUY PERVERSA! – gritó Nami riéndose ella sola y alzando su copa al cielo. Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Robin la levantó agarrándole el brazo y le quitó el vaso de la mano, dejándolo en la mesa más cercana.

- Nosotras nos retiramos ya a descansar. Mañana tendremos el día libre. Cook-san, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por la comida, dudo que alguien pueda levantarse hasta la hora de merendar. Espero que descanséis bien.

Todos se quedaron observando cómo una muy alegre pelirroja agarrada del brazo de una sonriente morena se alejaban y entraban en la primera cabaña. Durante todo el camino escucharon a Nami gritar cosas como "ERES MUY MALA, ONEE-SAN" o "A MI NO SE ME HABRÍA OCURRIDO" o "MUY BUENA JUGADA". Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, los que aún quedaban en la playa intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- ¿A qué creéis que venían esos gritos de Nami? – preguntó Franky mientras acababa la última botella de cola de la noche.

- No lo sé, y creo que es mejor no saberlo – respondió Zoro imitando a Franky con su botella de sake.

- Ah… - suspiró Brook. – Y yo que quería aprovechar esta noche para preguntarle a Nami-san si podía mostrarm… - un golpe resonó por toda la playa, seguido de lo que pareció un hueso crujir.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO ESQUELETO! – gritó un alterado cocinero. Se volvió hacia Chopper y Usopp. – Oe Franky, ayúdame a llevarlos a su habitación, durmiendo aquí acabarán enfermando.

Franky se levantó y recogió a Usopp mientras Sanji hacía lo propio con Chopper. Se dirigieron a la segunda cabaña, mientras un tambaleante y risueño esqueleto les siguió hasta encerrarse en la tercera. A los pocos minutos Zoro observó cómo Sanji y Franky salían de esa cabaña, dirigiéndose a la suya.

Con esfuerzo, Zoro se levantó, la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto sentado en la playa, pero no podía dejar a Luffy durmiendo de esa manera. Le observó con atención. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, la cual por primera vez en semanas mostraba tranquilidad. Dormía con los brazos y las piernas separadas, y un pequeño globito salía de su boca cada vez que respiraba. Verle dormir así hacía que Zoro se sintiera misteriosamente feliz. Se agachó a su lado y le retiró un par de cabellos de su rostro. Tras unos minutos de contemplación, decidió que ya era hora de dormir para él y cargó a Luffy (no sin dificultad) en su espalda. A medio camino entre la playa y la cabaña se quedó totalmente paralizado. De repente, Luffy se había abrazado a su cuello y había posado sus labios en su mejilla. Zoro sintió que se estremecía con ese contacto, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar su camino. Sin embargo, apenas había avanzado unos pasos más cuando escuchó un leve susurro cerca de su oído:

- … Zoro…

Ahora sí que se estremeció. Zoro sintió cómo su interior comenzaba a arder, no entendía por qué. Intentó girar su cabeza para ver el rostro de su capitán, y lo encontró dormido apaciblemente y babeando sobre su hombro. Incluso los brazos que antes le habían abrazado ahora volvían a colgar sobre su pecho. _"¿Qué demon…? ¿Me lo he imaginado todo?"_ Extrañado y un poco asustado, apuró su paso hasta la cabaña y entró en ella. Dentro encontró algo parecido a dos camas con una manta encima y una almohada de plumas en cada una. "_Sí que se esforzó Franky"_. Depositó con sumo cuidado a Luffy sobre una, quitándole sus chanclas y arropándolo con la manta, mientras él se quitaba su camisa y sus botas y se sentaba en la suya, observando detenidamente el rostro de su capitán.

- Cuando duerme parece un niño… - su propio susurro le sobresaltó. No esperaba decir lo que pensaba en voz alta… es más, ni si quiera esperaba pensar eso. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y desvió la vista de su capitán, tumbándose de forma que se quedó mirando a la pared.

_"He bebido demasiado… debería controlarme"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente dormido.

* * *

Robin sonrió y bajó sus brazos. El ojo y la oreja que habían aparecido en la puerta de la cuarta cabaña desaparecieron. Pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado, su sonrisa se amplió. Miró a la pelirroja, que dormía enredada en la manta en una postura que pocas personas serían capaces de usar para dormir.

- Koukai-san, mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	3. Descanso

**¡Hola! Aquí os queda el segundo capítulo del Fic. Es uno de mis favoritos, la verdad, porque me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo la primera escena de los personajes. ¡Me encanta jugar con ellos xD! A lo largo del Fic estoy segura de que os daréis cuenta... no me voy a centrar sólo en Zoro y Luffy, todos los personajes tendrán su importancia y su participación.**

**Espero que os guste ^.^**

* * *

Apenas pasaba del mediodía cuando algunas personas comenzaban a aparecer en la playa. El primero en levantarse fue el cocinero, pues ya estaba en su naturaleza madrugar antes que todos para preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, en vez de empezar a limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior, Sanji se preparó una infusión con algunas hierbas que Chopper, muy consciente de lo que iba a suceder, había recogido para todos, previendo esa situación. Poco a poco otros cuerpos comenzaron a deslizarse por la arena desde sus cabañas y se fueron reuniendo alrededor de lo que horas antes había sido una gran hoguera, ahora convertida en un montón de cenizas. Y sí, se deslizaban por la arena porque el simple ruido de sus pasos se transformaba en pequeños martillos que golpeaban con dureza su cabeza. A medida que se iban acercando, Sanji les iba ofreciendo una de las milagrosas infusiones hechas con las hierbas que Chopper les había conseguido. Tal era así que el cocinero, que la había tomado minutos antes, ya sentía cómo su cabeza se iba despejando.

La primera en beber la infusión fue Robin, quien ante los ruidosos halagos de un casi recuperado cocinero mantuvo una estoica expresión neutra en su cara, la más amable de todo el grupo que se había reunido.

- ¡Oe, cállate de una maldita vez cocinero! – gritó Franky llevándose las manos a la cabeza para mitigar el dolor que su propio grito le había causado.

Por su lado, Sanji sólo contrajo levemente su rostro; la infusión ya prácticamente había acabado con los efectos de la resaca. Sin embargo, la reacción de Robin fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fruncir sus labios. Brook, que también estaba ahí reunido, hizo algo parecido, pero nadie podía asegurarlo ya que, como era un esqueleto, no tenía ojos ni labios.

- ¡Cállate maldito robot pervertido! ¡Molestas a mi Robin-chan! – gritó el rubio lanzándole un vaso de infusión y sin fijarse en que Robin reaccionaba del mismo modo a su grito.

- ¡Yohohoho~! ¡Qué animados estáis por la mañana! – canturreó suavemente Brook mientras se inclinaba levemente en agradecimiento al vaso que le tendía el cocinero.

Mientras tanto, Franky había comenzado a beber sintiéndose halagado, enfadado y con la cabeza a punto de estallar por el grito _"¿Pervertido? ¿Me lo dijo a mí? ¿Soy un pervertido?"_. Tal era su conflicto emocional que se limitó a beber sin contestar al cocinero.

El grupo estuvo durante unos minutos en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el tintinear de los platos que Sanji había comenzado a lavar. Cuando acabó con los platos, el cocinero preparó unos rápidos aperitivos con algo de fruta que había sobrado del banquete de anoche y se acercó a servirlos antes de continuar con su tarea.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Robin-chan? – le preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y corazoncitos en sus ojos, dando vueltas sin parar delante de ella.

- Sí, muchas gracias Cook-san – sonrió y cogió un platillo de la bandeja.

- ¿Y vosotros dos, idiotas? – Sanji se volvió hacia Franky y Brook escupiendo sus palabras y poniendo la mirada de desinterés que siempre dirigía a los que tenían "menos curvas".

- ¡Esa infusión que preparaste es asombrosa Sanji-san! ¡Siento como si volviera a la vida, yohohohoho~!

Relajando su expresión, Sanji respondió: - Eso agradéceselo a Chopper, él me dio estas hierbas antes de que acabara de hacer la cena.

- Isha-san es un gran doctor – todos asintieron al comentario de la morena. Podían contar con él incluso para las situaciones más simples, como lo era esa resaca.

- Por cierto, Franky – el cocinero rompió el silencio mientras servía la bandeja a ambos hombres. – Para ser una parada temporal, has construido unas cabañas impresionantes.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Un hombre nunca hace su trabajo a medias! ¡YEAH! – exclamó Franky, levantándose y juntando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, comenzando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de una música imaginaria.

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y coge ya el plato! Aún tengo que fregar todas las ollas y sartenes.

Sin dejar de soltar pequeños grititos y mover su cadera, Franky retiró el plato de la bandeja y situó sobre ella el vaso vacío de la infusión. Este gesto fue imitado por sus acompañantes, y mientras el rubio regresaba a su tarea éstos comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente. Cuando Sanji terminó completamente de fregar, preparó café y té para todos y se unió a la conversación.

Así estuvieron un par de horas, sin que nadie más saliera de su cabaña, hasta que Franky se levantó.

- Bueno, creo que volveré al bosque e intentaré cazar algo para la cena. Seguro que Ruffy se levantará hambriento, y no creo que se conforme con fruta.

- ¡Yohohoho~! Franky-san, tienes razón. Entonces yo iré a recoger un poco más de madera para preparar otra hoguera por la noche – dijo el esqueleto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dispuesto a seguir a Franky.

- Yo voy a pasear un poco por la isla. Me gustaría comprobar algunas cosas sobre ella – comentó Robin, levantándose tras ellos.

- ¡Robin-chwan, déjame acompañarte por favor! – comenzó el cocinero su baile alrededor de la morena mientras ella pensaba velozmente cómo realizar su jugada.

- Gracias por la oferta Cook-san, pero creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí – antes de que el rubio protestara, Robin sonrió y continuó hablando. – Koukai-san podría despertarse en cualquier momento y sería una TRAGEDIA… - jaque - …que no estuvieras aquí para ayudarla con la resaca. Además, Cook-san, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder tomar uno de tus deliciosos cafés a mi llegada. Te estaría MUY… - mate - …agradecida – Robin amplió su sonrisa.

Sanji, paralizado ante el comentario, reflexionó un segundo sobre las palabras de la mujer, buscando todos los mensajes de amor ocultos en ellas. Finalmente, cuando pudo reaccionar, el rubio se puso como un loco a cantar y bailar alrededor de la morena, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que se alegraba de que su delicada dama se preocupara por él y que no la decepcionaría. Robin se unió al Franky y Brook, que la esperaban cerca de la entrada del bosque.

- Eres una mujer muy peligrosa – le susurró Franky echando una mirada por encima del hombro, viendo cómo Sanji seguía bailoteando feliz y gritando incoherencias sobre su amor incondicional a sus damas.

Robin sólo respondió a ese comentario con una suave risa, y al poco de entrar en el bosque, los tres se separaron siguiendo sus propios caminos.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, un malhumorado espadachín salió de su cabaña murmurando improperios sobre espirales y pervertidos. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Sanji cogió un vaso y sacó un poco de agua de una vasija, esperando que eso le ayudara a que se le fuera el dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, al mover la misma para beber el agua el dolor empeoró, por lo que Zoro dejó con un golpe sordo el vaso sobre la mesa y se sentó en la arena soltando un gruñido.

- ¿Qué pasa marimo? ¿No te regaron lo suficiente anoche?

- Cállate maldito cocinero, tus gritos me han despertado – respondió Zoro cada vez más malhumorado. Tanto hablar como escuchar contribuían al dolor de su cabeza.

- Vaya vaya, creía que las marmotas no se despertaban con tanta facilidad – se burló el rubio mientras terminaba de calentar el agua para su infusión.

- No me provoques que te corto en rodajitas aunque así me estalle la cabeza – Zoro ya estaba llegando a su límite, hacía tiempo que no tenía una resaca tan fuerte.

- No me gusta pelear en desventaja, así que tómate esto marimo idiota y luego hablamos – respondió Sanji lanzándole la infusión a la cara. Zoro soltó otro pequeño gruñido tanto por el ruido como por el acto de mover su cabeza para apartarla del trayecto del vaso y poder cogerlo. Comenzó a beberla en silencio mientras observaba al rubio examinar las pocas provisiones que habían sobrado de anoche (todo vegetales).

A los pocos minutos, Zoro comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. Examinó la playa con atención, pero no vio nada inusual en ella. Se fijó entonces en las cabañas, anoche no había podido verlas con detenimiento. No eran construcciones muy grandes, pero en ellas podían dormir tranquilamente cuatro personas, cada una con espacio de sobra. En los laterales tenían una abertura que hacía de ventana, cubierta por un trozo de tela a modo de cortina. _"Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo Franky habría hecho ventanas de cristal sin dudarlo"_, pensó Zoro. _"Si el tejado tiene hasta cañerías. ¿Por qué demonios se esforzó tanto si son unas viviendas temporales?"_, bufó levemente, sabía de sobra la respuesta. En esa tripulación nadie sabía hacer nada a medias. Se fijó entonces en las cortinas de las cabañas. Había dos cabañas que las tenían descorridas.

- ¿Alguien más se ha levantado? – preguntó Zoro sin mirar al cocinero.

- La auténtica pregunta es por qué nadie más se ha levantado antes que tú – le contestó el cocinero sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba concentrado en una libreta donde intentaba planificar comidas equilibradas con lo que (hasta ahora) sabía que había en la isla. – Robin-chan fue a recorrer la isla, Franky a cazar y Brook a por madera.

- Mmmm – murmuró Zoro mientras acababa de beber lo que le quedaba de infusión, que ya estaba fría. No es que supiera mal, pero al peliverde le costaba beber todo lo que no fuera sake. - ¿Tú eres el único que se ha quedado aquí?

Sanji levantó la vista de la libreta y, volviéndose hacia Zoro, puso una "sonrisa de tonto" y una "cara estúpida". – Robin-chwan me ha encomendado el cuidado del campamento y de Nami-san cuando despierte.

- Mmmmm – respondió el espadachín, esta vez no porque estuviera bebiendo, sino porque le daba igual. Se levantó entonces del suelo y, sacudiéndose el pantalón, se dispuso a ir también a explorar la isla. Cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, el cocinero le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, espadachín apestoso?

- ¿A ti qué te importa ero-cook?

- Nami-san dijo ayer que no quería que te perdieras, así que es mi deber impedir que entres en ese bosque.

- Ni esa bruja ni tú podéis impedir que yo haga lo que quiera.

- ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO MARIMO IDIOTA?

- ¿QUIERES PELEA CEJILLAS?

Y se acabó la paz en la playa. Sanji envió una feroz patada hacia el espadachín con el propósito de alejarle de su temporal centro de trabajo, y cuando sus utensilios estuvieron fuera de peligro comenzó la pelea. Zoro desenvainó sólo dos espadas_, "más que suficientes para quitármelo de encima"_, mientras que Sanji se limitó a utilizar patadas simples pero certeras, _"¿Para qué malgastar mis fuerzas?". _Sin embargo, poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por la intensidad de la batalla. Las últimas semanas, debido al racionamiento de la comida y al misterioso mal humor del espadachín, no habían peleado más allá que con palabras, y ahora toda la adrenalina y el deseo acumulados salían a relucir. Pronto Zoro decidió desenvainar su tercera espada, y Sanji comenzó a utilizar sus manos para apoyarse en la arena. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la pelea, hacía tiempo que no se movían de ese modo. Sentían que el cansancio y el agarrotamiento iban desapareciendo de sus músculos mientras detenían las patadas con las espadas y los filos con los zapatos. La creciente intensidad provocó que una mayor extensión de la playa se convirtiera en su campo de batalla. Su rivalidad reprimida durante todo este tiempo estaba saliendo a la luz, ambos disfrutaban de estos encuentros (aunque nunca lo admitirían delante de nadie), y ambos los habían echado de menos.

Cansados y agitados, se separaron un instante, y mirándose a los ojos prepararon su ataque final. A punto de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro, una misteriosa sombra se interpuso entre ambos. Y entonces Zoro se dio cuenta del gran error que acababan de cometer…

Dos puños veloces como un rayo y potentes como un cañón bombardearon las cabezas de los descuidados contenientes. Un minuto después estaban tumbados en la arena con los ojos en blanco, uno maldiciendo los golpes y otro celebrando el intenso amor de su pelirroja. Zoro miró por encima del hombro y se fijó que a pocos metros estaba la cabaña de las chicas. _"Debí haber empujado a ese estúpido hacia el otro lado"_, protestó para sí.

Nami, temblando de ira, comenzó a susurrar: - La próxima vez que me despertéis un día de resaca con una de vuestras batallitas no saldréis vivos. Agradeced que el ruido de mis golpes también retumbe en mi cabeza.

- SIIIIIIIIIII, NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN – respondió desde el suelo un mareado cocinero. El espadachín también murmuró un "sí" seguido de algunas palabras de no se alcanzaron a comprender.

Nami resopló y se dirigió al campamento. Se sentó en uno de los troncos que habían dispuesto como bancos y llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Apretó su cabeza entre ellas intentando aliviar un poco el dolor, pero le resultaba imposible así que desistió de esa tarea. Por su lado, el cocinero se había levantado y con su "baile del amor" preparaba rápidamente una infusión para su preciosa dama. Zoro se había incorporado también, pero se mantenía sentado en el mismo sitio en el que Nami lo había tirado.

- Aquí tienes, Nami-san. Tómate esto y pronto te encontrarás mejor.

- Gracias, Sanji-kun – murmuró la pelirroja cogiendo el vaso y aspirando su olor. Poco a poco, mediante pequeños sorbos, fue ingiriendo el líquido hasta que el agua se enfrió lo suficiente como para beber el resto de golpe.

Tras unos pocos minutos en silencio, Nami sintió cómo su cabeza se despejaba. Asombrada por el efecto, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde conseguiste estas hierbas, Sanji-kun?

- Chopper me las dio mientras preparaba la cena.

- Son asombrosas, funcionan casi al instante – comentó Nami mientras estiraba poco a poco los músculos de sus extremidades. Sanji se limitó a sonreír dando a entender que coincidía con su opinión. - ¿Dónde ha ido Robin? – preguntó dirigiendo una mirada discreta hacia el espadachín, que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Fue a explorar la isla, me pidió que la esperara aquí para prepararle su delicioso café y atenderte cuando te despertaras – canturreó Sanji feliz mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

- ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Yo también necesito explorar la isla! ¡Podía haberme esperado! – se quejó Nami indignada, ignorando la última parte del comentario de Sanji. Era cierto que quería cartografiar la isla, y que también quería explorarla para buscar pistas relacionadas con el Log Pose y su comportamiento, pero tenía especial interés en hacerlo en compañía de la morena. Por mucho alcohol que hubiera bebido anoche, las cosas importantes no se le habían olvidado.

- Nami-swan, yo puedo acompañarte si lo deseas ~ – dijo el cocinero mientras corazoncitos salían del humo de su cigarro.

- No, gracias Sanji-kun. Creo que iré mañana. Hoy estoy cansada, prefiero quedarme aquí.

- ¡Como desees, Nami-san! – exclamó el cocinero acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un plato similar al que habría preparado horas antes para sus nakamas.

- ¡Oh, aquí ya hay más gente! ¡Buenas tardes Zoro-san, Nami-san! – Brook se acercó al grupo con un montón de leña entre sus brazos, la cual depositó al lado de las cenizas de la hoguera anterior. Cogió unos pocos palos y los acercó a Sanji – Espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche, porque supongo que el despertar no habrá sido tan bueno, yohohoho ~.

- Fue bueno después de tomar la infusión de Sanji-kun y Chopper – suspiró Nami.

- Tienes razón. Por cierto, Nami-san, ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme t…?

- NO – respondió Nami tajantemente, enviando una mirada asesina al esqueleto… acompañada de una piedra que rebotó en su frente.

- ¡Yohohohoho ~! ¡Qué agresiva!

- ¡Oe, maldito espadachín! Mueve tu trasero y ven a por el aperitivo, no pienso llevártelo – gritó Sanji al peliverde, que no se había movido de su sitio, limitándose a observar lo que hacían sus compañeros.

Bufando, Zoro se levantó y, tras coger el platillo que el cocinero le servía, se sentó en el tronco enfrente de Nami, observándola mientras los demás conversaban sobre temas sin importancia. En realidad, más que observarla a ella había fijado su mirada en el Log Pose que llevaba sobre su muñeca y en la flecha que seguía dando vueltas sin parar.

Al cabo de un rato, Sanji se percató de que Zoro no paraba de mirar a Nami. Cabreado, dejó los dos platillos que acababa de fregar a un lado, levantó sus mangas y se dispuso a iniciar otra pelea con él cuando éste, de improvisto, levantó la vista del Log Pose hacia los ojos de Nami. La pelirroja detectó este movimiento y miró también a Zoro. Sus ojos serios la intimidaron levemente.

- Nami, ¿cómo saldremos de esta isla? – preguntó con un tono fuerte que sorprendió tanto al rubio como al esqueleto, paralizándolos. Esa era la pregunta que todos habían intentado evitar todo el tiempo que estuvieron en altamar, pero ahora que por fin habían llegado a tierra, era inevitable que alguien la formulara.

Nami se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Aunque había practicado la respuesta a preguntas similares durante las semanas pasadas, ahora que se la habían hecho no sabía cómo responder.

- No estoy segura, la verdad. Sin embargo, antes de decir nada me gustaría investigar esta isla, quizá así encuentre alguna pista del comportamiento del Log Pose, o alguna indicación sobre cómo llegar a otra isla cercana.

- ¿No podemos utilizar un mapa y dirigirnos a otra isla?

- Aunque nos orientemos mediante el sol, siempre existe el riesgo de que otra tormenta nos desvíe de nuevo de nuestro rumbo. Además… aunque consigamos llegar a otra isla, nada nos asegura que el Log Pose vuelva a funcionar… - lo último lo dijo con duda. Ella sabía que el Log había comenzado a girar después de que aquella gran tormenta les sacara de su rumbo, y que desde ese momento habían navegado siempre por la misma zona buscando esa isla. Era muy posible que en esa isla, o en algún lugar cercano, hubiera algo que modificara los campos magnéticos y provocara ese comportamiento en el Log, pero aún no quería admitir esa teoría.

Zoro observó con atención las expresiones de Nami. Cuando había comenzado a hablar había desviado sus ojos, y a medida que avanzaba se había ido poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. _"Está ocultando algo"_, e iba a averiguarlo.

- ¡Nami! Creo que merec…

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAM!

Se oyó un portazo detrás de ellos. Nami suspiró aliviada y agradeció a sus tontos nakamas que fueran así. Antes de explicarles a todos sus teorías quería contrastarlas con lo que Robin hubiera averiguado de la isla. Por su parte, Zoro resopló y maldijo a los nuevos integrantes del grupo por su interrupción.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – gritó un entusiasmado narigudo secundado por un pequeño renito que se encontraba dando saltos a sus pies.

Las grandes sonrisas que había en sus caras mosquearon a los presentes, en especial a Zoro, que ya de por sí estaba de mal humor.

- Dirás buenas tardes. ¿Se puede saber por qué vosotros os levantáis tan animados?

Usopp, sin ser consciente del peligro, sonrió más ampliamente y respondió: - Después del festín de ayer, ¿cómo querías que estuviéramos?

- Oe, marimo, recuerda que ellos se durmieron antes que nosotros. Además, se pasaron gran parte de la noche bailando en vez de bebiendo, así que es normal que no se encuentren mal – intervino Sanji mientras les ofrecía otras infusiones a los recién llegados. – Aun así, tomad una por si acaso.

- ¡Oooooh Sanji! ¿Usaste las hierbas que te di? – preguntó el renito emocionado mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía el cocinero.

- Claro que sí, Chopper. Todos tenemos que agradecértelo, gracias a ellas nos encontramos como nuevos.

- Es verdad, Chopper. Gracias por recogerlas – le sonrió Nami.

Chopper, ilusionado, comenzó a bailar mientras repetía "No creáis que así estaré feliz, idiotas" o "Vuestros halagos no me importan, tontos". Cuando Usopp tomó asiento al lado de Nami y el esqueleto al lado de Zoro, éste se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cabaña que compartía con Luffy. Era el único que faltaba por despertar, y cuando lo hiciera sí que se acabaría por completo la paz en la playa. Iba a aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba de tranquilidad para dormir un poco más. Además… por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía ganas de pasar un rato a solas con su capitán, aunque éste estuviera dormido.

Nadie intentó detenerlo, pero si hubo tres personas que quedaron mirándolo. Sanji estaba preparado para salir a correr detrás de él, su paseo hacia la cabaña podría ser una maniobra de distracción para ir al bosque. O bueno… también era posible que de camino a la cabaña se perdiera y apareciera al otro lado de la montaña.

Nami le observaba pensativa, intentando recordar todos los momentos en los que había visto al peliverde con su capitán. No veía en ellos nada especial, nada como lo que había visto la noche anterior. Las preguntas no paraban de venir a su cabeza: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿…Y Luffy?

Y Robin… bueno, pues ella acababa de llegar justo cuando el espadachín se había levantado del tronco, y observaba divertida todas las expresiones que pasaban por su cara de camino a la cabaña. Primero enfadado, seguramente por el ruido y la multitud, luego pensativo, luego relajado, luego sonriente, luego otra vez serio… Aunque el espadachín no tenía ni idea, para la morena era como leer un libro abierto, así de sencillo analizarle. Una vez que Zoro se encerró en la cabaña, comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo, que ya se había percatado de su presencia. Sanji estaba preparando su café sin dejar de bailotear mientras los demás le daban la bienvenida con un saludo. Ocupó el sitio que Zoro había dejado vacío y dirigió una discreta sonrisa a la navegante, que respondió con otra no tan discreta ni tan inocente. Sin embargo, no iban a ponerse ahora a hablar de temas que podrían perturbar a más de uno en ese grupo.

Poco más tarde llegó Franky cargando unas cuantas gaviotas en una mano, una red con cangrejos en su espalda y otro jabalí en su brazo libre. Chopper, que hacía unos minutos había ido a la entrada del bosque a recoger un poco más de fruta para la cena, regresaba con él cargando en sus brazos (en forma humana, por supuesto) diversas frutas mientras que de su cintura colgaba una pequeña bolsa repleta de bayas y alguna que otra hierba. Con todo eso, Sanji comenzó a preparar un gran banquete, quizá no tan copioso como el de la noche anterior, pero más elaborado y con una mayor variedad de platos. Al mismo tiempo, Franky y Usopp utilizaron el Mini-Merry para volver al Sunny a por el último barril de sake que les quedaba. Por las mentes de todos surgió un mismo pensamiento: _"A ver quién aguanta a Zoro todos estos días en cuanto se acabe ese barril"._

* * *

Zoro estornudó, se frotó la nariz y, cabreado, se incorporó en la cama. Luffy seguía dormido como un tronco, pero él llevaba ahí tirado más de una hora y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Los pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior no le dejaban tranquilo. No paraba de recordar la sensación que le habían producido los labios de Luffy sobre su mejilla, el calor que le había invadido cuando le escuchó susurrar su nombre. Dirigió una mirada asesina contra el pequeño que dormía cerca de él, quien, como si no fuera con él, se limitó a emitir pequeños ronquidos, lo cual fastidió aún más a Zoro. Tal era así que se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado del moreno, mirando con fiereza sus ojos cerrados. Estaba dispuesto a despertarlo a golpes cuando el pequeño se removió en su cama, de manera que una de sus manos se situó sobre la que el espadachín había apoyado en la cama. Sorprendido, el peliverde no supo cómo reaccionar y paralizado permaneció allí sentado en silencio durante varios minutos. El cuerpo de Luffy estaba caliente, y el espadachín sentía todo ese calor que irradiaba sobre el suyo propio. Zoro no era capaz de comprender por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante ese contacto tan simple. Lo más lógico habría sido que hubiera apartado esa mano y hubiera continuado con su plan de despertar a su capitán a base de golpes. Sin embargo, ese simple contacto había conseguido paralizar a un hombre decidido y feroz como él.

Dejando su sorpresa apartada a un lado, el peliverde intentó analizar la situación. Él seguiría a su capitán hasta la muerte, y no haría nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro. Esos sentimientos los entendía, sabía que no eran muy diferentes a los que el resto de la tripulación sentía por Luffy. Quizá los suyos eran más intensos… "_Olvídalo",_ se dijo cuando pequeños fragmentos de su lucha y diálogo contra Kuma regresaron a su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, pues no creía que darle una paliza para despertarle entrara dentro de "ponerle en peligro", y centró su vista en el rostro dormido de su capitán. _"Parece tan tierno cuando duerme"_. Alarmado por su propio pensamiento, volvió a sacudir su cabeza con fuerza_. "¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota? ¿Qué hay de tierno en este crío egoísta que actúa sin pensar?"._ Se reprendió a si mismo por sus pensamientos, a pesar de que nadie le habría quitado la razón. Nuevamente dirigió su vista al rostro de Luffy. No pudo evitar fijarse en su respiración acompasada que movía levemente su cabeza, en sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos ("_seguro que hace poco soñó con comida_", sonrió), en su piel suave y tersa, en su cuello, que comparado con su piel extremadamente morena parecía blanco, en la cicatriz situada bajo su ojo izquierdo. _"¿Cómo se haría esa cicatriz?",_ se preguntó Zoro, pues ya la tenía el día que se conocieron.

_"El día que nos conocimos…"_ Zoro levantó la vista del pequeño y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, como si hubiera sido grabado a fuego en su memoria. Zoro había intentado rechazarlo desde el primer momento en que le vio. No tenía el menor interés en ser pirata, y sus únicos pensamientos en aquel entonces eran sobre Kuina y su promesa. No esperó en ningún momento que el mocoso que había aparecido ante él sería de verdad el hombre que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas.

- Porque lo serás… - susurró sin darse cuenta. – Aunque me cues… aunque nos cueste la vida lo serás – rectificó.

Ya nadie ponía en duda el liderazgo de Luffy, ya nadie ponía ninguna traba a la unidad de esa tripulación. Luffy se había convertido en una persona muy importante para todos en ese barco, en alguien muy importante para él. De repente, Zoro puso cara de malas pulgas: _"las que siempre complicaron la situación fueron esas estúpidas mujeres"_, esas mujeres y Usopp, siempre intentando suplantar el puesto de capitán. Suspiró y evitó pensar en Water Seven. No se lo diría a nadie, pero aunque él mismo obligó a Luffy a no perseguir a Usopp para que volviera a la tripulación, hubo un momento cuando zarparon que se arrepintió profundamente de haber intervenido. Sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta y la mejor para mantener la estabilidad en la banda, pero Usopp, por muy idiota y cobarde que fuera, era también un preciado nakama y bastante confiable en algunas situaciones.

Por tercera vez en pocos minutos, Zoro sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y volvió al presente y al rostro de su capitán. Nuevamente, fijó su vista en la cicatriz que tenía debajo del ojo y recordó su primera pregunta: _"¿Cómo te la hiciste?"._ Involuntariamente, la mano que había quedado debajo de la de Luffy se movió despacio y con cuidado hasta posarse sobre aquella pequeña cicatriz. Aunque era muy visible, apenas se notaba al tacto. La acarició con suavidad, y sin que se diera cuenta poco a poco su mano fue descendiendo hacia la mejilla de su capitán, quien respondió a las caricias girando la cabeza hacia la mano. Ese movimiento hizo que el espadachín despertara de su ensoñación. _"¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?",_ se gritó alterado. Cuando sus pulsaciones disminuyeron, abrió los ojos que había apretado con fuerza y retiró la mano que había mantenido durante todo su tiempo de relajación en la mejilla de Luffy. Se levantó de la cama, dando la espalda a su capitán, y contó hasta 10. Al acabar la cuenta atrás, se giró de nuevo y miró a Luffy con una mirada perversa.

- Lo siento mucho capitán, pero por hoy se acabó mi amabilidad.

Dicho lo cual la cabaña fue inundada por los sonidos de los golpes y los gritos del pequeño. Éstos alcanzaron la playa, provocando la alarma de algunos y la diversión de otros.

* * *

Zoro salió de la cabaña sonriendo burlonamente. Esos pocos golpes habían aliviado la tensión que su mente había acumulado minutos antes. Pocos pasos había dado cuando Luffy, que intentaba colocar su sombrero sobre la montaña de chichones que había en su cabeza, le siguió con ojos llorosos y enfadado.

- ¡Zoooooooro! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – protestó situándose al lado del peliverde.

- Creí que te hacía un favor al despertarte – dijo mofándose el espadachín.

- ¿Por qué? – siguió preguntando Luffy, que había desistido con el sombrero y lo había dejado colgando en su espalda.

- Porque en este momento, capitán, hace casi 24 horas que no pruebas ningún bocado.

Luffy se quedó inmóvil sobre la arena. Zoro, divertido, se giró para ver cómo iba a reaccionar. Tras unos instantes en silencio, un rugido que salió del estómago del pequeño resonó en la playa. Luffy aspiró todo el aire que pudo, y cuando sus pulmones estuvieron llenos, gritó:

- ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIII IIII, COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tanto Zoro como sus nakamas, que habían presenciado la escena, comenzaron a reír. Todos excepto Sanji, quien había esperado poder cocinar con tranquilidad una gran barbacoa para todos y que ahora veía cómo su alocado capitán le dirigía una mirada ansiosa mientras empezaba a caminar con rapidez hacia él.

- ¡Oe marimo! ¿Por qué demonios le has despertado?

El espadachín amplió su sonrisa burlona y la dirigió hacia Sanji, quien si no hubiera sido porque su capitán ya estaba casi encima de él habría convertido al marimo en parte de la cena a base de golpes.

Zoro dejó de reír y avanzó hacia el grupo, habiendo cogido antes un vaso disimuladamente, el cual llenó en el barril que minutos antes había llegado del Sunny.

- Zoro, disfruta de ese trago porque este es nuestro último barril de sake – le advirtió Usopp.

Todo el buen humor que había acumulado Zoro en la escena anterior se esfumó. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar los días que quedaban hasta llegar a una isla habitada sin sake? Miró de reojo a Nami, que hablaba animadamente con Chopper y Franky. _"Espero que nos saques pronto de aquí"_.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la pelirroja, cabreada por el jaleo que estaba montando Luffy, se levantó de su asiento y remató la tarea que había iniciado Zoro. Después arrastró a Luffy alrededor de la hoguera que acababan de encender hasta situarlo en el punto más alejado de Sanji. Para llegar a él tendría que atravesar el fuego, y dudaba mucho que Luffy tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Zoro, que había visto la escena, decidió ayudar a su capitán. Aprovechó que Sanji estaba reponiendo la taza de café de Robin para levantarse con disimulo y coger una manzana… y de paso rellenar su vaso. Después, en vez de volver a su sitio al lado de Brook y Robin, se desplazó hasta sentarse en la arena al lado de su capitán. Luffy estaba semi-inconsciente murmurando un sinfín de comidas al azar. La inocencia del pequeño le sacó una sonrisa al espadachín. No le importaba que Luffy se comportara como un idiota, a la hora de la verdad pondría toda la carne en el asador (una buena metáfora) y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por sus nakamas. Al igual que él, no aceptaría la derrota como una opción.

- Luffy – le llamó en voz baja. El moreno centró su vista y la fijó en el peliverde. En sus labios se formó una gran sonrisa que el peliverde correspondió. – Toma, come un poco – le dijo tirándole la manzana.

- Oh, ¡Gracias Zoro! – dijo, incorporándose. Sin embargo, cuando sobre sus manos cayó la manzana, su cara mostró decepción. – Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, ¿una manzana? Esto es fruta, no es carne – murmuró apartando la vista del espadachín. – Además, no me llega ni para empezar – concluyó poniendo morritos.

Zoro, con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir, se limitó a ignorarlo. – No te quejes, es lo único que puedo robarle a ese cocinero sin que se dé cuenta.

Luffy se quedó pensativo unos instantes, observando la manzana como si así pudiera transformarla en un gigantesco pedazo de carne. Sin embargo, finalmente volvió a mostrar esa gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, y mirando a Zoro soltó un simple "gracias" antes de tragarse la manzana entera, sin apenas masticarla.

Zoro suspiró, e incomprensiblemente feliz se relajó y comenzó a hablar con su capitán bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres de la tripulación. Nami no aguantó más, y con una sonrisa de disimulo dijo en voz alta:

- Comienza a hacer un poco de frio, ¿no? Robin, ¿puedes acompañarme a la cabaña un momento?

- Claro – accedió Robin conteniendo la risa.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron de su vista, Franky manifestó lo que la mayoría de los presentes pensaban.

- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a esas dos? – preguntó recordando el extraño comportamiento de Nami la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer frío alrededor de esta hoguera? - secundó Usopp.

- Oíd idiotas, ni se os ocurra cuestionar las acciones de mis bellas damas si queréis cenar hoy – dijo Sanji seriamente, provocando que los presentes se estremecieran ante la idea de quedarse sin cenar. Ellas podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya tenían bastante con defender su comida de las garras de Luffy, como para quedarse sin cenar.


	4. Cabañas

**Y por fin publico el tercer capítulo del Fic. Hoy ya no publicaré más, aún tengo trabajo por hacer y estoy bastante cansada xD. Mañana subiré otros pocos capítulos más xD.**

**En este capítulo veréis a un Luffy un poco inusual... lo siento, pero me gusta mucho la faceta seria y enfadada de Luffy, y por eso aquí lo retraté así. Por supuesto, también me gusta su carácter de niño, y me centraré más en esa faceta en el futuro =P**

**Espero que os guste =3**

* * *

Nami fue la primera en entrar de la cabaña, seguida de Robin que, tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y comenzó a preparar mentalmente la información que la pelirroja estaba a punto de requerirle. Al mismo tiempo, Nami se sentó en su cama y la observó atentamente, esperando a que reaccionara. Pocos instantes después la morena alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su cama, sentándose enfrente de la navegante.

- ¿Y bien, Koukai-san? ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?

Nami la miró con seriedad, y la primera pregunta sorprendió a la morena: - ¿Qué has podido averiguar de esta isla? – al ver que la morena guardaba silencio como un mudo pedido de una explicación, Nami suspiró. – Es cierto que tengo muchas ganas de saber qué hay entre esos dos idiotas, pero como navegante de este barco mi principal preocupación debe ser el bienestar y la seguridad de toda la tripulación – se estremeció al recordar las preguntas que horas antes había realizado el espadachín. "_Necesito una respuesta para ellas ya"._

Robin reflexionó un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que voy a decepcionarte. No pude explorar toda la isla porque no tuve suficiente tiempo como para hacerlo, así que me limité a recorrer la zona entre el río y la costa. Lo único que puedo decir sobre la isla es que no he visto ningún animal ni ninguna planta desconocida – hizo una pausa, en la que pareció dudar un momento, antes de continuar-. Además, el bosque es realmente espeso y no parece haber ningún indicio de que haya habido, o aún exista, alguna civilización tanto primitiva como desarrollada aquí.

Nami estudió las palabras de la morena, y como ésta le había avisado, se decepcionó con ellas. _"No es ninguna información que me sirva… Lo siento Zoro"._

- Robin, mañana necesitaré tu ayuda en la exploración de la isla. Aquí tiene que haber algo más de lo que no nos hemos percatado.

La arqueóloga asintió en silencio, sabía perfectamente que Nami creía que algo en esa isla anulaba el Log Pose, y su orgullo le obligaba a buscarlo, estudiarlo, entenderlo y superarlo.

La pelirroja suspiró. – Entonces hasta mañana no hay nada más que podamos hacer – apartó sus preocupaciones a un lado y recuperó en sus pensamientos el nuevo tema que rondaba su cabeza desde la tarde anterior. - ¿Qué cosas te hicieron darte cuenta de lo que hay entre esos dos?

Robin sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

- Como ya te expliqué, desde que llegué al barco he sentido la intensa desconfianza de Kenshi-san hacia mí. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que me trasmitían los demás, sentía que su antipatía hacia mí iba más allá de lo que pudiera hacerle a él o del peligro que representaba. Por eso, comencé a observar discretamente el comportamiento de Kenshi-san cuando estaba cerca de Sencho-san.

Antes de continuar, Robin tomó aire y sonrió suavemente. Ahora podía hablar con total naturalidad de la reacción de sus nakamas cuando había llegado al barco. Ahora… pero semanas antes habría sido incapaz de hacerlo.

- Son pequeños detalles que nadie que no quisiera verlos habría notado. Por ejemplo, durante las comidas en las que Luffy se queja especialmente de que tiene hambre, el despistado espadachín suele apartar un trozo de carne de su plato que Sencho-san acaba robando – amplió su sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Nami. – Otras veces, cuando Kenshi-san duerme junto a tus mandarinos y Sencho-san juega con los demás por allí cerca, siempre te encuentras con alguna monda por la zona, y siempre vas hacia Kenshi-san a reclamarle. Sin embargo, algunas veces él te dice algún nombre para quitarse la responsabilidad de encima. ¿Cuántas veces ha mencionado el nombre de Sencho-san? – preguntó Robin con sarcasmo.

Nami, más que asombrara, comenzó a pensar sobre eso. Era cierto que esa situación se había repetido numerosas veces desde que había subido los mandarinos al Going Merry, y posteriormente al Sunny. Y, parándose a pensar seriamente sobre ello, era cierto que Zoro nunca le había dicho que fue Luffy el que cogió las mandarinas. Muchas veces decía el nombre de Usopp, rara vez el de Chopper, y varias veces se había quedado en silencio aguantando su bronca. Pero nunca de sus labios había salido el nombre del moreno.

Tras recomponerse levemente, Nami instó a Robin con la mirada para que continuara.

- También es curioso que los días en los que Kenshi-san tiene guardia, y al día siguiente es el turno de Sencho-san, éste se encuentre con una manta en el mirador. Y cuando Kenshi-san está entrenando, con quien más paciencia tiene siempre es con Luffy. A Nagahana-kun e Isha-san suele echarlos rápidamente de su lado. Pero con Luffy es diferente… más amable – concluyó Robin, que hizo una pausa para que Nami archivara toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Cuando vio cómo Nami se removía sobre su asiento, concluyó contándole todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, desde que Zoro y Luffy se habían quedado solos en la playa hasta que se quedaron dormidos en su cabaña.

Nami no era capaz de articular palabra. Estaba más que claro qué tan "especiales" eran los sentimientos de Zoro hacia su capitán. "_Es increíble que pueda sentir con ese corazón de hielo que tiene"_, meditó la navegante. Sin embargo, volvió a fijarse en la morena, que la miraba interesada analizando sus reacciones_. "Lo increíble es que Robin se haya dado cuenta de todos esos detalles. Se ha fijado en Zoro a conciencia"_. Con una sonrisa de admiración, la navegante se dispuso a romper el silencio que las había invadido durante varios minutos.

- Eres sorprendente, Robin. Es increíble que te hayas fijado en todas esas cosas. Tal y como lo describes es más que obvio que Zoro siente algo más que "hermandad" – dijo recordando las palabras de la morena la noche anterior – por Luffy.

- En realidad, creo que Kenshi-san no sabe nada de esto.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la navegante sin entender a qué se refería con ese comentario.

- Mi teoría, Koukai-san, es que él no es consciente de todos estos gestos. Simplemente los hace de una forma automática y sin pensar. Realmente no creo que sepa que… - se preparó para decir la palabra que ambas habían estado evitando - … está enamorado… de Sencho-san.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas unos minutos. Escuchar que ZORO estaba enamorado de LUFFY en voz alta era todo un shock. Ambas comprendían los encantos que podía tener Luffy… aunque no eran capaces de expresarlos con palabras. Pero el espadachín era completamente opuesto a su capitán. Mientras que Zoro siempre era serio, Luffy no paraba de hacer tonterías. Mientras que Zoro mantenía la calma en todo momento, Luffy siempre exageraba cualquier emoción. Mientras que Zoro desconfiaba de cualquier persona que se le acercase, Luffy confiaba de forma descuidada en todo el mundo. Mientras que Zoro siempre estaba en guardia… Luffy se dejaba llevar por el momento. Nami suspiró.

- También se parecen en muchas cosas – murmuró.

- Siempre que hay que pelear, son los primeros en salir al campo de batalla – comenzó Robin.

- Confían ciegamente el uno en el otro.

- Se compenetran perfectamente tanto a la hora de luchar como a la de tomar decisiones importantes.

- Yo diría más bien que Zoro se adapta a las decisiones de Luffy – rio suavemente Nami.

- Es verdad – la secundó Robin. – Pero eso puede ser otra muestra más de sus sentimientos hacia Sencho-san.

Nami elevó la mirada hacia el techo. _"Así que Zoro está enamorado de Luffy… ¡quién lo habría dicho!"_. De repente, sus pensamientos volvieron de las alturas y miró con preocupación a Robin.

- ¿Y Luffy?

Robin puso una cara seria.

- Lo siento, pero aún no sé cómo interpretar los actos de Sencho-san. Puedo afirmar con total seguridad que el fuerte lazo que une a esos dos es recíproco, pero no sé hasta qué punto Sencho-san puede corresponder los sentimientos de Kenshi-san.

Nami resopló. "_Ni siquiera Robin es capaz de comprender lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese idiota"_. Sin embargo, Nami recordó lo que Robin acababa de contarle sobre la noche anterior.

- Luffy beso a Zoro – susurró con un poco de duda, esperando la confirmación de la morena.

Sin embargo, Robin se limitó a ladear la cabeza y suspirar: - No podemos asegurar que eso haya sido un beso. Luffy estaba dormido, pudo buscar una postura más cómoda en la espalda de Kenshi-san, y mientras se recolocaba accidentalmente rozó su mejilla con los labios.

- Luffy susurró su nombre – Nami volvió al ataque.

Robin volvió a suspirar: - Si, pero pudo ser simplemente porque se despertó y vio que Kenshi-san le estaba cargando.

Nami la miró con indignación. _"No has sido tan exquisita con Zoro"._ Robin sonrió y, como si hubiera leído su mente, contestó:

- Sé que a ti te resulta difícil imaginar que Kenshi-san esté enamorado, pero a mí me parece más complicado que Sencho-san lo esté.

Nami reflexionó sobre esas palabras y concluyó: - En su cabeza sólo hay hueco para la comida, las aventuras y ser el Rey de los Piratas – Robin asintió divertida.

Nami, frustrada, emitió un suave gruñido y se tumbó sobre su cama mirando el techo. Tal y como estaba la cosa, cualquier acción que iniciara para intentar juntarlos podría terminar siendo un completo desastre.

- Nadie asegura que Zoro no rechace sus sentimientos cuando se dé cuenta.

Robin respondió a esas palabras con un mudo silencio de asentimiento_. "Y dados los acontecimientos recientes…"_ pensó,_ "eso puede ser dentro de muy poco"._

Tras varios minutos en silencio, un silencio que se estableció tras acabar la conversación, las chicas escucharon como Sanji las llamaba desde la puerta para que fueran a cenar. De repente, oyeron todo el jaleo que había en la playa: música, que instantes después cesó, gritos, palmadas, golpes, risas… Nada que no se esperara de una cena al estilo Mugiwara. Nami se volvió a sentar en la cama, y frente a ella vio que Robin la miraba con curiosidad.

- En ningún momento te has opuesto a una posible relación entre esos dos.

Nami comenzó a reírse. - ¿Cómo voy a oponerme? Si con eso tanto Zoro como Luffy son felices, yo no tendré ningún problema – al terminar, le sacó la lengua a Robin, quien sonrió ante su respuesta y guiñó un ojo ante su gesto. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con el grupo.

* * *

- ¡Oe Nami!, ¿no decías que tenías frío? – le preguntó Usopp cuando vio que volvía con la misma ropa que antes.

Nami, como toda respuesta, le envió una gélida mirada que provocó que el tirador volviera a centrarse en su plato sin esperar respuesta.

Una nueva batalla se desarrolló, nueva y común a la vez, pues siempre que había comida de por medio sucedía. Nami, que contaba con la protección de Sanji, se relajó y comió con tranquilidad observando a Zoro. No vio nada inusual en su comportamiento, es más, como los demás trataba de proteger su plato de los brazos escurridizos de su capitán. Desvió su mirada hacia Robin, que comía despacio sin apartar la mirada de su plato. _"Supongo que no podré ver en una noche lo mismo que ella ha visto en meses"._ Nami se centró en cenar, aunque de vez en cuando enviaba rápidas miradas tanto al peliverde como a su capitán. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Zoro había dejado un pedazo de carne en su plato y que se había levantado para servirse otro vaso de sake. Cuando la mirada de Nami dejó de seguir al espadachín y volvió a su plato, dio un respingo. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el brazo de Luffy desaparecía con la carne. Sorprendida, esperó a que Zoro regresara a su asiento. Tras sentarse, el espadachín fijó su mirada en el plato, pero en ningún momento reclamó la carne que le faltaba. Simplemente se limitó a beber de su vaso y a observar cómo Usopp, Chopper y Brook aún mantenían una ardua lucha contra su capitán.

Tan sorprendida estaba por lo que acababa de ver que Nami no se dio cuenta de que tenía sus ojos fijos en el espadachín; incluso había dejado de comer. _"¡Robin tenía razón!",_ no podía pensar en otra cosa. La efímera sonrisa que se formó en sus labios se evaporó en un segundo, que fue el tiempo que el espadachín tardó en percatarse de su mirada y girarse a verla. Intimidada, Nami desvió la vista con rapidez a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tarde ya. _"No sólo no consigo dar respuesta a sus preguntas, sino que además me preocupo más por su vida privada que por buscar las respuestas"._ Avergonzada, Nami se apresuró en acabar su plato sin volver a levantar la mirada de él. Zoro, por su parte, siguió observándola durante unos minutos. _"¿Tan grave es la situación?",_ refunfuñó.

* * *

Tras la cena, toda la tripulación se sentó alrededor de la hoguera con música más relajada y menos alcohol en sus copas que la noche anterior. Si hubiera sido por todos, habrían vuelto a festejar la llegada a la isla. Pero Zoro había conseguido inquietar a varios en la tripulación, y los ánimos de fiesta habían disminuido en picado. Incluso Luffy, que siempre era el más dispuesto a festejar, parecía intuir que pronto la situación podría complicarse. Por ello, tras unas cuantas canciones y unos pocos bailes, Nami se levantó, se subió al banco y llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

- Chicos, estos dos días han sido para relajarnos, pero a partir de ahora tenemos que organizarnos. Pasaremos unos cuantos días en esta isla, así que creo que es mejor que cada uno tenga tareas asignadas.

Ninguno dijo nada, esperando algún comentario de su capitán. Sin embargo, Luffy permaneció en silencio sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Nami lo interpretó como un permiso para continuar, así que comenzó a exponer su plan.

- Para que siempre tengamos alimentos frescos en cada comida, habrá dos partidas de caza. Tras el desayuno, de recoger alimentos se encargarán Luffy, Zoro y Franky. Por la tarde, los encargados serán Brook, Usopp y Sanji. Uno de cada grupo deberá ir también al rio a por agua.

Tras una pausa esperando por si había quejas, Nami continuó.

- Robin, Chopper y yo nos encargaremos de recorrer la isla buscando plantas o cualquier otra cosa que pueda servirnos de utilidad –omitió intencionadamente el asunto del Log Pose-. Además, Franky y Brook se encargarán de recoger leña siempre que sea necesario.

Hizo una nueva pausa, y tras el silencio continuó.

- Con respecto a las guardias… creo que durante el día debería haber alguien siempre en el campamento. Sanji-kun, por la mañana creo que ese deberías ser tú. Por la tarde nos encargaremos o Robin, o Chopper o yo. Por la noche… - Nami suspiró. – En principio no creo que sea necesario hacer guardias nocturnas, pero por precaución creo que las primeras noches debería quedarse alguien despierto. ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Nami paseó la mirada por sus nakamas, hasta que Chopper levantó su patita como respuesta.

- Yo haré la guardia hoy, Nami. Me gustaría trabajar un poco con unas hierbas que he encontrado.

Como respuesta y agradecimiento, Nami le sonrió. – Bien, pues por hoy eso es todo.

De repente, Luffy se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a todos. Alzó su mirada para mostrar una de esas expresiones serias que pocas veces dejaba ver.

- Nami, Robin, os encargo la investigación de la isla – dijo con voz grave mirando a las dos chicas, que asintieron en silencio. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger y abastecer el campamento. ¿Alguna objeción? – preguntó elevando la voz. Como nadie dijo nada, continuó. – Entonces, este día ya llego a su fin. Todo el mundo a dormir. Mañana nos pondremos en marcha.

Todos asintieron en un profundo silencio. Era extraño ver a Luffy serio, pero aún era más raro verlo de esa manera. No sólo estaba serio, si no también había sido seco y conciso. Todos excepto Chopper se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas tras desearle buenas noches y suerte a su pequeño nakama, que mientras veía cómo se alejaban comenzó a sacar una serie de hierbas y un libro de su mochila. Incluso dentro de las cabañas, pasaron muchos minutos antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio.

* * *

Zoro cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luffy había sido el primero en entrar en una cabaña, y él había sido el último. Cuando llegó se encontró con Luffy recostado en la cama y mirando a la pared. No se había ni descalzado, ni quitado el sombrero, ni tapado. Con pesadez, Zoro avanzó hacia su cama y se sentó sobre ella, esperando alguna reacción de su capitán. Como éste no se movía, decidió comenzar él a hablar.

- Luffy – con una simple llamada bastaba. Pocos minutos después, Luffy se sentó frente a Zoro, aunque siguió manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

Luffy entró en la cabaña sin prestar atención a lo que hacían sus compañeros. No estaba enfadado con Nami, y esperaba no haberle dado la impresión contraria. Simplemente se sentía preocupado. Él nunca se interesaba por cosas como los mapas, los libros o el cacharrito de la muñeca de Nami que utilizaban para navegar, pero sentía que en ese momento debía hacerlo. No haría preguntas a Nami, le dejaría el espacio que ella necesitara y esperaría pacientemente a que ella expusiera sus conclusiones ante el grupo, pero para que ella supiera que debía actuar de ese modo, antes Luffy debía avisarla. Y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió fue proclamando ante todos que confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado de pie, empujó la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama. No tenía intención de dormir, no aún. En realidad, su único deseo en ese momento era que Zoro llegara y cerrara la puerta, quedándose los dos solos. Luffy sabía que Zoro tendría algo que decir sobre todo este asunto, y su opinión era muy importante para él. Desde el primer día que le conoció y sintió la intensidad de su espíritu y su voluntad y fuerza para luchar, Luffy supo que ese espadachín era un nakama indispensable para su viaje. Zoro siempre le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y en las decisiones más cruciales, y él sentía que nunca se lo había agradecido como debía. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó cómo el espadachín cerraba la puerta tras él, el nerviosismo le invadió. De repente, no supo cómo podía iniciar una conversación con el peliverde. Zoro era una persona realmente importante para él, lo sabía y se lo había intentado demostrar en numerosas ocasiones. Eran tan importante que a veces su opinión tenía tanto peso para él que le daba miedo escucharla. Parecía que en ese momento le sucedía lo mismo, pues en su pecho se habían acumulado un compendio de sentimientos que Luffy no era capaz de clasificar.

Cuando escuchó como Zoro avanzaba, contuvo la respiración. Cuando sintió cómo se sentaba en la otra cama, volvió a respirar tranquilo. ¿Qué había esperado, que le golpeara? Luffy se culpó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento.

- Luffy – el moreno volvió a quedarse completamente estático. Su nombre pronunciado con esa seriedad, suavidad y gravedad por los labios del espadachín había provocado que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. _"Sí que tiene algo que decir…"._

Tras unos minutos que utilizó para tranquilizarse, se sentó frente al peliverde, aunque en ningún momento levantó la vista hacia él.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que el suspiro del peliverde rompió la atmósfera pesada que se había formado en esa cabaña.

- Realmente no va contigo hacer el papel de un serio capitán – comentó Zoro socarrón.

Luffy se relajó, imitó el suspiro de su nakama y sonrió con tristeza.

- Confío en Nami y Robin.

- Lo sé.

- Ellas conseguirán que volvamos a navegar.

- Sí.

- No nos vamos a quedar en esta isla para siempre.

- Por supuesto

Luffy levantó la vista y miró con seriedad a Zoro. – No hay motivo para dudar de ellas.

Zoro sostuvo la mirada de su capitán. Era su hora de hablar.

- Nami nos ha ocultado algo todo este tiempo.

- Lo sé.

La respuesta de Luffy descolocó al espadachín por completo, que no supo cómo continuar. Luffy se limitó a sonreír.

- Nami no necesita estar encerrada en la biblioteca para dirigir el barco. Sé que hay algo que va mal, pero también sé que ella no nos decepcionará. Ella nos sacará de esta isla. Zoro, confía en ella.

La sorpresa de Zoro se transformó en una mirada dura.

- Nunca he dudado de ella, Luffy. Simplemente creo que, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido, merecemos una explicación.

- La tendremos cuando ella sepa cómo dárnosla.

Zoro ya no podía más. Luffy se estaba comportando en esa conversación de una forma tan madura que comenzó a sentir escalofríos. En muchas situaciones habría deseado que su capitán analizara la situación con esa frialdad y objetividad, pero en ese momento no le gustaba, no era Luffy. Por ello, sin saber muy bien por qué, se levantó de la cama y se sentó al lado del pequeño, decidido a hacer que se comportara como el niño que era.

Luffy, sorprendido por el movimiento de Zoro, no pudo más que seguirle con la mirada. Cuando iba a preguntarle qué hacía, sintió como su querido sombrero desaparecía de su cabeza. Boquiabierto, vio cómo el espadachín lo tomaba entre sus manos, jugaba un segundo con él y, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, lo colocaba sobre su cabeza mientras decía con sarcasmo: - ¡Qué confiable te has vuelto, capitán! Lástima que eso haya provocado que seas más despistado.

Con una venita a punto de estallar en su frente, Luffy se tiró sobre Zoro dispuesto a recuperar su sombrero. Sin embargo, riendo cada vez más alto, Zoro sujetó las muñecas de su capitán y se limitó a apartar su cabeza de la trayectoria de los mordiscos que Luffy había comenzado a lanzar al aire.

Como si hubiera accionado un interruptor, se escuchó un "click" en la mente de Luffy, que desvió su mirada desde su sombrero hasta las katanas de Zoro. _"La blanca es la más importante para él"_, sonrió maliciosamente. Cuando Zoro quiso darse cuenta de lo que su pequeño capitán pretendía, ya era demasiado tarde: Luffy se había zafado con gran maestría de su agarre y le había quitado sus katanas, quedándose con la blanca y apoyando el resto sobre la pared. Tras eso, el moreno se había separado de él y se había puesto de cuclillas encima de la otra cama. Cuando Luffy le sacó la lengua de forma descarada, el hasta ahora dominante espadachín no aguantó más. Despacio, muy despacio, se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Cuando estuvo de pie, se sacudió la ropa bajo la mirada expectante de Luffy. Finalmente, tras ese silencio que simulaba la calma, vino la tempestad.

- Ahora sí que lo has logrado, pequeño mono… ¡Te vas a enterar! – y dicho eso, comenzó a perseguir furioso a un Luffy saltarín por toda la cabaña.

Tras un buen rato en el que Luffy no paró de correr por toda la habitación burlándose del espadachín, quien cada poco estaba tropezando, resbalando, e incluso perdiéndolo de vista, Zoro consiguió dar caza a su capitán y arrebatarle su preciada espada, momento que Luffy aprovechó para volver a tirarse sobre él y recuperar su sombrero, lo que provocó que la katana se deslizara de las manos del espadachín hasta el suelo unos metros más allá. Aunque al principio Zoro consiguió defender el sombrero con eficacia, la sorpresa de caer en el suelo con su capitán sobre él jugó en su contra, y en un movimiento defensivo poco eficiente, Luffy logró que una de sus manos agarrara su sombrero, elevándolo sobre la cabeza del espadachín y volviendo a colocarlo sobre la suya. Entonces, como un niño al que le hubieran regalado un caramelo, comenzó a reír mostrando una enorme y feliz sonrisa que removió todo el interior del espadachín.

Durante todo el tiempo que Luffy permaneció sobre él, Zoro mantuvo una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara, incluso de vez en cuando imitaba a su capitán y reía con él. Ese era el Luffy que quería ver: soñador, risueño, alegre y despreocupado. Prefería proteger su sonrisa antes de que se volviera un capitán responsable. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la sonrisa por la que todos habían quedado atrapados en su red. _"Habíamos",_ rectificó.

Cuando Luffy cesó de reír, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el espadachín. La sonrisa titubeó un instante sobre sus labios mientras se fijaba en la expresión del espadachín. Zoro estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, al notar el cambio de humor en Luffy, abrió los ojos preocupado. Ante él se encontraba su capitán, sonriendo tranquilamente pero con la misma intensidad de siempre tras darse cuenta de que el espadachín no estaba molesto con él. Zoro reprimió un suspiro de alivio, y volvió a suprimir otro de sorpresa cuando notó que Luffy se movía sobre él no para apartarse, si no para apoyar su cabeza en la hendidura de su hombro. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Zoro se quedó totalmente quieto, con los brazos tendidos en su costado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Luffy se volvía cada vez más suave y regular, estiró un brazo y zarandeó levemente su espalda.

- Oe Luffy, no te quedes dormido sobre mí. Eres pesado y el suelo no es precisamente cómodo – Luffy se limitó a removerse un poco sobre él, pero en ningún momento se apartó. Zoro, algo enfadado, le zarandeó con más fuerza. - ¡Oye! No pienso dormir toda la noche en el suelo.

- … Zoro… Gracias… - susurró Luffy en sueños.

Zoro dejó de mover su mano sobre la espalda del capitán y cerró los ojos. Otra vez ese calor recorría su cuerpo, incluso comenzó a pesar que pasar una noche durmiendo en el suelo era una buena opción.

Tras unos largos minutos acariciando la cabeza de su capitán (el gorro había salido volando cuando Luffy se había tumbado sobre Zoro, cuya mano misteriosamente había acabado enredada en el cabello de Luffy), el peliverde sintió que un pequeño escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del pequeño. Intentando moverle lo menos posible para no despertarle, deslizó la mano de la cabeza hasta las piernas de su capitán, y sujetándolo por la espalda consiguió levantarse con él encima y desplazarse hacia una de las camas, donde lo tumbó boca arriba, quedando esta vez él sobre el moreno.

Zoro no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la cara del pequeño. Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, al igual que sus orejas, sus finos cabellos que apartó con una de sus manos, esos labios entreabiertos que parecían susurrar su nombre con cada exhalación…

De repente, Luffy estornudó sobre Zoro, quien dio gracias por no tener sus katanas a mano. Soltando un sonoro suspiro, envió a su capitán una mirada envenenada y volvió a sentir terribles ganas de despertarle a golpes. Se separó de Luffy y cogió la manta de la otra cama, tapándole. El peliverde se sentía completamente desvelado, así que decidió salir a hacer compañía al pequeño renito. Antes de salir por la puerta dirigió una última mirada a su estúpido capitán. _"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_, se preguntó sin entender por qué no había apartado a Luffy desde el principio, por qué su cuerpo no había querido deshacer ese contacto con él. Observando la cara de dormido de su capitán, que acababa de comenzar a roncar sonoramente con la boca abierta de par en par, no pudo evitar sonreír. _"¿Qué tiene de tierna esa expresión?"_, pensó riéndose de su "yo" de hacía unas horas.

Tras desear buenas noches a su pequeño capitán, Zoro abandonó la cabaña y se dispuso a acompañar a Chopper durante buena parte de la noche. _"Ni siquiera puedo beber sake para que me ayude a dormir…"._


	5. Temores

**Bueeeeeno, bueno, bueno. Teniendo en cuenta que dos de mis chicas favoritas han cuestionado la existencia de escenas ZoSan en este Fic, voy a aprovechar la introducción de este capítulo para negarlo xD**

**Es cierto que a lo largo del Fic me voy a centrar bastante en escenas entre Zoro y Sanji, pero para nada es porque Sanji esté enamorado de Zoro. ¡Nooo no no, para mí esos conflictos emocionales no pueden existir! xD**

**Mi intención con las escenas entre esos dos es simple: en muchos Fics se dibuja su relación como puro odio, pero yo no lo veo así. Sanji y Zoro son nakamas, así que por muy mal que se lleven, se preocupan el uno por el otro y se apoyan, pero Sanji (al menos en este Fic xD) no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Nami o Robin xD**

**El caso es que lo que quiero reivindicar es que Sanji y Zoro no sólo pelean, no se limitan a luchar entre ellos, y no se llevan mal hasta el punto de odiarse. Para mí, en el anime ambos son los pilares base de Luffy, quizá Sanji menos que Zoro, pero él también ha sido un importante apoyo fiel a Luffy desde el principio. Además, ambos tienen un nivel de fuerza bastante igualado, por lo que disfrutan peleando, es algo que necesitan para desahogarse. Y cuando la situación es seria, ambos saben que deben unir sus fuerzas por el bien tanto de sus nakamas como de Luffy. Así mismo, ambos saben qué límites no deben cruzar en sus peleas y discusiones... Y me encanta verlo de ese modo, adoro ver su relación entre ellos así, por eso disfruto haciendo escenas entre ellos, pero no hay ZoSan noooooo D= (xDD). Siendo soltar este rollo, simplemente esa es mi visión de One Piece y de estos dos xD **

**Lo siento, no hay ni ZoSan ni triángulo amoroso xDD ¡Pero no os fijéis en esos detalles! Si seguís así encontraréis también Zoro x Robin, Luffy x Nami, Franky x Robin, Chopper x Robin (o.o), Zoro x Usopp... ¡e incluso Robin x Nami! (¡Todos por Robin xD!) Como buenas fujoshi siempre os fijáis en el más mínimo detalle, pero sólo es un ZoLu xD Lo demás es pura amistad entre ellos ~**

* * *

**Siento mucho haberos soltado todo ese rollo, ya no me entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo ^.^**

* * *

Al salir de la cabaña, Zoro se dio cuenta de que Chopper no estaba en la playa. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_, se preguntó el espadachín mientras cogía una botella en la cocina improvisada que habían establecido en la costa. Mirando varias veces a su alrededor, con mucha precaución, se acercó despacio y con disimulo al último barril de sake. Tras la cena, ni Nami ni Sanji le habían permitido beber más que unos pocos tragos, por lo que aún quedaba un poco de sake en el barril. Todo lo rápido que fue capaz, Zoro llenó la botella y la contempló con una malvada sonrisa en la cara. _"Esta botella será solo mía", _pensó mientras comenzaba a reír de forma un tanto siniestra.

De repente, el espadachín se giró, llevó la botella a su espalda y se irguió todo lo que pudo, comenzando a sudar. Había escuchado detrás de él una puerta cerrarse, y no quería que nadie le arrebatara su pequeño placer.

- ¡Oh, Zoro! Creí que habías ido a dormir

Aunque escuchar la voz de Chopper relajó al peliverde, siguió manteniendo la botella de sake en su espalda, e inmóvil, le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- E-es que no tengo sueño y pensé en hacerte compañía un rato.

Chopper comenzó a reír feliz y agradecido, hasta que se acercó más al espadachín y vio que estaba situado junto al barril de sake. Inmediatamente su humor cambió y se puso a gritar:

- ¡OYE ZORO! ¡NAMI Y SANJI TE PROHIBIERON QUE BEBIERAS MÁS SAKE! ¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ?

Alarmado, el espadachín comenzó a sisear pidiéndole al médico silencio mientras se alejaba del barril. - ¡Deja de gritar Chopper! – decía nervioso. – No quiero beber sake, ¿ves? Ya me alejo, ya me alejo.

Chopper siguió con la mirada al espadachín y se relajó cuando vio cómo se sentaba en el banco más alejado del barril. Creyó haber notado algo extraño en su forma de andar, pero no le dio importancia. Nuevamente alegre, le preguntó al peliverde:

- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para dormir?

Zoro le sonrió con amabilidad mientras rechazaba su oferta. – No te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Simplemente no me apetece dormir.

Chopper le miró extrañado. - ¿No te apetece dormir? ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada, Zoro? Puedo revisarte en un momento.

Ofendido y divertido a la vez, Zoro volvió a rechazar su oferta mientras con disimulo escondía la botella de sake tras el banco, en un punto en el que pudiera cogerla con rapidez y huir si fuera necesario. _"¿Luffy encontrará la botella si la escondo debajo de la cama?"._

* * *

Tras una hora hablando, Zoro vio cómo Chopper volvía a examinar las hierbas que había recogido en la isla. Antes habían estado tan entretenidos que se había olvidado de su labor. Observando al reno, Zoro se dio cuenta de que todas las hierbas que examinaba tenían su correspondiente apartado en alguno de los libros que el médico llevaba consigo.

- ¿No has encontrado ninguna hierba desconocida en esta isla? – le preguntó. Hasta ese momento, todas las islas tenían alguna planta única que no aparecía en los libros que Chopper había llevado consigo desde su isla.

Chopper le miro entre serio y preocupado. – Por ahora no, todas las plantas que he encontrado ya sabía cuáles eran y vienen recogidas en algún libro… - guardó un segundo de silencio antes de continuar. – Franky y Robin dijeron que pasa lo mismo con los animales de esta isla. No han encontrado ninguna especie desconocida. No hay nada extraño en esta isla… - concluyó quedándose quieto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Zoro apartó su vista del renito y meditó sobre esas palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso? Todas las islas en las que habían estado tenían algo diferente, todas habían pasado por una línea evolutiva las diferenciaba de las demás… al menos, algo parecido había entendido un día de una conversación entre Robin y Nami. Sin embargo, en esa isla todo era común, todo era conocido. Eso le inquietaba sin comprender muy bien por qué. _"¿A caso no es bueno que sepamos que no existen peligros en esta isla?". _No, no era bueno. La normalidad era en sí un peligro. _"No podemos confiarnos. Que en apariencia esta isla sea segura no quiere decir que realmente lo sea". _Volvió su vista hacia Chopper, quien había comenzado otra vez a trabajar con las hierbas.

- ¿Tenéis alguna idea de por qué todo en esta isla es conocido? – Zoro usó el plural consciente de que Robin ya habría sacado sus conclusiones sobre ese tema, y posiblemente las había expuesto ante alguno de sus nakamas.

- … - Chopper tardó en contestar. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista hacia el espadachín, aunque sí había cesado de manipular las hierbas. – Robin cree… que como todo lo que hay en esta isla está recogido en algún libro… es posible que esta isla nunca hubiera estado aislada… – concluyó levantando la vista hacia el espadachín.

Zoro, sorprendido, se tomó un segundo para pensar en lo que esas palabras implicaban. Comenzó a exponer su teoría sin preguntar, simplemente soltando frases y esperando la confirmación del renito.

- Sin embargo, no se puede llegar a esta isla con facilidad – Chopper asintió.

- El Log Pose en ningún momento apuntó hacia ella, a pesar de que estaba en nuestro camino – silencio.

- Pero todo lo que hay en esta isla está recogido en libros, por lo que esta isla ya se conocía – silencio.

- Eso significa que hubo un tiempo, posiblemente no muy lejano, en el que sí se podía llegar a ella con facilidad – más silencio.

- Ha podido estar habitada en algún momento, y ser un punto de paso para piratas como nosotros – Chopper agachó la cabeza.

- Pero ahora no se puede llegar a ella, sólo aparece en los mapas como una de otras tantas islas sin importancia – silencio.

- Algo o alguien no quiere que esta isla sea descubierta – el renito se removió en su asiento al compás del escalofrío que le recorrió.

_"Malditas mujeres. Esto no es algo que se pueda ocultar"._ Zoro estaba furioso. Pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener con su capitán, en la fe ciega de Luffy hacia sus compañeras, y ver cómo ellas se habían callado una información tan importante le hacía hervir la sangre. Más que enojado, Zoro clavó sus dedos sobre el banco como medida de precaución. Recordó que no había recogido sus katanas, y volvió a agradecerle a Luffy que se las hubiera quitado. El renito, que había decidido permanecer en silencio, le miraba muy asustado. Zoro no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se burlaran de él de esa manera. Respirando profundamente para enterrar toda la rabia que sentía, comenzó a analizar su actual situación. _"Es imposible que lleguemos a una isla normal y corriente, en todas tenemos que encontrar problemas"_, pensó resignado. _"Tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso el que no quiere que nadie llegue aquí, con suficiente poder como para conseguir confundir al Log Pose"_. ¿Quién tenía tanta fuerza… o inteligencia en ese mundo como para conseguirlo? _"¿Alguna Akuma no Mi? ¿La Marina? ¿El Gobierno Mundial?"_ Fugazmente por su mente pasaron los revolucionarios, pero los desechó con rapidez. _"No entiendo muy bien qué pretenden, pero dudo que esto sea parte de su plan"._ Cuando por fin notó que Chopper le miraba asustado, relajó su expresión y aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre el banco, donde ya había dejado marca. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cabaña de las chicas, que tenía las cortinas corridas. _"Espero que no tardéis mucho más en convocarnos para una reunión. Si no…"_ ¿Si no qué? ¿Iba a desobedecer a su capitán, que había decidido esperarlas? Su vista de desvió hacia su cabaña, donde dormía Luffy. _"El confía en nuestros nakamas… y yo también"_, se dijo y se repitió hasta que se cansó de pensarlo. Nuevamente observando la cabaña de las chicas, tomó una decisión. _"Vosotras iréis con cuidado, pero Luffy no"_. Bajó la vista, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. "_Estoy seguro de que los demás también tendrán cuidado"_. Levantó su vista, y lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue la imponente montaña de la isla, de roca rojiza en su cumbre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. "_No debemos acercarnos ahí"_. Comenzó a pensar en Luffy. _"Lo siento capitán, pero me interpondré en tus aventuras"_, prometió preocupado porque su descuidado capitán se fuera solo por su cuenta y acabara descubriendo algo que era mejor que no descubriera. Por primera vez en la noche, dirigió un pensamiento positivo hacia las chicas de la tripulación. _"Al menos me pusisteis en el grupo de Luffy"_. No tenía la menor intención de separarse de él, al menos hasta que llegara el momento de la tan ansiada explicación.

Zoro, cansado, se dejó caer sobre la arena escondiendo la botella de sake debajo de su cuerpo. Observando el cielo, sintió como poco a poco los párpados le pesaban más y más. Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el agotamiento hasta dormirse. Mientras tanto, Chopper suspiró aliviado cuando notó cómo la respiración del peliverde, que había estado agitada desde que dejaron de hablar, se normalizaba. Mirando hacia la luna, olfateó el ambiente. _"No parece que haga frío"_, pensó. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el espadachín susurró: - Quizá te siente bien dormir al aire libre esta noche… - y regresó a su trabajo.

* * *

Luffy se removió inquieto en su cama, lo que provocó que Zoro, nervioso, dejara caer la botella de sake al suelo. Se había levantado hacía unos minutos, cuando Sanji salió de su cabaña para preparar el desayuno. En realidad, si hubiera sido por el peliverde, se habría quedado en la playa "jugando" con el cocinero, pero tuvo que pensar en el bien de su sake, por lo que cuando Sanji se acercó hacia él salió corriendo hacia su cabaña con la botella escondida dentro de su camiseta.

Antes de recoger la botella, Zoro se volvió hacia el moreno. Luffy seguía dormido mirando hacia la pared. Con cautela y despacio, Zoro fue avanzando hacia él, hasta que tuvo la cara del pequeño a la vista. Estaba completamente dormido, con la boca semiabierta y emitiendo suaves ronquidos. Cuando Zoro vio su expresión tranquila, recordó la escena de anoche... recordó cómo los labios de Luffy le habían llamado... y como los suyos habían querido responderle.

Sin poder evitarlo, el peliverde empezó a avanzar hacia Luffy hasta situarse al lado de su cama. Poco a poco fue inclinándose sobre su capitán, como si éste fuera una brillante estrella y él un planeta atraído por su gravedad. No era capaz de apartar sus ojos de esa tez suave, del leve balanceo de su cabeza al son de su respiración, de su fino cabello que se contoneaba con cada ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana. _"Detente"_, se decía, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y no cesó en su avance, cada vez con el rostro de su capitán más cerca del suyo. _"Deja de moverte"_, pero no era capaz de enviar la orden a su mano, que despacio seguía la trayectoria de su cabeza. Cuando alcanzó el pelo azabache del pequeño y notó su tacto, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás para él. _"No lo hagas"_ pero ya era tarde. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de su capitán. _"NO"_ gritó en su cabeza, consiguiendo detener su cuerpo. Su mano, que había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Luffy, también se detuvo. Se mantuvo un minuto inmóvil sintiendo la respiración del pequeño sobre todo su cuerpo, que se estremecía con cada exhalación pidiéndole más y más. De repente y sin previo aviso, su mano comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia esos labios que no hacían más que llamarle. Comenzó a acariciarlos, aunque apenas los rozaba, como si tuviera miedo de dañarlos con sus rudas manos. Segundos después, la mano continuó su avance por encima de la manta que cubría al pequeño, hasta que se posó en su pecho. Zoro sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a adaptarse al ritmo de los de Luffy. Cada pulso del pequeño hacía arder su mano, y ese calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo como si estuviera formado por una mecha, sin poder detener el fuego. _"Se acabó. Deja de hacer el idiota"._ Con un suspiro interno, Zoro, aterrado, comenzó a retroceder tan lentamente como había avanzado. En esos momentos sabía que como Luffy se despertara no iba a poder volver a mirarle a la cara nunca más. Sin embargo, inesperadamente, el pequeño se dio la vuelta en la cama. Si no hubiera retrocedido ya levemente, los labios de ambos se habrían juntado. Sin embargo, Zoro sólo sintió un leve roce que dejó un ardiente sabor a su paso. "_Al cuerno todo"_ pensó mientras volvía a avanzar.

* * *

Luffy comenzó a estirarse en su cama sin aún abrir los ojos. Seguía teniendo sueño, pero el hambre le urgía más. De repente, escuchó una especie de tintineo a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo su compañero le daba la espalda mientras movía sus brazos y el colchón. Luffy no pudo evitar la sonrisa que ocupó su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días Zoro!

El pequeño vio cómo el peliverde se detenía al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le hacía temblar. Segundos más tarde, volvía a su tarea tras haberle respondido con un casi inaudible y poco entendible "buenos días". Luffy, preocupado, se levantó de la cama.

- Zooooooooooro, ¿qué estás haciendo? – dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre su espalda, colgándose del cuello.

- ¡Ay ay ay ay! – se quejaba Zoro mientras sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

Ambos cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama del pequeño, uno riendo y otro gruñendo. Cuando pudo recomponerse, Zoro golpeó la cabeza de su capitán.

- ¡No hagas esos sin avisar, idiota! – exclamó enfadado.

Luffy siguió riéndose mientras se recolocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en su compañero, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Zoro parecía nervioso y no paraba de evitar su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras intentaba posar su mano en el hombro del peliverde. Sin embargo, éste le esquivó, se levantó de la cama y se alejó del moreno.

- Sí, no te preocupes – respondió secamente, dejando a Luffy impactado e intranquilo. Hasta ese día, Zoro nunca había rehusado el contacto con él. Le podía golpear por acercarse demasiado o jugar cuando él estaba dormido o entrenando, pero nunca le había evitado de esa manera. _"¿Me lo habré imaginado?",_ quiso pensar.

Zoro salió de la cabaña con un paso rápido. _"¿Qué demonios te pasa?",_ se reprochaba. Luffy pronto salió detrás de él, dispuesto a insistir sobre su estado, pero el olor del delicioso desayuno de Sanji inundó todos sus sentidos, haciendo que se olvidara del resto de sus preocupaciones.

Ya estaban casi todos reunidos en la mesa cuando Luffy se acercó corriendo a ella. Aún faltaba Brook, que había ido a por agua al río, y Usopp, que aún no se había levantado. Como Luffy ya no tenía el excepcional hambre de los pasados días, a Sanji le fue más fácil contenerlo para que no empezara a devorar todo lo que había ya en la mesa. Era lo suficientemente sencillo como para poder preocuparse de otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oe marimo! ¿A qué vino lo de antes? – preguntó recordando cómo Zoro había huido de la playa nada más verle.

Zoro desvió su mirada sospechosamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa. – No sé de qué me hablas.

Sanji parecía a punto de estallar. - ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste corriendo cuando salí de mi cabaña?

Zoro suspiró aliviado. – No me apetecía ver tu cara, ero-cook. No me gusta arruinar las mañanas tan temprano – le respondió mirándole desafiante y sonriéndole con burla.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir, moho con patas?

- Lo que has oído, cejillas.

Inevitablemente comenzó una nueva pelea entre ellos. Aunque, ¿quién dijo inevitablemente? Una malhumorada pelirroja le puso fin con rapidez.

- Dejad de hacer el idiota tan temprano, no me apetece aguantar vuestras tonterías.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII MELLORINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~.

Zoro se limitó a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa. No le apetecía sentir el "ardiente amor" de la pelirroja sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué demonios tenéis tantas energías por la mañana? – preguntó un somnoliento narigudo mientras se frotaba los ojos a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de un cada vez más impaciente Luffy.

- ¡No necesito nada más que mis bellas damas para recargarme de energía ~! – canturreó el cocinero mientras rellenaba la taza de café de Robin, quien se lo agradecía con una suave sonrisa.

- ¡Oe Usopp! – llamó Franky. – Encontré unas enormes gomas detrás de las cabañas. ¿Qué estás planeando?

Usopp sonrió arrogante. – Me alegra que preguntes, Franky-kun. ¡El gran Usopp-sama mantiene su cabeza siempre en funcionamiento! Estoy preparando un pequeño invento que permitirá huidas rápidas y certeras. Yo lo llamo… KUWAG…

- ¡Yohohoho ~! ¡Buenos días a todos! Parece que os estáis divirtiendo – dijo Brook mientras se acercaba cargando una gran tinaja con sus brazos. Parecía que le costaba aguantar su peso.

- ¡Brook! No hacía falta que fueras a por agua, no era tu turno – se quejó Franky al ver cómo el esqueleto avanzaba con dificultad. Usopp, cuando vio cómo Franky dejaba de prestarle atención, se limitó a reír nervioso y a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Gracias, Franky-san, pero me apetecía pasear un poco por la isla – dijo mientras depositaba la tinaja cerca de la improvisada cocina. - ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Qué pesada! Creí que mis huesos iban a romperse. ¡Sanji-san, leche por favor! – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Robin.

- ¡Espera un momento, ya casi acabo con el desayuno! – dijo Sanji mientras exprimía las últimas gotas de zumo que quedaban en una naranja. Cuando acabó, tomó un cartón de leche y uno de los vasos más grandes que tenía. – Ya está todo listo. ¡Espero que tengáis ham… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó. - ¡BROOK, MALDITO, YO QUERÍA SENTARME AL LADO DE ROBIN-CHWAN!

- ¡Yohohoho ~! Lo siento Sanji-san, me apetecía la compañía de una hermosa señorita en el desayuno. Por cierto, Robin-san… ¿podrías…?

- ¡ENCIMA NO LE PREGUNTES ESO! – gritó Sanji mientras le lanzaba la bandeja al esqueleto una vez hubo dejado su contenido sobre la mesa.

- ¡Si aún no he preguntado nada! ¡Yohohoho ~!

Y así comenzó una vez más el desayuno de la banda. Sólo unas pocas personas pudieron notar una pequeña diferencia con los anteriores. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese idiota?",_ se preguntó Nami. _"¿Habrá sucedido algo?"_, se preguntó Robin.

- Zoro, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el renito, preocupado, manifestando los pensamientos de sus compañeras.

Zoro se atragantó. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer había estado demasiado tranquilo desde que acabó su discusión con Sanji. Unos pocos interesados prestaron atención a su respuesta. Luffy y Usopp estaban atareados peleando por su comida, y Sanji y Brook seguían discutiendo, así que no fueron conscientes de la pregunta recién formulada.

- No te preocupes Chopper – respondió Zoro, intentando mantener un tono de voz estable. – Simplemente no dormí muy bien.

Chopper le miró culpable. – Lo siento, debí haberte llevado a la cabaña cuando te quedaste dormido – se reprendió cabizbajo.

Zoro le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, _"debí pensar una excusa mejor"._ – No es por eso Chopper, dormí muy bien en la playa. No te preocupes, no estoy cansado ni nada. Estoy bien – concluyó sonriendo más ampliamente cuando Chopper levantó la mirada hacia él. Chopper, más tranquilo, correspondió la sonrisa, asintió y volvió a su plato.

_"Así que kenshi-san ha dormido en la playa… qué interesante"._

_"¿Zoro ha dormido en la playa? ¿Por qué?"_

Como si estuvieran compenetradas, las dos chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia su capitán, quien seguía comiendo como siempre, al margen de la reciente escena. Extrañadas, volvieron a desviar su mirada hacia el espadachín. Era verdad que estaba más apagado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cualquiera podía haberlo notado. Parecía incluso nervioso.

_"Algo importante ha pasado aquí…"_

* * *

Zoro seguía comiendo despacio, al margen de todo el ruido que hacían sus nakamas. Sabía que si no quería que le volvieran a preguntar debía intentar comportarse como siempre, pero no era capaz. Incluso en su cabeza estaba todo enredado; era incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes seguidos. Por si el lío de su cabeza fuera poco, en su pecho convivía un amasijo de sentimientos sin clasificar que no hacían más que empeorar su situación. Era capaz de reconocer algunos, como el nerviosismo, la preocupación, el cansancio o el miedo. También reconocía la excitación, aunque el hecho de hacerlo provocaba que los anteriores aumentaran su intensidad. _"Soy un hombre. Es lógico que me excite_", si, ¿pero con otro hombre? ¿Con su capitán? _"No, no es lógico. Debí beber más de lo que pensaba en la cena",_ si, ¿y por la mañana cuando despertó? _"Seguía dormido, debí confundirme_", ¿seguro? _"Seguro"._

Las excusas no paraban de aparecer por su mente. Mil razones por las que intentaba explicar lo que había pasado minutos antes en la cabaña… pero ninguna convincente. Cansado y mentalmente agotado, Zoro se levantó y llenó su vaso en el casi vacío barril de sake.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo marimo idiota? ¡Vas a arruinar el desayuno si bebes eso! – se quejó Sanji, enfurecido. No había cosa que le fastidiara más que sus comidas se estropearan por un mal "acompañante".

- No te importa cejillas – le susurró Zoro con un tono que heló al rubio. Ambos habían desarrollado un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían, y Sanji sabía que su tono significaba que no era momento para peleas. _"¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?"_ pensó preoc… extrañado.

Con su vaso lleno, Zoro se alejó de la mesa y se sentó en la playa. Se habría ido por su cuenta a investigar la isla, pero no olvidaba la promesa que se hizo anoche, y no le importaba lo que le pasara en su cabeza, no dejaría a Luffy solo en ningún momento.

* * *

- Gracias por el desayuno, Cook-san – dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de la mesa minutos después de que el espadachín lo hubiera hecho. Ignorando con una sonrisa los halagos del cocinero, Robin cogió su taza llena de café y, ante el asombro de todos (los que se dieron cuenta) se dirigió hacia el peliverde.

Cuando la morena llegó a su lado, Zoro se limitó a ignorarla. No le apetecía hablar con esa mujer, a sus ojos seguía siendo peligrosa. No de la misma manera que antes, ahora sabía que no sería capaz de hacerles nada, pero seguía siendo endemoniadamente lista.

- ¿Puedo sentarme, Kenshi-san?

Ante el silencio del espadachín, Robin tomó la iniciativa y se sentó a su lado. La morena no sabía cuál de todas las posibles preocupaciones rondaba por la cabeza del espadachín, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio, esperando recibir alguna pista para saber cómo actuar.

Zoro la miró de manera desconfiada, pero la morena se limitó a beber de su taza. Sin dejar de desconfiar, Zoro volvió su vista hacia el mar y la imitó bebiendo de su vaso.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Robin sintió la intensa mirada del espadachín en su cuerpo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando alguna posible reacción o pregunta de éste, pero al ver que el silencio permanecía, intentó mirarle con discreción. Sorprendida, vio cómo los ojos del espadachín no se alejaban de sus labios. Para provocarle, Robin paseó su lengua por estos a modo de seducción. Zoro cerró los ojos y emitió un leve suspiro antes de apartar la mirada de ella._ "Así que se trata de eso…"._

* * *

Zoro no podía tranquilizarse. Era raro que la morena se acercara a él sólo buscando su compañía. Más que raro, nunca lo había hecho, siempre tenía intenciones ocultas. Esperó en silencio a que la mujer empezara a hablar, pero al ver que no lo hacía, no pudo contenerse más. Iba a preguntarle directamente qué quería cuando los labios de la mujer atraparon su mirada. "_No puede ser_", la mente de Zoro quedó petrificada. Apartó la mirada de la morena, aunque segundos más tarde volvió a ella, esta vez paseándola desde abajo hacia arriba. La mujer vestía una larga falda azul con motivos florales, de una suave tela que respondía a la más mínima brisa con un balanceo. _"Es más sensual que muchas de las prendas que viste Nami",_ pensó para sí. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con una camiseta corta de un tono rosáceo que dejaba a la vista su vientre. Más arriba se encontró con sus pechos, grandes y firmes, _"cualquier hombre en sus cabales desearía ese cuerpo_", aceptó.

Entonces… ¿él no estaba en sus cabales?

Su mirada siguió subiendo y volvió a su rostro. La morena estaba observando su taza de café con esos profundos ojos azules que parecían desnudar a cualquiera a quien los dirigiera. La piel de Robin también era de un suave moreno. _"¿También?"_ se sorprendió por su pensamiento. También, como la de Luffy. Y su cabello, a media melena, brillaba bajo la luz del sol saliente, y bailaba al ritmo de su falda cuando al aire le apetecía jugar con ambos.

¿Y sus labios? Estaban húmedos por el reciente sorbo de café que había tomado. Jugosos y suaves, apetitosos. De repente, Robin paseó su lengua por ellos de una forma muy erótica. Zoro cerró los ojos. _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?",_ tenía delante de él a una mujer impresionante, incluso él podía darse cuenta… pero no sentía nada. Nada comparado con el fuego que le quemaba por dentro cada vez que observaba a Luffy de ese modo. Suspiró suavemente y volvió a mirar al mar. _"¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Luffy es mi capitán, mi nakama. Mi amigo"_, y punto. O eso creía hasta que llegaron a esa isla.

De repente, escuchó una suave risa a su lado.

- Kenshi-san, ¿ya está todo bien?

Zoro dio un respingo, y casi tiró el último trago de sake que quedaba en su vaso. Miró a Robin con una mezcla de miedo y asombro. _"No puede ser… ¿qué tan inteligente llega a ser esta mujer?"._ Robin se giró hacia él sonriéndole con complicidad y comprensión, gesto que asustó aún más a Zoro. _"¿Todo… bien?"_

- No sé a qué te refieres – le contestó a la defensiva, apartando su mirada de ella.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo exactamente?

Zoro quedó paralizado. _"¿Miedo?"._ Él no tenía miedo de nada. Él… él… él volvió a cerrar los ojos. _"Miedo…",_ quizá. Al fin y al cabo, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que era posible que una de ellas fuera miedo. _"¿De qué?",_ volvieron a su mente las imágenes de Luffy tumbado sobre su cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su mano enredada en sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza. También imágenes de Luffy, esta vez bajo él, suspirando lo que Zoro quería pensar que era su nombre. Y finalmente, le invadió la ardiente sensación que quemó sus labios horas antes, cuando él… "_besé a Luffy_". Por fin, después de pasarse todo el desayuno debatiendo interiormente si formular o no ese pensamiento, Zoro se atrevió a admitirlo. _"He besado a Luffy y no me ha_ _disgustado"_ remató.

Más tranquilo, Zoro volvió a mirar a la morena, que seguía observándole con esa sonrisa comprensiva, mostrándole su apoyo. Relajando su endurecida expresión, le agradeció en silencio su intervención, contestando a su pregunta.

- A nada, ya. Aunque quizá es ahora cuando debería empezar a tenerlo.

La sonrisa de la morena se difuminó. _"Todo el mundo se asusta de las nuevas experiencias que vive, Kenshi-san_", quería decirle. _"Aquellos sentimientos que pueden cambiar tu mundo con sólo unas simples palabras de las personas a las que van dirigidos son los_ _más temidos",_ recordó cómo la esperanza le había invadido en Enies Lobby cuando sus nakamas… Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a brillar mientras desviaba la vista del peliverde. _"Son los que más miedo nos producen, los más intensos, pero también son los más increíbles, los únicos que merece la pena vivir"._

- No tengas miedo – susurró. – No debes temer aquello que te hará más fuerte.

Zoro no hizo nada por impedir que la morena se fuera de su lado. Cuando Robin se levantó y le volvió a dejar solo, por primera vez en esos días vio la luz. "_De eso se trataba…"_, no podía negarlo. Lo que su tonto capitán despertaba en él era algo diferente y único a lo que cualquier otra persona había suscitado en él. _"Kuina…", _su preciada amiga de la infancia idolatrada en sus recuerdos volvió a su mente. _"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te he olvidado?_", Zoro lo sabía. Desde que Luffy había entrado en su vida, poco a poco su mente sólo podía llenarse con él. Sus preocupaciones venían de él, su fuerza también. Su alegría, sus sonrisas, sus inquietudes… todo, absolutamente todo tenía que ver con él. Estaba intoxicado con el veneno de su capitán, un veneno del cual no quería ser curado.

Su sueño seguía intacto, deseaba llegar a la cima de los espadachines, pero el mensaje que quería transmitir una vez allí había cambiado. En vez de decir desde arriba "¡Mira Kuina, lo he logrado!" deseaba decir "¡Luffy! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!", porque una vez él llegara a la cima, su capitán la alcanzaría con él. _"Ya no puedo dejarle_", lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. _"Tampoco quiero dejarle_", descubrió.

Zoro se tumbó sobre la arena, relajándose por fin de toda la tensión que había acumulado en las últimas horas. _"Si así están las cosas, no hay nada que pueda hacer"_, nada más que guardar silencio y enterrar esos sentimientos. "_Me importas demasiado, Luffy. No quiero perder tu sonrisa, y no quiero que tú la pierdas por mi culpa_". Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco antes de que la primera partida de caza saliera al bosque.

_"Así que yo estoy… Así que Luffy me… Yo…"._ Zoro se rio de sí mismo. Aún era incapaz de siquiera pensar en el auténtico significado de sus sentimientos.

* * *

- ¡Robin! ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro? – susurró una nerviosa pelirroja cuando la arqueóloga se sentó frente a ella.

Robin rio suavemente. – Podríamos decir… que por fin abrió los ojos – susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo una sorprendida pelirroja le escuchara.

O eso pretendía… aunque no lo logró, pues un pequeño moreno que había pasado por su lado justo en ese momento buscando a Sanji para que le permitiera repetir postre también escuchó ese comentario.

_"¿Abrir los ojos…?_", pensó extrañado. _"¿Qué significa eso?"_


	6. Egoísmo

**Hooola, aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo, ya empiezan a ponerse las cosas un poco picantes jijiji**

**Espero que os guste =3**

* * *

- Zoooooooooooooooo… - Zoro sintió cómo alguien cogía sus mejillas - … roooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – hasta que llegó el tirón.

- ¡Ay ay ay ay ay! – se quejaba el peliverde, o lo intentaba porque apenas era capaz de vocalizar.

- ¡Abre los ojos! – exclamó Luffy tirando aún más fuerte.

Enfadado, el espadachín no sólo abrió sus ojos, si no también abrió sus puños y golpeó un par de veces al pequeño tras incorporarse sobre la arena.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? – preguntó irritado.

- ¡Zoro! – dijo Luffy con voz seria. - ¡De ahora en adelante te prohíbo cerrar los ojos!

Zoro, de lo sorprendido que estaba, no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar. Luffy estaba frente a él, de pie y completamente serio mientras decía una de sus tantas incoherencias.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – suspiró cansado.

- Oí a Robin decirle a Nami que esta mañana estabas raro porque no abrías los ojos.

Zoro contuvo el aire. - ¿Robin… le dijo a Nami…? – miró a Luffy asustado. - ¿Escuchaste algo más aparte de eso?

- No, sólo dijo eso. ¿Hay algo más? – le contestó extrañado.

- ¡No no no, no hay nada más! – Zoro se levantó deprisa, gesticulando ante el pequeño una apasionada negativa. _"Malditas mujeres, debí imaginar que esa bruja también se entrometería"_, se quejó para sí.

Luffy sonrió aliviado. – Bien, entonces de ahora en adelante no volverás a cerrar los ojos.

Zoro lo miró armándose de paciencia. – Luffy, Robin no se refería a que tuviera los ojos cerrados físicamente.

- … - el pequeño se limitó a mirarle. Zoro supo entonces que sería imposible hacérselo entender.

- Robin quería decir que por fin había comprendido algo.

- Aaaaaaaaaah – rio Luffy, asintiendo con la cabeza. _"Como si realmente hubiera entendido algo"_, suspiró Zoro. - ¿Y qué fue lo que comprendiste?

Zoro se quedó inmóvil. – Eh… bueno, nada importante en particular… - desvió la mirada, nervioso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban ellos en la playa. - ¿Y los demás?

- Ya se fueron a jugar por la isla – sonrió ampliamente el pequeño. _"No creo que jugar sea la expresión adecuada"_ se burló el espadachín. – Nami nos recordó nuestras tareas mientras dormías. Yo quería despertarte, pero ella me dijo que esperara a que se fueran.

_"Realmente tiene la intención de entrometerse"_, pensó Zoro molesto, aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que le encantaba la perspectiva de estar a solas con su capitán. _"Como si fuera a pasar algo"._

- ¿Y el cocinero? – preguntó extrañado el peliverde. Si no recordaba mal era él el que debía encargarse de la guardia por las mañanas.

- Sanji le pidió a Chopper que le guiara hasta un árbol… creo – contestó mientras se hurgaba la nariz. _"¿Y éste es el tipo que…?", _pensó Zoro irritado. – Volverá en unos minutos.

- ¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que hacer?

Con esa enorme sonrisa que simbolizaba el comienzo de una aventura, Luffy contestó:

- Es la hora de cazar.

Zoro correspondió la sonrisa de su capitán. _"Sí, lo es"._

* * *

- Oe Luffy – le llamó Zoro a los pocos minutos de entrar en el bosque. – Creía que Franky debía acompañarnos por la mañana.

Luffy, que iba delante de él, se giró para contestarle. – Nami quería ir a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué – _"Información muy útil"_ pensó Zoro resignado –, y como no quería dejar a Robin sola, pidió a Franky que le acompañara. Robin también se lo pidió.

Zoro, con una pequeña venita a punto de estallar en su frente, murmuró por lo bajo una serie de maldiciones que no llegaron a oídos del pequeño, que había vuelto a girarse para continuar caminando.

- ¿Cómo ha sido el reparto de tareas entonces? – insistió el peliverde.

Luffy se colgó de una rama y comenzó a balancearse. – Sanji y Chopper fueron a ese árbol, luego Chopper se reunirá con Nami y recorrerán la isla por su cuenta, y Sanji volverá al campamento para hacer la comida. Robin y Franky fueron a explorar la isla. Usopp fue al barco a por sus herramientas y Brook le acompañó – concluyó con una sonrisa.

_"Bueno, supongo que yendo las dos por separado podrán conseguir más información"_, Zoro adelantó a su capitán, que seguía balanceándose en la rama. - ¿Entonces somos los únicos encargados de conseguir alimento?

- Si – dijo Luffy comenzando a seguirle. – Por eso Sanji fue a recoger fruta, dijo que no se fiaba de que consiguiéramos llegar para la cena.

Automáticamente, Zoro llevó su mano a su katana mientras dirigía pensamientos no muy agradables contra esa "espiral pervertida".

Tras un par de horas recorriendo el bosque, ya habían conseguido comida suficiente como para alimentar a toda la tripulación varios días… si Luffy no formara parte de ella. Se pusieron en camino (o al menos esa era su intención) en silencio. Al menos, Zoro guardaba silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, su capitán en realidad estaba cantando a voz de grito. Pero Zoro no le escuchaba. No le escuchaba pero no podía apartar su vista de él. Dos preguntas se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta aparecía. A la pregunta de ¿cuándo?, por más que Zoro se remontara al pasado, no conseguía averiguarlo. _"¿Desde el primer día que le vi, quizás?"_, musitaba. _"¿Desde el primer día que vi esa gran determinación brillando en sus ojos? ¿Quizá porque vi en esos ojos lo mismo que los demás ven en los míos?"_ Fuerza, voluntad, sueños por cumplir que van a ser cumplidos, deseos de luchar, de mejorar, de vencer. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que eso era lo que más le atraía del pequeño: ese espíritu batallador e indestructible en el que puedes confiar ciegamente, porque sabes que nunca te defraudará. _"Supongo que no hay un cuándo como tal"_, cerró ese tema.

¿Y a la pregunta de por qué? Ya la había respondido. Vio en Luffy su propio camino para alcanzar su cima. Su sueño y el de Luffy seguían el mismo sendero: el sendero de la victoria. ¿Por qué no recorrerlo juntos? Y en ese recorrido surgió en su pecho un sentimiento más fuerte que el de compañerismo. _"Quiero apoyarle con mi vida"_ afirmó en su cabeza con rotundidad. Supuso que a partir de esa aceptación su mundo cambió hasta la situación actual.

_"¿Y de qué me va a servir? Con la bruja de Nami tendría más oportunidades que con este cabeza hueca"._ Zoro se burló de sí mismo, desviando por primera vez en todo el trayecto la vista del pequeño. Era la primera vez que vivía esos sentimientos, y justo los dirigía hacia la persona que menos posibilidades tenía de corresponderle. "_Dudo siquiera que sepa lo que significan"_ miró a su capitán contrariado, que había comenzado a jugar con una rama que había arrancado de un árbol. "_Es como un niño…_", sin el como. _"Sólo piensa en avanzar junto a todos nosotros y convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. No hay sitio para más en su cabeza"._ Por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Zoro se sintió triste. Por primera vez en años, recordaba lo que era la amargura y el desconsuelo. Por primera vez desde que había ingresado en esa tripulación, deseó volver a estar solo.

Luffy, por su parte, hacía rato que había dejado de cantar y dirigía cortas y rápidas miradas hacia su nakama. Veía a Zoro cabizbajo y ausente, y sus preocupaciones de esa mañana regresaron a su mente. Intentó llamarle un par de veces, pero parecía que el peliverde no le escuchaba. Ahora más enfadado que preocupado, soltó las cuerdas con las que arrastraba a sus presas y se plantó frente al peliverde, quien avanzó unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El espadachín alzó su mirada y se encontró con un Luffy serio, con los brazos en jarra y mirándolo intranquilo.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Dime qué te pasa! – exigió Luffy como su capitán para tener más autoridad, y como su amigo por su preocupación.

Zoro, mudo, se limitó a volver a bajar la cabeza, cortando el contacto visual entre ambos. La gran seriedad dibujada en los ojos de su capitán no hizo más que reiterar sus anteriores pensamientos. _"Soy uno más en su viaje"_. Todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron en silencio repitió ese pensamiento en su cabeza, intentando asimilarlo e interiorizarlo. Él sabía que si conseguía hacerlo, le sería más fácil aceptar su rechazo.

- ¡Zoro! – Luffy alzó la voz, lo que provocó que el espadachín, inexpresivo, volviera a alzar la mirada. - ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – _"¿Por qué he preguntado eso?",_ pensó sorprendido el pequeño. Él quería saber si Zoro estaba bien… pero esas fueron las palabras que acudieron a su boca.

Zoro, sorprendido, sintió cómo la culpa le invadía cuando notó que el pequeño se deprimía levemente.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, Luffy – intentó sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó otra vez el pequeño, indignado.

Zoro suspiró. Era un hombre bastante impaciente por naturaleza, aunque había entrenado para mejorar esa poco útil habilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que creía que haber aceptado sus sentimientos significaba volver a la normalidad con su capitán, se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario. _"Lo quiero para mí"._

- ¿Por qué te preocupas? Son mis asuntos – sabía que caminaba por terrenos pantanosos, pero iba a forzar la situación hasta el límite.

Luffy le respondió con una mirada ofendida.

- Eres mi nakama. El lógico que me preocupe por ti.

- Sólo soy uno más - _"Esto me va a salir caro". _– No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por los demás – _"Estoy siendo cruel, él no merece estas palabras"_, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Luffy estaba colérico. No era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Por eso, temblando de ira, se limitó a actuar.

Zoro sintió como el certero y potente puño de su capitán impactaba en su estómago, lanzándolo hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un grueso árbol, que cedió ante el golpe y cayó al suelo. Cuando Zoro consiguió recuperar la respiración y alzar la vista, vio cómo Luffy agarraba de nuevo las cuerdas y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el bosque, en silencio y sin esperarle. Zoro se incorporó rápidamente y recogió las cestas y carnadas que había soltado en el vuelo para seguir a su capitán, pues su obligación consigo mismo de cuidar de su capitán seguía vigente. _"Soy un idiota egoísta que se merece más que un simple puñetazo". _Zoro estaba avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo. Recordó las palabras que Robin le había dirigido horas antes. _"¿Que estos sentimientos me van a hacer más fuerte? Me han convertido en un cobarde que no merece estar a su lado"_ pensó destrozado, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al pequeño. Otra vez, Zoro sintió cosas que hacía años no sentía. Esta vez, quería desaparecer.

* * *

_"¿Por qué ha dicho eso?",_ pensaba Luffy dolido_. "Es mi nakama, mi primer nakama"_, matizó. _"Por supuesto que me importa, y por supuesto que no es alguien más para mí"._ Al contrario, Luffy sabía que Zoro era el más especial, con diferencia, de sus nakamas. Pero no podía admitir eso en voz alta, no sería justo con los demás. Ya muchas veces se reprendía en su cabeza por pensar de ese modo. _"Soy su capitán, debería tratarlos a todos del mismo modo"_, ese pensamiento le hacía sentirse culpable. Luffy era consciente de que traía muchos problemas a sus nakamas, pero él los necesitaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y quería protegerles por igual. Por igual, pero en especial… "_a Zoro"._ Cada vez que pensaba en el peliverde, Luffy no era capaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre que Zoro estaba a su alrededor, se sentía incomprensiblemente feliz… y ningún otro de su tripulación conseguía tal efecto con algo tan simple como la compañía. _"Eso no es verdad"_ se enfadó consigo mismo. Por supuesto que sus nakamas le hacían feliz sólo con estar a su lado. Él los necesitaba como los peces necesitan el agua para respirar. _"Pero Zoro…_", no importaba las maneras en las que Luffy intentara negarlo, una parte dentro de él siempre le decía que Zoro era diferente, único. Era la persona sin la que no podría continuar. _"¡No!",_ volvió a decirse. _"No es el único, necesito a todos…"_. Luffy sentía cómo su cabeza iba a estallar. También sentía cómo sus ojos le picaban, pidiendo paso a las lágrimas. No podía soportar ese dilema. Quería admitir ante él y ante todos que Zoro para él era diferente, pero temía que al admitirlo pudiera hacer daño a los demás. _"Para un capitán, todos deben ser iguales…"_, pero Luffy no sentía eso. Luffy quería ser…_ "egoísta"_.

Zoro se detuvo, sorprendido y preocupado, cuando vio cómo Luffy se paraba sin previo aviso y se giraba hacia él. Zoro tragó saliva ruidosamente, en estos momentos cualquier palabra de Luffy podría hundirle.

- Zoro – llamó Luffy con voz grave.

Como toda respuesta, Zoro alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los profundos orbes negros de su capitán, que le miraban con determinación. _"Ha tomado una decisión",_ y algo dentro del peliverde tembló.

- Tú eres mi nakama, al igual que lo son Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook – Luffy hizo una pausa que aprovechó para respirar. – Sin embargo… tú no eres como los demás.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como en su pecho algo daba un bote. Luffy, sin embargo, desvió la mirada con una mezcla de resignación y pesadumbre antes de serenarse y volver a mirar al peliverde.

- Tú eres mi primer nakama, Zoro. ¡Es lógico que seas especial! – se quejó, mirando al peliverde desafiante mientras se mordía el labio. – No vuelvas a decir que no me preocupe por ti, idiota. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – se le quebró la voz. Luffy sentía que quería expresar algo más con esas palabras, pero no sabía qué. Tampoco sabía qué más decir, la coherencia había desaparecido hacía rato en él.

Zoro vio cómo su capitán volvía a desviar la mirada. Parecía dolido, cosa que hizo a Zoro sentirse más miserable si cabía. Aunque ese sentimiento era mínimo en comparación con otros que le invadían. _"Así que soy especial",_ pensó divertido para sí, cosa que le hizo sentirse más culpable aún al observar de nuevo a Luffy. _"Con eso me llega",_ y sonriendo, se acercó a su capitán, que ante el movimiento del espadachín permaneció inmóvil mirando al suelo.

Ante la falta de palabras, que se negaban a acudir a su boca, Zoro actuó. De pronto, Luffy sintió cómo Zoro posaba su mano en su cabeza, y a través del sombrero notó lo que parecían los labios del espadachín. _"¡¿Qué…!?"_ abrió los ojos y, al levantarlos se encontró con un sonriente espadachín que le miraba con ternura infinita. _"¿Qué es…?"_ ese extraño sentimiento que invadió a Luffy provocó que su corazón se acelerara con cada caricia que el espadachín le daba sobre el sombrero. _"Quiero más_", se sorprendió pensando Luffy. ¿Cómo podía intensificar ese sentimiento? No lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo.

- Gracias, Luffy – el pequeño dio un respingo cuando el espadachín comenzó a hablar. Zoro continuó con suavidad. – Siento haberte dicho aquellas palabras horribles, pero gracias por responderme así – la sonrisa del peliverde se hizo más grande todavía, lo que aumentaron las ganas del moreno de… _"¿de qué?",_ se preguntaba sin saber qué quería hacer.

Entonces Luffy hizo lo que siempre hacía en las situaciones en las que no sabía exactamente cómo actuar: se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Y sus instintos hicieron que se pusiera de puntillas para salvar los escasos centímetros que le alejaban del espadachín y acercarse despacio a él.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos ante este acto. Uno porque no se lo esperaba, y otro porque no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, el primero rápidamente se adaptó a la situación, aprovechándola de un modo que creía que nunca sería posible. Y sin esperar más, se inclinó sobre los labios del pequeño sin cerrar los ojos, esperando ver su reacción.

Luffy se asustó ante el movimiento del espadachín, pero se mantuvo inmóvil esperando lo inevitable. Y entonces, sucedió. Sus labios se juntaron en un roce simple y puro, pero cuanto menos excitante. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Luffy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los nuevos sentimientos que le invadían, a pesar de que no los comprendía del todo. Zoro, por su parte, imitó a su capitán, respirando tranquilo cuando vio que no rechazaba ese contacto. Un contacto que se prolongó, pero no se intensificó. Ambos eran nuevos en ese terreno, y ambos eran hombres, lo que dificultaba su aceptación de esas extrañas sensaciones que les recorrían. El simple hecho de haber juntado sus labios en ese beso casto ya era un gran avance en su… ¿relación? Zoro, el único que pensaba en ese momento (pues Luffy tenía la mente completamente en blanco), desechó con rapidez ese pensamiento. _"Disfruta el presente, ya se verá lo que pasa en el futuro"._

Por su parte, el moreno sentía un abrasador calor que nacía de sus labios y recorría todo su cuerpo, incendiando cada célula a su paso, devorando cada gota de sangre que corría acelerada por sus venas. Era su primer beso, en realidad nunca había pensado en los besos. No creía que se sintieran tan bien como ese. Sin ser consciente de sus actos, sus brazos se levantaron sin su permiso y se enredaron alrededor del cuello del espadachín, acercando más el cuerpo de éste al suyo, sintiendo la gran fuerza de sus músculos sobre su piel.

Por su parte, Zoro sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Intentando controlarse, respondió al abrazo de su capitán posando sus manos sobre su cadera, sujetándolo sin fuerza pero con la suficiente firmeza como para mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial. Su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse, no tenía ni idea de que sintiera por Luffy algo tan intenso como para que ese simple beso le provocara de esa manera.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Zoro sintió como el moreno mordía con suavidad su labio inferior, pasando su lengua por la parte que quedó dentro de su boca antes de separarse. Sorprendido por el atrevimiento del pequeño, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Luffy que le sonreía burlonamente, sacándole la lengua y riendo por lo bajo. Zoro sonrió divertido. _"Maldito crío, no esperaba que fuera tan espabilado" _y rehízo el anterior contacto, esta vez con una mayor intensidad.

Zoro se acercó con fiereza a los labios del moreno, imitando su gesto anterior. Atrapó el labio inferior de Luffy entre sus dientes y lo lamió mientras le miraba de una manera desafiante. Luffy respondió a esa mirada abriendo su boca, dejando paso a la lengua del espadachín. _"A la mierda el autocontrol"_, ese fue el último pensamiento coherente del peliverde antes de lanzarse a devorar la boca del pequeño.

Pronto sus cuerpos fueron desbordados por la excitación que manifestaban sus lenguas, que no cesaban de enredarse y desenredarse, paseándose por la boca de su compañero y volviendo a la suya propia para defender su territorio. Zoro dejó de sujetar las caderas del pequeño para abrazarle con fuerza la espalda, mientras Luffy dirigía una de sus manos al cabello del espadachín, agarrándolo con fuerza y empujándolo hacia sí para intensificar el contacto.

Faltos de aire, los dos se separaron con rudeza, manteniendo esas miradas desafiantes en sus ojos, aunque ahora brillaban con un toque de excitación.

Respirando con agitación, Luffy comentó: - Sabes a sake.

Zoro, por su parte, sonrió burlonamente ante ese comentario y respondió: - Y tú a carne.

Como dos tontos, ambos deshicieron su abrazo, comenzando a reír. Los dos estaban felices, fascinados por lo que acababa de pasar y ansiosos porque volviera a pasar. Zoro por fin estaba tranquilo, no esperaba que su conflicto emocional se resolviera con tanta facilidad. Incluso había olvidado la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo hacía unos minutos.

Luffy, sin embargo, se sentía embriagado con la gran cantidad de nuevas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. No sabía qué sentimientos eran, pero notaba su intensidad y notaba que sólo reaccionarían con el espadachín a su lado. Una parte de sí se sentía mal por sus nakamas, pero la gran mayoría de su ser sabía que lo que acababa de suceder era cosa del destino. Zoro siempre, siempre, desde el primer momento, había sido muy, muy importante para él, y ahora sabía hasta qué punto llegaba ese sentimiento. Había escuchado de Sanji que las personas sólo besan a otras que son realmente especiales, únicas e indispensables para ellas… y Zoro era todo eso y mucho más para él.

De repente, un pequeño gruñido salió del estómago del moreno, que dejó de reírse y llevó sus manos a él preocupado. Zoro no pudo más que reír con el doble de intensidad. _"Siempre fastidiando los buenos momentos_", pensaba divertido, mirando como el pequeño comenzaba a poner morritos y le miraba pidiéndole llegar ya al campamento.

Zoro dejó de reír, aunque en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su cara. Recogió las cestas que había dejado caer con la intensidad del momento y se dispuso a seguir a Luffy, al que ahora le había entrado prisa por llegar a la playa. A Zoro no le importaba que el momento hubiera terminado, sabía que de ahora en adelante vendrían muchos más… y quizá mucho mejores.

* * *

- Robin, ven a ver esto – la llamó Franky, que estaba agachado a la orilla del río señalando unos extraños guijarros negros y brillantes.

Robin se acercó curiosa hacia el ciborg, agachándose a su lado y mirando lo que este le señalaba. Eran unas piedras pequeñas que cabían perfectamente en la palma de su mano. A pesar de estar secas, brillaban con gran intensidad. Parecían toscas al tacto, a pesar de que su superficie era lisa.

La morena alargó su mano y cogió una de esas piedras. Sin embargo, inmediatamente dio un respingo y soltó la piedra, cayendo hacia atrás y alejándose de ellas, asustada.

Franky la miró sorprendido y preocupado, pero la morena no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

_"No puede ser…"._


	7. Sentimientos

**Y aquí está el sexto capítulo. Apenas lo he corregido muy por encima, ha empezado uno de mis programas favoritos... ¡Voy a verlooooo!**

**Espero que os guste, disfrutadlo ^.^**

* * *

Cuando Luffy y Zoro llegaron a la playa, sólo se encontraban allí Sanji, Usopp y Brook. El primero estaba en la cocina leyendo algunas páginas de su libreta, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban un poco alejados, uno trabajando en algún extraño invento y otro afinando su violín. Los demás aún seguían investigando la isla. Inmediatamente después de salir del bosque, Luffy comenzó a correr hacia Sanji, gritando y pidiendo comida, bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín.

- ¡Espera un poco, Luffy! Aún es pronto para hacer la comida, Nami-san y Robin-chan aún siguen en la isla – se defendió Sanji de los ataques del moreno, manteniéndolo alejado con un pie apoyado en su pecho.

- ¡Pero yo tengo hambre ahoraaaaa! – lloriqueaba Luffy, intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio. - ¡Prepárame un segundo desayuno!

Sanji suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que si Luffy era el que guiaba la expedición, saldrían pronto del bosque. Luffy sólo necesitaba tener hambre para que un radar lo enviara hacia el restaurante más cercano. En esa isla desierta, lo más parecido a un restaurante era él. Por eso, se había pasado la mañana preparando un enorme pastel con las frutas que Chopper le había enseñado.

Pateando a Luffy hacia atrás, Sanji se dirigió al improvisado horno que Franky había dejado preparado para él. No era más que una simple caja de metal con puerta, pero recubierta con madera para poder agarrarla sin peligro de quemarse. Si se colocaba sobre el fuego, el metal no tardaba en calentarse, haciendo perfectamente la función de horno. Con cuidado para no tocar la superficie metálica, Sanji sacó el pastel de esa caja y lo posó en la mesa, cortando un pedazo cercano a la mitad y trasladándolo a un plato que ofreció a su capitán, el cual ya había comenzado a babear mirando ese pedazo con ojos estrellados.

- Aquí tienes, Luffy. No vengas a pedirme más hasta que sea la hora de comer.

Sin escuchar al cocinero, Luffy asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía el plato que Sanji sostenía ante él y se dirigía a la mesa saltando para comerlo.

- Para ti no hay, maldito espadachín – escupió el rubio cuando el peliverde se acercó hacia él. – El resto del pastel es para mis queridas damas – sonrió de forma un tanto cómica, o eso pensó un risueño espadachín sin poder quitar de su cara una sonrisa similar.

- Tampoco es que viniera a pedirte un trozo, estúpido cocinero.

Sanji vio cómo Zoro cogía un vaso y se dirigía hacia el barril de sake. _"¿Pero aún queda sake?"_, pensó asombrado, pues no recordaba que el espadachín tuviera tanto autocontrol sobre la bebida.

- ¿Quieres dejar de beber a todas horas, maldita esponja? A este paso te volverás más tonto de lo que ya eres – Sanji intentó provocarle, pero la respuesta del espadachín le dejó atónito.

Zoro detuvo su camino antes de llegar al barril y se volvió hacia el cocinero no para responderle, como en un principio cualquiera habría pensado. Tras girarse hacia él, le sacó la lengua con sorna mientras le miraba divertido. Segundos después de ese gesto, continuó su camino y llenó su vaso en el barril. _"¡¿ QUÉ DEMON….?!"_ El rubio no lograba reaccionar. Cuando el peliverde miró satisfecho su vaso y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, Sanji logró recobrarse soltando una sarta de provocaciones y maldiciones que el espadachín ignoró con descaro. El cocinero observó cómo éste tomaba asiento al lado de Luffy y se limitaba a beber de su vaso mientras observaba cómo el moreno comía (o devoraba) la poca tarta que ya le quedaba. _"¿Pero ahora qué mosca le ha picado a este?",_ se preguntó Sanji, quien creía que la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ocurrir se mantendría el resto de su vida. Ya no sólo estaba extrañado porque el espadachín no hubiera reaccionado a sus provocaciones cuando normalmente no hacía falta ni provocarle. Ahora lo que más le desconcertaba era la sonrisa tonta que no podía quitar de su cara cuando miraba a Luffy. _"¿Qué pasa aquí?_", se preguntó sin salir de su asombro, regresando a sus tareas.

Zoro, entretenido con las reacciones del rubio, le dirigió un rápido pensamiento de disculpa. _"Lo siento ero-cook, pero en estos momentos tengo otras cosas en mi cabeza_".

Poco a poco, la playa fue llenándose con más voces. Cuando Chopper y Nami llegaron, Luffy dejó de conversar con el espadachín y se fue a jugar con el pequeño renito y con Usopp, bailando alrededor de Brook, que había comenzado a tocar algunas canciones. Por su parte, Nami decidió ayudar a Sanji a preparar la comida. No le apetecía sentarse junto al espadachín, pues su paseo por la isla no había servido para gran cosa. Simplemente confirmó lo que Robin le había mencionado: ella conocía todo lo que había visto: todas las plantas, todos los animales, todos los minerales que había en esa isla aparecían en alguno de los libros que había leído. Temerosa de que el espadachín pudiera exigirle alguna explicación en ese momento, dirigía pequeñas miradas hacia él; miradas preocupadas que poco a poco fueron transformándose en miradas curiosas. _"¿Qué… ha pasado aquí?_", pensaba sorprendida por las poco discretas y poco inocentes sonrisas y miradas que dirigía hacia el grupo que estaba jugando alrededor de Brook. ¿Hacia el grupo? No, no hacia el grupo. Esas miradas sólo seguían a una persona. _"¿Ese idiota siempre ha sido tan obvio?"_ se preguntaba la pelirroja, a pesar de que sabía que no era verdad. Si sus miradas hubieran sido tan elocuentes desde el principio, ella ya se habría dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo de sus sentimientos. Esas miradas habían aparecido, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana. _"Más bien, de la madrugada a la mañana"_, se corrigió sonriendo. Estaba más que claro que haberlos dejado solos había sido una decisión acertada. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y algo muy importante. _"Lo suficientemente importante como para que el espadachín olvide ser cuidadoso",_ se rio Nami.

La comida ya estaba casi lista, pero el cocinero estaba completamente nervioso y a punto de salir corriendo hacia la isla. Hacía algunos minutos que todos se habían sentado en la mesa, esperando la comida mientras se relajaban charlando tranquilamente. Sin embargo, ahora todos observaban cómo la pelirroja intentaba calmar al exaltado cocinero.

- ¡ROBIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – gritaba el cocinero, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirando de su pelo a causa de la preocupación.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Sanji-kun! – la navegante estaba entre él y el bosque, haciendo gestos con los que le pedía calma. – Robin está con Franky, seguro que están bien.

- ¡ROBIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – siguió gritando Sanji, sin hacer caso de las palabras de la pelirroja.

- ¡Sanji-kun! – alzaba la voz Nami, cada vez más enfadada. - ¡Estoy segura de que no les ha pasado nada! ¡Saben cuidarse ellos solos perfectamente!

- ¡ROBIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! – un golpe que resonó en toda la playa puso fin a su grito. El cocinero cayó de rodillas ante una malhumorada pelirroja que seguía manteniendo su puño en alto.

- Escúchame de una maldita vez. Ellos saben cuidarse por sí solos, estoy segura de que están bien.

- Si, Nami-saaaaaaan… Robin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan… - decía el cocinero un poco mareado.

Sin embargo, los gritos del cocinero habían conseguido transmitir la preocupación a algunas de las personas ahí reunidas. Todos confiaban en que sus nakamas estuvieran bien, pero Nami no podía evitar pensar que algo había pasado. Todos habían quedado en ir siempre a la playa para comer, y ya había pasado hacía rato su hora habitual de comida pero ni Robin ni Franky habían aparecido aún allí.

Por su parte, Zoro había retirado de su cara la sonrisa por primera vez desde que había vuelto al campamento. Él no dudaba como hacía Nami, él sabía con certeza que algo tenía que haber pasado para que sus nakamas aún no hubieran regresado. _"Robin ha averiguado algo",_ y existían dos posibilidades. O bien la morena quería seguir investigando lo que había descubierto y por eso aún no habían regresado… o lo que había descubierto era tan grande que todavía no quería regresar. Con diferencia, Zoro esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

Los demás allí reunidos también estaban inquietos, pero no creían que pasara algo grave. En contra de su voluntad, pero a petición de la pelirroja, el cocinero comenzó a servir la comida, preparada con los alimentos que habían reunido Zoro y Luffy. Con la comida sobre la mesa, los contendientes (que no comensales) comenzaron a disputarla, olvidando sus preocupaciones y dejándose llevar por sus estómagos. Sanji, sin embargo, apenas probaba bocado, y no paraba de dirigir miradas preocupadas hacia el bosque. Nami también comió menos de lo habitual, y Zoro se limitó a comer con mayor tranquilidad de lo acostumbrado, imitando al cocinero y mirando de vez en cuando la entrada al bosque. Sin embargo, tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando Luffy robó de su plato gran parte de su comida, uniéndose al grupo que luchaba por contener los escurridizos brazos de su capitán.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer, fue Nami la que tuvo que fregar los platos, ya que el segundo grupo de caza (dirigido por Sanji y seguido por Brook y Usopp) salió corriendo hacia el bosque en el momento en el que el cocinero tuvo vía libre para hacerlo. Zoro, a petición de Brook, que no quería alejarse de Sanji tanto por su preocupación por Robin como por miedo a que Sanji se perdiera en el bosque, había ido a recoger un poco de leña para la cena. En esos momentos regresaba al campamento arrastrando un gran tronco por la arena, un tronco que convirtió en pequeños palos cuando llegó a la altura de las cabañas. Cuando acabó su tarea, buscó con la mirada a su capitán. Lo encontró jugando con Chopper cerca del sitio donde prendían las hogueras por la noche. Con una boba sonrisa pintada en su cara, se acercó hasta el barril de sake y se asomó en su interior. _"Esta noche se acabará…"_ pensó disgustado, conteniendo sus ganas de beber otra jarra y reservar el contenido para la cena.

Nami, que le observaba con disimulo, reprimía sus ganas de preguntarle lo que había pasado esa mañana. No quería incomodar al espadachín, tampoco quería ser indiscreta, sólo deseaba mostrarle su apoyo de la misma manera en la que Robin lo había hecho tras el desayuno. Pero ella no era tan buena con las palabras como la morena, por eso se mordía la lengua sin saber cómo continuar.

Zoro, que había vuelto a fijar su vista en el moreno, se percató de que el ruido de los platos había cesado. Curioso, se volvió hacia la pelirroja a tiempo de ver cómo ésta, avergonzada, apartaba su mirada de él y volvía a su tarea. Resignado, Zoro supo que debía decirle algo. Al fin y al cabo, había sido gracias a ella que había podido disfrutar de los labios de su capitán. Por ello, apartando de sus recuerdos la información que Nami les ocultaba a todos, dijo de forma clara y directa:

- Gracias.

La pelirroja contuvo la respiración. _"¿Gracias?",_ reaccionó ante esas palabras soltando el plato que estaba secando, que cayó con un ruido sordo sobre una pequeña mesa, y mirando al espadachín con sorpresa. En él se encontró con una expresión seria a la par que amable, con la que trasmitía a la perfección la causa de esas palabras. _"Sus ojos brillan",_ sonrió levemente la pelirroja. _"Pero sigue esperando por mi explicación, y eso no cambiará"_ advirtió, ampliando su sonrisa, transformándola en comprensión, cariño y agradecimiento, acompañándola con un asentimiento que simbolizaba más que la simple aceptación de la gratitud del espadachín. _"No te decepcionaré"_, pensó dentro de sí misma, observando cómo el peliverde le daba la espalda y avanzaba hacia su cabaña. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Nami volvió a su trabajo. _"Tonto",_ pensó. _"Tontos",_ se retractó cuando vio cómo Luffy le decía algo a Zoro con la necesidad pintada en sus ojos. _"Todos sois unos tontos",_ rio suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada de ellos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

- Zoroooooooooooo, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Luffy cuando vio cómo Zoro se alejaba de Nami y pasaba de Chopper y de él por completo.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreírle. – Voy a dormir un rato en la cabaña – _"¿Quieres venir?"_ pensó con sarcasmo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de pronunciar esas palabras delante del renito, que le miraba también con una sonrisa.

Luffy se quedó un segundo pensativo e indeciso. Quería estar junto al espadachín, pero no quería molestarle y tampoco quería dejar sólo a Chopper. Así que tras una milésima de duda, Luffy se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa y ver cómo el peliverde se alejaba y se perdía en el interior de su cabaña. Tras unos minutos en los que Luffy se sintió un poco triste por la ausencia del espadachín, Chopper consiguió abstraerle de esos sentimientos con sus juegos, haciendo que Luffy regresara a la normalidad.

Nami, que había acabado de fregar y había visto la mirada de Luffy, decidió volver a hacerle otro favor al peliverde. _"Quizá esto pueda servirme de excusa para pedirle más dinero por su deuda"_, sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Chopper! ¿Puedes venir? – llamó al renito sentándose en la mesa. – Me gustaría que me informaras sobre unas plantas que encontramos antes.

Chopper se levantó sonriente después de despedirse de Luffy. Le encantaba ser de utilidad a sus nakamas. Por su parte, el moreno desvió la mirada hacia su cabaña cuando Chopper se fue de su lado, preguntándose si estaba bien ir o no. A los pocos minutos, se levantó y avanzó hacia ella de forma automática e inconsciente. Al menos, esa fue la impresión de Nami, porque Luffy se limitaba a caminar con parsimonia sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. Cuando el cuerpo de Luffy desapareció tras ella, Nami no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, provocando que Chopper la mirara asustado. _"¡Nami se ha vuelto loca!"_, pensaba el pobre renito sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

_"De nada, Zoro",_ pensó la pelirroja con burla.

* * *

Luffy cerró muy despacio la puerta tras él. Al entrar había visto que el espadachín estaba dormido, y no quería despertarle. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, se giró hacia el peliverde y le observó en profundidad. Zoro estaba dormido con lo que Luffy creyó que era una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza. Las espadas estaban apoyadas en la pared, por encima de su cabeza, siempre a mano por si surgía algún imprevisto. Estaba destapado, ya que por las mañanas el sol calentaba con fuerza sobre la playa, y el interior de las cabañas era bastante cálido.

Luffy, que se había limitado a mirar al espadachín desde su posición al lado de la puerta, volvió a dejar que su cuerpo fuera guiado por sus instintos. Poco a poco avanzó hacia el peliverde, y cuando llegó a su altura, despacio y sin realizar movimientos innecesarios que pudieran despertarle, se tumbó a su lado, apoyando un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro en el pecho del espadachín. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por esa acción, aún no comprendía muy bien por qué esos recién descubiertos sentimientos provocaban que él hiciera ese tipo de actos. _"¿Qué me pasa?"_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse.

Sin embargo, su disposición pronto fue demolida. El espadachín, sin previo aviso, se había puesto de lado y había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura del moreno, provocando que la mano que antes había estado en el pecho del peliverde se deslizara hasta su espalda. Luffy, sorprendido por ese repentino movimiento, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un sonriente espadachín que seguía manteniendo los suyos cerrados. Luffy estaba confundido, no sabía qué era lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró sin pensarlo. - ¿Te he despertado? – El espadachín negó levemente con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se expandía, lo que aumentó la incertidumbre del pequeño.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Luffy había esperado alguna palabra por parte del peliverde, quien se mantuvo sonriente mientras paseaba de vez en cuando su mano por la espalda del pequeño, Luffy decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

- Entonces… ¿estabas despierto?

Sin abrir los ojos y sin emitir sonido alguno, el peliverde volvió a ampliar su sonrisa, gesto que el pequeño interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa. En realidad, desde que había llegado a la cabaña Zoro no había podido conciliar el sueño. Siempre que cerraba los ojos recordaba el recorrido que la lengua de su capitán había realizado por su boca y sus labios horas antes.

- ¿Entonces por qué fingiste seguir durmiendo? – ronroneó Luffy, enfurruñado.

- Así era más divertido – rio el espadachín mientras abría los ojos para observar la mirada indignada de su capitán.

Poniendo morritos, Luffy murmuró en voz baja una contradicción que el espadachín no pudo escuchar debido a sus risas. Más que feliz, el espadachín estrechó con fuerza al pequeño contra su cuerpo, obligándole a pasar el brazo que había situado debajo de la cabeza a debajo de su cuello, movimiento que el moreno aprovechó para poder enredar su mano en el cabello del peliverde. Así mismo, el pequeño tuvo que situar su cabeza en el pecho del espadachín, sobresaliendo levemente por su hombro. _"¿Quién habría imaginado que este idiota podía hacerme tan feliz?"_ se preguntaba Zoro sin ninguna queja de que fuera así.

- Luffy – susurró el espadachín en el oído del pequeño tras disfrutar unos minutos de ese ardiente abrazo que hacía temblar cada molécula de su cuerpo. El pequeño sólo respondió con un suave murmullo, pues nunca en su vida alguien le había abrazado de esa manera, y las sensaciones que el cuerpo del espadachín le producían parecían desbordarle. - ¿Por qué te tumbaste a mi lado? – preguntó curioso el espadachín.

Luffy tardó unos segundos en responder. No sólo se estaba quedando dormido entre esos agradables brazos que lo ceñían con cuidado, sino que tampoco estaba seguro de qué respuesta quería escuchar el espadachín. Tampoco es que tuviera muy claro qué debía responder en esa situación, todos esos sentimientos eran demasiado nuevos para él.

- Me apetecía – le respondió finalmente con otro susurro.

El espadachín suspiró contrariado. Debió haber supuesto que Luffy no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. _"Quizá soy yo el que está malinterpretando todo",_ se dijo preocupado.

Luffy, que había sentido el suspiro del espadachín estremeciendo su cuerpo, continuó preocupado:

- ¿No debí hacerlo?

- Al contrario – el corazón del pequeño dio un vuelco cuando Zoro se separó de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos. En los labios del espadachín vio una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en ellos. ¿Esa sonrisa era para él? – En realidad, no me importaría que lo hicieras siempre – le sacó la lengua con ternura, provocando que el pequeño enseñara su sonrisa más grande y brillante.

- ¡Gracias Zoro! – exclamó Luffy en voz alta mientras se tiraba sobre el peliverde, quien sorprendido no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

Luffy se había sentado encima de él, manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios pero mirando los ojos del espadachín con un pequeño brillo de… _"¿lujuria?",_ pensó el peliverde, más escéptico que sorprendido. De repente, Luffy se inclinó sobre él, paseando su lengua por los labios del espadachín antes de volver a morder el inferior, como horas antes había hecho, mientras sostenía una intensa mirada con el peliverde. _"Estoy seguro de que cualquier día me confundirá con comida y me morderá de verdad_", pensó Zoro levemente preocupado cuando sintió cómo el pequeño estiraba su labio, pidiéndole entrada a su boca. Entrada que, más que gustoso, el espadachín le concedió.

La mente de Luffy no era capaz de hilar más de un pensamiento seguido. En esos momentos, era su cuerpo el que había tomado control de sus actos. Eran sus manos las que, sin ser guiadas por su cabeza, acariciaban sin escrúpulos los bien formados pectorales del espadachín. Eran sus piernas las que, sin su consentimiento, apretaban la cintura del espadachín, apresándolo como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera irse de su lado. Era su boca la que, sin su permiso, arremetía con furia contra la del espadachín, enredando su lengua con la del peliverde como si necesitara beber de ella para sobrevivir. Eran sus ojos los que, sin esperar su autorización, se dejaban absorber por los del espadachín, sin querer apartarse de esa penetrante mirada que los había atrapado. Su cabeza se limitaba a archivar cada nueva emoción que todos sus actos provocaban tanto en él como en el peliverde.

Zoro estaba gratamente sorprendido. Nunca habría imaginado que su capitán pudiera ser tan lanzado, pero esa faceta oculta de él no le desagradaba. En su mente aparecieron diversas situaciones en las que podría llegar a ser bastante… beneficiosa. Pero Zoro no quería jugar con su capitán, ni quería que éste pensara que era un juego. _"Luffy, voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites hasta que sepas qué es lo que realmente sientes"_.

Sin embargo, cuando Luffy atrapó la lengua de Zoro entre sus dientes, acariciándola con suavidad, Zoro sintió que iba a volverse loco. _"¡Maldito seas, Luffy!",_ gruñó dentro de sí. Él nunca se había imaginado siendo el que se dejaba llevar en una relación, ¡y menos por su atolondrado capitán! Con una ardiente furia naciendo en su interior, sostuvo a Luffy por los hombros, deshizo el beso y con brusquedad, aunque teniendo cuidado con el cuerpo del pequeño, intercambió los papeles, sentándose sobre un sorprendido moreno que pronto le sonrió desafiante. "_Deja de provocarme"_, volvió a gruñir Zoro, lanzándose de nuevo contra la boca del pequeño, acometiendo con fuerza dentro de ella con su lengua, dejando a Luffy sin aliento debido a ese inesperado ataque.

Lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho. Para Luffy, ese tipo de cercanía era completamente nueva, pero también adictiva como una droga. +- deseo y diversión. Zoro imitó esa mirada, juntando su frente con la de su capitán, y sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, capitán?

Luffy emitió una suave risilla antes de contestar con un simple "sí" que hizo que la sonrisa de Zoro se transformara en pura lujuria. Él sabía que había mejores formas de "diversión", pero realmente no quería apurar al pequeño, así que tras contar hasta tres en silencio, borró la lujuria de su expresión y besó con suavidad y ternura los labios de Luffy.

El moreno, ante ese contacto, soltó un pequeño respingo. No se esperaba ese beso tan suave y tierno después de la intensidad pasional que minutos antes habían manifestado sus bocas. Sin embargo, ese simple beso hizo que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, tranquilizándolo y alejándolo de la desmedida pasión que había comenzado a invadirle. Estaba a gusto, ahí tumbado, bajo el cuerpo del espadachín. Estaba tranquilo y calmado, y sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

Zoro notó que su capitán comenzaba a respirar más lentamente. Antes de que se quedara completamente dormido, volvió a darle la vuelta, quedando él con la espalda apoyada en la cama y con su capitán apoyado en su pecho. Con una mano sujetó a Luffy de la cintura para que no se resbalara mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. No fue capaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de su capitán hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había dormido por completo. _"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_", se preguntaba sorprendido, pensando cómo hacía unos días era apenas consciente de sus sentimientos por Luffy. _"Y ahora duerme abrazado a mí"_, sonrió. Zoro sintió que podría acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. _"En el barco será algo problemático"_, pensó divertido imaginando las caras de sus compañeros si les encontraban así. _"¿Lo aceptarían?"_, Zoro sabía que sí. Eran nakamas, comprenderían perfectamente la situación y no se interpondrían. "_Ya hay dos que nos apoyan"_, bufó con suavidad para no despertar a su capitán, que se removía en sus brazos. Cuando Luffy dejó de moverse, Zoro dirigió una mirada hacia él, curioso. Estaba literalmente desparramado sobre su cuerpo. Lo que al principio había comenzado siendo un abrazo, ahora parecía más una retención del cuerpo de su capitán sobre el suyo, pues Zoro estaba seguro de que, si no estuviera abrazando al pequeño, éste habría podido acabar tranquilamente en el suelo.

Conteniendo la risa ante la babeante expresión de Luffy, Zoro comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño que por fin había decidido recibirle. Sin que Luffy desapareciera de sus pensamientos, sin dejar de sentir el peso de su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo propio, Zoro se durmió sin dejar de mostrar, en ningún momento, una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

* * *

- ¡Robin, debemos regresar ya! ¡Todos tienen que saber esto!

Robin no apartó la mirada del cartel que había aparecido ante ellos. Un cartel apoyado sobre una enorme verja metálica que les cortaba el paso.

Volviéndose asustada hacia Franky, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar apresurada hacia el campamento. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y sería noche cerrara cuando consiguieran llegar a él. Estaba segura de que todos estarían preocupados por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo también deseaba llegar tarde al campamento. No quería contárselo a todos al mismo tiempo, primero tenía que informar a Nami. _"Con suerte, sólo ella y Cook-san esperarán nuestra llegada"_. Sí, Sanji también esperaría despierto toda la noche por su llegada. _"Y quizá también…",_ por su mente pasó la imagen de Zoro. Estaba segura de que él esperaría por ella… él ya sabía que ella había descubierto algo.

No le importaba. Ella lo único que quería evitar era que Luffy se enterara al mismo tiempo que los demás. "_Querrá hacer una locura_", y Robin estaría dispuesta a seguirle incondicionalmente… a pesar de que, en este caso, esa locura podría costarles sus vidas.

_"Este sitio es demasiado peligroso para nosotros, Luffy…"._


	8. Descubrimiento

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo en el que se explica lo que sucede en esa isla ^.^ En este realmente no se explica mucho, es más bien una introducción para el siguiente capítulo, pero éste me gusta especialmente por cómo dibujé a Luffy... y por la escena estilo Enies Lobby del final xD. Ya lo leeréis, espero que os guste tanto como a mi =P**

* * *

Poco a poco, los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a abrirse despacio, adaptándose al bajo nivel de luz que entraba en la cabaña. Cuando comenzó a ver con claridad, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre el aún dormido espadachín, quien le abrazaba con fuerza, manteniendo las dos manos entrelazadas en el bajo de su espalda. Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba estar así con el peliverde. Moviéndose con cuidado para no despertarle, Luffy se subió completamente sobre Zoro, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del espadachín, y su cabeza sobre ellas. Así se mantuvo, observando su respiración mientras sentía su pecho subir y bajar, mientras los latidos de su corazón resonaban por todo su ser. _"Lo siento chicos_", pensó en sus nakamas sin dejar de contemplar el rostro del espadachín. _"Zoro es sólo mío, no pienso compartirlo con vosotros"_.

Algunos minutos después, el espadachín abrió los ojos al escuchar la suave risilla de su capitán. Cuando consiguió centrar la vista, la dirigió hacia el moreno, que tumbado sobre él le miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras reía con suavidad.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó el espadachín un poco molesto con voz de recién despierto.

Luffy amplió su sonrisa antes de responder. – Estás babeando.

Zoro, sorprendido, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. De repente, una de las manos que habían sujetado a Luffy se dirigió hacia su boca para limpiar el rastro de saliva que aún permanecía en sus labios. Miró a Luffy, que estaba riéndose más fuerte, enfadado.

- Y que fuera el único que babeara mientras duerme – atacó el espadachín un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Cierto! – coincidió el pequeño, echando al trasto el plan del peliverde de darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

Refunfuñando en voz baja, Zoro comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, obligando a Luffy a quedar sentado en su regazo. Tras unos segundos en los que se limitaron a mirarse, Luffy se inclinó sobre los labios del espadachín y comenzó a jugar con ellos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos. El espadachín abrió un par de veces su boca para dejar paso a la de Luffy, pero éste nunca intentó profundizar ese contacto. Extrañado, el espadachín estaba a punto de preguntarle a su capitán qué era lo que pasaba cuando sintió cómo Luffy clavaba con más fuerza los dientes en sus labios. Soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor, el espadachín golpeó al moreno en la cabeza y le apartó hacia un lado. Mientras el pequeño se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, el espadachín hacía lo propio con su labio.

- ¡Zoro! ¿A qué vino eso? – reclamó Luffy enfadado y ofendido.

- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¿Por qué demonios me has mordido? – le miró Zoro cabreado. _"Al menos no sangro"._

Luffy se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mirando al espadachín pensativo, hasta que respondió con total seriedad.

- Tenía hambre.

Zoro se quedó petrificado. _"Lo sabía, sabía que acabaría confundiéndome con comida"._ Suspirando con paciencia, cogió el sombrero del pequeño, que había caído a su lado cuando le había apartado, y lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

- Entonces, capitán, si tienes hambre deberíamos ir a cenar – le dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Luffy, con la cara de un niño al que le han dado un caramelo, asintió y saltó de la cama, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su capitán. El mínimo detalle era capaz de hacerle feliz, y eso también le gustaba de Luffy. Como si le pesara el cuerpo, se levantó despacio de la cama y se asomó por la puerta, apoyándose en el umbral. Sin embargo, no vio en la playa la escena que había esperado ver.

Luffy se había quedado de pie a medio camino entre el campamento y la cabaña, observando a sus nakamas que parecían conversar serios. _"Robin y Franky aún no han vuelto",_ se percató el peliverde, acercándose hacia su capitán. Cuando llegó a su lado, comenzó a escuchar la conversación del grupo que estaba alrededor de la mesa. "_Están gritando_", esa era la única forma de que pudieran entender a esa distancia lo que decían.

- ¡Debemos ir a buscarla! ¡Puede haberle pasado algo! – gritaba un muy nervioso cocinero, golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

- Sanji, te olvidas de que Franky también está en el bosque… - le intentaba corregir Usopp a pesar de que la voz de Nami se superponía a la suya.

- ¡Sanji-kun, ya te lo dije esta mañana! ¡Estoy segura de que Robin y Franky están bien! Ellos saben perfectamente cuidar de sí mismos.

- ¡Pero Nami-san, no vinieron a la hora de comer y ya es la hora de cenar y tampoco han aparecido!

Nami se mordió el labio sin saber cómo responder a Sanji. Llevaba todo el tiempo desde que había vuelto al campamento arrastrado por Usopp intentando tranquilizarle, ya no se le ocurrían más argumentos.

- Tampoco hemos encontrado ninguna pista de ellos en el bosque… - murmuró Brook apesadumbrado.

- ¡Exacto! – continuó el rubio cada vez más nervioso. – Puede haberles pasado algo. ¡No podemos sentarnos a esperar! ¡No sabemos qué puede haber en esta isla!

- Zoro… - susurró Luffy sin apartar la vista de sus nakamas, que aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de ambos. Zoro tampoco desvió la vista de ellos. – Robin y Franky están bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió el espadachín con total seguridad. Si hubiera sido algún otro de sus nakamas el que estuviera perdido en el bosque, no habría respondido con tanta seguridad. _"Pero son Robin y Franky",_ reiteró mentalmente, _"ellos saben lo que hacen"_.

- Cierto – respondió Luffy con un tono más tranquilo. Zoro vio cómo su capitán avanzaba con paso decidido hacia la mesa y comenzó a seguirle.

Cuando Luffy llegó a la mesa, se hizo el completo silencio en ella. Todos se giraron a mirarle: Chopper tiritando de miedo, Nami con mirada suplicante, Sanji temblando por la preocupación, Brook esperando sus palabras y Usopp asustado por lo que pudiera decir.

Tras mantener unos segundos de silencio en los que Luffy había ocultado sus ojos bajo su sombrero, alzó su mirada y la paseó por todos y cada uno de sus nakamas excepto por Zoro, ya que éste se encontraba a su espalda preparado para hacer cumplir la decisión de su capitán aunque fuera a la fuerza.

- Robin y Franky están bien – comenzó el moreno, provocando el alivio en todos sus nakamas salvo en el cocinero, que le miraba irritado. – Nadie va a ir al bosque a buscarlos, ellos pueden cuidarse perfectamente solos. Es imposible que les haya pasado algo – esta vez lo dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Luffy? – grito Sanji girándose hacia él para darle la cara. - ¡No sabemos nada de esta isla! ¿Y si les han capturado? ¿Y si están en peligro? ¡Luffy, no podemos qued…!

- ¡Nadie más va a salir de este campamento! – gritó Luffy, mirando a Sanji enfadado. – Si mañana por la mañana aún no han regresado, entonces prepararemos una partida de búsqueda. Pero esta noche no quiero que nadie – remarcó esa última palabra mirando a todo el grupo – abandone el campamento.

Sanji le miró furioso, apretando los puños, conteniendo la ira. Una parte de él sabía que lo que Luffy decía era la forma más lógica de actuar, pero no quería aceptarlo. No podía parar de pensar en que a su querida Robin-chan le hubiera pasado algo.

- Sanji-san – dijo el esqueleto con suavidad. – Luffy-san tiene razón. Entrar en el bosque de noche sólo servirá para que más de nosotros se pierdan.

- ¡Eso es, Sanji! Mejor déjalo hasta mañana por la mañana – rio Usopp nervioso.

- Lo único que quieres es no entrar en el bosque de noche, ¿no? – le susurró Nami entre dientes, comentario al que Usopp hizo oídos sordos mientras reía con más fuerza.

Resignado, Sanji desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cena rápida. Tras haberse librado de la tensión, a pesar de que aún seguían preocupados por sus nakamas, los demás tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, aunque el profundo silencio que había aparecido con Luffy se mantuvo en todo momento.

Cuando Luffy se sentó, Zoro se acercó a su espalda y apretó su hombro con su mano, dándole una muestra de su apoyo. Luffy sabía perfectamente que era Zoro el que estaba detrás de él, y sin levantar la mirada de la mesa sonrió con tristeza. _"Gracias Zoro…",_ siempre estaba ahí en los momentos más duros.

Media hora después, pequeñas conversaciones triviales habían aparecido en la mesa, más para mantener sus pensamientos a raya que porque realmente desearan hablar. Usopp intentaba entretener a Chopper con alguna de sus historias, ya que el renito era el que peor lo había pasado antes, viendo discutir a sus nakamas. Luffy también escuchaba esas historias, aunque realmente no les prestaba mucha atención. Zoro estaba conversando con Nami y Brook, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno, al igual que sus ojos no podían evitar mirarle. Estaba preocupado por él, porque sabía que, aunque había impedido al cocinero entrar en el bosque a buscar a sus nakamas, él era el primero que quería adentrarse en la isla para encontrarlos.

Mientras Sanji servía la cena, volvió a instaurarse el silencio en la mesa. Una vez que la comida estuvo servida, el cocinero se limitó a volver a su cocina y comenzar a fregar los utensilios que había empleado en su preparación, sin probar ni un solo bocado. En la mesa comenzó una cena tranquila en la que sólo Luffy parecía tener realmente hambre. Los demás comían por comer, al igual que hablaban por hablar, sin apartar su vista del bosque, esperando ver aparecer por él a la morena o al ciborg.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Usopp intentó avivar la pequeña fogata que habían preparado para que durase más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, la noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

Zoro observaba su vaso mientras agitaba con suavidad su contenido. Ese era el último trago de sake del barril. _"Suerte que aún me queda la botella_", pensó mientras comenzaba a beberlo despacio. Tras la cena había decidido sentarse a la entrada del bosque, apoyando su espalda en uno de los árboles. Así impediría al cocinero hacer alguna locura, pues a cada minuto que pasaba parecía que se volvía más inestable. Apartando la jarra medio vacía ya de sus labios, observó el campamento. En comparación con los días pasados, en los que a esas horas resonaban los gritos y cantos de sus nakamas, parecía un campamento fantasma, desierto. Brook estaba componiendo alguna canción al lado del fuego, mientras Sanji fumaba un cigarrillo mirando al mar. Nami hacía rato que se había retirado a la cabaña, y Zoro podía ver una tenue luz a través de su ventana. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy estaban tumbados en la arena, observando las estrellas y creando figuras con ellas. Usopp, Chopper y… _"¿Y Luffy?"_, se preguntó asustado el espadachín, deteniéndose a la mitad del trago de sake. Su capitán no estaba tumbado al lado del de Usopp como minutos antes lo había visto. _"¿Dónde está?_", comenzó a tensar su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de repente sintió una presencia a su lado. Una presencia que había decidido sentarse apoyado en el lateral del mismo árbol en el que él se había apoyado. De reojo, vio cómo su capitán deslizaba el sombrero por su cara hasta taparla por completo. Suspirando, Zoro acabó con el poco sake que quedaba en su vaso antes de tirarlo un poco más allá. Esperando a que su capitán comenzara a hablar, Zoro observó la noche estrellada frente a él.

- Duele – susurró Luffy con la voz rota, símbolo de las lágrimas que estaba derramando en silencio.

- Lo sé – respondió Zoro con calma.

- Quiero ir a buscarles – la voz del moreno se quebró al final de la frase.

- Lo sé – repitió el espadachín.

- Sé que están bien… pero…

- Sí.

- Zoro… - Luffy no pudo continuar hablando. Sus lágrimas se habían atascado en la garganta.

Roto por dentro, el espadachín se arrastró por la arena hasta situarse de rodillas frente a su capitán, con las piernas de éste entre las suyas. Sin quitarle el sombrero, Zoro deslizó sus manos por debajo de él y las posó en las húmedas mejillas del moreno. Acercándose a su rostro, besó la frente del pequeño a través del sombrero. Nadie estaba de humor como para fijarse en esa escena, y el espadachín tampoco lo estaba como para ocultarla, así que tras ese pequeño beso abrazó con fuerza a su capitán, que comenzó a llorar elevando la voz hasta que finalmente no pudo reprimirse más. Luffy estiró sus brazos hasta agarrar la camisa del espadachín por la espalda y tirar de ella. Cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín, su sombrero voló, cayendo detrás del peliverde. Zoro sintió como poco a poco su hombro se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas del moreno, pero no le importó.

Zoro mantuvo esa posición hasta que Luffy dejó de temblar. Cuando su capitán estuvo más calmado, Zoro lo agarró por la cintura e intercambió posiciones con él, sentando al pequeño en su regazo con su cabeza oculta en el hueco de su hombro y sus brazos rodeando su cuello. A Zoro nunca se le había dado bien consolar a otras personas, así que se limitaba a acariciar con suavidad tanto el pelo como la espalda del pequeño, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

- Gracias… - ese leve murmullo rompió el silencio que habían mantenido todo ese tiempo. Como toda respuesta, Zoro posó sus labios en la cabeza del pequeño, aspirando su olor y apretándolo aún más contra su pecho mientras sentía cómo su capitán caía poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

Cuando Luffy estuvo completamente dormido, Zoro movió lentamente su cabeza con una mano hasta poder fijar su vista en el rostro del pequeño. Luffy dormía apaciblemente, y a la luz de las estrellas Zoro veía brillar los recorridos que las lágrimas habían seguido por su cara. Intentando que su capitán no se despertara, comenzó a limpiarlos con su mano. Cerca de sus ojos aún notaba la humedad de sus lágrimas. El espadachín se sentía orgulloso del moreno. Había aguantado sus ganas de llorar durante toda la noche, manteniendo estoicamente la figura de un capitán seguro que confiaba en sus nakamas. Sólo a su lado había sido capaz de liberar todos esos sentimientos que le oprimían, lo que provocaba el regocijo del espadachín. _"Es a mí a quien ha acudido_", no podía evitar pensar. _"Soy yo a quien necesita…",_ sonrió con ternura ante el brillante rostro de su capitán.

De repente, Zoro detectó movimiento en la playa, y vio cómo el rubio cargaba a Chopper seguido de un somnoliento narigudo en dirección a las cabañas. Supuso que lo mejor era imitarle y dejar a Luffy durmiendo en su cama. Con cuidado, se levantó cargando a Luffy en sus brazos y, tras recoger el sombrero que estaba tirado sobre la arena, se dirigió caminando despacio hacia la última cabaña. No le apetecía separarse de su capitán, pero tampoco quería que durmiera fuera, así que no le quedaba más remedio que llevarlo hasta su cama. De improvisto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Automáticamente se giró para ver quién le había agarrado, y le sorprendió encontrar a la pelirroja sonriéndole con tristeza. Por el rabillo del ojo Zoro vio cómo la puerta de la cabaña que acababan de pasar estaba abierta, pero lo que más llamó la atención del espadachín fueron los surcos que recorrían la cara de la mujer. Eran menos marcados que los de su capitán, pero ahí estaban.

Nami no había podido evitar detener al espadachín. Dentro de su pecho, lo único que aliviaba todos los temores y miedos que la asolaban era la imagen que tenía frente a ella: su capitán abrazado al cuello del espadachín mientras éste lo sostenía entre sus brazos con extremo cuidado. Ampliando su triste sonrisa, miró al espadachín a los ojos, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Zoro le respondió devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa con la que pretendía reconfortarla antes de continuar su camino. Ambos sabían que, en cuanto la morena regresara (porque iba a regresar) enterrarían el hacha de guerra. Ambos tendrían las respuestas que buscaban.

Dando la espalda a la pelirroja, Zoro apuró un poco el paso para evitar encontrarse con Sanji saliendo de la cabaña que compartían Chopper y Usopp. Cuando llegó a su propia cabaña, abrió con dificultad la puerta y, sin cerrarla al entrar, tumbó con cuidado a Luffy sobre una de las camas. Zoro ya no sabía cuál era la cama de cada uno, y eso era lo que menos le importaba. Esperaba que a partir de ese día con una cama para los dos sobrara.

Cuando Luffy estuvo tumbado, Zoro no pudo evitar mantenerse un momento de pie a su lado, observándole. Entre sus manos aún sostenía el sombrero de su capitán. Tras pasar unos minutos sumido en sus pensamientos, jugando con ese sombrero entre sus manos, Zoro suspiró. Dejando el sombrero del pequeño en la otra cama, salió en silencio de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras él y recostándose en ella una vez cerrada. Fijó su vista en la playa, y descubrió que no había nadie en el campamento. La pequeña hoguera aún brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, iluminando casi tanto como la luna que resplandecía sobre su cabeza. Ampliando su visión, descubrió a tres de sus nakamas plantados a pocos metros del bosque. A la izquierda del grupo, Sanji seguía fumando, no había dejado de hacerlo durante toda la noche. En el centro, la pelirroja mantenía la cabeza agachada y los puños fuertemente apretados. Al otro lado de la pelirroja, Brook se mantenía altivo y sereno, esperando con paciencia lo que todos allí sabían que no tardaría en suceder. Con calma, Zoro posó una de sus manos en las katanas, acariciándolas con suavidad mientras avanzaba hasta situarse al otro lado del rubio. Todos mantuvieron un silencio quebrado solamente por las olas del mar, que parecían rugir tras ellos. Todos se mantuvieron de pie, ninguno supo durante cuánto tiempo, esperando pacientemente a que sus nakamas aparecieran ante ellos.

De pronto, el grupo se tensó. Frente a ellos comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de arbustos romperse y leves pero profundos jadeos de cansancio. Segundos después, Robin apareció ante ellos, tropezando al salir de la espesura y cayendo de rodillas en la arena, con una mirada que transmitía miedo a la par que sorpresa por encontrar a sus compañeros allí. Sanji y Nami no tardaron en acercarse a ella, gritando su nombre, el primero con alivio y la segunda con lágrimas. Instantes después, apareció Franky a su lado, que al ver que por fin habían llegado al campamento se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena, respirando agitado y ruidosamente. Tras unos minutos en los que ambos recuperaron el aliento, el grupo se acercó a la pequeña hoguera, a pesar de que ésta amenazaba con apagarse. Robin iba apoyada en Nami. No estaba herida, pero sí cansada y sí contaba con algún rasguño tanto en su rostro como en sus ropas a causa de la apresurara carrera a través de los frondosos arbustos. Franky no se apoyaba en ninguno de sus nakamas, pero caminaba con dificultad y Zoro y Brook iban tras él, sin quitarle ojo de encima. Sanji, tras haber comprobado que su Robin-chan no sufría ninguna herida de gravedad, se había dirigido a la cocina y preparaba con rapidez bebidas para todos. Cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, Zoro echó otro par de palos en ella para intentar que aguantara un poco más. Todos observaron en silencio a los recién llegados mientras esperaban a que Sanji se incorporara al grupo. Parecían exhaustos, y jurarían que la morena estaba temblando, y no de frío precisamente. Poco después Sanji se acercó con una bandeja, ofreciendo bebidas a sus nakamas y tomando asiento al lado de Nami. Frente a ellos estaban Franky y Robin, y en el tronco lateral Zoro y Brook.

Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, Zoro decidió dar inicio a las explicaciones.

- ¿Y bien?

La morena levantó por primera vez la vista de la taza que Sanji le había ofrecido. Observó con detenimiento el grupo ahí reunido, y al ver la humedad de los ojos de Nami se sintió fatal por no haber llegado antes. Pero, al menos, su objetivo se había cumplido: Luffy no estaba presente.

- Esta isla es muy peligrosa – murmuró intentando clarificar sus ideas. Tenía tantas cosas que contar que no sabía cómo comenzar.

Franky observaba de reojo a Robin, y al ver que ella no sabía cómo empezar, decidió darle un empujón. Cogió la mochila que había llevado a la expedición y la abrió, sacando de dentro de ella una pequeña bolsita de cuero. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, extrajo de ella unos pequeños guijarros negros que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Con cuidado, fue lanzándole uno a cada uno. Sanji y Nami fueron los primeros en recibirlo, notando el frío tacto metálico de esa extraña piedra. Nami la examinó con cuidado. Su intuición le decía que algo en esa piedra era… diferente.

El siguiente en recibir un guijarro fue Zoro, quien lo cogió con indiferencia. No era una piedra lo que quería como explicación.

Finalmente, Franky le lanzó otro guijarro a Brook. Sin embargo, todos reprimieron un suspiro de sorpresa cuando Brook, ante el contacto con el guijarro, lo soltaba como si una corriente eléctrica emanara de él y se caía del tronco hacia atrás, apoyando su otra mano sobre la arena para sostener su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes, salvo Franky y Robin, dirigieron una mirada asustada a ese guijarro. Poco a poco, Zoro estiró su brazo para cogerlo. Primero lo tocó con los dedos, esperando sentir lo que el esqueleto había sentido que hizo que reaccionara de ese modo. Pero nada pasó. Más seguro, levantó el guijarro del suelo y lo juntó con el suyo. Aunque ambos se diferenciaban en la forma, su color, su brillo y su tacto era el mismo.

- Son iguales.

Asombrados, Nami y Sanji observaron los guijarros de sus manos antes de volver a mirar al esqueleto, que seguía en la misma posición, asustado.

- Es kairoseki – susurró Robin tranquila.

Los demás la miraron en silencio, como si no hubieran comprendido sus palabras.

- Es un mineral de kairoseki – repitió la morena tras darle un sorbo a su café. – Siento comunicaros que en estos momentos nos encontramos en la isla que tiene la mayor mina de kairoseki controlada por el Gobierno Mundial – concluyó, elevando la voz.

Por toda la playa, resonó un solo grito:

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?


	9. Revelación

**Y aquí está el ansiado secreto de esta misteriosa isla ~ ¡Es una locura! xD No sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza escribir algo así, por eso quiero pediros que si os quedáis con alguna duda, o hay algo que no entendéis o que haya explicado mal me lo preguntéis... En fin, cuando leáis el capítulo entenderéis que mi cabeza estaba mal cuando lo escribí xD**

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis =3**

* * *

Los allí presentes se habían transformado en meras estatuas ante las palabras de la morena. _"¿Kairoseki?" "¿Mina?" "¿Gobierno Mundial?"_ Esos pensamientos no paraban de bailar entre sus cabezas, siendo incapaces de juntarlos en un único pensamiento coherente. Tanto Franky como Robin esperaron pacientes a que sus nakamas se recompusieran, aunque poco fue lo que tuvieron que esperar.

- Robin, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Nami con su voz temblando. – Nunca antes había oído sobre minas de kairoseki.

- Cierto, Robin-san – se apresuró a apoyar el comentario de la pelirroja un matojo de castañeantes huesos, que seguía manteniéndose semi tumbado en la arena. - En mis 50 años en el Grand Line nunca había oído algo como eso.

- Además – continuó la pelirroja, inclinándose sobre sí misma debido al nerviosismo y al deseo de hacer entender a Robin que su idea era descabellada – el kairoseki es un mineral que proviene del mar, no puede haber una mina terrestre de él.

Robin esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a narrar su explicación. Cuando todos la miraron ansiosos, comenzó a hablar.

- Hace cuatro años, cuando entré en el Grand Line, había un único tema de conversación, un asunto que llenaba páginas en los periódicos: la Marina había descubierto las que denominaron Horoushima, las islas huecas. Al principio se anunciaron como un gran descubrimiento que podría cambiar el mundo, pero cuando el Gobierno Mundial se hizo cargo del asunto y zanjaron el tema, cerrando el flujo de información hacia los periódicos, la sociedad se olvidó por completo de ellas. Hay algunas personas que incluso niegan su existencia, afirmando que fueron simples exageraciones de la Marina para intentar frenar el avance de la Era Pirata.

- Horoushima… - repitió Nami pensativa. – Creo que he leído algo sobre ellas en algún libro. Se supone que son islas compuestas por playa y montaña, la cual está hueca por dentro. En los libros pone que no tienen nada de especial.

Robin sonrió ante el comentario de la morena. – Es cierto, Koukai-san. Esa fue la única información que pudo filtrarse sobre estas islas. Sin embargo, esos datos fueron los que a mí más me llamaron la atención.

Robin bebió otro sorbo de su café antes de continuar.

- Si realmente eran islas normales, como cualquier otra isla, ¿entonces por qué la Marina las había anunciado como aquellas que inclinarían la balanza a su favor? ¿Por qué cuando el Gobierno Mundial se hizo cargo de ellas desaparecieron completamente de la prensa y de los libros? Había algo más detrás de ellas, y yo quise averiguarlo. Aprovechando mi posición al lado de Crocodile, conseguí mover algunos hilos y obtener nueva información. Y descubrí su gran secreto.

A Robin le gustaba mucho dejar a sus oyentes con la intriga, y aunque la situación no era la indicada para ello, la morena se permitió el pequeño lujo de realizar una breve pausa mientras observaba cómo la curiosidad y la impaciencia aumentaba en los ojos de sus nakamas… menos en los de Brook, claro.

- Hay dos cosas muy interesantes que hacen a estas islas especiales. La primera, como bien has dicho – dijo mirando a Nami -, es que la montaña – desvió la mirada hacia la propia montaña de esa isla; iba a utilizarla como ejemplo para su explicación – está hueca por dentro. Sin embargo, no es tan simple como eso. Lo correcto sería decir que la montaña lleva millones de años hueca por dentro. La segunda es que las mareas afectan con especial intensidad a la isla. No en la playa – puntualizó cuando vio cómo Sanji observaba la arena de la playa, pues no le parecía que el nivel del mar hubiera variado mucho con respecto a la mañana -, sino en el interior de la montaña. Por las mañanas, la montaña se encuentra completamente vacía, pero por las noches el agua marina la rellena por completo. Si juntamos estos dos factores, ¿qué obtenemos?

Robin miró a sus nakamas, esperando a que alguno se atreviera a realizar alguna conjetura. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, decidió responder ella misma a su pregunta.

- Lo que obtenemos son diferentes minerales que se exponen de manera intermitente al agua del mar. Si a esto le sumamos el paso del tiempo… de mucho, mucho tiempo, entonces obtenemos algo que hasta el descubrimiento de estas islas era inconcebible: minas terrestres de kairoseki.

Casi todos los presentes ahogaron un respingo mirando a la morena con sorpresa. Sin embargo, Zoro mantuvo la calma. Una mina de kairoseki era inofensiva en sí misma, por mucho que el Gobierno Mundial la controlara. Había algo más detrás de todo eso, lo sabía.

- Tras obtener esta información, me dediqué a investigar sobre las Horoushima que en ese momento estaban descubiertas. Encontré dos, pero sólo pude ubicar una. Norotsushima, la isla maldita, en el North Blue. Una isla deshabitada y salvaje que rápidamente la Marina clausuró. El paradero de la otra me fue imposible encontrarlo, por lo que deduje que esa isla sí estaba siendo explotada por el Gobierno Mundial.

Robin hizo otra pequeña pausa mientras terminaba de beber su casi frío café y dejaba la taza con cuidado sobre la arena. Omitió el hecho de que la otra isla era en la que se encontraban, por las expresiones de sus nakamas supo que ya se habían dado cuenta.

- Sin embargo… creo que lo que sucedió en esta isla es diferente – la voz de Robin adquirió un matiz más serio, cargado de sentimientos. – Como creo que ya todos sabéis – sonrió con suavidad a sus nakamas – no hay nada en esta isla que nos resulte desconocido. Eso sólo puede explicarse de una única manera: esta isla estuvo habitada.

_"Lo sabía"_, pensó Zoro para sí, adelantando en su mente lo que la morena estaba a punto de comunicar a los demás.

- Pero al Gobierno Mundial no le convenía que la isla estuviera habitada… si las personas que vivían aquí o los piratas que pasaban por aquí se enteraban de que estaba llena de kairoseki… podría ser un caos, y eso no podía permitirlo. Por eso… de algún modo u otro… – Robin agachó su mirada -… consiguieron que sus habitantes se fueran de aquí.

Nami y Brook se llevaron una mano a la boca mientras Sanji apoyaba su frente en su mano. Zoro volvió a mantenerse impasible, ya había aventurado la teoría que la morena no quería pronunciar.

- Los mataron – afirmó sin pensar.

Robin se estremeció mientras Nami miraba con dureza al espadachín. Todos sabían que la morena había vivido una situación similar en su isla natal, pero el bocazas del espadachín no había podido evitar recordarle ese tema.

- ¡Maldito bruto! – bufó Sanji. – No hacía falta que lo dijeras en voz alta.

- No sé si les mataron o les obligaron a irse de aquí – continuó Robin interrumpiendo al espadachín, que había estado a punto de replicar al cocinero. – El caso es que esa es la única explicación coherente que se me ocurre para aclarar el hecho de que no hay nada desconocido aquí.

- Sin embargo, Robin-san – preguntó el esqueleto un poco cohibido –, no hemos encontrado ni ruinas ni nada similar en toda la isla. No hay ninguna seña de civilizaciones en ella.

- Brook – se adelantó a contestar el cocinero mientras tomaba una calada del recién encendido cigarrillo -, el Gobierno Mundial siempre es cuidadoso con su trabajo. Si realmente quería ocultar la existencia de esta isla, entonces lo único que debía hacer era destruir por completo todas las ciudades que hubiera en ella – dirigió una mirada preocupada a Robin, pero la morena aún no había levantado la vista del suelo. A duras penas, continuó con su teoría. – Así, si algún barco conseguía llegar a ella, al no encontrar ningún rastro de civilizaciones se limitaría a pensar que era una isla deshabitada sin nada interesante.

- Sin embargo, sí que hemos encontrado instalaciones en esta isla – interrumpió Franky la conversación por primera vez en la noche, provocando el asombro de todos (incluido Zoro) con sus palabras. – Robin y yo hemos visto algo muy interesante al otro lado del río, al pie de la montaña… Al fin y al cabo, trasladar el kairoseki en barcos desde aquí sería muy peligroso, si un pirata se hace con ese barco y descubre el mineral sin pulir, entonces querrá saber de dónde ha salido ese mineral. Por eso, el Gobierno Mundial tiene construidos unos SUPER laboratorios a los que no paran de llegar vagones llenos con el mineral ya pulido.

El silencio invadió el campamento. Ninguno se atrevía a pensar en las implicaciones de las palabras del ciborg. Por fin, Robin levantó la cabeza del suelo, mirando asustada a los presentes.

- Esposas, jaulas, balas, armas, redes. Todo eso y mucho más es lo que, seguramente, se fabrique en esos laboratorios… por no mencionar los experimentos que seguramente estén realizando con el kairoseki. Esta es nuestra isla de la muerte – susurró mirando a Brook, quien hacía rato que se había vuelto a sentar sobre el tronco a pesar de que sus huesos no paraban de temblar. – Si nos descubren, no saldremos vivos de aquí. A vosotros – paseó la mirada por Zoro, Nami, Sanji y Franky – os matarán sin pensarlo. Pero nosotros… - sus palabras no sólo incluían al esqueleto y a ella, sino también a Chopper y Luffy -…, nosotros nos convertiremos en simples cobayas con las que experimentar.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – susurró Nami aterrada. Sus manos no paraban de temblar.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Zoro luchando por mantener un tono de voz serio y evitando deliberadamente pensar en su capitán.

Entonces Nami cayó en la cuenta de que el secreto de esa isla no revelaba nada sobre el misterioso comportamiento del Log Pose. Con las lágrimas a flor de piel, miró suplicante a Robin, pidiéndole una explicación. Sin embargo, fue Franky el que habló.

- Como dijo Sanji antes, el Gobierno Mundial no deja nada a medias. En los laboratorios encontramos también una torre gruesa y elevada con una especie de antena cuádruple apuntando a cada punto cardinal. Los científicos de la Marina no tienen ni un pelo de tontos, estoy completamente seguro de que utilizan esa antena para alterar el campo magnético de esta isla en kilómetros a la redonda.

Nami se estremeció. Ahora tenía su ansiada respuesta… una respuesta inútil. ¿Cómo demonios iban a salir de esa isla si la tecnología más puntera de la Marina se interponía en su camino? ¿Cómo saldrían vivos de ahí si las armas más poderosas del Gobierno Mundial se fabricaban en esa isla? Cuando sintió cómo dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Sus compañeros se limitaron a mirar cómo sus hombros temblaban con suavidad, sin ser capaces de dirigirle una simple palabra de consuelo. Por sus mentes sólo pasaba un pensamiento: estaban atrapados. Estaban atrapados en un infierno. Cuatro de sus nakamas, incluido su capitán, corrían peligro de muerte.

- Nami-san – se aventuró a murmurar Brook. – Siempre podemos intentar utilizar un mapa para salir de aquí.

Nami negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Robin se apresuró a responder en su lugar.

- Si utilizamos un mapa podríamos acabar perdidos y a la deriva en este mar. Por ejemplo, si sabemos que una isla está justo en dirección norte desde aquí – señaló al barco – y comenzamos a navegar hacia ella, nuestro único medio de orientación serían el sol y las estrellas. Sin embargo, el clima cambiante del Grand Line acabará provocando que, tarde o temprano, se produzca alguna tormenta que cubra el cielo o algún viento fuerte que mueva el barco. Si el barco se desviara 10 grados de su rumbo, aunque luego continuemos navegando en dirección norte, ya no llegaremos a esa isla. Estaríamos perdidos en el mar – concluyó.

Tras la explicación de la morena, nadie dijo nada. No había ningún argumento posible para discutir ese razonamiento, y todos los presentes lo sabían.

- Estamos atrapados – expuso Sanji los pensamientos de todos en voz alta.

_"Estamos atrapados"_, repitió Zoro en su cabeza. _"Estamos atrapados en una ratonera"._

Nami se sentía la mujer más miserable del planeta. Esa situación era su culpa. "_Si en vez de navegar por la misma zona hubiera decidido alejarme de ella, quizá ahora estaríamos ya en la isla Gyojin_", se lamentó recordando la arriesgada decisión que había decidido tomar por su cuenta. _"Aunque ahora salgamos de esta isla, y nos alejemos de la señal que anula los campos magnéticos…",_ algo en su interior le decía que ya era demasiado tarde. El Log Pose no podría recuperar el campo magnético de la isla Gyojin en alta mar. El Log Pose seguiría girando como loco hasta que volvieran a tocar tierra. _"Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!",_ se sentía despreciable.

Sanji, sentado al lado de la pelirroja, escuchaba cómo las lágrimas de la misma se hacían cada vez más sonoras. Impotente, sin saber qué hacer para consolarla, se atrevió a pasar el brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja. Ante ese contacto Nami se derrumbó y se volvió hacia el rubio, apoyando su rostro en su hombro y comenzando a llorar ruidosamente.

Zoro observaba en silencio a la pelirroja. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió auténtico terror recorriendo su cuerpo. Los sentimientos se amontonaban dentro de él: la desesperación por su incapacidad para solucionar la situación, la tristeza por ver a Nami en ese estado, el terror al imaginar lo que ocurriría si descubrían su presencia en la isla, el miedo de perder a Luffy… de perder a todos sus nakamas.

Franky y Robin también sentían el terror recorriendo sus venas, pero al igual que el espadachín mantuvieron sus semblantes serios, apoyando a su navegante con su silencio.

Cuando Nami dejó de llorar, aún se mantuvo unos minutos sobre el hombro del rubio hasta sentir que podía construir en su rostro la seriedad de sus nakamas. Respirando profundamente, se alejó del rubio y dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros, formulando la pregunta que ninguno de ellos quería pensar.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

El silencio fue el encargado de responder a sus palabras, ya que a nadie se le ocurría una mejor respuesta.

Tras largos minutos de ese silencio sostenido, Robin fue la que se dignó a hablar.

- Para empezar… creo que no deberíamos decírselo a nadie más – ante las miradas de asombro de sus acompañantes, Robin continuó. – Si los demás se enteran, sólo conseguiremos que entren en pánico y quieran salir de aquí de inmediato. – "_O que quieran ir al laboratorio…"_

- Luffy debería saberlo – contestó Zoro automáticamente. Robin le miró con gravedad.

- Sencho-san es el último que debería enterarse.

- ¿Por qué si puede saberse?

- ¿No es obvio? Querrá ir a ver el laboratorio, y como ya sabes no es seguro que se acerque allí.

- Es nuestro capitán – contestó Zoro alzando la voz.

- Por eso no debería saberlo – respondió Robin suplicante. – Si él quisiera ir allí, yo tendría que guiarle. Y no me negaré ante una orden de mi capitán – Robin imploró con su mirada la comprensión del espadachín.

Zoro entendía los sentimientos de Robin, al fin y al cabo eran iguales que los suyos, pero no se veía capaz de engañar a su capitán. Desviando la mirada de la morena, fijó su vista en la cabaña que compartía con el pequeño.

- Zoro – el peliverde dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la morena, volviéndose hacia ella. En sus ojos encontró rendición y súplica -, no podemos permitir que Luffy se acerque allí... es demasiado peligroso. Al fin y al cabo, es su cabeza la que realmente quieren – Zoro sabía que Robin tenía razón. A la Marina no le importaban los demás Mugiwara siempre y cuando tuvieran la cabeza de su capitán. - Por tanto, no podemos decírselo porque querrá ir. Tienes que impedir que se acerque a la montaña… y no contárselo… – la morena sabía que esa era la parte más difícil de todo el plan - ... al menos hasta que averigüemos cómo salir de aquí.

Zoro miró a la morena en silencio al mismo tiempo que todos le miraban a él. Nami comprendía lo importante que era la petición de Robin para Zoro, y los demás presentes llegaron a intuirlo. "_De eso se trataba…"_ suspiró Sanji durante la milésima de segundo en la que dejó de pensar en la gravedad de la situación. Ahora comprendía las miradas que el espadachín había dedicado a Luffy esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, apartó ese tema rápidamente de su cabeza. Ya pensaría en él cuando salieran de esa isla. "_Si salimos…"._

* * *

Zoro entró en la cabaña con el mínimo ruido posible. Tras cerrar la puerta, dirigió una mirada hacia su capitán. Se encontraba dormido, con un rostro serio y el cuerpo destapado. _"Mierda_" se reprendió el espadachín. Cuando lo había dejado en la cama se había olvidado de taparle con la manta. _"Espero que no haya cogido mucho frío_".

Acercándose al pequeño, Zoro cogió una de las mantas y le tapó con cuidado para no despertarle. Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus manos se posó en la cara del pequeño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Luffy? – susurró el espadachín a través del silencio de la cabaña, acariciando con ternura el rostro del moreno. – Me he prometido protegerte… pero no esperaba que para ello tuviera que mentirte.

Segundos después, el dividido corazón del espadachín no aguantó más. Se inclinó sobre Luffy, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño, escuchando esos tranquilizadores latidos que le indicaban que la persona que más quería estaba viva y a su lado.

_"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer…?"_


	10. Rarezas

**¡Hola! Me adelanto a publicar otro capítulo en honor a cierta personita que ha madrugado para leer el Fic =P**

**Este capítulo es una introducción al siguiente... PEEEEEERO por ahora no subiré el siguiente, porque me gusta ser mala xDD**

**Disfrutadlo ^.^**

* * *

Luffy entornó los ojos. La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y le deslumbraba a pesar de tener los párpados bajados. Cuando esa luz se hizo molesta, Luffy se frotó los ojos con las manos y los abrió levemente. Estaba tumbado en una de las camas de la cabaña, "_no recuerdo haberme dormido aquí…_" Paseó la vista por la habitación, la cual estaba teñida de un marrón rojizo intenso debido a la luz del amanecer.

De repente, su vista se detuvo en una mota verde que sobresalía por el borde de la cama. Luffy sonrió, Zoro estaba a su lado. Bueno… exactamente a su lado no, en realidad estaba sentado al pie de su cama, con su espalda apoyada en ella. _"¿Estará dormido?",_ aunque poco le importó. Si lo estaba no tardaría mucho en despertar.

- ¡Zoroooooooooooo! – gritó Luffy antes de lanzarse sobre él, abrazándole por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde.

Asustado por el grito, sorprendido por el abrazo y recién despertado, el peliverde soltó unos cuantos improperios al aire antes de inclinarse peligrosamente hacia delante… movimiento que provocó que su capitán, debido al impulso del abrazo y tras dar una voltereta en el aire, acabara sentado sobre su regazo, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del espadachín. Zoro, de forma automática, rodeó al pequeño por la cintura, impidiendo que se resbalara aún más si cabía.

- ¡Luffy! – exclamó el espadachín enfadado. – No hagas eso, es peligroso.

Luffy se limitó a responderle con una risilla mientras levantaba sus brazos otra vez hasta el cuello del peliverde.

- ¡Buenos días, Zoro! ¿Estabas dormido?

El espadachín murmuró unas pocas palabras inteligibles como toda respuesta al mismo tiempo que estrechaba más al pequeño contra su pecho. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Luffy serpenteó por el cuerpo del peliverde hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, desplazando sus brazos hasta situarlos sobre los del espadachín.

En esa posición se mantuvieron durante unos minutos, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro. Poco a poco, el mal humor del espadachín debido a su agitado despertar fue desapareciendo y transformándose en una tranquilidad sobreprotectora dirigida hacia el pequeño y manifestada mediante las suaves caricias que daba a los brazos que estaban sobre los suyos. Zoro cerró sus ojos despacio al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el olor del cuerpo al que estaba abrazando... al mismo tiempo que el calor de ese cuerpo le invadía y le quemaba por dentro. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la del pequeño, apoyándose levemente sobre ella. Sentía que poco a poco se iba quedando nuevamente dormido, pero con esa reconfortante calidez que le recorría no podía evitarlo. Luffy estaba entre sus brazos… estaba bien y sonriente entre sus brazos.

Luffy estaba simplemente feliz, feliz de estar así, de esa manera, con el espadachín. No era sólo el hecho de estar sentado sobre él (que también influía), si no el hecho de que él le permitiera estar sentado así. Aunque Luffy no sabía muy bien distinguir entre ambas, sabía que había una diferencia esencial y muy importante. Por mucho que intentara quitar la sonrisa de su cara (aunque realmente no lo intentaba) no era capaz de hacerlo. Sentía cómo en su pecho su corazón martilleaba acelerado cuando las manos del espadachín se deslizaban con suavidad por sus brazos. El calor que irradiaba Zoro provocaba nuevas sensaciones dentro de sí mismo que nunca antes había sentido. No quería separarse del espadachín… no podía separarse de él.

De repente, Luffy sintió cómo Zoro inclinaba poco a poco la cabeza sobre la suya, apoyándose en ella. Le dirigió una mirada disimuladamente. El espadachín había cerrado los ojos y exhalaba el aire suavemente con sus labios entreabiertos. Luffy suspiró sin saber muy bien por qué e imitó al peliverde, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando completamente su cuerpo sobre el del espadachín. _"Aún no tengo mucha hambre_", decidió quedarse así durante un rato.

El moreno no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero repentinamente acudieron a su cabeza escenas de la noche anterior. Su semblante se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar discretamente al espadachín, que parecía seguir dormido. Sin embargo, la curiosidad del pequeño era demasiado grande, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí anoche?

Sin abrir los ojos, el espadachín se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. No había llegado a dormirse, prefería disfrutar de la compañía del pequeño. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano Luffy comenzaría a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido anoche… Aunque no estaba preparado para responderle.

- Cuando te quedaste dormido te traje a la cabaña.

- Ya veo, ¡gracias! – sonrió levemente. - ¿Tú no dormiste? – preguntó al recordar que lo había encontrado sentado en el suelo de la cabaña.

Zoro se removió inseguro bajo Luffy, quien, extrañado, giró la cabeza para ver el rostro del peliverde. Desde que se había levantado no se había fijado mucho en él, y ahora que lo miraba detenidamente pudo descubrir unas marcadas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Ante la atenta mirada del moreno, Zoro desvió su rostro hacia la otra dirección.

- Yo volví a salir con los demás. Cuando volví a la cabaña yo… no tenía sueño, así que me senté en el suelo – concluyó dubitativo.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Ya han vuelto Robin y Franky?

Zoro se limitó a asentir. Luffy, sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa, fue poco a poco dibujando una sonrisa de alivio sobre su cara. _"Han vuelto"_ pensaba una y otra vez. _"Están bien"_ repetía sin cesar en su cabeza.

De improvisto Luffy se deshizo del abrazo del peliverde e, incorporándose, se plantó de pie frente a él sonriéndole.

- Luf… - susurró el espadachín sorprendido por el movimiento del pequeño.

- Voy a ver a Robin – Luffy mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara, pero sus ojos se tornaron serios.

Zoro se estremeció. _"Espera…"_ no podía decirlo por varias razones. La primera y fundamental era que no tenía motivo para detener a su capitán. La segunda era que no quería que Luffy sospechara que algo iba mal.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el espadachín en su cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía ir por otro camino. Cuando Luffy comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, el brazo de Zoro se alzó involuntariamente y su mano se cerró en la muñeca del pequeño. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos ante este gesto, Luffy desconcertado y Zoro avergonzado.

- ¿Zoro…? – preguntó Luffy extrañado. Algo le pasaba al peliverde, era obvio incluso para el pequeño. Estaba demasiado nervioso y levemente incómodo.

- Yo… - farfulló el espadachín sin ser capaz de mirar a su capitán. – Eh… nada, Luffy. – Soltó su muñeca y se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones. – Era sólo para que me esperaras. – Al levantar la cabeza y mirar a Luffy, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Voy contigo.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Ahora Zoro estaba frente a sí, sonriéndole con suavidad y mirándole con una expresión relajada.

- Zoro, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó extrañado.

El peliverde se limitó a asentir mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a su capitán y formulando en sus pensamientos mil maldiciones por su comportamiento. Cuando abrió la puerta se detuvo un momento bajo el umbral para dirigir otra mirada a Luffy. El moreno seguía quieto, sobre el mismo sitio en el que Zoro lo había detenido, y miraba al espadachín abstraído e inquieto. Zoro suspiró. "_Soy un idiota. Si no le hubiera detenido, Luffy no estaría ahora así de intranquilo"_. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia la playa y vio que Sanji había comenzado a servir la mesa. En ella estaban ya todos sus nakamas reunidos, sólo faltaban él y su capitán. El espadachín esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con malicia. _"La comida siempre es de utilidad en momentos como este"_. Nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Luffy.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte ahí, capitán? – Luffy le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. – No creo que los demás vayan a reservarte una parte del desayuno.

Luffy se quedó boquiabierto... ¡Se había olvidado por completo del desayuno! De repente, comenzó a correr empujando a Zoro al salir de la cabaña, quien no había conseguido apartarse a tiempo del camino de su capitán. "_Mira que es predecible",_ reía internamente mientras le seguía de lejos y caminando con tranquilidad, observando cómo se acercaba a los demás gritando y saltando. Sin embargo, sólo hubo dos personas que respondieron con la naturalidad de siempre al comportamiento de su capitán: Chopper y Usopp, quienes agarraron sus platos, apartándolos del camino de los brazos del recién incorporado a la mesa. En realidad, todo el ruido que se escuchaba en la playa provenía de ellos, los demás mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Nami jugaba con la comida, moviéndola con su tenedor, mientras muy de vez en cuando llevaba un pedazo a su boca. Robin… bueno, ella de por sí siempre estaba tranquila en las comidas, pero no observaba los juegos de sus nakamas con la sonrisa amable que solía adornar sus labios. Su rostro sólo mostraba una total y fría seriedad. Franky y Brook también comían en silencio, sin participar como usualmente hacían en la lucha que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp habían iniciado en la mesa. Sanji aún no se había sentado a la mesa, estaba preparando bebidas para todos. Cuando Zoro se sentó en la mesa al lado de Franky, Sanji se acercó con una jarra de zumo y otra de leche que depositó en la mesa antes de tomar asiendo al lado del espadachín.

- Tienes una cara horrible – comentó mientras se servía un poco de comida.

- Mira quien fue a hablar – respondió el espadachín, gruñendo. El cocinero tenía tantas ojeras como él.

Ambos mantuvieron un largo silencio mientras comían, hasta que Zoro, cansado del panorama gris que veía ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar comentar:

- Sois muy malos fingiendo.

Sanji le miró con dureza. – Podría decirse lo mismo de ti.

Zoro no supo qué responder. ¿Estaba actuando de manera diferente? No lo sabía. Él siempre evitaba participar en los juegos de la tripulación a la hora de comer, pero sin quererlo acababa enredado en ellos. ¿Quizá era ese el problema, que hoy no se inmutaba cuando Luffy, Chopper y Usopp le provocaban? No lo sabía. Paseando su mirada por sus nakamas, se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía derecho a reclamarles nada. Nami tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, síntoma de una noche llena de lágrimas. Robin tenía unas leves ojeras y la mirada cansada y caída. El tupé de Franky, ese que siempre se mantenía altivo y rígido sobre su cabeza, caía ahora sobre su frente. Además, sus ojos estaban tapados por sus gafas negras, queriendo ocultar seguramente los síntomas de una mala noche. Y Brook… estaba… ¿más despeinado? Zoro gruñó, ¿qué esperaba ver en un esqueleto? Aunque parecía decaído y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Suspirando en silencio, Zoro terminó la poca comida que quedaba en su plato. Apenas había probado bocado, pero ésta se había volatilizado. El espadachín ni se molestó en preguntarse qué había pasado. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa cuando la voz del rubio le detuvo.

- ¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer?

Como toda respuesta, el espadachín siguió su camino hasta sentarse en la playa.

* * *

Robin, con intención de levantarse de la mesa, ofreció la comida que quedaba en su plato a Luffy, quien la aceptó gustoso. Sin embargo, cuando iba a alejarse, su capitán la detuvo.

- ¡Robin! – todos los presentes en la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, excepto Usopp y Chopper, que miraban extrañados el comportamiento exagerado de sus nakamas. Robin se quedó plantada y petrificada sobre la arena ante la llamada de su capitán. - ¿Está todo bien?

Era cierto que Luffy podría no ser la persona más ágil sobre el planeta, ni la más perceptiva, ni la más consciente de las situaciones y los momentos de gravedad. Pero en todo lo que se refería a sus nakamas, era el primero en percibir que algo no estaba bien. Y la tranquilidad y seriedad de sus nakamas en el desayuno no había pasado desapercibida para el moreno.

Antes de girarse hacia el pequeño, la arqueóloga compuso en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila y una expresión amable.

- Sí, Sencho-san. Sentimos mucho no haber llegado ayer hasta tan tarde, pero nos perdimos en la isla.

A Luffy no le convenció del todo la excusa, pero se limitó a asentir y devolver la sonrisa a la morena. – Me alegra que sólo fuera eso. Si algo pasa, dímelo.

Robin amplió levemente su sonrisa y se alejó de la mesa. Nada más girarse, su bien elaborada expresión se descompuso en pura rabia. No quería engañar a la persona que había hecho tanto por ella, le dolía no decirle a Luffy la verdad. Pero no quería que le pasara nada al moreno, le protegería con su vida si hacía falta. Pero en esa isla su vida no serviría para salvar a su capitán, en esa isla ella no podía hacer nada, y eso le provocaba aún más rabia mezclada con impotencia. Apretando levemente sus puños, comenzó a avanzar hacia el espadachín. Cuando llegó a su lado, ni preguntó ni esperó una invitación por parte del peliverde, se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Zoro, sin mirarla, comentó:

- ¿Esto se va a convertir en una rutina? – recordaba perfectamente cómo hacía 24 horas la morena había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- A mí no me importaría – intentó que su voz adquiriera un tono divertido, pero no fue capaz de deshacerse de la presión que había en su interior. – Kenshi-san… ¿qué vas a hacer?

En su mente, Zoro maldijo tanto a la morena como al rubio por no dejarle tranquilo y ser tan insistentes. Bufando levemente, mantuvo el silencio con la morena todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados juntos. Robin, por mucho que deseara una respuesta, sabía que no la obtendría con tanta facilidad. No se debía a que Zoro no quisiera dársela, sino a que, aunque realmente quisiera hacerlo, no sabía cómo responder. Zoro estaba en una completa encrucijada causada no sólo por el gran respeto y la confianza ciega que le inspiraba su capitán, si no por los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto y que, para alegría tanto de Zoro como de la morena, eran correspondidos. Con resignación, Robin se limitó a mantenerse en silencio a su lado, observando el vaivén de las olas.

- ¡Ooooooooooooooe, Zoro! – tanto el espadachín como la morena se volvieron hacia su capitán, que agitaba los brazos al lado de Franky, quien les miraba curioso. - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Zoro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña imitación de la gran sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su capitán. Le aliviaba verle tan despreocupado a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando sintió cómo la morena a su lado comenzaba a incorporarse, la imitó y caminó junto a ella hasta su capitán. Sin embargo, antes de llegar junto al pequeño y a una distancia suficiente como para que no le escuchara, Zoro susurró:

- No le diré nada a no ser que él me pregunte.

Robin dejó de andar y se limitó a observar cómo el espadachín se alejaba de ella. Sin embargo, su neutral expresión no desapareció de su cara. Cuando vio cómo el espadachín se detenía frente a Luffy sonrió. Una parte de ella ya sabía que la respuesta era esa. Apartando la mirada del pequeño grupo, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, donde Nami y Sanji les observaban preocupados.

Luffy miró por encima del hombro del peliverde a tiempo de ver cómo Robin comenzaba a avanzar hacia la mesa.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó a Zoro, recordando cómo se había quedado quieta a mitad de camino.

- No, simplemente quería ir con Nami – dijo el espadachín intentando aparentar despreocupación. Aunque su tono funcionó con Luffy, de reojo vio cómo el ciborg le miraba preocupado.

- ¿Vamos ya al bosque? – se apresuró a preguntar Zoro tanto para desviar la atención del ciborg como para impedir cualquier otro posible comentario de su capitán.

- Esta vez solo yo iré al bosque a cazar – respondió Franky mientras le mostraba al espadachín un par de cañas de pescar que había ocultado tras su espalda. – A Ruffy y a ti os toca pescar. El cocinero dijo que hoy quería preparar platos a base de pescado – ofreció las cañas a Luffy, quien las cogió alegre.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio. Supuso que, desde ese momento, todas las mañanas le tocaría pescar con su capitán. Seguro que Nami era la que había tenido esa idea con el único propósito de mantener a Luffy alejado del bosque. Zoro se lo agradeció, ya que no se sentía capaz de mantener a Luffy alejado de la montaña. Lo que no sabía era que Nami tampoco confiaba en sus capacidades, y temiendo que intentando llegar a la playa treparan a la cima de la montaña prefirió mantenerlos a ambos alejados del bosque.

Luffy y Zoro esperaron a que Franky desapareciera en el bosque antes de dirigirse en la dirección en la que el ciborg les había dicho que había un pequeño cabo ideal para pescar. Mientras Luffy llevaba las cañas y una gran mochila a su espalda, Zoro se encargó de coger las dos cestas que Franky les había dejado para que trajeran el pescado. Paseando por la playa, Zoro veía cómo su capitán iba delante de él, entonando alguna extraña canción mientras caminaba levantando exageradamente las piernas a cada paso. Sorprendido, el espadachín sintió cómo sin esfuerzo sus preocupaciones iban quedándose enterradas e inundadas por la alegría del pequeño. No le costó ningún esfuerzo esbozar una sonrisa y unirse a los cantos de su capitán.

Tras un rato caminando, cantando y charlando despreocupadamente, Luffy señaló lo que parecía ser el cabo descrito por Franky. Más que un cabo, era un risco con vertientes muy inclinadas y escarpadas que sobresalía algunos metros por encima del nivel del mar. Corriendo, Luffy llegó al borde del peñasco mientras dejaba las cañas a un lado y posaba la mochila en el suelo uniforme pero rocoso, rebuscando en su interior. Cuando Zoro llegó a su lado, vio que Luffy había sacado de ella una gran caja negra.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Luffy le miró sonriente: - Mi primer bento de aventura.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. _"¿Primer…?"_

- Si acabamos de desayunar.

- Sí, pero me supo a poco – Luffy hizo un pequeño puchero. – Además, no fue tan divertido como otros días – desvió la mirada del espadachín hacia la caja, abriéndola y observando su contenido.

Zoro, sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en el contenido del bento. Observaba atentamente el rostro de su capitán, que aunque ahora lucía ilusionado por la deliciosa comida que se presentaba ante sus ojos, segundos antes había mostrado tristeza. Zoro suspiró, debió suponer que Luffy se daría cuenta de que estaba pasando algo. Su capitán era capaz de notar los cambios de humor de sus nakamas con bastante facilidad. _"Tampoco es que lo hayamos escondido precisamente bien"_, se reprochó. Con pesada lentitud, el peliverde dejó al pequeño comiendo mientras cogía una caña y se sentaba en el borde del risco, comenzando a pescar. Pocos minutos después, un ya lleno moreno se sentó a su lado con la otra caña. Poco a poco las cestas se iban llenando, pero el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos no se rompía.

* * *

Robin salió de la cabaña con un libro entre sus manos. En la playa sólo se encontraban Chopper, trabajando con algunas hierbas y libros en la mesa, y Nami, mirando pensativa y en silencio al mar mientras de vez en cuando tomaba pequeñas notas en su libreta. Sanji y Usopp habían ido minutos antes al barco a buscar algunas herramientas y utensilios que necesitaban, y Brook parecía haber tomado la responsabilidad de surtir a la tripulación con agua fresca, ya que había ido nuevamente al río a llenar una tinaja. Robin sonrió levemente, el bien trazado plan de repartición de tareas que Nami había diseñado se había ido al garete. Cuando llegó a la mesa depositó el libro en ella, sonriendo ante la curiosa mirada del renito, antes de dirigirse hacia la navegante. Cuando llegó a su lado, aprovechó su posición de pie para ojear lo que la pelirroja escribía en la libreta. No alcanzó a distinguir las palabras, pero sí observó pequeños diagramas con nubes, sol, viento y flechas.

Extrañada, Robin tomó asiento al lado de Nami y observó curiosa su rostro. Su mirada estaba perdida en el océano, viajando de vez en cuando hacia las nubes. A veces, la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el viento que instantes después soplaba sobre ellas. Robin, entonces, comprendió cuál era su plan.

- Sabes que eso es imposible, Koukai-san.

Nami no se había percatado de la presencia de la morena. Por eso, debido a la sorpresa de encontrarla a su lado, la libreta resbaló de sus manos al mismo tiempo que reprimía un grito.

Robin aprovechó ese descuido para hacerse con la libreta y ojearla de cerca. _"Como imaginaba…"_, suspiró mientras la dejaba en el lado contrario al que estaba la navegante.

- No podrás lograrlo.

Nami la miró con dureza. – Si no lo intento nunca sabré si puedo lograrlo.

- Si fuera tan fácil predecir el tiempo en el Grand Line ya habría miles de estudios sobre ello y la navegación en este mar no sería tan difícil. Pero el tiempo aquí es impredecible, Koukai-san.

- Bueno, quizá yo sea la primera en predecirlo – replicó Nami a la defensiva. - ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? ¿Hay otra salida?

Robin no supo cómo responder. Nami, ante el silencio de la morena, se estiró sobre ella para recuperar su libreta. Cuando volvió a su posición inicial, con la libreta en sus manos, continuó:

- Robin, es una opción desesperada y arriesgada, lo sé. Pero si consigo predecir el tiempo que habrá los próximos días, entonces podremos llegar a esta isla – Nami extendió un mapa frente a ellas, señalando una isla situada al oeste de la que se encontraban. – Si sé con exactitud los cambios de viento, la cantidad de nubes y las tormentas que se producirán en los tres días que nos separan de ella… - bajó su nivel de voz mientras una mínima esperanza parecía brillar en ella. - … entonces podré mantener el rumbo y saldremos de aquí.

Robin la miró con pesar. Sabía perfectamente que las capacidades de navegación de Nami eran insuperables, pero su objetivo era una locura muy peligrosa. Si no lograba predecir al milímetro cada acontecimiento climático y salían al mar, entonces se perderían.

- ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? – susurró imitando el tono bajo de la pelirroja.

Nami miró a Robin con ojos brillantes mientras situaba la libreta frente a los ojos de la morena. – Aquí está escrita mi predicción para los próximos dos días. Si se cumple, entonces tendremos una oportunidad.

Robin abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su boca para reprimir la sorpresa. _"¿Cómo es posible?"_. Cogió nuevamente la libreta y se dejó guiar por Nami en ella hasta llegar a las páginas que buscaba. Su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar: Nami había delimitado por horas los cambios de viento y el movimiento de las nubes que se producirían alrededor de la isla y a algunos kilómetros alrededor de ella.

Sin poder hablar, Robin miró a la pelirroja con los interrogantes marcados en su mirada. Nami sonrió.

- No puedo predecir el tiempo que habrá en todo el trayecto hacia la isla, ya que a medida que avanzamos el clima cambiará. Esta es una isla de primavera, pero no sabemos de qué tipo será la otra. Sin embargo, si a medida que avanzamos consigo recalcular constantemente todos los cambios de tiempo en base a mis predicciones iniciales… - su sonrisa se amplió. No continuó, con Robin no hacía falta acabar las explicaciones.

La morena por fin consiguió borrar la sorpresa de su rostro mientras sentía cómo una leve esperanza nacía en su interior.

- Eres increíble, Koukai-san.

* * *

Zoro notó cómo la cabeza de su capitán caía sobre su hombro.

- ¡Oe Luffy! No te duermas, no me apetece tirarme al mar a salvarte si te caes.

Luffy refunfuñó mientras dejaba la caña a un lado y se tiraba sobre el espadachín. Con la sorpresa, la caña que Zoro sostenía entre sus manos desapareció por el pequeño acantilado mientras él caía de espaldas sobre el suelo. Soltando un leve gemido de dolor, el espadachín iba a reclamar a su capitán cuando sintió cómo Luffy se colocaba completamente sobre él, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Zoro miró al cielo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pelo de su capitán. Tras unos minutos en esa posición, Zoro comenzó a arrastrarse a duras penas por el suelo. Sus piernas colgaban del risco y no quería que Luffy se cayera al mar a causa de otro movimiento inesperado de los suyos. Cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo sobre el suelo, el espadachín aferró al pequeño fuertemente por la cintura mientras seguía acariciando con suavidad el cabello del pequeño.

- ¿No confían en mí? – murmuró Luffy contra el cuello del espadachín, quien se estremeció cuando notó su aliento contra su piel.

Zoro cerró los ojos dolido, pero intentó mantener la calma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque todos se están comportando muy raro… - Luffy estiró sus brazos hasta situarlos a ambos lados de la cabeza del espadachín. – Nami no se ha enfadado conmigo en ningún momento, Sanji me ha dado más comida de lo normal, y tampoco se enfadó conmigo cuando le pedí que me hiciera varios bentos. Brook no nos despertó con alguna canción, y Franky no quiso jugar con Usopp y conmigo – la voz del pequeño se quebró levemente. – Además, no creo que Robin se perdiera en la isla. Y tú también has estado muy raro.

Zoro suspiró. _"Realmente fingimos demasiado mal"._ Posó sus labios sobre la cabeza de Luffy antes de responderle.

- No se trata de eso, Luffy – susurró con suavidad.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Zoro no respondió. Si la conversación seguía por ese camino, entonces él no podría evitar contarle a Luffy toda la verdad. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Zoro sintió cómo las dos manos de su capitán se posaban sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Tú tampoco confías en mí…? – preguntó Luffy afligido.

Zoro, atormentado, sintió cómo algo dentro de él se rompía. Cogió entre sus manos la cabeza de su capitán y la situó frente a la suya, mirando al pequeño con rabia antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios. Aunque sorprendido al principio, Luffy pronto correspondió el beso de Zoro, cogiendo también entre sus manos su cabeza. Sin embargo, Luffy notó algo diferente en ese beso… era más salvaje de lo habitual. Era apasionado como los demás, pero transmitía nuevos sentimientos que preocuparon al pequeño: dolor, furia, necesidad, desesperación… A Luffy no le gustaba ninguna de esas sensaciones, pero no fue capaz de evitar dejarse llevar por el espadachín. Manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, observaba cómo el peliverde apretaba los suyos con fuerza. De repente, Zoro giró sobre sí mismo sin romper en ningún momento el contacto, quedando sobre el pequeño. Luffy iba a detener al espadachín cuando sintió cómo una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su torso, apartando el chaleco a su paso. El moreno dio un respingo ante esa feroz caricia que le estaba volviendo loco. Sin pedirle permiso, sus manos se elevaron sobre el cuello del espadachín, y mientras una agarraba con fuerza su pelo, la otra comenzaba a deslizarse por la espalda. Sin embargo, esta mano no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que el espadachín mantenía su cuerpo alejado del pequeño apoyándose en el suelo con las rodillas. La otra mano estaba bajo la cabeza del pequeño, protegiéndolo del suelo.

La necesidad de aire pronto se hizo presente en ambos, quienes se separaron con rudeza mientras miraban los ojos del contrario. Tanto la mano que recorría el pecho del pequeño como la que recorría la espalda del peliverde se habían detenido.

Luffy vio como poco a poco la salvaje mirada animal que el espadachín había mantenido en sus ojos iba desapareciendo, quedando absorbida por el miedo, la preocupación y la impotencia. Luffy no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa Zoro?

El espadachín se derrumbó. De pronto, no era su mano la que estaba sobre el pecho del moreno, sino su cabeza. Zoro cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo los rítmicos latidos de su capitán disminuían su intensidad. Luffy acarició con una mano la cabeza del espadachín, imitando lo que él había hecho minutos antes consigo mismo.

- No quiero que te pase nada, Luffy… - el cuerpo del pequeño fue recorrido por un escalofrío cuando escuchó al espadachín hablar con esa voz rota, cargada de sentimientos. El pequeño suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

- Estoy aquí, Zoro. Estoy bien.


	11. Pasión

**¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATÉIS! Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, y bastante tuve con no morirme de vergüenza en el proceso. Sé que es demasiado largo, sé que me enrollo demasiado, pero siendo la primera vez que escribía algo así no pude evitarlo. Me daba demasiada corte ir "al lío" así sin más xDD**

**Dicho esto... AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON**

**Espero que os guste, pero no me matéis xDDD**

**PD: Este capítulo es el primero de los dos especiales que escribí en honor al cumpleaños de Zoro. Ya ha pasado bastante de eso, pero aún así lo añado aquí: ¡felicidades, Zoro!**

* * *

Luffy esperó pacientemente en silencio a que el espadachín reaccionara y se levantara. Zoro, por su parte, mantuvo su cabeza sobre el pecho del pequeño hasta que notó que sus latidos habían vuelto completamente a su ritmo normal. Entonces, con desgana y lentitud, el espadachín se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el pequeño, que le miraba a los ojos con seriedad. Tras otros segundos que utilizó para esforzarse en romper ese absorbente contacto visual con su capitán, el peliverde se desplazó hasta sentarse al lado del cuerpo del moreno. Cuando estuvo sentado sintió cómo el pequeño le imitaba y se incorporaba. Mantuvieron un incómodo silencio durante varios minutos en los que observaron tanto al mar como al cielo.

- ¿Es tan grave? – preguntó el pequeño con tranquilidad. Zoro no respondió. – ¿Peligroso? – insistió Luffy, sin obtener respuesta.

Cerrando con suavidad sus ojos y exhalando un largo suspiro, el pequeño se sentó sobre el espadachín, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y mirándole a los ojos. Esta vez, Zoro no evitó perderse en esos profundos e intimidantes orbes negros, aunque su rostro mostró en todo momento una expresión neutral.

Luffy sonrió levemente. – No seré derrotado con facilidad – intentando animar al espadachín, sacó un poco su lengua, mirándole burlonamente.

Zoro suspiró y rodeó la espalda del pequeño con sus brazos. – Si fuera tan sencillo, Luffy, no dudaría en contar contigo. Sé perfectamente que es muy difícil vencerte.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que en esta isla no hay enemigos fuertes, pero sí muy peligrosos.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza. – No lo entiendo.

Zoro calculó las palabras que debía decir. – No destacan por su fuerza, sino por la forma en que la utilizan.

Luffy intensificó la confusión de su rostro mientras Zoro desviaba la mirada, molesto. No podía ser más claro sin contarle la verdad.

Luffy vio cómo el rostro del espadachín se tornaba un poco incómodo, así que decidió zanjar por el momento ese asunto.

- Zoro – le llamó, esperando a que volviera a mirarle para continuar. Cuando el espadachín le miró, Luffy mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. – No me importa cómo sea el enemigo, ni cuántos sean. Mientras estéis a mi lado no seré derrotado.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cuando el pequeño empezó a reír llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de éste y la acercó hasta juntar ambas frentes.

- Eres un inconsciente – gruñó con una media sonrisa en su cara.

Luffy, sin borrar su sonrisa, dejó de reír y le miró con fiereza. – Zoro, si tú estás conmigo no perderé – Zoro contuvo el aliento por la impresión que le causaron las palabras del pequeño. – Si luchas a mi lado siento que no podré ser derrotado.

Zoro apretó los dientes. "_Maldito crío, ¿sabe qué es lo que acaba de decir?"_ Dirigiendo hacia Luffy una mirada feroz, volvió a devorar sus labios con la misma intensidad que su beso anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez Luffy sólo sintió pasión, necesidad, deseo y lujuria. Bueno, Luffy sentía todo eso, pero no era capaz de darle nombre a cada sentimiento nuevo que le recorría y le dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por ellos, agarrando con sus manos el pelo del espadachín y tirando de él para profundizar el beso. Sus bocas parecían arder debido a la intensa batalla que desarrollaban sus lenguas en su interior. Pero la excitación que les recorría a ambos no venía de ese provocador contacto, sino de la feroz mirada que sostenían mientras se devoraban mutuamente.

De repente, Luffy emitió un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos. Las manos del espadachín recorrían todo su torso sin escrúpulos, dejando tras de sí un escalofrío tras otro que hacían temblar por completo el cuerpo de Luffy. El peliverde deslizó con calma y suavidad sus manos desde el estómago del pequeño hasta sus hombros, pasando por su pecho, deleitándose con el suave tacto de la piel del moreno. Una vez llegó a su destino, agarró el chaleco del pequeño y tiró de él hacia atrás hasta quitárselo. Cuando estuvo entre sus manos, lo lanzó hacia detrás, dispuesto a olvidarse de él durante un buen rato. Faltos de aire, ambos se separaron pero los labios del espadachín comenzaron a pasear por el cuello y el hombro del moreno sin esperar a recuperar por completo el aliento. Luffy seguía con los ojos cerrados, emitiendo pequeños jadeos al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el cabello del espadachín. No entendía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero no quería que todas esas sensaciones que le invadían, recorrían y quemaban terminaran. Necesitaba más, más y más.

A duras penas y entre gemidos, Luffy consiguió sujetar el rostro del espadachín y acercarse de nuevo a sus labios. A pesar de que su mente estaba en blanco a causa de las continuas caricias que recibía por todo su torso, consiguió articular una pregunta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Zoro puso los ojos en blancos. _"¿Puede ser más…?"_ Inocente, idiota, torpe, ingenuo… eran tantos los adjetivos que venían a la cabeza del espadachín que no era capaz de asignar uno al pequeño. Suspirando molesto, dejó de acariciar el pecho de Luffy para abrazarle por la cintura. Despacio, se acercó a los labios del moreno y atrapó el inferior con sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Ante la mirada extrañada de Luffy, Zoro se separó y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Te la debía, aún no me he olvidado de la última vez que me mordiste.

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras el espadachín volvía a besar con ternura el cuello del pequeño, quien había dejado de agarrar su cabello para abrazarle. Entonces a Zoro se le ocurrió una idea: iba a jugar un poco con su inocente capitán.

Levantando nuevamente la mirada hasta los ojos del moreno, el peliverde le preguntó: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, capitán?

Luffy se quedó un momento pensativo bajo la atenta mirada de un divertido espadachín.

- Tengamos sexo.

Zoro se quedó atónito. En realidad, atónito era decir poco. Se quedó completamente congelado mientras sentía que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo para irse a un lugar lejano. No sólo la respuesta le impactó, pues ni mucho menos era lo que había esperado escuchar. La seriedad con la que le miraba Luffy mientras pronunciaba esas dos palabras había provocado lo que nunca antes nadie había conseguido con él: estaba completamente rojo, con las mejillas ardiendo como si se hubieran transformado en puras brasas candentes.

- Luffy – consiguió balbucear entre dientes. - ¿Sabes qué significa lo que acabas de decir?

La negativa respuesta que Luffy le dio con la cabeza consiguió que la amplitud térmica del cuerpo del espadachín se ampliara, dejándolo completamente helado frente al ardor que sentía en sus mejillas.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? – gruñó ante la risilla de Luffy, quien se estaba divirtiendo cosa fina con las reacciones del peliverde.

- Sanji me lo dijo una vez – sonrió ampliamente mientras el rostro del espadachín se ensombrecía. _"Maldito cocinero pervertido"._ – Me dijo que las personas que se quieren tienen sexo entre ellas.

Zoro se estremeció con esas palabras. _"¿Las personas que…?"_

- Luffy, ¿tú me quieres?

Luffy le miró con un poco de duda. – Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro de lo que significa eso.

Zoro suspiró mientras sonreía levemente. Esa respuesta era más de lo que pensaba que el moreno podía darle en tan poco tiempo. Despacio y con mucha ternura volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Luffy, jugando con ellos en su boca, lamiéndolos con su lengua. Sus manos volvieron a su anterior tarea acariciando despacio y con suavidad el pecho del pequeño, mientras sus sentidos quedaban fascinados por todas las sensaciones que su estúpido capitán provocaba en él. Los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca eran música para sus oídos, el aliento cálido que impactaba sobre sus labios era el néctar de los dioses, y las manos que recorrían su espalda electrificaban su piel. De repente, sintió que su camiseta sobraba, y ayudado por el pequeño se la quitó, lanzándola en la misma dirección que el chaleco.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a hacerlo?

Zoro soltó un gemido de desesperación mientras se separaba de su capitán para observarle.

- Deja de repetirlo una y otra vez, Luffy.

El pequeño hizo un puchero. - ¿Por qué? ¿No vamos a hacerlo?

Zoro suspiró profundamente implorando que la poca paciencia que aún quedaba en su cuerpo acudiera a él. Sabía que explicarle ese tipo de cosas a su capitán sería como hablar con una pared, así que recurrió a la vía más rápida.

- Si, Luffy. Vamos a hacerlo.

El moreno, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, sonrió ampliamente mientras se lanzaba sobre el peliverde, abrazándole con fuerza. Ante este gesto, Zoro también sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del pequeño, aprovechando para quitarle su preciado sombrero y lanzarlo despacio unos metros detrás de ellos. Tras deshacerse del sombrero, Zoro sujetó y tumbó al pequeño sobre el suelo, situándose encima de él. Sin embargo, un leve quejido que salió de los labios de su capitán paralizó al espadachín. Al volver su rostro para mirar el de su capitán, vio que Luffy apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

- Luffy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el espadachín preocupado.

Luffy abrió los ojos y le miró con una sonrisa. – El suelo está un poco frío.

Zoro desvió su vista hacia el suelo. No era eso lo que había alarmado al pequeño. Fijándose con detenimiento, el peliverde se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba formado por una gran roca irregular que tenía numerosas grietas y saltos pequeños que rasparían la piel del moreno si se quedaba tumbado sobre ella. Resignado, estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando los brazos del pequeño le hicieron perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su capitán.

- ¡Luffy! – exclamó enfadado, temiendo que su peso hubiera provocado que el pequeño se clavara los bordes de la roca en su espalda.

- No te vayas – susurró Luffy en el oído de Zoro, provocando que el espadachín se estremeciera ante el tono sensual de su capitán y su ardiente aliento sobre su oreja. Elevándose lentamente, vio la gran sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su capitán. – Estaré bien.

Zoro apretó sus puños al sentir que su autocontrol se evaporaba y desaparecía de su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba Luffy, la persona que más quería y deseaba, la persona que había afirmado (a su manera) que le quería, la persona que tenía la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en su vida, la persona por la que estaría dispuesto a morir si con eso conseguía salvarla. Ahí estaba esa persona, frente a él, completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, servida en una bandeja de plata. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse el espadachín? Rindiéndose por completo, Zoro se inclinó sobre el cuello de su capitán, besándolo con cuidado.

- No me reclames nada si acabas herido – susurró contra la suave piel del pequeño.

Luffy rio por lo bajo, sonriendo feliz ante los pequeños besos que el espadachín estaba repartiendo por todo su cuello y hombros. Disfrutando de las caricias que las manos del peliverde repartían por todo su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a su boca para acallar los gemidos que salían de ella, cada vez más incontrolables, mientras con la otra volvía a agarrar el pelo del espadachín.

Bajando lentamente por el cuerpo del pequeño, Zoro deslizó su lengua por esa blanca piel que le estaba volviendo loco, dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de saliva. Al notar que los gemidos del pequeño estaban siendo amortiguados, levanto su vista hacia la cara del moreno sin separar sus labios de su pecho. Cuando vio la mano con la que Luffy cubría su boca, dirigió un brazo hacia ella, molesto, apartándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los del pequeño.

- Zoro… - gimió el pequeño en un susurro, haciendo que el espadachín vibrara excitado ante su tono desesperado.

- Lo siendo capitán, pero me gustaría escucharte – le respondió mientras dirigía sus labios hacia uno de los pezones del pequeño, provocando con sus juegos que los gemidos aumentaran de tono.

Mientras devoraba el torso del moreno con sus labios y apretaba la mano de Luffy con un brazo, dirigió su mano libre hacia la entrepierna del pequeño, acariciando con suavidad el miembro del moreno sobre sus pantalones.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo – comentó burlonamente cuando sintió que Luffy ya estaba bastante duro. Como respuesta, Luffy le miró indignado, provocando la risa del espadachín.

Con cuidado, Zoro desabrochó los pantalones de Luffy y los bajó junto con su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar el miembro y poder comenzar a masturbarlo con suavidad.

Luffy no era capaz de pensar nada coherente en esos momentos. Todo su ser estaba inundado por las caricias del espadachín, por su lengua recorriendo con sensual parsimonia su pecho, con sus dientes mordiendo con suavidad sus pezones, y ahora con su mano acariciando despacio su miembro. Todo era nuevo para el pequeño, absolutamente todo. Todo era especial y único, y estaba muy feliz de que fuera Zoro el que compartiera con él todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Zoro no pudo resistir más la excitación que le causaban los constantes gemidos del pequeño, así que mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la masturbación ascendió por el cuerpo de Luffy para arremeter con pasión e infinita ternura contra esos labios, saboreándolos y absorbiendo en el interior de su boca y de su ser esos gemidos que le hacían estremecerse. Tras unos segundos manteniendo ese beso, se separó de Luffy y miró su rostro, levemente contraído por el placer de las caricias, antes de volver a descender, esta vez situándose a la altura de su miembro y observándolo con atención.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Qué estás hac…? – comenzó a preguntar el pequeño ante la intensa mirada que el espadachín dirigía a su entrepierna. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de acabar de formular su pregunta, no ante la fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del peliverde antes de que su boca se tragara su miembro.

Luffy dio un respingo. No había esperado ese movimiento por parte del espadachín, pero no era que precisamente le desagradara. Al contrario, Luffy arqueó su espalda ante el placer que nacía de la boca del espadachín y le recorría por completo. Sentía cómo la lengua del espadachín recorría su miembro de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en su glande, haciendo círculos sobre él con su lengua o simplemente posando sus labios como si fuera un suave beso. Luffy sentía cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo. Sentía cómo su cuerpo necesitaba más y más de estimulante contacto. Estrechando con fuerza la mano del espadachín, le pidió que aumentara el ritmo apretando con su otra mano la cabeza del peliverde, quien, gustoso y divertido, concedió su deseo.

El moreno no podía más que apretar sus ojos con fuerza y arquear su espalda ante todo el placer que le recorría. Sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, sabía que sería incapaz de ponerse en pie en ese momento. No le importó, no tenía intención de moverse de ahí. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era seguir sintiendo cómo el peliverde tragaba por completo su miembro, una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor velocidad, alcanzando un ritmo vertiginoso que creía que no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo. Cuando el pequeño por fin notó que iba a llegar al final, pronunció costosamente y entre gemidos el nombre del peliverde, llamándolo y avisándolo, mientras intentaba separar su cabeza de su entrepierna. Sin embargo, la fuerza de sus brazos le había abandonado, y por más que intentara tirar del espadachín hacia atrás éste podía fácilmente ignorar sus tirones. Retorciéndose de placer y jadeando con fuerza, Luffy no pudo contenerse más y se vino dentro de la boca del espadachín, quien intentó contener a duras penas todo el cálido líquido dentro de la misma. _"Salado…"_ pensó el espadachín mientras limpiaba los restos que resbalaban por sus labios tanto con la lengua como con su mano. Tras tragar el líquido por completo, levantó la mirada hacia Luffy, quien seguía jadeando exhausto con el brazo que antes había estado sobre su cabeza tapándole los ojos.

Estremeciéndose ante la excitante visión de su capitán, Zoro subió por el cuerpo del moreno hasta situarse frente a su rostro. Aprovechando que una de sus manos seguía entrelazada con la del pequeño, arrastró ambos brazos por el suelo hasta que quedaran estirados sobre la cabeza del pequeño. Entonces, con su mano libre obligó a su capitán a destapar su cara y guio su otro brazo por el mismo camino que recorrió anteriormente, sujetándolos a los dos con una sola mano mientras con la otra acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su capitán, que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sin resistirse más a la tentación, volvió a saborear con cariño esos dulces labios que le perdían. Segundos más tarde, Luffy reaccionó ante el contacto y le devolvió ese beso, recorriendo con su lengua la boca del peliverde y saboreando los restos de su propia esencia que quedaban en ella.

De repente, el espadachín sintió cómo Luffy luchaba por deshacer el agarre de sus brazos, así que decidió soltarle. Luffy agarró al espadachín con fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran y girando sobre sí mismo hasta situarse sobre el espadachín. Sorprendido, Zoro ignoró las incómodas grietas clavándose sobre su espalda y miró atentamente el rostro de su capitán, aunque no pudo divisar con claridad su sonrisa burlona hasta que sus labios se separaron.

- Luffy, ¿qué estás tramando?

El moreno rio antes de contestar. – Ahora te toca a ti, Zoro.

Zoro se quedó perplejo. _"¿Acaso pretende…?"_ No hubo necesidad de formular la pregunta, poco a poco sintió cómo Luffy se inclinaba sobre su pecho, acariciando su cicatriz y besándolo con suavidad. Soltando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y de placer, Zoro intentó detener a su capitán con una mano, pero Luffy se zafó de su agarre mientras con uno de sus brazos comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del peliverde sobre su pantalón. De repente, todas las intenciones que Zoro había tenido de detener a su capitán desaparecieron por completo, sintiendo por todo su cuerpo el calor que esas suaves caricias le transmitían. De reojo, vio cómo el pequeño bajaba sus pantalones y su ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su entrepierna. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer tras eso, Luffy sostuvo el miembro del espadachín con ambas manos, mirándolo dudoso. Zoro, levemente incómodo, suspiró y se incorporó, quedando apoyado sobre una de sus manos mientras posaba la otra en la cabeza de su capitán, quien levantó la mirada para verle.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Luffy.

Luffy le devolvió la mirada enfadado. - ¡Quiero hacerlo! – ante ese grito, el pequeño apretó sin querer el miembro del peliverde, provocando un jadeo en él. Luffy se dio cuenta y aflojó su agarre, ascendiendo hasta los labios del peliverde y besándolos con suavidad. – No es justo que sólo yo disfrute de esa manera.

Zoro sonrió levemente ante el cumplido indirecto que le había regalado su capitán, y asintió dándole permiso para continuar.

- Espero que no me muerdas.

Luffy le miró inocentemente. – Está bien, lo intentaré.

El rostro de Zoro se oscureció ante ese comentario. "_¿Intentarlo?", _pensó alarmado. Más que dispuesto a detener al pequeño, agarró el cabello de Luffy con fuerza. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. De repente sintió en su miembro la cálida y húmeda boca del pequeño, quien metía y sacaba su miembro de ella con un ritmo demasiado elevado para ser el comienzo. Arqueando levemente su espalda pero sin apartar su vista del rostro del pequeño, Zoro intentó moderar el ritmo sujetando la cabeza de Luffy, pero instantes después fue incapaz de hacerlo. Las constantes corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, quemándolo poco a poco por dentro, le hacían consumirse en el deseo. El placer ardía en sus venas, intensificado al ver el leve sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Luffy. No pudo evitar desear más y más de esa boca, y pronto instó a Luffy a absorber por completo su miembro. Sin embargo, al ver las dificultades por las que estaba pasando Luffy, decidió terminar de otra forma.

Implorando que los años de duro entrenamiento fortalecieran su nula voluntad en ese momento, desplazó su mano de la cabeza del pequeño a su hombro, deteniendo su movimiento y obligándole a incorporarse. Luffy se sentó sobre el espadachín, provocando que sus miembros se rozaran levemente, estremeciéndolos a ambos. De improvisto, el pequeño tosió sutilmente.

- Es demasiado grande… - murmuró limpiando con una mano la saliva que goteaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

Zoro le miró entre divertido y vanidoso. – Gracias – le respondió con una risilla nerviosa.

- ¿No te gustó? – le preguntó Luffy preocupado porque el peliverde le hubiera obligado a apartarse.

- No es eso Luffy – le susurró el peliverde mientras guiaba tres de sus dedos a la boca del pequeño. – Lame – le pidió mientras comenzaba a besar con ternura la mejilla del pequeño.

Extrañado, Luffy accedió a la petición del espadachín, lamiendo a conciencia esos tres dedos y gimiendo suavemente cuando notó cómo el espadachín volvía a masturbarle despacio, provocando que a los pocos minutos su miembro volviera a estar duro. Zoro paseó tanto su lengua como sus labios por todo el pecho de su capitán, y cuando terminó su recorrido sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua en el interior de la boca del moreno.

Dejando de masturbar a Luffy, Zoro deshizo el beso y sonrió al pequeño.

- Será mejor que te quites por completo los pantalones.

Confundido, Luffy asintió y se levantó para quitarse toda la ropa que le quedaba. La visión de su capitán completamente desnudo ante él excitó a Zoro de sobremanera, lo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no lanzarse sobre el moreno. Cuando sintió cómo Luffy volvía a sentarse sobre él, sujetó su cadera en el aire con el brazo que había utilizado para mantenerse erguido. Ante ese movimiento del espadachín, Luffy perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en los hombros del peliverde para no caerse.

- ¿Zoro? – preguntó confundido.

Zoro no le respondió, se limitó a pasear los lubricados dedos por la entrada del pequeño, quien reprimió un jadeo ante esas caricias. Despacio y con cuidado, Zoro introdujo el primer dedo, moviéndolo con suavidad para dilatar la entrada del pequeño.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba ese movimiento del peliverde, y ese extraño pero agradable contacto provocó que sus piernas temblaran, perdiendo su fuerza.

Zoro, al notar que el pequeño iba a caerse, soltó su cintura y volvió a utilizar el brazo como apoyo, inclinándose más para permitir que el pequeño se tumbara sobre él en una posición más cómoda. Luffy se apoyó con fuerza sobre los hombros del espadachín, intentando mantener su cadera en el aire, mientras Zoro aprovechaba esa posición para volver a besar el cuello del pequeño, conteniéndose para no dejar en él una marca que más tarde pudiera dar de qué hablar en el campamento.

Unos minutos más tarde, ante la creciente intensidad de los gemidos de Luffy, Zoro introdujo otro dedo en su entrada, moviéndolos a ambos con suavidad en el interior del moreno. Cuando el peliverde notó que su deseo le desbordaba, introdujo a la desesperada el tercer dedo, intentando dilatar aún más la entrada. Cuando sintió cómo Luffy acompañaba el movimiento de sus dedos con la cadera, Zoro no pudo reprimir más la ardiente necesidad que latía en su miembro, deseoso de perderse en el interior del moreno. Sacando sus dedos del pequeño, quien emitió un leve quejido, Zoro abrazó a Luffy y volvió a tumbarlo sobre el suelo, esta vez teniendo más cuidado e interponiendo sus brazos entre la roca y la espalda del pequeño. Cuando Luffy estuvo completamente tumbado en el suelo, Zoro abrió las piernas del pequeño y elevó su cadera, situándose de rodillas entre ellas. Dirigió una mano a su propio miembro y rozó con él la entrada del moreno, provocando pequeños gemidos a ambos. Despacio y con mucho cuidado, introdujo la punta en la entrada, pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro del pequeño se contraía.

- ¿Te duele?

Luffy negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Recuerda que soy de goma. Sólo se siente un poco extraño.

Zoro correspondió a esa sonrisa, alargando el brazo para acariciar el rostro de su capitán mientras seguía introduciendo su miembro dentro de él.

- Relájate Luffy – le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Luffy se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar tanto de ese contacto como de esa extraña intromisión.

El espadachín no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que gran parte de su miembro estaba en el interior del pequeño. Sentía cómo esa caliente entrada le apretaba, provocando en su interior una creciente pasión que comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. Cuando notó que Luffy se acostumbraba a su miembro, empezó a moverse despacio, luchando contra sus propios deseos para evitar embestir al pequeño con fuerza.

Ante el movimiento del espadachín, Luffy no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido. Sentía cómo el miembro del espadachín entraba y salía de él, primero recorriendo una corta distancia pero después penetrándole completamente desde fuera. Gimiendo, jadeando y sin poder enfocar su vista a causa del tremendo placer que le recorría, Luffy alzó sus brazos buscando al peliverde, quien mordiéndose el labio ante la deliciosa imagen que le ofrecía su capitán, se inclinó sobre él para permitir al pequeño abrazarle.

Aumentando de ritmo, Zoro sintió que su miembro iba a derretirse en aquella sabrosa entrada que pronto comenzó a absorberle, provocando que sus estocadas llegaran cada vez más y más lejos dentro del interior de su capitán, incluso cuando ya no creía posible llegar tan lejos.

De repente, Luffy se arqueó jadeando con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el punto que Zoro había rozado en su interior. Ansioso por volver a sentir esa fogosa sensación, comenzó a seguir el movimiento del peliverde con sus caderas, provocando un gemido en el espadachín debido a la nueva e intensa sensación que le produjo el acompañamiento del pequeño. Sin poder soportarlo más, Zoro se dejó llevar por la pasión desenfrenada y ayudó con sus manos el movimiento del pequeño, sujetándolo de la cadera y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Por su parte, Luffy desplazó una de las manos con las que había abrazado al espadachín hasta su propio miembro, comenzando a masturbarse siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones del peliverde, que cada vez iba más rápido. Zoro no paraba de rozar ese punto tanto al entrar como al salir de él, y Luffy sentía que pronto iba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Invadido por el completo deseo y sintiendo su final cerca, Zoro se lanzó como animal en celo sobre los labios del moreno, aprovechando que éste no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo a causa del placer para recorrer a sus anchas su boca. De repente, advirtió sobre su abdomen el cálido líquido del pequeño, que gemía y jadeaba sin control su nombre dentro de su boca. Ante los espasmos que provocaron el final del moreno en su interior, Zoro no pudo soportar esas deliciosas contracciones y, gimiendo también el nombre del moreno, se vino en su interior, llenándolo con su cálida esencia.

Ambos estuvieron algunos minutos quietos, intentando acompasar sus respiraciones, contemplándose entre jadeos y besando de vez en cuando sus labios. Cuando volvieron a respirar con normalidad, Zoro salió con cuidado del interior del pequeño y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sin importarle que la roca arañara su espalda. Mientras levantaba sus pantalones y volvía a abrocharlos, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Luffy se estiraba hasta alcanzar los suyos y, a duras penas y sin levantarse del suelo, volvía a ponérselos antes de tumbarse al lado del espadachín, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Zoro reaccionó ante el movimiento del pequeño, tumbándose de lado y abrazándole con fuerza mientras Luffy correspondía su abrazo.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, Zoro seguía sin poder quitar la sonrisa de felicidad de su cara. Contemplaba embobado el rostro de su capitán, viendo cómo poco a poco éste se iba quedándose dormido también con una sonrisa en sus labios. El espadachín cerró igualmente sus ojos, le agradaba la idea de dormir abrazado a Luffy después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Zoro estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido cuando un leve murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

- Zoro… - susurró Luffy, seguramente ya entre sueños. – Definitivamente te quiero.

Zoro rio suavemente ante ese comentario.

- Ya lo sabía, idiota.


	12. Tiempo

**¡Hola a todos =3! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo especial que hice en honor al cumpleaños de Zoro... solo que en éste, en vez de "hacerle disfrutar", no dejo de meterme con él xDDD. Bueno, ya lo leeréis, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos por las situaciones en las que meto al espadachín =P**

**PD: hay una escena al principio del Fic inspirada en una imagen "sexy" de Luffy que me encanta... por desgracia no sé cómo subirla aquí para que podáis verla... así que sólo diré que esa imagen pertenece al Doujinshi "Glowing Star"... Bueno, es sólo la imagen de Luffy juntando dos dedos de su mano mientras sonríe ampliamente... es que no quiero explicarlo más, ya lo leeréis más adelante xD**

**Me da rabia que no podáis ver la imagen, realmente me basé totalmente en ella a la hora de hacer la escena...**

**Disfrutad del capítulo ^.^**

* * *

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente. Un poco desorientado, parpadeó varias veces para intentar adaptarse al nivel de luz y poder observar dónde estaba. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos por completo, sólo vio el cielo azul, unas cuantas nubes y un par de gaviotas graznando sobre él. Moviendo uno de los brazos, pues extrañamente el otro no era capaz de levantarlo, intentó palpar la superficie sobre la que estaba tumbado, pues no la notaba muy cómoda bajo su espalda. Era un suelo cálido, rocoso y lleno de rugosidades y accidentes. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo habitual. _"¿Qué demonios pasa?",_ pensó molesto mientras intentaba bajar su mirada. Sólo cuando sintió la mata de pelo azabache de su capitán acariciar su cuello, cuando vio cómo su mano se posaba sobre su pecho, cuando sintió su cálido aliento sobre su hombro, cuando se fijó en que tanto él como el moreno no llevaban camiseta, cuando advirtió que los pantalones del moreno no estaban completamente abrochados… sólo entonces, Zoro recordó todo lo que acababan de hacer. Repentinamente nervioso y ruborizado, el espadachín se levantó de un salto provocando que el cuerpo de su dormido capitán rodara por el suelo. Completamente inmóvil, el peliverde observó al moreno con la alarma dibujada en su cara. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Luffy continuaba roncando como si nada hubiera pasado, Zoro se relajó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano. _"¿Cómo demonios no se ha despertado si casi sale volando?",_ suspirando con resignación, alzó la mirada hacia el sol. _"Falta poco para la hora de comer…"_, con pesar se dirigió hacia las cestas con el pescado para cubrirlas con un pequeño trapo que Sanji les había dado para proteger la comida. _"Creo que es un poco tarde para hacerlo"_, pensó divertido, pero aun así cubrió las cestas y guardó en la mochila la caja de bento vacía que su capitán había devorado nada más llegar al peñasco. Una vez tuvo todo preparado, recogió la caña de Luffy, colocándola junto a todo el equipaje. Zoro no veía la suya por ningún lado, y eso le preocupaba. Si volvía al campamento sin ella seguramente Usopp se enfadaría con él.

Rindiéndose en su búsqueda, Zoro se vistió con su camiseta mientras recogía el chaleco y el sombrero de su capitán, dirigiéndose hacia él. Luffy continuaba durmiendo, roncando sonoramente y babeando como un niño, con su cuerpo totalmente desparramado sobre el suelo. Zoro se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible que aún sigas durmiendo? – suspiró mientras cubría la cara de su capitán con el sombrero. – Levanta Luffy, casi es la hora de comer.

Zoro vio cómo el cuerpo del pequeño se estremecía y sonrió con sorna; realmente la comida nunca fallaba con él.

Con pereza, Luffy levantó su brazo hasta el sombrero, cogiéndolo y apartándolo de su cara, acomodándolo sobre su cabeza. Cuando consiguió enfocar el rostro del espadachín sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hola, Zoro!

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre los labios de Luffy, besándolos con suavidad. Fugazmente, por la mente del espadachín pasó un simple pensamiento: a partir de ese momento quería saludar así a Luffy siempre que se despertara.

Separándose levemente, el espadachín volvió a susurrar. - ¿No quieres ir a comer, capitán?

Como si el cuerpo de Luffy contara con un resorte, el pequeño reaccionó a esas palabras incorporándose con brusquedad, proporcionándole un cabezazo al espadachín en el proceso, que cayó hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la frente. Luffy pareció no darse cuenta, porque una vez levantado, extendió sus brazos y mirando al mar gritó:

- ¡HORA DE COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Zoro luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no devolverle el golpe al pequeño mientras se levantaba del suelo con un profundo suspiro. Luffy sintió detrás de él el movimiento del espadachín, y se giró para mirarle. Cuando vio cómo Zoro acariciaba su frente, que parecía estar un poco roja, le miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Murmurando para sí algunas maldiciones y suprimiendo las ansias asesinas que comenzaban a surgir en su interior, Zoro se limitó a ignorar la pregunta.

- ¿Sabes dónde está mi caña? – le preguntó.

Luffy le miró pensativo durante unos instantes. – Cuando me lancé sobre ti aún la tenías – Zoro se sonrojó levemente ante la facilidad con la que el pequeño hablaba de lo que acababan de hacer. – Pero luego ya no estaba. ¿No la tirarías al mar?

Zoro le miró un poco molesto. – No creo que haya hecho algo como e… - sin embargo, repentinamente regresó a su mente el recuerdo de cómo había soltado la caña cuando Luffy se había tirado sobre él. Rápidamente se acercó al borde del acantilado y se asomó por él. Abajo sólo veía a las olas impactar contra las afiladas y puntiagudas piedras. Si la caña había caído ahí abajo…

- Usopp me va a matar – suspiró frustrado.

Luffy, aun sonriendo, se limitó a dar al espadachín unos golpecitos en su espalda. – Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes.

Zoro envió al pequeño una fulminante mirada mientras le escuchaba reírse. Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos sus paquetes… aunque más bien intentó caminar, ya que a los pocos pasos el moreno se inclinó hacia delante, dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas, bajo la asustada mirada del espadachín, que corrió a sujetarlo.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué pasa?

Llevando una mano a la parte baja de su espalda, el pequeño rio, un poco nervioso.

- Lo siento Zoro, no puedo caminar.

Zoro se quedó completamente pálido al comprender la razón por la que el pequeño no podía caminar. Desviando avergonzado la mirada, le dio el chaleco a Luffy, que comenzó a ponérselo, y lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo mientras cargaba con la mochila, la caña y una de las cestas antes de volver junto a él, encontrando en sus ojos una mirada curiosa. El peliverde se agachó al lado del moreno, cogiendo uno de sus brazos para situarlo alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Podrás llevar la otra cesta?

Luffy asintió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del hombro del espadachín. Al incorporarse, sintió una punzada en su espalda, que se repitió mientras caminaban hacia la otra cesta. Sin embargo, era un dolor soportable y mucho menos intenso que cuando él había intentado caminar por su cuenta. Con dificultad, Zoro comenzó a dirigirse hacia la playa, intentando cargar la mayor parte del peso del moreno sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, Luffy se esforzaba por andar, no le gustaba ser cargado. Sorprendentemente, cuando llegaron por fin a la playa, Zoro veía que su capitán ya podía dar pequeños pasos sin apenas resentirse.

- ¡Oe, Zoro! – llamó Luffy al espadachín, que se volvió hacia él interrogante. – Juraría que el campamento está hacia el otro lado.

Refunfuñando con cara de pocos amigos, Zoro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria, maldiciendo al pequeño por sus incontrolables risas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Zoro recordó que el pequeño se había levantado del suelo como si nada. Mirándole de reojo, le preguntó:

- Cuando despertaste, ¿no sentías dolor?

Luffy frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

- Es que me levanté pensando en comer, no me di cuenta del dolor – concluyó asintiendo para dar veracidad a su afirmación mientras Zoro se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

- Zoro – volvió a llamar el pequeño al cabo de un rato. El espadachín le respondió con una mirada. – Suéltame ya, creo que puedo caminar.

Ante la petición de su capitán, Zoro detuvo la marcha y posó la cesta y la caña que llevaba en su mano sobre la arena para sujetar a su capitán mientras se separaban. Todavía sin moverse, vio cómo Luffy comenzaba a dar dificultosamente unos pocos pasos. Cada vez que fijaba su vista en las temblorosas piernas de su capitán, se sentía culpable.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Luffy se dio la vuelta, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya no me duele tanto como al principio, ya puedo caminar – el pequeño se percató de la mirada seria y triste que había en los ojos del espadachín, por lo que continuó, sacándole la lengua. – Creo que te pasaste un poquito – cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara del espadachín, utilizó su mano para gesticular ese "poquito" que el espadachín había sobrepasado. – Espero que la próxima vez seas más amable – concluyó sonriendo.

Zoro quedó impresionado ante esas palabras. _"¿La próxima vez, eh?",_ avanzó divertido hasta su capitán, abrazándole por la cintura.

- Tampoco es que tú me hubieras permitido bajar el ritmo precisamente, capitán.

Ante la risilla de Luffy, Zoro no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse nuevamente ante esos labios de los que no podía (ni quería) separarse. Luffy rodeó el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos, acercándolo más hacia él para profundizar el beso, que comenzaba a caldear el ambiente dentro de ambas bocas. Segundos más tarde, el espadachín lo cortó mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus labios por el cuello del moreno, soplando de vez en cuando sobre su piel, provocando la risa de Luffy.

- ¡No hagas eso, me hace cosquillas! – se quejó el pequeño entre risas, tanto sus risas como las del peliverde, que disfrutaba haciendo feliz a Luffy.

Aunque ambos continuaron con ese juego durante algunos minutos, el gruñido que el espadachín recibió por parte del estómago del pequeño le dio a entender que ya era hora de comer, que ya habían jugado suficiente por ese día. _"Al menos… por ahora"_. El peliverde se separó a duras penas del pequeño, que le miraba entre contrariado y hambriento. Zoro reprimió una carcajada mientras recogía la cesta y la caña que había dejado en el suelo. Luffy también recogió su cesta, la cual había dejado caer cuando el espadachín le abrazó. Hablando con tranquilidad y entre risas, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento. _"Deben estar preocupados ya_", pensó Zoro, dirigiendo una mirada al sol, viendo lo alto que ya estaba. Discretamente, desvió su vista hacia Luffy, que seguía caminando con dificultad pero con mayor naturalidad que había unos minutos. _"Espero que cuando lleguemos al campamento ya pueda andar con normalidad"_.

* * *

- ¿Y si han entrado al bosque? – preguntaba Nami entre susurros a Sanji y Robin. Los tres estaban en la cocina, preocupados por la tardanza del espadachín y de su capitán. El resto de la banda (Brook, Franky, Chopper y Usopp) ya estaban sentados en la mesa, hablando con tranquilidad mientras esperaban la comida.

- No creo que Kenshi-san haya permitido que Sencho-san entre en el bosque – intentó tranquilizarla Robin.

- Siendo el marimo es perfectamente posible que, intentando llegar al peñasco, se metiera en el bosque – gruñó Sanji mientras tomaba una de las últimas caladas que le permitiría el cigarrillo.

- ¿Y si vamos a buscarlos? – volvió a preguntar Nami, alternando su mirada entre la escéptica arqueóloga y el Don Juan cocinero.

- Si Nami-san me lo pide, recorreré toda la isla si hace falta para traer a esos dos a patadas – canturreó el cocinero mirando con "amor" a la pelirroja.

Nami estaba a punto de golpear a Sanji por sus constantes bailes y halagos cuando un grito detuvo su puño.

- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE! – todos los presentes en esa playa giraron la cabeza para ver llegar a su sonriente capitán, que agitaba sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia ellos, seguido por un peliverde que sonreía divertido ante los saltos de su capitán.

Los tres reunidos en la cocina suspiraron de alivio. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa para ocupar sus respectivos lugares mientras Sanji comenzaba a preparar la comida.

Zoro dejó la caña y la mochila apoyadas en uno de los troncos que rodeaban el lugar donde solían hacer las hogueras, y le dijo a Luffy que le diera la cesta que llevaba. Una vez libre, el pequeño se dirigió riendo a la mesa, tomando asiento junto a Chopper, mientras Zoro se dirigía hacia el cocinero para entregarle lo que habían pescado.

- Sí que os tomasteis vuestro tiempo para volver – masculló el cocinero a medida que el espadachín se acercaba a él. – Espero que traigáis una buena pesca.

Zoro ignoró el comentario del rubio, estaba más pendiente de la conversación de la mesa. Al parecer, Luffy al sentarse había emitido un leve quejido que llamó la atención del médico.

- ¿Estás bien, Luffy? – preguntó el renito preocupado al ver que Luffy se removía incómodo en su asiento.

Luffy se giró hacia él, sonriéndole con agradecimiento. – No te preocupes, Chopper. Sólo me duele un poco al sentarme.

Chopper le miró curioso. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

Luffy rio por lo bajo. – Bueno, en el peñasco Zoro y yo estuvimos jug…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó de repente el espadachín, riendo con voz exageradamente alta mientras entregaba las cestas al cocinero con brusquedad y corría hacia Luffy, tapándole la boca al llegar junto a él. - ¡Ero-cook! ¡Será mejor que prepares rápido la comida! ¡Luffy tiene mucha hambre!

Ante la extrañada y confusa mirada de todos los presentes, que observaban asombrados la nerviosa expresión del espadachín, Luffy se deshizo del agarre del peliverde para secundar su comentario.

- ¡Es verdad, Sanji! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – Luffy miró al cocinero, enfadado.

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa y ante la mirada de su capitán, Sanji se dirigió hacia él. – Después de haber comido los dos grandes bentos que te preparé, ¿todavía tienes hambre?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – esta vez fue el pequeño el que gritó, mirando asustado al cocinero mientras los demás lo miraban asustados a él. - ¡SE ME OLVIDÓ COMER EL SEGUNDO BENTO!

El silencio se hizo en la playa, pues todos se habían quedado sin palabras. De repente, alarmados, todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Sanji dejó caer las dos cestas con el pescado que aún tenía en sus manos y se acercó corriendo a la mesa. Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par al moreno, mientras un cada vez más nervioso espadachín iba retrocediendo poco a poco, alejándose del grupo.

- ¿CÓMO QUE SE TE OLVIDO COMER EL SEGUNDO BENTO? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Seguro que no quieres que te revise? – le preguntó Chopper completamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo para olvidarte de comer? – preguntaron Nami y Sanji a la vez.

- Luffy-san, cada vez me sorprendes más, ¡yohohoho~! – canturreó el esqueleto con los ojos saliéndose de… no, dejémoslo.

- ¡Oe Ruffy! ¿Pasó algo en la playa? – preguntó Franky mientras grandes gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Luffy miró a todos sin comprender su reacción. - ¿Qué os pasa, tan de repente? – Cuando un gruñido salió de su estómago, Luffy dirigió sus manos hacia él con cara de preocupación. Miró a Sanji suplicante. - ¡Sanjiiiiiii~! ¡Tengo hambreeeee! ¿Cuándo estará la comida?

- ¡Luffy! – gritó el espadachín desde detrás del grupo. Al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran completamente compenetrados, todos se giraron para mirarle. - ¡Ve comiendo esto! – exclamó Zoro mientras lanzaba al moreno una caja negra igual a la que había comido en el peñasco.

- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! – aulló Luffy, emocionado, subiéndose encima de la mesa para atrapar la caja. - ¡Gracias Zoro! – dijo mientras le faltaba tiempo para volver a sentarse y comenzar a devorar su contenido.

Toda la tripulación, a excepción de Luffy (que se encontraba ocupado) y del espadachín (que seguía sin querer acercarse a los demás, intentando contener una risa nerviosa), comenzó a intercambiar miradas cómplices, preocupadas, extrañadas o incluso asustadas. Había un poco de todo en sus expresiones, pero todos acabaron suspirando y agachando la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo… era Luffy. Nadie podía saber con certeza qué era lo que había en su cabeza. Poco a poco, todos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa y a continuar con sus anteriores conversaciones. Sanji volvió a la cocina y continuó preparando la comida. Sin embargo, Nami se acercó a Robin, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole con picardía.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – susurró la pelirroja con perversión. Robin se limitó a reír ante su comentario y a señalarle a Nami con la cabeza la escena que tenía lugar frente a ellas.

Cuando Zoro vio que todos sus nakamas se tranquilizaban, se acercó a la mesa con cuidado, tomando asiento al lado de Luffy, quien le sonrió ampliamente… o lo intentó, porque tenía la boca llena.

- Toma, Zoro – dijo con dificultad mientras ofrecía al peliverde uno de los onigiris con los que contaba el bento.

Zoro, sonriendo, cogió el onigiri y lo comió con calma mientras disfrutaba contemplando a su capitán terminar la poca comida que quedaba en la caja.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida. _"¿Luffy, compartiendo comida?"._ Al volverse hacia la morena se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba intentando contener la risa, no sólo por lo que acababan de ver, si no por el rostro estupefacto que mostraba la navegante. Un poco avergonzada, Nami secundó las risas de la arqueóloga, provocando algunas miradas curiosas por parte de sus nakamas.

- Zoro – llamó Usopp al espadachín a través de la mesa. Zoro se giró a mirarle, apartando la vista de su capitán, que masticaba alegremente el último bocado del bento. – Antes sólo posaste una caña ahí atrás – comentó Usopp señalando algún punto a su espalda. - ¿Dónde está la otra?

Zoro, riendo por lo bajo, se rascó su cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar. Por suerte, ahí estaba su capitán para sacarle del apuro.

- Zoro la tiró por el acantilado – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro se quedó petrificado mientras veía cómo Usopp se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¿Que Zoro hizo qué? – vociferó enfadado.

Automáticamente, Zoro golpeó con un puño la cabeza de su capitán, haciendo que parara de reír, mientras se volvía hacia Usopp.

- Técnicamente Luffy hizo que la tirara – intentó defenderse.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó el pequeño mirando a Zoro enfadado. – Fuiste tú el que la tiró cuando me lancé sob…

- ¡Vale, vale, vale! – le interrumpió el espadachín volviendo a golpearle en la cabeza. – Tienes razón, es culpa mía. Lo siento, Usopp.

- ¡Eso no me sirve, Zoro! Me pasé toda la mañana preparando las cañas – dijo Usopp indignado.

- ¡Zoro! – exclamó el pequeño levantando la cabeza, situando las manos sobre ella, en el lugar donde había recibido los dos golpes. - ¿A qué vino eso?

Mientras veían cómo el espadachín estaba cada vez más nervioso y agobiado, Nami, Brook y Franky no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Robin tampoco podía evitarlo, aunque intentaba disimularlo como podía. Zoro dirigió una mirada asesina a sus compañeros mientras ignoraba la queja de su capitán.

- Lo siento mucho, Usopp. Si quieres luego te ayudo a fabricar otra.

Usopp, que disfrutaba mucho de la ayuda de sus nakamas, cambió su expresión enfurecida por una incrédula. – ¿En serio me ayudarás? – preguntó escéptico.

- Sí, lo prometo – confirmó un cansado espadachín, pues Luffy no había dejado de reclamarle una disculpa a gritos en su oído.

- ¡Yoooooshi, Zoro-kun! Yo, Usopp-sama, te acepto como mi aprendiz. Después de comer te enseñaré cómo fabricar una increíblemente eficaz caña de pescar.

Una vez resuelto un problema, Zoro ignoró al narigudo mientras suspiraba aliviado, dirigiendo una mirada al cocinero. Ya había acabado prácticamente todos los platos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que comenzara a servir la mesa. Girándose para mirar a su rabioso capitán, que seguía quejándose en su oído, posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le despeinó sobre el sombrero, consiguiendo que se callara. Al levantar la cabeza, Luffy le miró curioso y extrañado por ese gesto, olvidándose por completo de su anterior enfado. Sonriendo, Zoro señaló hacia la cocina.

- Espero que sigas teniendo apetito, Luffy. Pronto la comida estará servida sobre la mesa.

Luffy miró hacia Sanji, que ya se acercaba con varios platos a la mesa, y comenzó a clamar por comida. Chopper, Usopp y Brook, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pronto siguieron los gritos de su capitán. Y esa comida, en comparación con el desayuno de hacía unas horas, fue la más animada que tuvieron desde que llegaron a esa isla. Pronto Brook decidió acompañar los cánticos de Luffy con su violín, invitando a Franky a unirse a él cuando acabara de comer. Sanji invitó a Nami a bailar quien, ante la sorpresa de todos, accedió de buen grado, pues estaba más que alegre. Robin también se animó a bailar, cogiendo al pequeño doctor entre sus brazos y comenzando a seguir el ritmo de la música. Todos estaban contentos, todos habían olvidado las preocupaciones que, desde anoche, les atormentaban, pues la alegría de Luffy era muy contagiosa. Y Luffy no era capaz de dejar de reír, de saltar, de cantar, de gritar, de bailar… por lo que sus nakamas no eran capaces de evitar imitarle, sonriendo ampliamente ante los juegos de su capitán. Así comenzó un nuevo festín en esa tripulación, un festín un poco extraño por ser mañanero, y un poco amargo para Zoro por no poder beber sake.

En realidad, el espadachín sí podía beber, pues recordó la botella de sake que había escondido bajo su cama. Con disimulo, comenzó a separarse del grupo, que estaba tan absorto en la música que pareció no darse cuenta de que el espadachín se había ido. Cuando Zoro cerró la puerta de su cabaña, se lanzó sobre su cama, rebuscando bajo ella. Sonrió al sentir el frio tacto del vidrio bajo sus dedos, y estirándose un poco más para alcanzar mejor la botella, la agarró y la sacó, contemplándola como si fuera el mayor manjar de todos, sólo para él.

Descorchándola con un poco de dificultad (pues la había cerrado a conciencia para evitar que el líquido se derramara), comenzó a beber de ella con pequeños sorbos, sentándose en el suelo apoyado en su cama, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía esa bebida al deslizarse por su garganta. Desde allí aún podía escuchar la música y los gritos de sus nakamas, y eso le ayudaba a disfrutar aún más cada pequeño trago. Sin embargo ese pequeño placer que había decidido concederse duró poco.

Abriendo de golpe, Luffy entró en la cabaña, sorprendiendo al espadachín, a quien casi se le resbaló la botella de entre sus manos por el susto. Luffy paseó la mirada por la cabaña hasta que se encontró con el espadachín, que le miraba desconfiado, sujetando la botella con sus dos manos para asegurarla mejor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – exclamó Luffy, abriendo mucho los ojos y señalando la botella que el espadachín sostenía entre sus manos, quien le miraba receloso. - ¡Nami dijo que ya no quedaba sake! ¿Por qué tienes esa botella?

Asustado por que los gritos de su capitán alarmaran al grupo, el peliverde se incorporó con rapidez siseando para intentar acallar a Luffy. Cuando consiguió agarrarle del brazo, tiró hacia él para apartarlo de la puerta y cerrarla. Bajo la mirada de su enojado capitán, Zoro se deslizó hacia la ventana para observar el campamento. Suspiró aliviado al ver que todos seguían bailando sin inmutarse, parecía que no habían escuchado a Luffy.

Zoro se volvió hacia su capitán, quien lo miraba enfurruñado mientras acababa de comer la carne que había llevado a la cabaña. Algo contrariado, Zoro se acercó a él y le ofreció la botella.

- Toma, te dejo beber si quieres, pero no vuelvas a gritar ni se lo digas a los demás, y menos a Nami o al cocinero.

Luffy negó con la cabeza sin quitar su enfadada expresión. – No quiero sake.

Zoro suspiró exasperado. – Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te pones así?

Luffy le miró indignado. - ¡Zoro! Debes compartir con tus nakamas.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Compartir? Su capitán, el experto en colarse en la despensa para coger comida sin permiso de Sanji, el que siempre que podía le quitaba la comida a los demás, el que siempre exigía egoístamente que le prestaran atención… ese capitán, ¿le daba lecciones de compartir? Zoro se negó a responder al comentario de Luffy.

- ¿Por qué viniste a la cabaña?

Luffy relajó su expresión. – Te vi venir y te seguí.

Zoro pidió a su autocontrol la suficiente fuerza como para no echar al pequeño a patadas, y tras contar hasta 10 volvió a sentarse en el suelo mientras llamaba a Luffy con una mano.

- Ven – le dijo, señalando luego su regazo. – Siéntate aquí.

Luffy pareció olvidarse de la botella y de la camaradería, porque sonrió ampliamente a la petición del peliverde, acercándose a él y sentándose entre sus piernas. Zoro rodeó la cintura del pequeño con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra continuaba bebiendo de la botella.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste la botella? – le preguntó Luffy, más calmado y sonriendo mientras observaba al espadachín.

Zoro murmuró desviando la vista de su capitán. – La llené cuando aún quedaba sake y la escondí en la habitación.

- Mmmmm. ¿Tanto te gusta el sake? – Luffy miraba curioso al espadachín.

Zoro le dirigió una media sonrisa. - ¿Cuánto te gusta a ti la carne?

Luffy miró seriamente hacia el frente mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire. - ¡MUCHO!

Zoro rio mientras besaba con ternura la cabeza de su atolondrado capitán, quien ante ese contacto se recostó sobre el pecho del peliverde, comenzando a hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza.

Mientras Zoro bebía el sake que faltaba para llegar a la mitad de la botella, notó cómo repentinamente su capitán se quedaba en silencio. Preocupado, le dirigió una mirada, pero no pudo ver su rostro a causa del sombrero.

- ¿Luffy? – preguntó con suavidad mientras le estrechaba más contra su pecho.

Luffy reaccionó ante el abrazo posando sus manos sobre el brazo del espadachín.

- Ne, Zoro – dijo con un tono bajo y serio que hizo al espadachín intuir qué era lo que quería el moreno. - ¿Cuándo me contarás lo que sucede?

Zoro alzó la cabeza para poder apoyar su barbilla sobre el sombrero del moreno, mirando con pesar el techo de la cabaña. _"Buena pregunta",_ pensó. _"¿Cuándo será el momento ideal?"_ El espadachín suspiró suavemente mientras dejaba la botella de sake en el suelo y utilizaba el nuevo brazo libre para rodear con más fuerza el cuerpo de su capitán.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Luffy esperó pacientemente por la respuesta, Zoro por fin concedió su deseo.

- Estoy seguro de que Nami está pensando cómo sacarnos de esta isla. Dale 3 días, Luffy. Si en 3 días no tiene una solución, entonces te contaré todo lo que pasa en esta isla.

Luffy sonrió con tristeza, pero asintió levemente ante la respuesta del peliverde. Eso era mejor que nada. Sólo tendría que esperar tres días más, y entonces descubriría de un modo u otro el secreto de la isla.

- Está bien – confirmó. – Esperaré.


	13. Planes

**¡Hola! Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, este quizá sea un poco de "relleno", un paso hacia la batalla final xD**

**Espero que os guste ^.^**

* * *

Zoro se percató de que, poco a poco, el sonido de la música y de las voces había ido desapareciendo de la playa. Mirando a su capitán, que tarareaba alguna de sus melodías mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, aún recostado sobre él, Zoro sonrió.

- Luffy – llamó la atención del moreno, que respondió dejando de tararear. – Quizá deberíamos salir fuera para ver qué van a hacer por la tarde.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba. Una vez que se hubo librado del peso de su capitán, Zoro también se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que Luffy ya había abierto. Ambos salieron con la cabaña y se dirigieron al grupo que estaba alrededor de la mesa. Sanji no se encontraba allí, sino que estaba terminando de fregar los platos mientras vigilaba un recipiente donde había puesto agua a hervir. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Luffy se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Zoro se mantenía de pie tras él. Brook también estaba de pie, y Franky estaba sentado en un borde de la mesa. El grupo estuvo hablando algunos minutos sobre diversos temas sin importancia mientras esperaba a que el cocinero se incorporara a ellos. Al cabo de un rato, Sanji se acercó a la mesa cargando con dos bandejas, una de té y otra de café, sirviendo a todos los presentes una de las tazas.

Cuando Nami cogió un vaso con té, se levantó de la mesa sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella, expectantes. Tras un sorbo, Nami comenzó a hablar.

- Creo que de ahora en adelante la organización será una simple improvisación – dijo, sonriendo ante el grupo, quien le correspondió con gestos iguales.

- Nami, ya deberías saber que es imposible planificar con antelación nada en esta banda – comentó Usopp, encogiéndose de hombros mientras fingía una cara de resignación.

Nami rio con suavidad. – Tienes razón. Por eso, a partir de ahora pediré voluntarios para las tareas. ¿Alguien se ofrece para ir a cazar?

Zoro estaba sorprendido ante el cambio que la pelirroja había experimentado. Por la mañana no les había permitido ni a él ni a su capitán acercarse al bosque, y ahora dejaba vía libre para que Luffy pudiera entrar. "_¿En qué demonios está pensando?",_ gruñó Zoro por lo bajo. _"Sabe perfectamente que Luffy…"_

- ¡Yo! – Luffy complementó los pensamientos del peliverde, levantando ambas manos con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. - ¡Yo quiero ir a cazar!

- No – sonrió Nami con perspicacia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luffy enfurruñado, reprimiendo un pequeño puchero.

- Porque tú, Zoro y Franky ya habéis ido a cazar por la mañana, así que ahora os tenéis que quedar a cuidar del campamento – _"Además… voy a necesitar tu ayuda…"_ pensó dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia el ciborg, que pareció no percatarse de ella. – De todos modos, Luffy… ¿no te dolía la espalda antes? – Nami reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica mientras veía cómo la indignación en la mirada de su capitán aumentaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, Nami también alcanzó a ver cómo Zoro desviaba la mirada de ella. La navegante reprimió con todas sus fuerzas una risilla, aunque no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Pero ahora ya estoy bien! ¡No me duele nada!

- No podemos correr riesgos – dijo Nami triunfante, zanjando el tema ante un molesto capitán que se había cruzado de brazos poniendo morritos.

- ¡Pero Nami! – comenzó a quejarse Usopp, quien a pesar de estremecerse ante la aterradora mirada que le dirigió la navegante continuó hablando. – Si excluyes a Zoro, Luffy y Franky, sólo quedamos los mismos de ayer para ir a cazar – Usopp sabía que enfadar a Nami era muy peligroso… pero su grave enfermedad no-puedo-entrar-en-ese-bosque le obligaba a llegar a esos extremos.

Sin embargo, ante sorpresa de todos, en especial del narigudo (que ya temía lo peor para sí), Nami relajó su expresión y sonrió.

- No te preocupes Usopp, necesitaré tu ayuda más tarde, no irás a cazar.

Usopp suspiró aliviado mientras varias miradas curiosas se posaban sobre la navegante, quien se limitó a ignorarlas mientras continuaba. – Entonces, ¿quién irá a por comida?

Chopper levantó su patita mientras sonreía a Nami. – Yo puedo ir a por fruta, quiero recoger algunas hierbas más.

Nami miró al renito dudosa. Estaba agradecida de que ofreciera su ayuda, pero no quería dejarle entrar solo al bosque. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Robin también levantó su mano.

- Yo acompañaré a Chopper, me gustaría pasear un poco más por la isla. Así podremos traer más comida – dijo sonriendo al renito, quien la miró ilusionado, pues le encantaba disfrutar de la compañía de la morena.

- Nami-san – continuó el cocinero mientras prendía un cigarrillo. – Yo puedo ir a cazar, así traeré los alimentos necesarios para la cena que quiero preparar hoy.

- ¡Yohohohoho ~! Sanji-san, déjame ayudarte.

Nami asintió ante los ofrecimientos de sus compañeros y, contenta, hizo un resumen del plan de esa tarde:

- Entonces Sanji-kun y Brook irán a cazar, Robin y Chopper traerán fruta, Usopp y Franky irán a por madera y después me ayudarán con algunas cosas… – Nami dirigió una mirada demandante al ciborg, que sorprendido asintió ante la petición de la pelirroja. Así mismo, la navegante ignoró la queja que se había plasmado en el rostro del narigudo, al fin y al cabo, la madera estaba en el bosque - … y Zoro y Luffy vigilarán el campamento – ante la penetrante mirada que recibió de la navegante, Zoro tuvo que desviar la vista sintiéndose, sin saber muy bien por qué, incómodo.

Tras el grito de conformidad que todos dieron ante el plan de la pelirroja, Zoro y Luffy se quedaron en la mesa observando cómo sus nakamas se iban dispersando. Brook, Sanji, Robin y Chopper desaparecieron rápidamente en el bosque, pero Zoro vio cómo Nami daba unas instrucciones a Franky y Usopp antes de que éstos siguieran a los demás. Por su parte, Nami se dirigió a su cabaña, perdiéndose en su interior. Cuando Usopp estaba a punto de entrar al bosque, Zoro vio cómo se detenía y se volvía hacia él.

- ¡Oe, Zoro! ¡No creas que me he olvidado de la caña! – gritó señalando al espadachín, que le miró resignado al principio y divertido después, cuando Franky volvió a salir de la espesura para cargarlo a hombros, gruñendo lo que parecía ser una queja por su tardanza.

Cuando el campamento quedó completamente en silencio, Zoro desvió la mirada hacia su capitán. Desde su posición no podía distinguir su rostro, pues aún se mantenía de pie tras él. Con parsimonia, Zoro comenzó a avanzar alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a la silla frente a su capitán. Tras sentarse, levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño, quien aún seguía enfurruñado jugando con el vaso de té que Sanji se había olvidado de recoger.

Zoro suspiró divertido. - ¿Vas a seguir enfadado todo el día, capitán?

Luffy miró al espadachín fugazmente antes de girar la cabeza con brusquedad y desdén, desviando la mirada de un furioso espadachín que parecía tener una vena a punto de estallar.

- ¿Y ahora por qué estas enfadado conmigo? – protestó Zoro.

Luffy volvió a mirarle de reojo, un poco más calmado, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía alrededor de la mesa hacia el peliverde, que le miraba con cautela. Cuando llegó a la altura de Zoro, el pequeño separó un poco la mesa del espadachín y se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeando la cabeza del peliverde con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Zoro correspondió al abrazo, rodeando la cintura del pequeño y apoyando igualmente su barbilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos e inspirando el olor del moreno.

- Yo quería ir al bosque – murmuró Luffy. – Esperar aquí es aburrido.

Zoro sonrió mientras besaba con suavidad la mejilla de su capitán.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer, Luffy? – susurró el espadachín mientras apoyaba sus labios en el cuello del pequeño, aspirando con fuerza su esencia y llenándose con ella – Podemos divertirnos por nuestra cuenta.

Luffy sonrió ante el contacto con el espadachín. - ¡Juguemos a algo!

Zoro rio en voz baja, se le ocurrían muchas cosas a las que jugar con el pequeño, aunque su estado después de lo que habían hecho esa mañana reducía bastante la lista. No quería volver a hacer daño a su capitán, así que esperaría un tiempo a que Luffy se recuperara por completo.

Abrazando con fuerza al pequeño, Zoro comenzó a besuquear su cuello, jugando con las manos de su capitán, las cuales había desplazado hasta sostenerlas entre ambos. Luffy se reía en voz baja, acercándose lo máximo que podía al cuerpo del peliverde, buscando ese ansioso roce con su piel que le hacía temblar por dentro.

_"Aún sigo aquí, idiotas",_ pensó Nami sonriendo con ternura mientras cerraba con suavidad la puerta de su cabaña. Llevaba con ella unos cuantos libros y algunos papeles sueltos, y se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña observando la escena que se desarrollaba en el campamento. _"Quién imaginaría que Zoro pudiera ser tan dulce con alguien"_, pensó con sorna mientras observaba al espadachín posar sus labios sobre la mejilla del moreno. _"Se ven tan bien juntos…"_ Nami deseó estar en otro momento, en otro lugar, para poder disfrutar plenamente de la nueva relación de sus nakamas. Ella se sentía feliz sólo viendo lo felices que eran ellos. A pesar de que tenía prisa, la pelirroja quiso quedarse un poco más allí, observando cómo Luffy soltaba sus manos del peliverde y volvía a abrazarle con fuerza, riendo ante las caricias que el espadachín comenzaba a darle por su cuerpo. Viendo cómo el espadachín sonreía ante las expresiones de su capitán y le acariciaba como si se tratara de lo más valioso de ese mundo. Disfrutando con el sonido de las risas que llegaban hasta ella, tan cristalinas y sinceras. Nami suspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la playa, caminando alrededor del bosque, dejando atrás esa escena que tanta paz infundía a su ser. _"Os prometo que os sacaré de aquí",_ sonrió suavemente mientras avanzaba sin dirigir ni una vez una mirada a su espalda.

* * *

Robin caminaba un poco por detrás del renito mientras le observaba con preocupación. Aún no habían encontrado la fruta que el cocinero les había pedido que llevaran. Durante todo el trayecto, Chopper había mantenido un inusual silencio en él. Robin intuía a qué se debía, pero le daba miedo preguntar.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio a través del bosque hasta que Robin divisó un pequeño claro a su derecha. Deteniéndose en su avance, se dirigió hacia el renito.

- ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato, Isha-san? – cuando el pequeño doctor se volvió hacia ella, Robin sonrió y señaló con la cabeza el pequeño claro.

Chopper dirigió la mirada hacia allí, y con una leve sonrisa asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia él. La muda afirmación del reno preocupó aún más a la arqueóloga, que le siguió volviendo al anterior silencio que parecía haberse instaurado definitivamente en ellos.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño claro, Chopper se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sintiendo su fría humedad sobre su pelaje. Robin se limitó a sentarse sobre ella, sintiendo su frescor a través de su fina falda. Tras sentarse, Robin observó con atención al renito durante unos minutos, dudando si preguntarle o no qué le pasaba. Finalmente, decidió iniciar una conversación con él.

- Chopper – le llamó con una suave voz que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del pequeño. Sorprendido, Chopper se incorporó y observó a la morena un poco asustado. _"Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre"._ - ¿Estás bien?

Chopper contempló a la morena luchando por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, no te preocupes", quería decirle. "Estoy bien", pero esas palabras no conseguían salir de su boca. No conseguía mentir a Robin, no ante esos profundos ojos azules que le miraban con tanto cariño y preocupación.

- Robin… - murmuró apenado, agachando su cabeza. – Todos se están comportando de manera extraña… ¿pasa algo?

Robin suspiró mientras dirigió su mirada al bosque. - ¿A qué te refieres con extraña? – preguntó al renito con suavidad, pues quería saber hasta qué punto Chopper había percibido el anormal comportamiento de sus nakamas… incluyéndola a ella.

- Bueno… - musitó el renito mientras se distraía con la hierba, observando su balanceo ante la brisa. – En el desayuno todos habéis estado más inquietos y nerviosos de lo habitual… y aunque en la comida parecía que habíais vuelto a la normalidad… - Chopper entrecerró los ojos recordando las sensaciones que sus nakamas le habían transmitido hacía pocas horas - … podía sentir bastante tensión en el ambiente...

Chopper levantó la cabeza y miró a la morena, quien respondió a su movimiento girándose nuevamente hacia él. – Robin… ¿va todo bien? – preguntó intentando controlar su asustada voz.

Robin miró al renito manteniendo en su rostro una aparente seriedad que en su interior era incapaz de sostener. Sentía un inmenso cariño por ese pequeño doctor que despertaba en ella un instinto protector… un instinto maternal que nunca antes había sentido. Quería protegerle y quería contarle la verdad, pero ese mismo instinto guardián hacía que su segundo deseo fuera muy difícil de cumplir. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el renito al descubrir los peligros de esa isla? Robin no lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Sonriendo suavemente, comenzó a arrastrarse por la hierba hasta llegar al lado del pequeño, que seguía mirándole preocupado y triste. Posando una mano sobre su extraño sombrero, Robin acarició con suavidad la cabeza del renito.

- Esta isla es más peligrosa de lo que pensábamos – Chopper abrió los ojos, mostrando un temor creciente en ellos. – Sin embargo, Nami está trabajando con todas sus fuerzas en sacarnos de aquí – la arqueóloga amplió todo lo que pudo su sonrisa, impregnándola de un aura tranquilizadora. – No tienes por qué preocuparte, Chopper. Saldremos de aquí sin que nada nos suceda – Robin puso toda su fe en esas palabras, sabiendo que, cuanto más tardaran en salir de allí, más difíciles serían de cumplir.

Chopper miró a la morena con tristeza. - ¿No me vais a contar qué está pasando?

Con un sentimiento roto en su interior, la morena miró apesadumbrada al pequeño. Quería contárselo, por supuesto. Eran nakamas y tenía derecho a estar informado de la situación, sobre todo siendo él un usuario de las Akuma no Mi, y por tanto una potencial víctima grave de esa isla. Robin exhaló un largo suspiro mientras observaba los asustados ojos del renito.

- No hace falta que conozcas los detalles de la isla… - susurró la morena mientras deslizaba su mano desde el sombrero del renito hasta sus patitas, agarrándolas y apretándolas con suavidad. – Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, Chopper – la morena sonrió con ternura al renito, que imitó levemente ese gesto. – Cuando salgamos de aquí te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, ¿vale?

Aunque el pequeño aún se sentía contrariado, no quiso exigir ninguna explicación más a la morena. Robin era una mujer muy inteligente, Chopper era consciente de ello, y si no quería contárselo entonces tendría sus razones. Aunque eso asustaba bastante al renito, decidió aceptar el silencio de la morena. Sabía que su capitán no permitiría que nadie saliera herido, y sabía que sus nakamas lucharían por sus vidas, por sus sueños y por sus aventuras. No correrían riesgos innecesarios… volverían pronto al mar, pronto continuarían navegando y se alejarían de esa isla que tanto preocupaba a sus nakamas. Chopper tenía confianza ciega en ellos, y quería demostrárselo.

Tras convencerse a sí mismo de sus sentimientos, Chopper asintió con decisión. – Robin, si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en pedírmela.

Robin rio con suavidad ante el gesto del pequeño. Parecía que Chopper había aceptado su petición, y eso le aliviaba. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para contarle a Chopper lo que había en esa isla. Levantándose y sacudiendo su falda, Robin miró al renito con una sonrisa.

- De ahora en adelante cuento contigo, Isha-san.

* * *

- ¡Nami! ¡Ya era hora! Llevamos un buen rato esperando por ti – gritó Usopp un poco irritado, aunque el enfado se le pasó con la gélida mirada que recibió de la navegante.

- Lo siento chicos, me distraje – respondió la navegante, sonriendo al recordar la escena de sus dos nakamas.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con la madera? – preguntó Franky mientras señalaba detrás de él una gran cantidad de troncos que habían talado y una caja con las herramientas que Usopp había llevado a la playa desde el Sunny.

Nami sonrió con seguridad. – Necesito que fabriquéis algunos instrumentos meteorológicos.

Tanto Usopp como Franky la miraron asombrados.

- ¿Para qué los quieres? – preguntó el ciborg.

Nami le sacó la lengua levemente mientras sonreía alegre. – Es un secreto, pero cuanto antes los acabéis mejor.

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – preguntó esta vez el narigudo, curioso. – Podíamos haberlos hecho en el campamento.

Nami le miró con fingida inocencia. – Pero así nos ahorramos un viaje, después de haberlos hecho habría que haberlos traído aquí igualmente.

Ambos miraron a la sonriente pelirroja con una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser en este lugar? – continuó Usopp.

Nami sonrió, mirándoles con fiereza mientras con una mano señalaba al mar. – Porque en esa dirección, en línea recta, hay una isla.

* * *

Zoro observaba con cautela cómo Luffy se entretenía jugando en la orilla del mar con los pequeños cangrejos que aparecían y desaparecían entre la arena. Disfrutaba viendo a su capitán corretear despreocupado por la playa, pero no podía evitar sentirse tenso cuando el pequeño se acercaba peligrosamente al agua del mar, o cuando una despistada ola arremetía con más fuerza sobre la playa, alcanzando las sandalias de su capitán. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír cuando Luffy se volvía hacia él para enseñarle alguna de sus capturas, agitando con fuerza sus brazos, reclamando su atención. No quería perder esa descuidada actitud de su capitán, muy característica del pequeño.

Sin embargo, Zoro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría dentro de tres días… en realidad, había tomado una decisión. Quería ser él el que le dijera a Luffy la verdad. Sabía que no podría explicarlo tan bien como Robin o Nami, pero estaba seguro de que él sería capaz de controlar mejor la reacción del pequeño. Además, también prefería que, en el caso de que Nami quisiera ponerles al corriente de algún descubrimiento o nuevo dato, Luffy ya supiera de antemano cómo estaba la situación, para así poder reaccionar con más frialdad.

Pero había una cosa que inquietaba al espadachín. _"¿Qué querrá hacer Luffy cuando se entere de lo que pasa en la isla?"._ Le era imposible imaginar la reacción de su capitán. En realidad, Zoro era consciente de que sería imposible para cualquiera de sus nakamas adivinar qué haría el pequeño al enterarse de la base del Gobierno Mundial. _"Por una u otra razón… seguro que de cualquier manera querrá ir allí"_. Zoro suspiró resignado, pues él, al igual que Robin, estaba dispuesto a seguir a su capitán allí donde fuera. _"Por mucho que eso signifique la muerte"._

El espadachín apartó de su mente todas sus preocupaciones cuando escuchó al pequeño gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo que saltaba y señalaba con una de sus manos el extraño cangrejo amarillo que sostenía en la otra. Zoro sonrió ante el gesto del pequeño. _"¿También aparece ese cangrejo en algún libro_?", pensó divertido al ver cómo Luffy lo lanzaba enfadado hacia el mar… parecía que acababa de pellizcar al pequeño con sus pinzas. Riendo por lo bajo, el peliverde volvió a fijar sus ojos en Luffy, viendo cómo regresaba a sus juegos con ternura. Sin embargo, un movimiento en el bosque llamó su atención.

Llevando una de sus manos a sus katanas, Zoro dirigió una discreta mirada a la salida del bosque, relajándose cuando vio a Usopp salir de él cargando una gran caja llena de herramientas. Aunque al principio había suspirado de alivio, el peliverde recordó la promesa que había hecho con el narigudo e inevitablemente se tensó. _"Ahora me obligará a ayudarle a fabricar otra caña"_, resopló, viendo cómo Usopp se acercaba hacia él al mismo tiempo que Luffy salía también a su encuentro.

- ¡Hola Usopp! – exclamó Luffy, saludando alegre a un sudado tirador, que parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por avanzar unos cuantos pasos más con la caja de herramientas. Cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa, la posó sobre ella y resopló desahogándose y estirando su espalda. Luffy, quien se había detenido al lado de Zoro, le miraba sonriente. - ¿Dónde estuvisteis?

Usopp, sin recuperar por completo el aliento, señaló un punto a través del bosque, casi en paralelo con la línea de playa.

- Nami nos llevó hacia la costa oeste de la isla – consiguió balbucear mientras recuperaba su respiración. – Quiso que Franky y yo la ayudáramos a construir una pequeña base.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro miraron extrañados al narigudo.

- ¿Una base para qué? – preguntó el espadachín mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa, mostrando interés en los planes que tenía la pelirroja.

Usopp se encogió de hombros. – Ella nos pidió que fabricáramos algunos instrumentos para medir el tiempo, como anemómetros y veletas, pluviómetros, barómetros y otros cuantos más de los que no recuerdo el nombre. Ahora Franky se quedó construyendo una pequeña cabaña para ella. Dijo que quería quedarse unos cuando días allí observando el clima.

Zoro desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo su capitán dirigía su vista hacia él, extrañado por el comportamiento de Nami y por su silenciosa decisión. Sin embargo, Zoro no comprendía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la navegante, no sabía qué era lo que pretendía lograr con todo eso. _"Al menos tiene un plan, está intentando averiguar algo"._ Zoro dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Nami no le decepcionaría, sabía que era tan orgullosa como él y que daría todo de sí para conseguir sacar a sus nakamas a salvo de esa isla. _"Espero que lo logre a tiempo"_, al fin y al cabo, en tres días los acontecimientos podrían… precipitarse.

Luffy sintió que Zoro relajaba poco a poco su cuerpo, y desvió la mirada del espadachín, sonriendo levemente. Si Zoro estaba tranquilo con esa información quería decir que, en ese momento, no había nada de qué preocuparse. En su interior una parte de sí celebró la decisión de Nami. _"Se está esforzando por todos nosotros"_, y eso enorgullecía a Luffy, tanto por ser su capitán como por ser su amigo y nakama. _"Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti, Nami"._

- ¡Oe, Zoro! – el grito de Usopp, que parecía que ya había recuperado el aliento, interrumpió los pensamientos tanto del peliverde como del moreno, que se giraron para mirarle. – No te olvides de que me prometiste ayudarme a hacer otra caña.

Zoro suspiró cansado. _"Lo sabía"._ – No me he olvidado. Trae los materiales necesarios y la hacemos ahora.

Con la ilusión dibujada en sus ojos, Usopp salió disparado hacia su cabaña, perdiéndose tras ella y volviendo a aparecer segundos más tarde cargando con varias cañas gruesas y largas.

- ¡Ya tenía los materiales preparados! – dijo el narigudo sin disimular su alegría.

Zoro decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por su nakama, y alargando un brazo arrebató una de las cañas al narigudo bajo la atenta mirada brillante de su capitán, que parecía encantado con el plan de fabricar nuevas cañas.

- Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó el espadachín mirando expectante a un narigudo más que asombrado por su voluntaria colaboración.

- ¡Has hecho bien en preguntarme, Zoro-kun! Soy un maestro que ha estudiado en profundidad durante más de 20 años la cuidadosa elaboración de cañas de pescar.

- ¡Ooooooooooooooh! – exclamó Luffy con los ojos completamente iluminados mientras Zoro contenía sus ganas de irse a su cabaña a dormir. _"¿20 años?" _pensó con paciencia. _"¿Para qué demonios alguien iba a estudiar durante tanto tiempo cómo fabricar cañas de pescar? Es más, ¿cuántos años se supone que tienes entonces?_". Suspirando con pesar, Zoro comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Usopp. Al menos, así podría entretenerse un rato.

* * *

Los Mugiwara ya habían terminado de cenar el pequeño pero delicioso banquete que el cocinero había preparado para todos, y la mayoría se habían reunido alrededor de la hoguera mientras escuchaban las sencillas canciones que el esqueleto tocaba para todos. Robin se encontraba fregando los platos, pues Sanji se había ido con la ración de Nami hacia el nuevo campamento que ella había establecido en la playa oeste de la isla. Chopper se había ido también con Sanji, pues entre todos habían decidido que no era buena idea dejar a la navegante sola, y Chopper había salido elegido para pasar la primera noche con ella (a pesar de todas las quejas y súplicas del cocinero).

La velada había sido tranquila. Como todas las comidas, por supuesto, había sido muy animada y competitiva, pero todos habían mantenido una compostura y una seriedad poco usuales en ellos. No había sido una comida tan apagada como la que vivieron en el desayuno, pues tras una tarde para relajarse, los ánimos estaban más calmados y las tensiones enterradas. Sin embargo, todos, de una u otra forma, eran conscientes de la grave situación en la que se encontraban, y a pesar de que sabían que la tristeza no solucionaría nada, no eran capaces de actuar con completa normalidad, provocando que las bromas y las risas salieran a la luz con mayor dificultad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, alrededor de la hoguera, todos se sentían calmados. Brook se había decantado por una serie de suaves baladas que relajaran aún más sus preocupaciones y sus cuerpos, y el efecto estaba siendo asombroso. Incluso Luffy escuchaba la música del esqueleto con tranquilidad, plasmando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo su cuerpo con suavidad al son de la música.

Todos charlaban con tranquilidad, disfrutando del momento, pues pocas veces vivían momentos tan cercanos, tan relajados. Como piratas que eran, estaban acostumbrados a festejar siempre tras la cena con música animada, bailes y cánticos a voz de grito. Siempre contaban con sake en sus copas, lo cual irremediablemente también animaba el ambiente. Sin embargo, ese momento sin bebida, sin gritos, sin saltos, sin bailes estaba siendo más intenso que muchas de las celebraciones que habían festejado.

La calma y el relax que todos sentían en sus cuerpos pronto se fue manifestando en sueño. Robin fue la primera en abandonar el campamento, encerrándose a los pocos minutos de acabar de fregar en su cabaña. Sanji, tras regresar al campamento, sólo disfrutó de un par de canciones del esqueleto, pues la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño y se excusó rápidamente, yendo a su cabaña acompañado por Franky, quien estaba cansado por todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer esa tarde. Cuando Brook decidió abandonar también el campamento, Usopp le siguió y se encerró en su propia cabaña. Finalmente sólo quedaron Luffy y Zoro en la playa, quienes se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sólo quedamos nosotros capitán – Zoro observó con cariño la sonrisa angelical que mostraba el rostro de su capitán. – Será mejor que vayamos también a dormir.

Luffy asintió con ímpetu, sin borrar esa maravillosa sonrisa de su rostro. Caminando uno al lado del otro, ambos mantuvieron un profundo silencio roto únicamente por el suave sonido de sus pasos sobre la arena y el murmullo del mar tras ellos. Una vez en la cabaña, Luffy, que había entrado el primero, se giró hacia Zoro, mirándolo feliz.

- Nami se está esforzando por todos – susurró con alegría, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, llenos de orgullo.

Zoro se limitó a asentir mientras se acercaba a su capitán.

- Te dije que ella no nos decepcionaría – volvió a susurrar Luffy mientras correspondía al abrazo del espadachín, ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo sé – respondió el peliverde murmurando en el oído del pequeño. – También te dije que no desconfiaba de ella. Sabía que ella intentaría por todos los medios sacarnos de aquí.

Luffy rio en voz baja, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad recorrerle cuando el espadachín manifestó su confianza por la pelirroja. Era cierto que el pequeño no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en esa isla, pero también sabía que lo que sucedía era algo grave y peligroso, y ver cómo Nami había comenzado su lucha por ellos le llenaba de satisfacción, a pesar de que seguía deprimido debido a que no contaran con él.

Sujetando al pequeño con fuerza, Zoro se desplazó hacia una de las camas, tumbándolos a ambos sobre ella. Una vez que se acomodaron, el peliverde se estiró con dificultad hasta alcanzar una manta que utilizó para cubrir sus cuerpos. No creía que fueran a pasar frío estando abrazados, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo cuando se trataba de su capitán.

Besando con suavidad la frente del pequeño, Zoro susurró en la oscuridad de la cabaña:

- Luffy, no sé exactamente qué planea Nami, pero sea lo que sea en tres días te contaré todo lo que sé sobre la isla. Quiero que cuando ella decida contarnos su plan tú estés al tanto de toda la situación.

Luffy sonrió con tristeza. – Está bien – accedió mientras se acurrucaba aún más entre los brazos del espadachín.

Sólo tenía que esperar tres días… tres días que pasaron rápidamente entre la monotonía a la que pronto se adaptaron todos. Tres días en los que Zoro y Luffy se dedicaron a pescar por la mañana y a cuidar del campamento por la tarde, en los que Franky, Sanji y Brook se dedicaron a abastecer con carne suficiente a su capitán, en los que Robin paseaba constantemente entre un campamento y otro, alternando las noches con el renito, que también se dedicó a ir y venir entre la cabaña de Nami y la suya propia. Tres días en los que Usopp continuó trabajando en sus inventos mientras iba de vez en cuando, acompañado por el esqueleto, a buscar agua al rio, en los que Sanji preparaba una comida especial que después llevaba hasta su pelirroja, evitando molestarla lo máximo posible al darse cuenta del alto nivel de concentración que mantenía día y noche, estudiando sin cesar el tiempo, el clima y sus cambios. Tres días en los que todos lucharon junto a Nami, en silencio, apoyándola en su investigación, ayudándola en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Tres días que, como ya mencioné, pasaron muy rápido.

Y en la tarde del tercer día, en el silencioso campamento en el que de vez en cuando resonaba algún martillazo de Usopp, que seguía trabajando incansable en su invento, Zoro se levantó de su asiento para situarse frente a su capitán, que estaba sentado en uno de los troncos observando con tranquilidad el mar. Y cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, supieron que por fin había llegado la hora de la verdad.

- Vamos a la cabaña – pidió el espadachín comenzando a caminar hacia ella sin esperar por la respuesta del moreno, que no tardó en incorporarse y seguirle.

Y así, tres días después, la puerta de la cuarta cabaña se cerró con un sordo crujido.


	14. Lucha 1

**Ummm... bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo del Fic... he tardado en subirlo por una razón... el capítulo cuenta con una tabla que es "bastante" necesaria de ver para comprender la historia... pero la tabla no se ve al publicar el capítulo, y no me deja pegar links aquí... y no sabía cómo hacerlo xD**

**Dicho esto, me gustaría pediros que [IMPORTANTE] antes de empezar a leer pincharais en mi nombre y fuerais a mi perfil. Allí encontraréis el link de la tabla... ¡siento mucho las molestias T.T! Pero yo había hecho la tabla para que la historia fuera más fluida y no tuviera que describir con palabras algo tan complejo como eso. Y por eso la tabla es bastante fundamental para comprender el contenido del capítulo. Nuevamente siento las molestias... me gustaría poder dejaros el link aquí, pero no soy capaz xD**

**Con respecto a la tabla: contiene las predicciones del tiempo que Nami ha realizado en esos tres días de investigación. Quiero avisar que yo no estudio ni sé gran cosa sobre meteorología ni geografía, así que los datos puede que no se correspondan con la realidad. Simplemente la tabla está ahí para que os hagáis una idea del plan de Nami.**

**Dicho esto, voy a preparar el siguiente capítulo ^.^ En el siguiente capítulo también se menciona la tabla, aunque no es tan necesario que la veáis xD**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas =P**

* * *

- Tus progresos son asombrosos, Koukai-san – susurró Robin, sin ser capaz de alzar su voz mientras observaba, maravillada, las notas que la pelirroja había tomado durante esos tres días.

- ¡No son suficientes! – exclamó Nami golpeando su mesa de trabajo con los puños, intentando soltar toda la rabia que la carcomía por dentro, intentando contener esas lágrimas de desesperación que luchaban por derramarse en sus ojos.

Robin la miró apenada. – En tres días has hecho más de lo que científicos experimentados han logrado en toda su vida – la arqueóloga se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pelirroja, apoyando su mano sobre su tembloroso hombro.

- Pero no es suficiente – sollozó Nami, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyándose sobre la mesa. – No consigo predecir al milímetro el viento, ni la cantidad de nubes que habrá…

Robin volvió sus ojos hacia un papel que sostenía en la otra mano, observándolo nuevamente con cuidado.

* * *

**[VER TABLA]**

* * *

_"Sólo ha fallado el segundo día_", suspiró la morena, sin poder dejar de asombrarse por las capacidades de su nakama. _"Con los instrumentos rudimentarios con los que cuenta, sólo falló el segundo día con un margen mínimo…"._ Observó a la pelirroja, que no dejaba de sollozar tumbada sobre la mesa. Robin estaba totalmente impresionada con todas las notas que había logrado tomar en tan pocos días. La morena había pasado gran parte de esos días con Nami, y era testigo de su completa dedicación a los instrumentos que le habían construido Usopp y Franky. Día y noche estaba en la playa, sentada sobre un pequeño banco, observando incansable el cielo y el mar, tomando notas del más mínimo detalle que surgiera ante sus ojos, que apareciera en su mente. Apenas comió, apenas durmió, apenas habló con nadie, sólo estaba ahí, sentada en la playa, mirando al horizonte perdida en sus deducciones.

La situación llegó a tal punto que Chopper había preparado un somnífero y le había pedido a Sanji que lo echara en la comida. Ese somnífero surtió efecto, y por fin pudieron lograr que la navegante se acostara en su cabaña y durmiera un poco. Un poco muy poco, porque dos horas después pareció que el efecto de la medicina había desaparecido de las venas de la pelirroja, pues luchando contra todo el sueño y cansancio que pesaba sobre ella, Nami había salido de la cabaña y había vuelto a su puesto en la playa, observando el cielo, cabeceando por el sueño.

Robin sacudió la cabeza levemente para borrar ese recuerdo. Los esfuerzos de Nami habían logrado crear una brecha en la cárcel en la que se había convertido esa isla para ellos.

- Koukai-san, con estos datos podremos llegar a la otra isla. Sabemos cómo será el tiempo durante el trayecto, los datos pueden recalcularse a medida que avancemos – intentó animarla la morena, apretando el hombro de Nami con suavidad. Sin embargo, la navegante no levantó la cabeza, aunque los sollozos cesaron. – Además, cada vez que se nuble o que el viento sople demasiado fuerte, podemos echar el ancla y esperar a que la situación mejore.

Por fin, Nami reaccionó ante esas palabras, aunque de una forma inesperada para la arqueóloga. La pelirroja se giró con brusquedad, provocando que Robin se tambaleara y diera unos pasos hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa. Ante ella se encontraban los enrojecidos ojos de la navegante, no a causa de las lágrimas, pues no había llorado en ningún momento en esos tres días (a pesar de que hubiera querido hacerlo), si no a causa de todo el sueño que había acumulado. Sueño que también se reflejaba en sus pronunciadas ojeras y en la demacrada y desnutrida faz que contrastaba con el pálido tono de su piel. Con otro movimiento brusco, la pelirroja arrebató la tabla a Robin y la extendió sobre la mesa, señalando con un dedo una de las filas.

- No podemos retrasarnos en llegar a la otra isla – murmuró Nami con un tono serio que transmitía la gravedad de la situación. Robin, sin comprender, se acercó nuevamente hacia Nami y miró lo que le señalaba: el séptimo día de la tabla.

Extrañada, la morena pidió con una muda mirada una explicación.

- Quizá me equivoque en los datos, quizá realmente no llueva… pero el séptimo día el cielo estará completamente cubierto de nubes. Debemos llegar a la isla en dos días – Robin abrió los ojos, incrédula. _"¡Eso será imposible!"_ – El tercer día de viaje no podremos orientarnos a causa de las nubes, y el viento no soplará precisamente suave como para poder anclar el barco y esperar que no se mueva de ahí. Sólo tendremos dos días de viaje.

- No podremos lograrlo, partiendo mañana por la mañana en circunstancias normales llegaríamos el tercer día de noche.

- Lo sé – suspiró Nami, nuevamente deprimida, dejando caer sus hombros. – Pero no nos encontramos en circunstancias normales, Robin. Nos encontramos en una situación desesperada. O partimos pasado mañana, o esperamos otros cuatro días a ver qué nos depara el tiempo.

Robin observó la tabla con más detenimiento, analizando los datos de cada día. Sabía que Nami tenía razón, con el viento soplando a esa velocidad sería un auténtico milagro que el barco quedara completamente anclado en el mar. Se fijó entonces en el cuarto día.

- Podemos partir mañana – propuso, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Nami.

- El viento soplará en dirección este, y la isla queda hacia el oeste. No podremos avanzar.

- Podemos usar las paddles _[Channel 0 antes del Time Skip]_ del Sunny – dijo Robin, desafiante, volviendo a recibir una negativa de la navegante.

- Ya he pensado en eso, y le pregunté a Franky si sería posible. Pero él dijo que no quedaba cola suficiente como para que funcionaran más de unas cuantas horas. Llegaría un punto en el que el barco se detendría, y con el viento soplando en nuestra contra es muy arriesgado quedarse en alta mar – ante la mirada resignada de la morena, Nami continuó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Tenemos cola suficiente para un Coup de Burst… También es arriesgado utilizarlo, ya que en el aire no podremos controlar el rumbo del barco… pero si lo utilizamos el sexto día – Nami señaló ese día en la tabla – podemos aprovechar que el viento sopla completamente a nuestro favor para estabilizar el barco. En realidad, mis esperanzas radican en esto – concluyó la pelirroja ante la penetrante mirada de Robin.

- Realmente has pensado en todo al milímetro – suspiró la morena, alejándose de Nami y volviendo a sentarse en la cama. – Nada nos asegura que con el Coup de Burst podamos avanzar lo suficiente como para llegar a la isla a tiempo.

Nami amplió levemente su sonrisa. – En realidad, según mis cálculos, sólo podríamos llegar a la isla utilizando tres Coup de Burst. Es muy arriesgado zarpar pasado mañana…

- Pero es más arriesgado quedarse en esta isla otros cuatro días… como mínimo – concluyó Robin, sonriendo igualmente a Nami. – Es una apuesta de todo o nada.

- Como las que les gustan a la panda de locos que forman nuestra tripulación – rio Nami mientras se incorporaba, enrollando su tabla y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. – Supongo que ya les he hecho esperar demasiado, es hora de dar la cara.

Robin sonrió ante las palabras de su nakama, e imitándola, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y girándose hacia la pelirroja una vez en ela.

- Sabes, Koukai-san – comenzó a decir con un suave tono de voz ante la mirada curiosa de Nami. – En realidad, ellos están dispuestos a esperar por ti mucho más tiempo. Ellos habrían esperado siempre por ti – Robin le sacó a lengua en un gesto cómplice, provocando el asombro de Nami, que después de reponerse sonrió como hacía varios días que no lo hacía.

- Lo sé – respondió en un susurro cargado de sentimientos. – Pero eso no es justo con ellos.

* * *

Luffy cerró la puerta tras de sí, provocando en ella un sordo crujido. Zoro había entrado el primero, y se encontraba sentado en una de las camas, mirando al frente con la mente en otra parte. Luffy avanzó hacia la otra cama, sentándose frente al espadachín, obligando al peliverde a fijar los ojos en los suyos.

Sosteniendo una cargada y tensa mirada, un pesado silencio se mantuvo entre ambos durante varios minutos hasta que Zoro, cansado, agachó la cabeza y la frotó con fuerza con sus manos, cortando el contacto visual. Luffy continuó observando al espadachín con serenidad y paciencia, esperando a que el espadachín aclarara sus ideas y comenzara con su explicación.

- Luffy… - suspiró el peliverde sin tener muy claro aún cómo comenzar a hablar. – En esta isla hay una mina de kairoseki bajo el control del Gobierno Mundial. No sólo eso, también hay instalaciones que se dedican a fabricar armas y experimentar con él – Zoro dejó de hablar para fijarse en la expresión de Luffy. El moreno le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión que denotaba extrañeza. Zoro volvió a suspirar mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano.

- Está bien – dijo el peliverde, resignado. – Te contaré todo lo que nos explicaron Franky y Robin.

Luffy asintió… realmente no había entendido nada de lo que Zoro dijo en un principio, y el peliverde lo había notado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Zoro era consciente de que no podría hacer entender al pequeño la situación con tanta facilidad como Robin. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentó recordar toda la explicación que la morena y el peliazul les habían dado algunos días antes.

Luffy prestó atención a cada palabra dicha por el espadachín mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse poco a poco. Su mente hilaba el discurso del peliverde con sencillas pero contundentes palabras: kairoseki, armas de kairoseki, marina, Gobierno Mundial, antena.

Kairoseki. Armas de kairoseki. Marina. Gobierno Mundial. Antena.

Cuando Zoro dejó de hablar, Luffy dirigió su mirada al suelo, cerrando con fuerza sus manos alrededor del colchón de la cama. Zoro observaba a Luffy con detenimiento, analizando todas sus expresiones, todos sus movimientos. Veía cómo poco a poco los nudillos del pequeño comenzaban a ponerse blancos por la falta de sangre al apretar con tanta fuerza su cama. También veía cómo poco a poco el cuerpo del pequeño comenzaba a temblar… lo que aterró a Zoro. Luffy no temblaba de miedo, no sentía miedo, era demasiado inconsciente como para sentir miedo. Luffy estaba temblando de rabia, de ira. Estaba muy enfadado, y el peliverde le entendía, pero temía que, en ese estado, no pudiera contener al moreno.

La mente de Luffy viajaba de una idea a otra a gran velocidad. _"El kairoseki anula las Akuma no Mi"_, _"aquí se hacen armas y jaulas de kairoseki_", _"esta isla pertenece al Gobierno Mundial"_, _"utilizan una antena gigante para confundir al Log Pose", _"_estamos en peligro_". De repente, el pequeño quedó estático, completamente inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar fijamente un punto en el suelo, sin parpadear, sin respirar. "_Nadie quiso decírmelo_". Apretó aún más la cama, haciendo crujir la madera bajo él, alarmando al espadachín, que lentamente llevó sus manos a sus espadas. _"Nadie me lo dijo_", el pequeño apretó aún más la cama… hasta que cedió y se partió por la mitad. Antes de caer al suelo junto con un montón de astillas, Luffy se irguió, y Zoro le imitó poniendo su cuerpo en guardia.

- Nadie… me dijo… nada… - Zoro escuchó el murmullo del pequeño, cuya voz temblaba a causa de la ira que contenía en ese momento.

- Luffy… - intentó comenzar el espadachín a excusarse, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

De repente, Luffy levantó la mirada del suelo. Zoro tembló ante los ojos del moreno, tan cargados de odio, de ira, de rabia, de indignación, de furia, de cólera. Tan intimidantes, tan penetrantes que eran capaces de hacer temblar al más fiero de los guerreros. Tan oscuros como una noche de luna nueva. Tan absorbentes como un agujero negro. Tan peligrosos como una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Zoro dio un respingo cuando escuchó cómo el pedazo de madera que Luffy aún sostenía en sus manos se partía como si de una brizna de hierba se tratara. Y con el poco tiempo de reacción que tuvo, se preparó para el ataque de su capitán.

Luffy, colérico, arrojó hacia atrás los pedazos de madera que sostenía en su mano y se lanzó contra Zoro, agarrándole de la pechera y empujándolo contra una pared de la cabaña. Zoro alcanzó a sujetar el brazo de su capitán, pero no pudo evitar que su espalda chocara contra la cabaña, haciendo temblar con el golpe a toda la estructura. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a él a un Luffy fuera de sí, con la otra mano estirada hacia atrás y cerrada en un puño, preparando un golpe.

- ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODA ESTA MIERDA!? – gritó Luffy con un tono agudo cargado de rabia. - ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NADIE ME DIJO NADA!? – continuó mientras tensaba aún más el agarre del espadachín, quien ya estaba de puntillas apoyado en la pared, luchando por aflojar un poco el agarre de su capitán.

- Luffy, suéltame – dijo con voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aire. En circunstancias normales, Zoro habría sido capaz de controlar a su capitán, pero la visión de un Luffy de esa manera le había intimidado, impidiendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a tiempo.

- ¡YO SOY EL CAPITÁN DE ESTE BARCO! ¿¡Y VOSOTROS ME OCULTÁIS TODO ESTO!? – aulló Luffy mientras descargaba su puño contra la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza del espadachín, abriendo un gran boquete que mandó media pared a volar a través de la playa y arañándose la mano con las astillas de la madera, provocando que pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaran a recorrer su mano.

Zoro, desesperado, soltó la mano de su capitán para alcanzar sus katanas. Con esfuerzo desenvainó una de ellas y atacó a Luffy, quien se vio obligado a retroceder para esquivar el filo de la espada. Resbalando por la pared, Zoro quedó sentado en el suelo, respirando agitado. Luffy había apretado con demasiada fuerza la pechera del espadachín, haciendo que respirar fuera una tarea difícil. Una vez consiguió recuperar el aliento, el espadachín dirigió sus ojos hacia su capitán, que le seguía mirando con rabia, aunque parecía más calmado. Luffy no se había dado cuenta de que el espadachín apenas podía respirar, y cuando vio cómo intentaba a duras penas recomponerse en el suelo se dio cuenta de que había usado demasiada fuerza contra él.

- Luffy – comenzó a hablar el peliverde, aún con dificultad, mientras se ponía en pie y se quitaba una astilla que se le había clavado en su hombro, provocando que su camiseta comenzara a teñirse de rojo. – No tengo excusa. Debí decírtelo desde el principio, lo siento. – Zoro envainó su katana y, quitándose las tres a la vez, las tiró sobre la cama que aún seguía en pie. – Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras – dijo mirando a Luffy con seriedad. Luffy le devolvió una mirada fría. – Siento haberte mentido, capitán.

- Zoro… - un sonido ahogado llegó a los oídos tanto del peliverde como del moreno.

Al parecer, Luffy y Zoro ya tenían público alrededor de la cabaña. Nami y Robin habían llegado al campamento justo cuando Luffy gritó por primera vez, y todos los demás ya se habían reunido en la mesa cuando comenzó su lucha. Ahora se encontraban a varios metros de la cabaña, desde un ángulo en el que podían observar a ambos con facilidad, lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta que faltaba media pared.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – susurró Usopp, temblando de miedo, sin poder apartar los ojos de su capitán y del espadachín.

El renito, por su parte, se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de Robin, intentando esconderse de esa escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Robin intentaba mantener la seriedad, pero su interior era un caos lleno de miedo e impotencia.

Cualquier otro murmullo que pudiera haber surgido en el grupo de observadores fue inmediatamente acallado por los ojos de Luffy, que fugazmente deambularon por cada uno de los presentes, dejando a su paso estremecimientos y temblores.

Cuando finalizó su recorrido, el moreno volvió a fijar su vista en Zoro, que le observaba con seriedad y manteniendo la calma, con los brazos estirados como señal de ofrecimiento para ser golpeado. Luffy bufó.

- No me servirá de nada desquiciarme ahora contigo – gruñó con voz engañosamente suave, provocando que el grupo retrocediera unos pasos.

Luffy giró con brusquedad su cabeza hacia sus nakamas, quienes se quedaron inmóviles ante sus ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

- ¿Cuántos de vosotros lo sabíais?

Nadie respondió. El completo silencio invadió la playa. Incluso el mar detuvo su balanceo. Nadie era capaz de emitir sonido alguno ante Luffy.

- ¿Cuántos? – repitió Luffy elevando el tono.

Sintiéndose responsable, Robin dio un paso adelante ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sólo Zoro no se giró a mirarla, pues el espadachín mantenía en todo momento sus ojos fijos en su capitán, preparado para detenerle si hiciera falta.

- Todos excepto Isha-san y Nagahana-kun – respondió Robin en un sordo susurro que pretendió aparentar calma… pero que no lo consiguió.

Los aludidos dieron un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose tras el grupo, sorprendidos por la revelación. Chopper ya estaba al tanto de que había algo que le ocultaban, pero no se esperaba que Luffy no supiera qué era, y tampoco se esperaba que ellos tres fueran los únicos que no sabían qué pasaba en esa isla. Usopp, por su parte, no se sintió ofendido por el hecho de que le escondieran información. Más bien le aterró darse cuenta de que la reacción de Luffy había sido por esa información omitida, lo que significaba que algo muy grave estaba pasando.

Luffy comenzó a temblar otra vez de ira. Estirando su brazo, golpeó otra de las paredes de la cabaña, destrozándola por completo, provocando que el tejado se tambaleara peligrosamente sobre su cabeza.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTEIS NADA!? – aulló mirando con odio a sus nakamas, quienes se quedaron completamente paralizados ante los ojos de su capitán.

- Luffy, intenta tranquilizarte – Sanji avanzó poco a poco hacia Robin, situándose entre ella y Luffy para prevenir un posible ataque de su enloquecido capitán. – No era nuestra intención mentirte, pero…

- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!? – gritó Luffy mirando fijamente a Sanji mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla. Sanji, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que quedarse completamente paralizado, estirando un brazo frente a Robin como protección. - ¡NO QUERÍAIS MENTIRME, ¿PERO NO ME DIJISTEIS LA VERDAD?! ¿¡POR QUIÉN ME TOMÁIS!?

Nami no pudo resistirlo más, y ante la visión de su capitán completamente enfurecido cayó de rodillas, temblando sin saber qué hacer. Brook, retrocediendo ante los aullidos de su capitán, tropezó y cayó de espaldas, quedando sentado sobre la arena. Franky fue el único que consiguió reaccionar, posicionándose detrás de Robin y Sanji, pero haciendo de escudo para todos sus demás nakamas.

- ¿Este es el respeto que tenéis por vuestro capitán? ¿Esta es la confianza que tenéis en mí? – continuó Luffy con un tono frío y dolido que heló a todos los presentes.

- Luffy, no se trata de eso… - susurró Robin, suplicante. Se sentía completamente culpable de esa situación, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que había pedido a los demás que no dijeran nada ni a Luffy, ni a Usopp, ni a Chopper. Era su culpa que la situación hubiera terminado así.

- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Luffy, dirigiendo a Robin una mirada irritada.

De repente, todos se dieron cuenta de la verdad que habían querido evadir, que no habían querido ver. Habían engañado a su capitán, no le habían dicho lo que sabían, no le habían consultado sobre sus planes para escapar. No habían contado con él, para absolutamente nada.

Todos tomaban a Luffy por un capitán irresponsable e inconsciente, todos le subestimaban. Y por eso creyeron que era mejor no decirle nada, creían que su alocado capitán saldría corriendo a atacar las instalaciones del Gobierno Mundial. En ningún momento nadie le vio como lo que realmente era: un auténtico capitán pirata que daría su vida por sus nakamas, que tomaría la decisión adecuada para que todos salieran de esa isla ilesos. No habían confiado en Luffy, y ahora les tocaría pagar las consecuencias.

Robin sintió cómo poco a poco su interior era inundado por las lágrimas que no podían manifestar sus ojos. Había traicionado a la persona que le había permitido vivir. Había engañado a la persona que había declarado la guerra al Gobierno Mundial para salvarla, que había derrotado a la más fuerte organización de asesinos del Gobierno Mundial para rescatarla. La persona que luchó por su vida cuando ella ya no tenía ninguna esperanza para vivirla.

- Lo siento… Luffy… - susurró Robin con voz rota. Sabía perfectamente que las palabras no servirían de nada. Ni siquiera servirían para liberarla de una parte de su dolor.

Sin embargo, darse cuenta de la verdad no sólo hirió a la morena. Todos, uno a uno, fueron derrumbándose cuando comprendieron que no habían confiado en su capitán.

Todos se maldijeron a sí mismos.

Todos quisieron pedir perdón a Luffy.

Y todos sabían que las palabras se quedaban cortas para ello.

Zoro supo desde el primer momento que lo que estaban haciendo era traicionar a Luffy. Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy diferente era verlo en los ojos cargados de decepción y penumbra de su capitán. El peliverde se sentía despreciable. _"¿Así es como yo quería proteger a Luffy? ¿Mintiéndole de esta manera?"_ Esa fue su elección, quería proteger su vida aunque para ello tuviera que engañarle. Ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias de su error.

Luffy agachó la mirada, apretando sus puños, con la impotencia y la frustración quemándole por dentro. Lentamente, relajó sus manos, relajó su cuerpo y relajó su mirada hasta que Zoro vio en ella el vacío. Luffy comenzó a avanzar hacia la playa, pasando al lado de Zoro sin inmutarse, sin mirarle. Sin dirigirle una mínima palabra. El peliverde tampoco hizo ningún movimiento, sólo dejó ir a su capitán, que pasó al lado del grupo sin mirar a nadie tampoco.

Sus nakamas le observaron sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Luffy se iba alejando, poco a poco, en dirección al bosque.

- Lu-Luffy… - tartamudeó Usopp. - ¿Do-Dónde vas-s?

Luffy se detuvo. No se giró, no respondió, simplemente se detuvo. En realidad, el pequeño no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba. Él sólo quería salir de allí, quería alejarse de sus nakamas y estar sólo durante un buen rato. No tenía pensado ir a buscar los laboratorios, como muchos de sus nakamas pensaban. Sólo quería irse de ese ambiente que le quebraba por dentro.

- Luffy – susurró Nami, temblando aún arrodillada en el suelo, agarrándose con fuerza un brazo. – Yo… lo siento mucho Luffy, pero… creo que he descubierto una forma de salir de esta isla…

Luffy levantó levemente la cabeza, pero siguió sin girarse. Ante ese pequeño gesto, Nami consiguió valor suficiente como para continuar.

- Creo que puedo llevaros a otra isla cercana con un mapa y guiándome por el sol… es arriesgado, pero creo que podremos conseguirlo – terminó sintiendo cómo su voz abandonaba su garganta. No podía emitir ni un solo sonido más.

Luffy siguió dando la espalda a sus nakamas, pero preguntó con voz ronca.

- ¿Estás segura?

Nami comenzó a llorar. No pudo responder, no era necesario, sus lágrimas lo decían todo por ella. No era nada seguro, no era posible, no podrían llegar a la otra isla en dos días. No conseguirían evitar la tormenta y quedarían nuevamente en el mar a la deriva. Y Nami ya no quería seguir engañándose, ya no quería dar más falsas esperanzas, ni a ella ni a sus nakamas. Ella había fallado, les había fallado. Había fallado a su capitán.

Derrotada, la pelirroja enterró su rostro entre sus manos, intentando derramar sus lágrimas en silencio. Luffy no se volvió para consolarla, sino que comenzó a caminar de nuevo, acercándose poco a poco al bosque.

De repente, todos los allí reunidos detectaron movimiento en la cabaña medio derruida. Zoro se había acercado a la cama donde estaban sus katanas, cogiéndolas y ciñéndoselas al haramaki. Con paso decidido, el espadachín sorteó los escombros de madera y salió de allí, pasando al lado de sus nakamas decidido, siguiendo a Luffy. El renito, que hasta ese momento había estado completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, detectó el olor de la sangre del peliverde. Volviéndose hacia el espadachín se percató de que una de sus mangas estaba empapada de sangre.

- ¡Zoro! – lo que en un principio había nacido como un grito sólo se quedó en un pequeño murmullo agudo del renito. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para detener al espadachín. – Déjame curarte esa herida…

El espadachín se volvió hacia el pequeño, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. – No te preocupes, Chopper. Es un rasguño – tras eso, Zoro se giró para mirar a Sanji y a Robin, quienes estaban en primera fila con las miradas perdidas. – Oe, kuso-cook, onna – esperó a que los nombrados centraran su vista en él. – Si en dos horas no he regresado con Luffy, id a los laboratorios.

Sorprendido, Sanji no supo cómo reaccionar. Quería golpear al marimo hasta la inconsciencia por haberle contado la verdad a Luffy, pero en el fondo sabía que sólo él había tenido el valor de hacer lo que todos los demás se negaron a hacer. También era consciente de que el espadachín, aunque no lo aparentara, estaba sufriendo tanto o más que ellos por esa situación. No podía culparle, él sólo había hecho lo que todos debieron hacer desde el principio como nakamas que eran. Si Luffy lo hubiera sabido desde el primer momento… seguramente ya no estarían en esa isla.

Con un mudo asentimiento, Sanji tomó el mando de la situación. Pidió a Robin que socorriera a Nami y ordenó a los demás dirigirse hacia la mesa. Había pocas posibilidades de que el marimo consiguiera volver con Luffy en ese tiempo, así que tendrían que trazar un plan de ataque.

* * *

Luffy observó el río de agua cristalina y fría que había aparecido ante sus ojos. Recorriéndolo con la mirada, advirtió una gran roca plana que había en su orilla, un poco más abajo. Creyendo que ya era hora de dar la cara, se dirigió hacia esa roca y se sentó, esperando a que el peliverde llegara junto a él.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Luffy escuchó el sonido de arbustos siendo cortados, y se giró en esa dirección. Cuando Zoro consiguió salir de la maleza y encontrar el río, lo primero que vio frente a él fue a su capitán, mirándole serio pero tranquilo. Envainando su katana, Zoro se acercó a Luffy hasta quedar a pocos metros frente a él, de pie y observándolo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos se observaron mutuamente, Luffy comenzó a hablar.

- Siento la herida de tu hombro – se disculpó.

- Yo siento la de tu mano – replicó Zoro, señalando los surcos de sangre que recorrían una de las manos del pequeño.

Luffy fijó su vista en ella, sorprendido. El pequeño no se había dado cuenta de que se había herido, no hasta que el espadachín señaló la sangre seca que cubría su mano. Ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo había pasado.

Zoro se percató de la extrañeza del pequeño ante esa herida, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado? – preguntó suavizando su voz.

Luffy se giró a mirar al espadachín, sin borrar la seriedad de sus ojos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el pequeño suspiró.

- Sois mis nakamas. No puedo enfadarme con vosotros.

Más tranquilo, Zoro sonrió con seguridad y se acercó al pequeño, sentándose a su lado.

- Siento no habértelo contado antes, Luffy. Pero te quiero demasiado como para exponerte a este peligro con tanta facilidad.

Luffy dio un respingo ante la confesión del espadachín, mirándole sobrecogido. Ante la suave sonrisa que mostraban los labios del espadachín, el pequeño apartó la mirada, desconcertado.

- Ya te dije que no seré derrotado con facilidad.

Zoro alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, que estaba teñido con un tono rojizo debido a la puesta de sol.

- Ahora que sabes de qué se trata, ¿sigues manteniéndolo?

Luffy se volvió hacia él, indignado.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya te he dicho que sólo os necesito a vosotros a mi lado para ser invencible.

Zoro rio por lo bajo. _"Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil"_.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Luffy? – preguntó el espadachín. Si Luffy había querido alejarse de todos los demás era por algo, y ese algo seguramente era pensar en un plan. Luffy no se había internado en el bosque sólo para huir de la escena anterior, y Zoro estaba más que seguro de eso.

Luffy imitó al espadachín y miró hacia el cielo, observando el juego de rojos que lo invadía. Instantes más tarde, Luffy cogió su sombrero y lo situó sobre su regazo, observándolo. Zoro también fijó su vista en el sombrero, ese movimiento le había llamado la atención.

- Antes dijiste que una antena no permite que el Log Pose funcione, ¿no?

Zoro alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de su capitán, extrañado. En él encontró seguridad y decisión, y el espadachín supo qué era lo que pretendía el pequeño.

- No estoy seguro de que eso resulte, Luffy.

Luffy sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista del sombrero.

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – los ojos del moreno atraparon al peliverde, quien se limitó a sonreír resignado ante la determinación del pequeño. - ¿No crees, Zoro?


	15. Lucha 2

**¡Qué original soy poniendo títulos! ¿Verdad? xDD No me como para nada el coco pensándolos xD**

**En fin, aquí tenéis otro capítulo del Fic. La tabla del capítulo anterior vuelve a mencionarse, si queréis echarle un vistazo podéis verla en mi perfil. No es necesaria, pero bueno, ahí la tenéis xD**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. ^.^**

* * *

Sanji estaba sirviendo las infusiones que acababa de preparar a todos sus nakamas. Aunque la mayoría ya se habían serenado, aún había algunos que seguían temblando por lo que acababa de suceder. De reojo, el rubio fijo sus ojos en la pelirroja. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y sus hombros no paraban de vibrar a pesar de que hacía algunos minutos que sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Extremadamente preocupado, Sanji cogió la manta que utilizaban para las guardias nocturnas y se acercó a Nami, cubriendo su espalda con ella. Sin embargo, Nami no reaccionó a ese contacto, se limitó a seguir mirando la mesa, sin inmutarse.

Sanji ya había repartido todas las infusiones cuando se dio cuenta de que Franky estaba terminando de contar toda la historia a Usopp y a Chopper. Sentándose al frente de la mesa, esperó a ver las reacciones de sus nakamas.

Ni Usopp ni Chopper eran capaces de parpadear. Tampoco podían moverse. Y mucho menos hablar. Franky había terminado de narrar lo que sucedía en esa isla hacía unos minutos, pero ninguno de los dos había conseguido asimilarlo aún.

Brook, preocupado por la nula reacción de sus dos compañeros, se inclinó sobre la mesa en su dirección.

- ¿Estáis bien? Parece como si hubierais visto un fantasma, yohohoho ~.

Usopp por fin consiguió recobrarse, y volviéndose hacia Sanji, quien había sido declarado por silenciosa unanimidad el líder del grupo, le miró asustado, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. Chopper siguió estático en su sitio.

- ¿Por qué no nos contasteis algo como esto? – preguntó intentando que su voz temblara menos de lo que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Sanji dio una calada al quinto cigarrillo de esa tarde. – Porque esperábamos poder marcharnos de esta isla sin problemas, y no queríamos que os asustarais.

Usopp golpeó la mesa con su puño, provocando el sobresalto del pequeño renito sentado a su lado y del esqueleto situado frente a él. Todos los demás reunidos alrededor de la mesa permanecieron impasibles.

- ¡Esa es una pésima excusa! ¡Es lógico que nos asustemos, esta isla pertenece al Gobierno Mundial! ¡En esta isla se fabrican armas de kairoseki! ¿Es que vosotros no estáis asustados? – bufó el narigudo, elevando el tono de voz, mirando a sus nakamas uno a uno. Sin embargo, éstos mantuvieron la calma, esperando a que Usopp acabara con sus quejas. – Si nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido, podríamos haber ayudado a pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquí.

- Entonces – le interrumpió Sanji, exhalando con pequeñas bocanadas el humo del quinto cigarrillo de esa tarde -, ahora que estás al tanto de la situación, ¿qué se te ocurre para salir de aquí?

Usopp se quedó paralizado ante el comentario del rubio. ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir algo después de lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas unos minutos? El narigudo no sabía cómo responder al comentario del rubio, intentaba abrir la boca y emitir algún sonido, pero sus palabras se quedaban en eso, en meros sonidos sin sentido. De repente, Sanji se levantó de la silla, tirando el cigarrillo sobre la arena y expulsando la última calada de sus pulmones.

- Ya es tarde para lamentarse sobre lo que no hicimos. Discutiremos ese tema cuando salgamos de aquí. En estos momentos, tenemos preocupaciones más importantes. Tanto nuestro capitán como ese estúpido marimo están en el bosque, y dudo que salgan de ahí ilesos. Tenemos que preparar un plan de ataque.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando al rubio, intentando no comprender el significado de esas palabras. Sanji esperó pacientemente a que todos aceptaran que ya no podrían evitar una lucha, en ese momento ya no podían salir de esa isla por las buenas y aparentar que nunca habían estado ahí.

La primera en comprenderlo fue Robin, quien se sobrepuso a todos los sentimientos que la embargaban para ayudar a elaborar la estrategia.

- Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en varios grupos – susurró, acaparando las miradas de todos sus nakamas, que se volvieron para mirarla. Bueno, todos no, pues Nami seguía sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

- ¿De qué se encargaría cada grupo? – preguntó Sanji a su dama, suavizando su tono para ella.

- Un grupo debería ir a apoyar a Kenshi-san y Sencho-san. Otro grupo debería intentar entrar en la base principal para conseguir alguna información que pueda sernos de utilidad. Y un último grupo debería intentar conseguir provisiones… y combustible – concluyó dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Nami. La morena no se había olvidado de las palabras de la pelirroja: con tres Coup de Burst llegarían a la otra isla, y mientras no tuvieran un plan de huida mejor, tenía que apoyar el de la navegante. – Creo que la mayoría de nosotros debería ir con el primer grupo… será el que más ayuda necesite.

Sanji sonrió. La idea de su dulce flor era sencillamente perfecta, al menos a sus ojos.

- ¿Alguno se ofrece voluntario para alguna tarea? – preguntó observando a sus nakamas, quienes evitaban mirarle a los ojos.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sanji se enfureció. Iba a soltar una sarta de improperios sobre la poca colaboración de sus compañeros cuando la persona más inesperada alzó su mano. Todos, estupefactos, se giraron a mirar a la pelirroja, la cual a pesar de haber alzado su brazo continuaba mirando la mesa.

- Yo quiero ir con Luffy – murmuró con voz ronca pero perfectamente audible a través del intenso silencio que se vivía en la playa.

Sin embargo, Sanji se opuso completamente a la petición de la pelirroja.

- Nami-san, tú no tienes por qué participar en el ataque, y menos al lado de esos dos idiotas. Has trabajado muy duro estos días, quédate en la playa y descansa – Sanji no pudo continuar, pues la determinación que vio en los ojos de la navegante cuando ésta alzó su mirada le dio a entender que sería inútil tratar de convencerla.

- Iré con Luffy y Zoro, y creo que Chopper debería venir conmigo.

El mencionado pegó un pequeño salto sobre su silla. Aún no era capaz de asimilar la realidad de esa isla, y mucho menos esperaba que sus nakamas contaran con él para formar parte del frente más activo que iba a haber. Con el miedo pintado en sus ojos y la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, miró a Nami, quien le respondió con una triste sonrisa.

- Ellos necesitarán un médico cerca. Chopper, cuento contigo.

Chopper abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sus nakamas le iban a necesitar, y eso le halagaba… y preocupaba. Dibujando seriedad en su rostro, asintió con firmeza ante la sonrisa caída de la pelirroja.

- Iré contigo, Nami – sentenció el pequeño, decidido a apoyar a sus nakamas. Le dolía que no le hubieran contado la verdad de esa isla, pero entendía también que ese momento no era el adecuado para preocuparse por ello. Ahora, lo único que debía importarle era el bienestar de sus nakamas, y él velaría por ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Sanji, disgustado, se mordía la lengua para evitar replicar la decisión de la pelirroja. No quería llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que se expusiera a peligros innecesarios. Robin, consciente del dilema interior del rubio, tomó la iniciativa.

- Yo me dedicaré a buscar información en los laboratorios. Cook-san, deberías ir con Franky a buscar provisiones y combustible. Brook, tú deberías apoyar también a Sencho-san y Kenshi-san. Nagahana-kun, deberías acompañarle.

- ¡Yohohoho ~! Será un pl… - el intento del esqueleto por mostrar tranquilidad y serenidad fue interrumpido por un irritado rubio, que alzó su voz por encima de la del músico. Igualmente, la queja de Usopp murió en su garganta, sin llegar a ver la luz.

- ¡Robin-chan, no puedo permitir que te quedes sola en el laboratorio! ¡Tú corres más peligro allí que cualquiera de nosotros! – Sanji no pudo reprimir la contrariedad que sentía ante la decisión de Robin. Podía llegar a aceptar dejar a Nami sola con Zoro y Luffy, porque sabía que ellos la protegerían y porque tenía la tranquilidad de que Chopper y Brook (… y Usopp) iban a estar cerca. Pero no podía aceptar que Robin paseara ella sola por los laboratorios. Era cierto que ella tenía más posibilidades que ningún otro de pasar desapercibida, y su probabilidad de éxito era muy alta… pero al mismo tiempo el riesgo era demasiado alto, y el rubio no estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

- Esa es la única opción, Cook-san.

- ¡No es la única opción! – insistió el cocinero, exaltándose.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones?

Sanji se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando cómo conseguir que la morena accediera a su petición.

- Iremos los tres juntos al laboratorio, y los tres buscaremos tanto combustible como información – sentenció, señalando a Franky, quien accedió asintiendo en silencio.

Robin negó con suavidad. – Si vamos los tres juntos tendremos menos posibilidades de pasar desapercibidos, es mejor que entre yo sola…

- Robin-chan – interrumpió el cocinero mirando a la morena con seriedad. – En estos días todos hemos cometido grandes errores que han provocado esta situación. Yo no pienso permitir que esos errores sigan cometiéndose, por eso no pienso dejarte entrar sola en ese laboratorio… a no ser que nuestro capitán ordene lo contrario – remató el cocinero, siendo consciente de que esas palabras significaban mucho para la morena.

Robin se quedó completamente muda, mirando sorprendida al cocinero. En los ojos del rubio encontró miedo y decisión, una extraña combinación que revoloteó en su interior, provocando que, por primera vez en su vida, no se le ocurrieran las palabras adecuadas para salirse con la suya en una situación. Ella sabía que, ante la ausencia de Luffy y Zoro y la inestabilidad de Nami, el cocinero era el que tenía la voz cantante. No podía oponerse a él, y menos después de que apareciera su capitán en la conversación. _"Ha conseguido hacerme pensar que ir en contra de su decisión es ir en contra de Luffy…",_ y Sanji sabía que Robin no podría hacer eso. Lo sabía y lo había utilizado en su contra.

Entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, Robin proclamó con voz dura.

- Está bien, Cook-san. Iremos los tres juntos al laboratorio.

Sanji suspiró aliviado. Era consciente de que la morena no le perdonaría con facilidad esa orden, pero no le importaba. No podía dejar que Robin entrara sola en los laboratorios… si alguien llegaba a descubrirla, no podría escapar de allí, sería una presa fácil.

- ¿E-Es realmente ne-necesario que y-yo esté en el g-grupo de Lu-Luffy? – tartamudeó el narigudo, mirando suplicante a Sanji, quien le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

- Si prefieres entrar en la base enemiga, donde será más fácil que te descubran y tienes más posibilidades de ser capturado…

- ¡N-NO NO NO NO! ¡El valiente guerrero del mar debe prestar todo su poder a sus nakamas! Será mejor que ayude a Luffy – contestó apresurado Usopp, levantándose de la mesa y llevando una mano a su pecho con solemnidad… mientras reía nervioso.

- ¡Oe, Nami! – Franky alzó su voz por primera vez en lo que llevaban reunidos allí. La pelirroja, que ya había conseguido calmarse un poco, se giró para mirarle. Franky había esperado a que Nami se recuperara de su depresión, y con la estrategia trazada creyó que ya era hora de hablar con ella. – Antes le dijiste a Ruffy que tenías un plan para salir de la isla, ¿cuál es?

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Tenía una idea para intentar llegar a otra isla cercana… pero es casi imposible conseguirlo sin un Log Pose que apunte constantemente a ella – sonrió con tristeza. – Lo siento, pero realmente no tengo ningún plan seguro ni eficaz.

- Nami-san – intervino el esqueleto, interrumpiendo la réplica del ciborg. – ¿Podrías enseñarme tus br…? ¡Ah, no! ¡No era eso, yohohoho ~! – rio el esqueleto ante la asesina mirada que le dirigían varias personas de la mesa. - ¿Podrías contarnos de qué trataba tu plan?

Nami, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para ignorar el comentario inicial del músico, asintió en silencio y mostró la tabla que aún tenía en su bolsillo a sus nakamas, extendiéndola sobre la mesa. Todos se acercaron a verla, mientras escuchaban con atención las explicaciones de la pelirroja.

Cuando Nami terminó de aclarar cuál había sido su idea inicial, todos se volvieron hacia ella, fascinados.

- Nami-san, eres increíble – canturreó el esqueleto, sonriendo… creo.

- ¡COMO ESPERABA DE MI MARAVILLOSA FLOR, ERES TAN INTELIGENTE MELLORINE ~! – exclamó el cocinero, bailoteando.

- Pero todos estos datos no nos sirven de nada – Nami elevó su voz, intentando atraer la atención de sus nakamas. – Como ya os expliqué, es imposible llegar a la isla en dos días, y en el tercer día no tendremos manera de orientarnos, ni podremos anclar el barco y esperar a que la situación mejore. Nos desviaremos de nuestro rumbo, volveremos a perdernos en el mar.

- Si no me equivoco, Nami – corrigió Franky -, dijiste que con tres Coup de Burst tendríamos suficiente para llegar a la isla, ¿no?

Nami asintió en silencio, por lo que Franky continuó. – En estos momentos contamos con cuatro barriles de cola, y un Coup de Burst consume tres. Si encontramos en la base otros cinco barriles, podremos salir de esta isla en cuanto subamos al barco.

Sanji sonrió. – Entonces nuestra principal misión es encontrar la despensa.

Robin también sonrió discretamente. Ella tenía muchas ganas de investigar a fondo la base, era una oportunidad única que no se repetiría en su vida… pero en su vida ahora convivían otras vidas por las que estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Decidió cambiar sus prioridades: primero encontraría la forma de salir de esa isla con éxito, junto a sus nakamas, y luego, si aún tenía tiempo, se entrometería en los asuntos secretos del Gobierno Mundial.

- Bien – Sanji dirigió su vista hacia el Sol, que estaba a punto de ocultarse tras el mar. _"Ya ha pasado una hora"_. – Id a prepararos. Cuando estéis listos iremos al rescate de esos dos idiotas.

Antes de que todos se levantaran de la mesa, el renito llamó su atención, levantando la patita.

- ¿Cómo encontraremos a Luffy? – preguntó dudoso.

Sus nakamas sonrieron.

- Allí donde haya ruido, estará él.

* * *

Luffy estornudó, frotándose la nariz con extrañeza mientras continuaba avanzando por el bosque. Hacía bastante rato que tanto él como el peliverde habían dejado su puesto al lado del río y habían comenzado a avanzar, bordeando la montaña.

Zoro miró al pequeño, mosqueado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vamos por buen camino?

Luffy se giró hacia él, sonriente.

- ¿Por dónde crees que es? – preguntó divertido.

Zoro examinó su alrededor. El bosque era tan espeso, y había ya tan poca luz alumbrándoles, que le costaba distinguir dónde estaban o qué había a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, el espadachín alzó su brazo, seguro, señalando en una dirección.

- Es por ahí.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó el pequeño, dando la espalda a la dirección que el peliverde había señalado. - ¡Entonces vamos por aquí! – empezó a caminar mientras reía en voz alta.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no señalé esa dirección!

El moreno giró su cabeza hacia el espadachín, sacándole la lengua sin dejar de caminar.

- Por eso vamos por aquí.

Zoro sintió que una venita de su frente estaba a punto de estallar mientras escuchaba a su capitán reírse cada vez con más fuerza.

- Maldito mono… – gruñó entre dientes, siguiendo a Luffy a una distancia prudencial. Si se acercaba demasiado a él… no dudaría en golpearle un par de veces para darle una buena lección.

Tras varios minutos caminando en silencio, Zoro alzó la mirada al cielo. Ya había perdido el rojo intenso del atardecer, y en ese momento estaba pintado con un pálido tono negruzco. Pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a dejarse ver entre esa oscuridad que absorbía poco a poco al firmamento. Volviendo a fijar su vista en el moreno que caminaba delante de él, se dio cuenta de que ya le costaba más distinguirle. Aumentando un poco su ritmo, se acercó a Luffy hasta situarse casi a su lado. El pequeño no reaccionó ante ese movimiento, se limitó a seguir caminando.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro pudo distinguir el rostro de su capitán: Luffy estaba serio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del frente, con el aura de decisión que emanaba antes de cualquier lucha importante.

- Luffy – llamó el espadachín. El pequeño no se inmutó, ni se detuvo. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer al llegar allí?

- Destruir la antena – respondió con tranquilidad.

Zoro suspiró. – Eso ya lo sé. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Luffy negó con la cabeza, provocando que Zoro se desesperara. Luffy distinguió por el rabillo del ojo el gesto del cansado espadachín, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- No te preocupes, Zoro. Ya veremos qué hacemos cuando lleguemos.

Zoro volvió a suspirar, rindiéndose. "_Con Luffy es imposible planear algo de antemano"_ pensó resignado. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que la lucha que les esperaba sería una simple improvisación por su parte_. "Al menos, ellos no se esperan un ataque pirata_", lo cual tranquilizaba al espadachín. Si se centraban en llegar a la antena, pasando desapercibidos para los soldados que estuvieran protegiendo esa base, podrían conseguir no meterse en ninguna lucha innecesaria. Luffy podía destruir la antena en un instante, y una vez que lo hubieran hecho, podrían irse de la isla, ilesos. Zoro recordaba perfectamente la declaración que la pelirroja había hecho en la playa. _"Ella tiene algún plan… quizá no sea un plan perfecto, pero no deja de ser una vía de escape"_. Nami había cumplido con su parte, ahora le tocaba a él cumplir con la suya.

Pero, ¿cuál era su parte? Sus ojos viajaron hacia su capitán, que había comenzado a caminar un poco más apresurado, más alterado, ante la caída de la noche. _"Cuidar de él es mi deber",_ declaró. Al fin y al cabo, la promesa que se había hecho a los pocos días de llegar a la isla seguía vigente en sus pensamientos. "_Debo proteger a Luffy, cueste lo que cueste_".

Como si hubiera leído la mente del espadachín, Luffy se detuvo repentinamente, provocando que Zoro casi chocara contra él. El peliverde iba a pedir explicaciones a su capitán por su repentina parada cuando se dio cuenta de que Luffy tenía la vista fijada en algún punto a su derecha. Zoro siguió la vista de su capitán. Ante él se erguía la majestuosa montaña rojiza que coronaba la isla, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención. _"Luces"_, muchas luces, tantas luces como ventanas tenía el complejo de edificios que se hallaba a algunos cientos de metros ante ellos. Unas luces que hacían que la verja metálica que les cerraba el paso brillara con frialdad.

Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido. _"¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado?"_ se reclamó, enfadándose consigo mismo por su gran descuido. _"Céntrate"._

El espadachín examinó el panorama que se extendía ante él. Los laboratorios que Franky había descrito estaban a bastante distancia hacia la derecha, al igual que la torreta que, supuso, era la antena que anulaba los campos magnéticos del Log Pose. Frente a ellos había numerosas casas derruidas y abandonadas, silenciosas, muertas. _"Aquí debió haber un poblado"_. Entre ambas zonas se extendía un descampado en el que había aparcados algunos vehículos y varias contenedores de embarque amontonadas. Zoro imaginó que ahí acumulaban las armas que ya estaban listas para ser enviadas a alguna base de la Marina.

Tras su examen, se giró hacia Luffy, quien estaba observando con el rostro ensombrecido el poblado abandonado.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, capitán? – preguntó el peliverde, intentando captar la atención del moreno. - ¿Entramos aquí o seguimos rodeando la vaya?

Luffy se quedó unos segundos pensativo, hasta que asintió para sí mismo con determinación.

- Entramos aquí.

Zoro sonrió y desenvainó una de sus katanas. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, realizó dos cortes certeros sobre la verja, abriendo en ella una brecha de gran tamaño. Antes de que el alambre cortado cayera al suelo, Zoro lo sujetó con una mano y esperó unos segundos. Cuando no detectó ningún movimiento extraño ni en el poblado, ni en los alrededores, dejó caer el alambre, que golpeó el suelo con un sonido metálico. Luffy fue el primero en atravesar el agujero mientras Zoro volvía a envainar su katana, y una vez dentro ambos se quedaron de pie, en silencio, observando con cuidado las instalaciones que se alzaban frente a ellos. Eran imponentes edificios que emanaban un aura científica y sofisticada. No parecía que en ellos hubiera ningún personaje peligroso, todos parecían dedicarse al estudio. Todos… salvo uno, se percató el espadachín. Había un único edificio, cuya construcción era más tosca, que ostentaba el símbolo de la Marina. Por suerte, la antena estaba antes de esa base. _"Podemos lograrlo"_, pensó triunfante.

Luffy comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hacia el descampado, sin dejar de mirar la alta torreta que estaba frente a él. Zoro le siguió en silencio, más pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor que del pequeño.

De repente, un suave sonido sordo llamó la atención del espadachín, que se detuvo llevando su mano a sus katanas. Luffy, percatándose de la reacción del espadachín, se volvió hacia él, poniéndose en guardia y esperando ver qué era lo que tanto había alterado al peliverde.

Tras unos segundos en los que mantuvieron un silencio expectante, Luffy se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Zoro siguió deslizando su mirada por la zona de la que creía que había venido ese imperceptible sonido. _"¿Me lo he imaginado?"_, se preguntó extrañado. Él estaba muy seguro de su percepción, y no quería empezar a dudar de ella en ese momento. Comenzando a relajar su cuerpo, pero aún sin desviar la mirada de esa zona y sin apartar su mano de las katanas, respondió en voz baja a su capitán.

- No estoy seguro.

Luffy siguió la mirada del espadachín, examinando con detenimiento los tres contenedores apilados en un lateral que tanto llamaban la atención de Zoro. Sin embargo, no vio nada inusual en ellos.

Manteniendo aún sus sentidos alerta, Zoro comenzó a seguir a su capitán, que había vuelto a avanzar hacia la antena, esta vez más despacio. Dentro de él no dejaba de escuchar la vocecilla que siempre le advertía de peligros inminentes.

Y esa vocecilla nunca fallaba.

Una sombra se elevó sobre uno de los contenedores junto a los que estaban pasando en ese momento. De reojo, Zoro fue el primero en advertir ese movimiento, y viendo cómo la sombra apuntaba con una especie de cañón a su capitán, no dudó ni un instante en interponerse en el medio. Luffy, sobresaltado por el inesperado movimiento del espadachín, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y retrocedió unos pasos para dejar espacio suficiente al peliverde mientras se daba la vuelta para cubrir el otro flanco.

¡BANG!

Un disparo resonó en el descampado, rebotando su sonido entre todos los contenedores allí almacenados, y abriéndose a mitad de camino entre el marine y el espadachín. _"¡Una red!",_ y con grandes reflejos, Zoro consiguió a tiempo situar la tercera espada en su boca.

- ¡TATSU MAKI! – gritó el espadachín mientras un remolino de filos cortantes elevaba la red hacia el cielo, provocando que se perdiera en su oscuridad.

Sin embargo, otro disparo resonó a su espalda, alarmando al espadachín, que se giró con gran velocidad a tiempo de ver cómo otra red volaba hacia su capitán, que estaba preparándose para desviarla con un puñetazo.

- ¡Luffy, apártate! – gritó el espadachín, asustado. Luffy, ante el grito del peliverde a su espalda, detuvo el brazo que había estado a punto de estirar. - ¡Es una red de kairoseki! ¡Si se abre, te atrapará!

Sorprendido, Luffy saltó hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que veía cómo lo que había creído que era una bala de cañón se expandía, transformándose en una red. Cuando Luffy se apartó de su camino, Zoro se preparó para desviar la otra red.

- ¡HYAKUHACHI PONDO HOU! – gritó de nuevo mientras un rayo de luz cortante era proyectado hacia esa red, apartándola del camino, llegando a causarle un leve corte en una de sus hebras.

De repente, tanto el espadachín como su capitán se quedaron helados al escuchar frente a ellos aplausos lentos y sarcásticos. Girándose hacia delante, vieron que un hombre uniformado había aparecido ante ellos, interponiéndose en su camino hacia la antena.

- ¡Sorprendente! Me habéis asombrado. Vuestras recompensas, por lo que veo, son bien merecidas… ¿no, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro?

Zoro envainó una de sus espadas para poder quitarse la otra de la boca mientras miraba con desprecio al hombre que les cerraba el paso. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, pero no parecía que pudiera causarles grandes problemas. Miró con disimulo a Luffy, que se había situado a su lado, y vio que los ojos de su capitán reflejaban lo que él mismo estaba pensando: un ataque serviría.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! No me miréis así. No quiero haceros nada… por ahora. En realidad, sólo pretendo satisfacer mi curiosidad – comentó con burla, aunque mirando con fiereza a Zoro, dirigiéndose a él. - ¿Cómo sabías que las redes eran de kairoseki? – preguntó con voz amenazante.

Zoro no respondió. No sólo estaba ese hombre allí, sino que estaban rodeados. A medida que el hombre había hablado, numerosos soldados se habían alzado sobre los contenedores, y otros tantos se habían situado tras ellos. _"Es una emboscada"_, y el espadachín no se explicaba cómo la habían podido preparar en tan poco tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo podían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en la isla cuando él cortó la verja… ¿no?

- Vaya, parece que antes de obtener mis respuestas debo dar yo algunas… - susurró el hombre ante la penetrante mirada del espadachín. – Mi nombre es Furai, Teniente de la Marina y Capitán General de esta isla. Supongo que os preguntáis cómo sabíamos que habíais entrado en la base… aunque sinceramente, no entiendo por qué os extrañáis. ¿Tan estúpidos sois los piratas? – Furai comenzó a reír, intentando provocar tanto a Zoro como a Luffy, pero poco tardó en volver a serenarse, frustrado. Ninguno de los dos había reaccionado a su insulto. Molesto, el teniendo continuó. – Esta isla nos pertenece – señaló dos símbolos dibujados en su chaqueta: el de la Marina y el del Gobierno Mundial -, está bajo nuestro control. ¡Por supuesto que sabíamos que unos apestosos piratas habían llegado a ella! Sin embargo, nosotros no teníamos interés en atacaros… no queremos darnos a conocer – sonrió burlonamente. - ¡Pero vosotros, piratas desagradecidos, habéis rechazado nuestra amabilidad y habéis decidido atacarnos! No esperéis nuestra compasión…

Todos los marines que les rodeaban desenvainaron sus espadas o les apuntaron con sus pistolas. Luffy y Zoro siguieron sin moverse, aún no había terminado su conversación.

Furai les miró cada vez más molesto. ¿No había forma de hacerles enfadar? Mirando con odio a Luffy, continuó hablando.

- Por supuesto, también supimos que os dirigíais hacia aquí, al igual que sabemos que vuestros nakamas también están en camino. No os preocupéis, cuando lleguen les daremos una bienvenida por todo lo alto, al igual que lo haremos con vosotros – sonrió con malicia, pero siguió sin conseguir ninguna reacción por parte del moreno, que se limitó a mirarle inexpresivo.

Enfadándose más si cabía, el teniente repitió la pregunta inicial. - ¿Cómo sabíais que las redes eran de kairoseki?

Sin embargo, ni Zoro ni Luffy respondieron, manteniendo ese intenso silencio que tanto enfurecía al teniente.

Temblando de rabia, Furai decidió cambiar su pregunta.

- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

Tras unos segundos en los que se mantuvo el silencio por parte de los piratas, el teniente estuvo a punto de dar la orden de ataque para acabar de una vez por todas con esos dos que tanto le cabreaban. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, Luffy sí contestó a esa pregunta.

- Vamos a destruir esa antena – dijo con calma, señalando con la cabeza la torre situada a la espalda del teniente.

Furai, sorprendido y asustado, no sabía cómo contestar. _"Realmente… saben demasiado"_. Tras darse cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto por la declaración del pequeño, se ajustó la corbata y se tranquilizó. _"Es igual, no llegarán a salir de aquí"_.

- ¿Qué pretendéis conseguir con eso? El Log Pose tardará una semana en cargarse aun cuando los campos magnéticos vuelvan a la normalidad. No saldréis de esta isla con vida, y deberíais comenzar a haceros a la idea.

Zoro miró a Luffy, preocupado. No habían caído en la cuenta de que el Log Pose necesitaría un tiempo para cargar el nuevo campo magnético de la isla, y después de esa invasión realmente sería muy difícil sobrevivir una semana más allí. Sin embargo, la expresión de Luffy sorprendió al espadachín: el pequeño estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos se encontraban tapados por su sombrero.

- Eso no me importa – comentó Luffy, divertido, causando la sorpresa tanto del teniente como del espadachín. – Por culpa de esa antena mi navegante ha llorado – Luffy alzó la vista, mirando con odio al teniente, que se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. – No permitiré que esa torre siga en pie.

Zoro sonrió ante el comentario de su capitán, desatando el pañuelo que llevaba en su brazo y atándolo sobre su cabeza. Ya estaban allí, ya habían sido descubiertos. Su capitán ya había tomado una decisión. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Era hora de luchar.


	16. Lucha 3

**Soy una maldita sádica y cruel sin corazón. Y cuando leáis este capítulo y los siguientes coincidiréis conmigo xD**

**Bueno, con respecto a este capítulo, aquí se desarrolla la auténtica lucha xD En él menciono numerosos ataques de Luffy, y como no sabía cómo debía escribirlos exactamente, los busqué en la wiki. Allí aparecen escritos en inglés, pero yo creo que son más reconocibles si se escriben según su pronunciación en japonés... por ejemplo, en vez de Gomu Gomu no Pistol, sería Pisutoru. Espero que no me haya equivocado en mi elección =P**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque dudo que lo disfrutéis =P (¡PERDÓN POR ADELANTADO!)**

* * *

- ¡Oe Robin! – llamó un narigudo casi sin aliento. Todos llevaban corriendo cerca de media hora a través del bosque, y hacía apenas unos minutos que habían cruzado el río. - ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

Robin no se molestó en contestar, siguió corriendo a través de la maleza al lado de Franky, quien iba iluminando el camino con una linterna. Sanji cerraba el desfile con otra linterna, iluminando el suelo que sus nakamas pisaban. Fue éste, desde detrás de Usopp, el que decidió contestarle.

- ¡No cuestiones a mi Robin-chwan! Ella sabe perfectamente dónde es.

Usopp resopló, estaba cansado de correr, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el importante peso que cargaba a sus espaldas: una mochila en la que llevaba alguno de sus inventos, pensando que podrían resultar útiles.

Franky y Sanji también llevaban enormes mochilas a sus espaldas, pero éstas estaban aún vacías. Esperaban volver con ellas llenas de cola.

De repente, Brook tropezó con una piedra, y tuvo que apoyarse momentáneamente en un árbol para no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Una vez recuperado, aceleró su carrera para situarse nuevamente al lado de Usopp, respirando con dificuldad.

- Mina-san… creo que… mi corazón… se va a… salir… del pecho… ¡yoho… hoho… ~! – jadeó a duras penas. En circunstancias normales, habría continuado diciendo "¡ah, pero si yo no tengo corazón!", pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

Usopp también sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, hacía tiempo que no corría tanto, y menos de noche y a través de un aterrador bosque. "_Ojalá hubiera ido con Nami y Chopper"_, se lamentó internamente, recordando cómo la pelirroja había ido al Sunny a por el Waver para que Chopper y ella pudieran llegar más rápido junto a Luffy.

* * *

- ¡Nami! – gritó el renito a través del ruido que producía el Waver, sujetándose con fuerza a una de las piernas de la pelirroja. - ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Nami, sin desviar su mirada del frente y sin disminuir su concentración (pues le costaba manejarse entre tanto arbusto), respondió al pequeño alzando su voz:

- Según las indicaciones de Robin, llegaremos en pocos minutos.

El renito asintió para sí mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que llevaba en su mochila. Bálsamos cicatrizantes, vendas, desinfectantes, calmantes y otras hierbas que pensó que podría necesitar… aunque esperaba no utilizarlas.

Chopper estaba muy asustado. Descubrir que esa isla estaba bajo el control del Gobierno Mundial era, de por sí, todo un impacto. Pero el hecho de que allí existiera una mina de kairoseki, de que se fabricaran armas de kairoseki, era lo que más miedo le daba. _"Luffy… por favor, ten cuidado"_, Chopper temía lo que podían encontrarse una vez llegaran a la base.

- ¡Mira, Chopper! – gritó Nami de repente, alarmando al renito. - ¡Allí delante veo luces!

Chopper se asomó por un lateral, fijando su vista al frente, entornando los ojos. Ante él aparecieron numerosos puntitos de luz. El pequeño se estremeció. Ya habían llegado.

* * *

Zoro desenvainó nuevamente su tercera katana y, ante su desilusión, comenzó a atacar a los marines que estaban tras ellos. El espadachín estaba deseoso de lanzarse sobre ese tal Furai y enseñarle una lección que no olvidaría el resto de su vida, pero el teniente salió corriendo cuando los marines comenzaron a atacar, y Zoro debía centrarse en proteger a su capitán, así que se limitó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas a aquellos que osaran acercarse a él.

- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…!

- ¡ONI GIRI!

- ¡… GATORINGU!

- ¡SAI KURU!

- ¡MUCHI!

El sonido de la lucha había inundado por completo el descampado. Mientras el filo de las katanas de Zoro deslumbraba a los oponentes, los puños de Luffy los mandaban a volar. Poco a poco, el número de marines iba disminuyendo… poco a poco porque, a medida que iban cayendo algunos soldados, otros ocupaban sus lugares. Sin embargo, Zoro sentía que algo iba mal. _"Utilizan espadas normales"_, espadas con filo metálico que no dañarían ni a su capitán ni a él. "_Y no han vuelto a lanzarnos una red_", ni a utilizar contra ellos nada que estuviera hecho de kairoseki. _"¿Qué pretenden? ¿A qué esperan?"_ no entendía ni qué planeaba la Marina ni qué estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco quería entenderlo, por eso se apresuraba a derrotar a tantos marines como podía, mientras intentaba no quitar la vista de encima al moreno.

Luffy no creía que algo fuera mal en esa lucha. Ellos estaban ganando, como siempre, y por muchos soldados que remplazaran los lugares de los caídos seguían ganando. Los pobres marines no eran capaces de hacer frente a los veloces ataques del moreno, que estiraba sus brazos y sus piernas, y los contraía para volver a estirarlos con más fuerza mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro, evitando cualquier posible ataque dirigido hacia él. Nadie parecía poder seguirle el ritmo, y eso tranquilizaba al espadachín.

Quizá… Zoro se relajó demasiado.

De repente, un sonido de un disparo lejano retumbó en el descampado. Alarmado, Zoro se deshizo con rapidez de los marines frente a él y se giró en la dirección del disparo. _"¡Viene de la torre!"_, pero eso no le ayudó a reaccionar. Asustado, vio cómo una jaula de kairoseki volaba hacia ellos. No, estaba equivocada. La jaula pasó por encima de él y siguió su camino. Iba en dirección a…

- ¡Luffy! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Zoro mientras se volvía hacia su capitán, que le miró extrañado tras golpear a un soldado que le había molestado. Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta de la jaula que volaba en su dirección, ya era demasiado tarde. Los férreos barrotes le apresaron, dejándolo encerrado en un espacio pequeño en el que apenas tenía movilidad.

Luffy intentó romper los barrotes, pero al hacer contacto con ellos sus fuerzas parecieron desaparecer al mismo tiempo que un hilo se sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por el puño que había utilizado para golpearlos.

_"¡Mierda!"_ Desesperado, Zoro corrió hacia el pequeño con intención de ayudarle, pero un grito detrás de la jaula le paralizó.

- ¡AHORA! ¡DISPARAD!

Luffy se giró desde su posición tirado en el suelo. Se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, y en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso se debía a la mano que sujetaba uno de los barrotes. Zoro, alarmado, intentó avisar a Luffy del peligro. _"Las balas no afectan a Luffy… y ellos lo saben. ¡No pueden ser balas normales!"_… pero su voz no salió, y ante los disparos de los marines Zoro observó, aterrado, cómo algunas de las balas impactaban en el cuerpo del pequeño, atravesándolo.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido._ "Las balas…" _¿no habían rebotado? No entendía lo que pasaba. Soltando el barrote, dejando caer su mano, intentó tomar conciencia de su cuerpo. Una bala le había rozado la mejilla, provocándole un rasguño, otra había rozado su brazo haciéndole una herida mayor. Y la última… había atravesado su muslo por completo. Luffy observó como si no viera nada el pequeño agujero que ahora lucía su pierna. _"Las balas…"_ era la primera vez que una bala le atravesaba… y se sentía extraño. No sentía dolor, no podía pensar más que en el asombro que le causaba ver esa herida en su cuerpo. No podía escuchar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡LUFFY, REACCIONA! – gritaba el espadachín, desesperado, zarandeando con fuerza los barrotes que le separaban de su capitán.

- ¡HA FUNCIONADO! – escuchó frente a él, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio a la persona que parecía dirigir el ataque. - ¡PREPARAOS PARA DISPARAR DE NUEVO!

Más asustado si cabía, Zoro desvió su mirada hacia su capitán, pero desde su posición no podía distinguir su rostro, pues quedaba tapado por el sombrero.

- ¡LUFFY, LEVÁNTATE! – aulló cuando vio cómo los marines volvían a apuntar al cuerpo de su capitán.

- ¡APUNTAD…! – Zoro reaccionó y comenzó a correr alrededor de la jaula. Si su capitán no iba a moverse, entonces él le protegería.

- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!

Ante sus ojos, el espadachín vio cómo un rayo descendía velozmente de una misteriosa nube de la que no se había percatado, golpeando a los soldados, electrocutándolos. Aliviado, buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja.

- ¡Nami! – exclamó cuando vio cómo se bajaba del Waver. Al parecer, había realizado su ataque al mismo tiempo que saltaba por encima de la valla con el Waver.

- Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde – contestó la pelirroja con sequedad. – Ahora saca a Luffy de ahí.

- ¡Luffy! – gritó el pequeño renito mientras corría hacia la jaula que encerraba a su capitán. – Luffy, ¿estás bien?

Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno, removiéndose en el suelo. - ¿Chopper…? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡Sí, Luffy, soy yo! – gritó el renito feliz de que su capitán hubiera reaccionado a su llamada. - ¡Nami también está aquí! Los demás están en camino. ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte! No te preocupes Luffy, ahora te sacamos de ahí.

El moreno sonrió levemente, sus nakamas estaban allí. Habían ido a apoyarle. Con dificultad y muy despacio, Luffy comenzó a incorporarse, provocando el alivio de sus compañeros. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Zoro le pidió a Nami que le cubriera un minuto mientras liberaba a su capitán.

El espadachín se acercó a la jaula, y deslizando sus dedos bajo ella, comenzó a levantarla. Era una jaula muy pesada, al menos para una persona normal y corriente. Sin embargo, Zoro la elevó con facilidad, incluso a pesar de que estaba anclada al suelo mediante unos pinchos en sus esquinas. Abriendo suficiente espacio para que Luffy pudiera salir de ella, el espadachín la sostuvo en el aire unos segundos mientras su capitán se acercaba despacio a él. Al llegar al lado del peliverde, Luffy sonrió.

- Gracias – susurró mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del espadachín, utilizándolo para apoyarse en él y como un gesto de agradecimiento hacia Zoro. El espadachín amplió su sonrisa ante ese contacto, dejando caer la jaula cuando Luffy estuvo completamente fuera.

- ¡Luffy! Déjame revisar tus heridas – pidió un muy preocupado renito, comenzando a buscar en su mochila todo lo que iba a necesitar.

- No hace falta, Chopper. Estoy bien.

- Luffy – intervino la pelirroja mientras dejaba tras de sí a unos pocos soldados friéndose. – Deja que Chopper cure tus heridas, Zoro y yo podemos encargarnos de la situación.

Zoro asintió al comentario de la navegante posicionándose para continuar con la lucha, atacando a los marines que ya habían vuelto a reunirse a su alrededor. Nami, por su parte, aprovechó la jaula de kairoseki para subirse sobre ella y conseguir así una posición elevada y central desde la que controlar todo el campo de batalla.

Aún inconforme, el pequeño dejó que Chopper revisara sus heridas, logrando que su pierna dejara de sangrar y vendando tanto esa herida como el rasguño de su brazo. Ante la súplica del renito, Luffy también dejó que vendara la mano con la que había golpeado la jaula. Chopper sonrió levemente, aliviado. La bala había atravesado el muslo de su capitán limpiamente, no había ningún fragmento de kairoseki en su interior. Una vez estuvo listo, Luffy se incorporó a la lucha, librándose de los soldados que peligrosamente se habían acercado a su posición. Chopper, tras guardar de nuevo todas sus medicinas, comenzó a ayudar a sus nakamas, ingiriendo la primera Rumble Ball de la noche.

* * *

Robin, Franky y Sanji observaban escondidos tras la maleza la cantidad de soldados que salían corriendo de esa base en dirección a la lucha que estaba desarrollándose un poco más lejos. Desde allí podían escuchar el sonido de la lucha, los golpes y los gritos, pero no eran capaces de distinguir lo que decían, y mucho menos de saber qué sucedía. Cuando el flujo de marines disminuyó, Robin comenzó a avanzar seguida de cerca por sus nakamas, hasta que llegó a la verja.

Apartándose a un lado, la morena dejó vía libre al ciborg, que sin dudarlo escupió una bola de fuego sobre un sector de la valla. Cuando el fuego cesó, Sanji proporcionó una certera patada que envió ese segmento de la vaya unos metros más allá. Con cuidado, Sanji atravesó primero el hueco para adelantarse un poco y averiguar si alguien había escuchado el sonido de la verja. Más tranquilo cuando no percibió ningún movimiento extraño, hizo un gesto para que Robin se adelantara y les guiara hacia el laboratorio que ella quisiera investigar. Antes, Robin había observado la estructura con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que todos los edificios parecían estar conectados por pasillos estrechos. Sólo había uno que estaba aislado: el de la Marina. Lo cual, para ellos era una gran ventaja.

Avanzando pegados a la valla, los tres rodearon la base de la Marina por la parte de atrás, y cuando llegaron al primer laboratorio, la morena avanzó hacia una de las ventanas, observando su interior.

Era una habitación oscura llena de camas. Parecía ser el dormitorio de las personas que trabajaban allí, lo cual alegró a la morena. Volviéndose hacia sus nakamas, asintió con la cabeza. Sanji entendió lo que quería, y nuevamente proporcionó otra patada certera que esta vez dirigió contra el cristal, rompiendo limpiamente la ventana. Volvió a ser el primero en entrar por si había alguien que hubiera escuchado el ruido. Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta de la sala, apoyándose sobre ella y escuchando con atención. No pareció oír ningún ruido tras ella, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

Franky fue el segundo en entrar, volviéndose hacia la ventana para ayudar a Robin a traspasarla. Una vez los tres estuvieron dentro, cruzaron la puerta de la habitación y comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos, en silencio y con cuidado, ateniendo al menor ruido que llegara a sus oídos. De vez en cuando abrían alguna puerta, pero pasado un rato dejaron de hacerlo. _"Definitivamente, este edificio se dedica a los dormitorios"._

Tras unos minutos avanzando, Robin fijó su mirada en una puerta que le llamó la atención. Estaba hecha de metal, y parecía más pesada y más grande que las demás._ "Tiene que ser esa"._

- Tenemos que ir por esa puerta – susurró para llamar la atención de sus nakamas, que se volvieron hacia ella. – Esa puerta conecta con el otro edificio.

En silencio, Sanji y Franky asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta metálica. Al llegar ahí, el ciborg tiró con fuerza de la rueda que servía para abrirla. Segundos más tarde escucharon un leve "click" que les indicó que la puerta ya se había abierto. Apartándola, Franky comenzó a avanzar por el oscuro pasillo, seguido por Robin y Sanji.

- Franky, puedes encender la linterna, aquí no habrá nadie.

Franky, un poco extrañado, encendió la linterna. Sanji también lo imitó, encendiendo la que aún llevaba consigo. Se encontraban en un estrecho y corto pasillo de chapa, y pocos metros delante de ellos había otra puerta como la que acababan de abrir.

- Estos pasillos conectan todos los edificios, pero parece que sólo se usan en emergencias – explicó la morena.

- Pues hacen mal en no considerarnos una emergencia – gruñó Sanji mientras palpaba esas extrañas paredes metálicas.

Sonriendo ante el comentario, Robin se adelantó y avanzó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella, Franky volvió a abrirla, dejando paso a la morena, que entró en el nuevo edificio con cautela. Sin embargo, un fuerte olor a comida la invadió. _"¡Sí!"_ exclamó triunfante la morena. Estaban en el edificio de la cocina, no había esperado encontrarlo con tanta rapidez. Volviéndose hacia sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que ellos también estaban sonriendo. Decidido, Sanji comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos, primero despacio y luego corriendo, hasta que se paró frente a una de las puertas.

- ¡Aquí está la cocina! Vamos Franky, la despensa debe estar dentro.

- ¡SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEER! – exclamó el ciborg. Parecía que ambos se había olvidado de que debían guardar silencio.

Robin vio cómo el cocinero y el peliazul se perdían tras en esa habitación, pero no les siguió. Había una puerta que le había llamado la atención. Era una puerta grande, de madera maciza y con diversos adornos. Acercándose a ella con cuidado, la abrió despacio, deteniéndose cuando escuchó cómo crujía. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente abierta como para que pudiera pasar, Robin entró en esa sala. Palpando la pared, consiguió encontrar un interruptor y accionarlo. Y cuando se hizo la luz en esa habitación…

Robin reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa. _"¡La biblioteca!" _Se encontraba en una gran sala de dos plantas llena de libros y de mesas con papeles, planos y otras anotaciones sobre ellas. _"¡Es la biblioteca!" _La morena no podía salir de su asombro. ¡Allí podría recopilar la información que ella quisiera! Comenzó a pasear apresurada entre las mesas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, mirando alguno de los papeles o consultando alguno de los libros que había sobre ellas. _"Es increíble, aquí están todos los datos sobre esta isla, todos los datos sobre el kairoseki"_. La alegría invadió a la morena. No sólo podría encontrar algo que les ayudara a salir de esa isla, también podía enterarse de cosas que el Gobierno Mundial no quería que nadie supiera.

De repente, Robin se volvió alarmada hacia la puerta, pues había escuchado cómo alguien la abría del todo.

- ¡Robin-chan! – suspiró Sanji, aliviado. – No te separes de nosotros, estábamos muy preocupados.

Robin sonrió. – Lo siento, Cook-san. ¿Encontrasteis cola?

Sanji negó con la cabeza con tristeza. – Si hemos encontrado algunos barriles, pero no son suficientes… - el cocinero se detuvo al observar la expresión asustada de la morena. Poniéndose en guarda, preguntó. - ¿Qué sucede?

Robin no respondió. No era capaz de salir de su asombro. De repente, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, hasta que llegó a un mueble que estaba en uno de sus laterales. Sanji, extrañado por la reacción de su morena, rodeó la puerta y se situó a su espalda.

- No puede ser… - susurró Robin.

Sanji, cada vez más preocupado, avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con cautela.

Sin embargo, lo que vio sobre ese mueble lo dejó sin aliento.

_"No puede ser…",_ repitió en su cabeza, sonriendo.

* * *

- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…!

- ¡HEAVY GONG!

- ¡THUNDER BALL!

- ¡… BAZOOKA!

- ¡TATSU MAKI!

Los ataques se repetían uno tras otros, mientras los contendientes comenzaban a jadear del cansancio. _"¿De dónde sale tanto marine?"_ pensaba Zoro, molesto. Además, la lucha se había vuelto más complicada después del ataque de la jaula. Al parecer, la Marina había reservado sus armas de kairoseki como un ataque sorpresa para acabar con el pequeño, y ahora que ya habían revelado su secreto, todos los soldados utilizaban balas de kairoseki. Eso provocaba que ni Luffy ni Chopper pudieran pelear a gusto, tenían que estar constantemente pendientes de las balas que pasaban volando a su alrededor, esquivándolas al mismo tiempo que evitaban las espadas de los marines. Pero no sólo eran las balas, de repente había aparecido una tropa de soldados portando mazas hechas con kairoseki. Al principio, Zoro se había encargado de frenar sus pasos, pero ahora esos soldados se habían dispersado por todos los flancos, provocando que Zoro no pudiera contener a todos a la vez. Por tanto, algunos de esos mazos habían comenzado a atacar a Luffy y Chopper, rozándoles en varias ocasiones.

Nami, dándose cuenta de la estrategia de los marines, aprovechó su posición sobre la jaula para centrar sus ataques en aquellos soldados que se acercaban a sus nakamas con armas de kairoseki. "_Si Luffy o Chopper reciben un solo golpe con ese mazo…"_ quedarían inconscientes, y posiblemente sus cuerpos sufrirían un gran daño.

- ¡Nami! ¡Detrás de ti! – gritó Zoro alarmado.

Nami, sorprendida, se volvió todo lo rápido que pudo a tiempo de ver cómo un marine se incorporaba, alzando su espada contra ella. Desesperada, posicionó su Perfect Clima Tact de tal manera que uno de sus extremos comenzó a chispear.

- ¡THUNDER CHARGE! – la pelirroja golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al marine, quien comenzó a sacudirse a causa de la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Con un mayor impulso, Nami consiguió lanzar al marine fuera de la jaula, suspirando aliviada.

Tras recomponer su Clima Tact, la pelirroja volvió a centrarse en la batalla, buscando a Luffy y a Chopper con la mirada. El moreno estaba lanzando por los aires a unos cuantos marines que habían salido a su paso, mientras que Chopper… Chopper…

Chopper…

- ¡CHOPPER! – chilló Nami horrorizada ante la imagen que estaba ante ella.

Chopper se estaba deshaciendo de algunos marines con sus puños cuando escuchó el escalofriante grito de la pelirroja llamándolo. Asustado, se volvió hacia Nami, observando su desencajado rostro. Y delante de él vio cómo una sombra comenzaba a alzarse.

Un marine estaba a su espalda, con el mazo de kairoseki levantado sobre su cabeza.

Temblando de miedo, Chopper se dejó caer sobre el suelo, volviéndose para mirar al soldado, que sonreía con malicia. Nami, impotente, observaba la escena aterrorizada, mientras Zoro y Luffy intentaban correr hacia Chopper desde su alejada posición. Habían reaccionado al grito de la pelirroja… pero no podrían llegar a tiempo a salvar a Chopper.

- ¡HISSATSU! ¡KAYAKU BOSHI!

Ante un asombrado Chopper, un proyectil impactó en la cara del marine, explotando y provocando que éste cayera hacia atrás, dejando caer el mazo a un lado.

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde había salido el grito, aliviados.

- ¡Usopp! – gritaron Chopper, Nami y Luffy, felices de verle. El espadachín también sonrió ante la oportuna aparición del narigudo.

Usopp estaba sentado sobre la rama más alta de uno de los árboles más cercanos a la verja, y sonreía a sus nakamas con superioridad, sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que todos estaban bien.

- ¡Yohohohoho ~! ¡Yo también estoy aquí! – canturreó un esqueleto mientras aprovechaba el peso de sus ligeros huesos para saltar la elevada verja, comenzando a blandir su espada entre los marines que estaban sobre los contenedores, apuntando con sus armas a Luffy.

Tras pasar al lado de todos los soldados, Brook saltó de los contenedores, y caminando elegantemente en dirección a Zoro, susurró:

- Hanauta sancho… ¡yahazu giri! – y al "click" que produjo su espada al ser envainada, uno por uno fueron cayendo los cuerpos de los soldados por los que había pasado a su lado.

Zoro sonrió burlonamente. – Ya era hora de que llegarais.

- ¡Yohohoho ~! No íbamos a dejaros toda la diversión.

Por fin, los seis allí reunidos respiraron tranquilos. Estando juntos ningún marine podría hacerles frente. Ya no importaba cuántos soldados aparecieran ante ellos: no serían derrotados.

* * *

- ¿¡HA!? ¿Por qué queréis que deje los barriles de cola aquí? – preguntó un exaltado peliazul, sorprendido ante la petición de la morena y el rubio.

- Ya no los necesitamos, Franky – sonrió Sanji mientras tiraba el cigarrillo consumido al suelo.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el ciborg, extrañado por las sonrisas de sus nakamas.

- Luego te lo explicamos, vamos a avanzar un poco más. Déjalos aquí, será muy problemático cargar con ellos.

Sin comprender qué estaba pasando, Franky posó dos barriles sobre el suelo, sacando un tercero de su mochila y dejándolo a un lado. Aún con curiosidad, comenzó a seguir a Robin y a Sanji, que ya habían salido de la cocina y avanzaban por el pasillo en silencio, escuchando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el grupo encontró la puerta de metal que conectaba con el siguiente edificio. Franky la abrió y permitió el paso de sus compañeros a ese estrecho pasillo. Una vez dentro, el ciborg volvió a adelantarse para abrir la segunda puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Una vez estuvo abierta, los tres entraron en el nuevo edificio.

Sin embargo, ese edificio era diferente. Los pasillos estaban iluminados y recubiertos por baldosas de un blanco impecable. Así mismo, el suelo estaba formado por grandes placas de un azul muy suave. Todo estaba extremadamente limpio y cuidado, y las puertas eran lisas y grises, muchas de ellas correderas.

- Ahora sí estamos en un laboratorio – susurró Robin.

Con cautela y calma, el grupo comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos, asomándose a todas las puertas por las que pasaban. Dentro de las habitaciones había camillas, sillas de tortura, material instrumental y de experimentación, pizarras llenas de gráficas y apuntes, mesas de asambleas… y gran parte de ellas estaban también iluminadas, pero no encontraron ni una sola persona en todo su trayecto.

- ¿No es extraño? – comentó el cocinero al salir de una habitación también iluminada, pero vacía.

- No tanto, Cook-san. Posiblemente los científicos hayan sido evacuados y estén refugiados en algún otro sitio.

- Seguro que ahí fuera tienen montada una SUPER fiesta – sonrió Franky.

Los tres siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, hasta que repentinamente Robin se detuvo.

Extrañados, Franky y Sanji siguieron la mirada de la morena. Al fondo de un estrecho pasillo, diferente a los que habían recorrido hasta ese momento, se encontraba una puerta metálica, oxidada y sucia.

- ¿A dónde lleva esa puerta? – preguntó el ciborg, rascándose la cabeza.

- Vamos a comprobarlo – Robin comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, seguida por sus dos nakamas muy de cerca.

Cuando llegó frente a esa disonante puerta, Robin la empujó con suavidad. La puerta cedió, parecía que incluso la cerradura estaba oxidada e inutilizada. Tras ella apareció una estrecha escalera de caracol, hecha con piedras. Igualmente, las paredes estaban formadas por piedras apiladas unas encima de otras de una manera un tanto insegura. Examinando un poco la entrada, Robin se dio cuenta de que no había ni interruptores ni antorchas. Volviéndose a sus nakamas, sonrió.

- ¿Podéis prestarme una linterna?

Franky estaba a punto de tenderle la suya cuando Sanji se le adelantó, encendiendo la que él llevaba y comenzando a descender por la escalera ante la sorpresa de Robin, que al instante sonrió ante el gesto del cocinero.

El grupo descendió por la escalinata con cuidado. Había algunas piedras que se tambaleaban a sus pies, pero los tres consiguieron descender con éxito, llegando a una estancia amplia pero lúgubre y oscura, llena de barrotes.

- ¿Una cárcel? - susurró sorprendido Franky, paseando la vista por cada una de las celdas.

- No tiene sentido. ¿No debería estar en la base de la Marina? – replicó el cocinero, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo central, observando cada una de las celdas con curiosidad.

Robin no dijo nada. Ella intuía cuál era el secreto de esa cárcel, pero no quería aventurar teorías.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, poco a poco comenzaron a ver algunas figuras que ocupaban algunas jaulas. Levemente asustados, disminuyeron su ritmo mientras se acercaban a una de las celdas ocupadas, iluminando su interior. El grupo contuvo un respingo.

En el interior de la celda había un hombre bastante joven pero completamente demacrado y descalzo, vestido con un traje que seguramente en sus inicios había sido blanco, pero que ahora estaba cubierto de suciedad… y sangre. Además, tanto en sus manos como en sus tobillos había unos extraños aros gruesos y metálicos. _"Kairoseki",_ confirmó la morena.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – gruñó el preso ante la luz de la linterna de Sanji. El rubio, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial, contestó.

- Piratas. Mugiwaras.

El preso abrió sus ojos ante esa respuesta, anonadado. Poco a poco, con esfuerzo, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo de su celda hasta llegar a los barrotes, agarrándolos con fuerza e impulsándose sobre ellos para ponerse en pie.

- Por favor… - susurró con dificultad con un gesto de dolor mientras posaba sus pies sobre el suelo, consiguiendo sostenerse sobre ellos. - ¡Por favor! – repitió con voz ronca. - ¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Por favor!

De repente, el grupo escuchó cómo diversos murmullos comenzaban a surgir de otras celdas, suplicantes, implorando su ayuda, rogando por su liberación. Los tres se estremecieron.

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí encerrados? – preguntó Franky con desconfianza.

- Todos somos usuarios de Akuma no Mi. ¡Nos utilizan para sus experimentos! Todas las nuevas armas que fabrican las prueban con nosotros. ¡Nos torturan todos los días! Por favor… ¡liberadnos! – rogó el preso con las lágrimas comenzando a correr por su rostro… con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Franky retrocedió ante la revelación, impresionado. Robin se mantuvo serena, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente. Ya había imaginado que en esa cárcel encerraban a sus cobayas, pero escucharlo de ese hombre con esa voz rota la había enfadado bastante. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar en una de esas celdas.

Sanji sorprendentemente también mantuvo la calma mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos atacaréis si os soltamos?

El preso comenzó a excusarse rápidamente.

- ¡No atacaríamos a nuestros salvadores! ¡La mayoría de nosotros también fuimos piratas que tuvieron la desgracia de llegar a esta isla! ¡Sólo queremos salir de aquí y recuperar nuestras vidas…! – el preso tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso.

- Entonces, si os liberamos, ¿qué pensáis hacer? – continuó Sanji con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en sus labios.

El preso miró al rubio a los ojos completamente serio.

- Nos vengaremos.

Sanji amplió su sonrisa. _"Perfecto"._

* * *

El grupo de ataque ya había controlado por completo la situación. Tal era así, que Luffy por fin estaba frente a la torre, sonriendo desafiante. A su espalda, Zoro, Nami, Chopper y Brook le protegían de los ataques que los pocos marines que aún seguían en pie se atrevían a realizar. Unos cuantos soldados más inteligentes habían salido corriendo cuando la lucha se había vuelto en su contra, aunque la mayoría de ellos habían sido derribados por Usopp, que había avanzado junto a sus nakamas hacia la torre, pero seguía sin entrar en las instalaciones, a una distancia prudencial del principal frente de ataque.

Y por fin, Luffy estiró sus brazos hacia la torre, lanzándose sobre ella, mientras en el aire llevaba su pulgar a su boca.

- ¡GEAR SADO!

* * *

_"No puede ser", _un muy nervioso teniente se mordía los dedos, angustiado, observando cómo una de las manos de Luffy se hinchaba hasta conseguir el tamaño de un gigante.

_"¡No puede ser!"_, si fallaba, sería degradado de ese tranquilo puesto y volvería a patrullar alguno de los mares. Y eso no podía permitirlo, su estancia en esa isla se limitaba a dormir, comer y firmar papeles. Era la vida de poder y tranquilidad que siempre había deseado. _"¡Ese estúpido pirata no puede acabar con mi vida!"_

- Teniente – Furai se volvió hacia su espalda. Uno de sus mejores soldados estaba ante él. – Ya hemos preparado eso.

Furai sonrió. Con su mano, hizo un gesto indicando al soldado que pusiera en marcha el plan mientras se giraba para observar el ataque del moreno. Esa mano gigante había caído sobre la torre, destrozándola por completo.

_"Destruye todo lo que quieras, no saldrás vivo de esta isla, Monkey D. Luffy…"_

* * *

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Por fin regresé a la normalidad! – gritó Luffy mientras estiraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a avanzar hacia sus compañeros, que estaban acabando con los últimos marines que aún se atrevían a luchar.

A su espalda, ya no había ninguna antena. Sólo quedaba un montón de escombros que Luffy había destruido a conciencia.

Sus compañeros se giraron a verle, imitando la feliz sonrisa que mostraban los labios de su capitán. Por fin, todo había terminado. Todos estaban bien. Saldrían vivos de esa isla. Lo habían conseguido.

O no.

De repente, el grupo observó cómo una cadena se ceñía sobre la cintura de su capitán, quien dio un respingo ante el ataque, y cayó al suelo perdiendo sus fuerzas. Incapaces de actuar debido a la sorpresa, ninguno pudo moverse cuando vieron cómo una sombra se lanzaba sobre su capitán, sosteniendo una jeringuilla en su mano. Y ante su asombro, esa sombra inyectó el contenido de la jeringuilla en el hombro del pequeño… quien, repentinamente, se quedó paralizado.

- ¡LUFFY! – gritaron todos, comenzando a correr hacia él.

- ¡SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU! –gritó el espadachín, proyectando el filo de una de sus katanas contra el soldado que estaba sobre el pequeño, lanzándolo contra los escombros, donde quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Luffy, aguanta! – gritó el pequeño renito con lágrimas en los ojos. Al lado del moreno vio la jeringuilla que el soldado había clavado en el hombro de su capitán. Aún contenía un poco de ese extraño líquido gris que ahora corría por las venas de su capitán. Chopper se apresuró a acercarse, tocando con una patita ese líquido… sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él al notar cómo las fuerzas se le escapaban…

_"Es kairoseki… kairoseki disuelto en algún extraño compuesto…"_

Temblando de miedo, se volvió hacia Luffy, a quien Nami ya le había quitado la cadena que le habían lanzado a la cintura. El pequeño renito se inclinó sobre el pecho de Luffy, escuchando sus latidos. Sus lentos latidos.

Sintiendo cómo la esperanza le embargaba, Chopper se fijó en el punto donde el soldado había clavado la jeringuilla. "_¡Aún estamos a tiempo!"_

- ¡ZORO! ¡CORTA A LUFFY!

Todos se volvieron hacia el renito, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Incluso Usopp le miraba asustado. El narigudo había abierto un agujero en la valla, acercándose al grupo, preocupado por el repentino ataque contra Luffy.

- ¿Q-Qué? – consiguió articular un paralizado espadachín, situado de pie junto a su capitán, observando al renito aterrado por su petición.

- ¡LE HAN INYECTADO KAIROSEKI EN LA SANGRE! ¡SI EL KAIROSEKI LLEGA A SU CORAZÓN, LUFFY MORIRÁ!

Zoro estaba petrificado. _"¿Luffy va a…?"_

- ¡ZORO! – chilló el renito suplicante - ¡CORTA A LUFFY AQUÍ! – señaló con su patita un punto cerca del nacimiento del brazo del pequeño. - ¡AÚN PODEMOS HACER QUE EL LÍQUIDO SALGA DE SU CUERPO! ¡ZORO, CÓRTALE!

Zoro no podía reaccionar. _"¿Cortar… a Luffy…?"_ ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡No podía herir a la persona que quería!

- ¡SI NO LO HACES, MORIRÁ! – lloraba el médico aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su capitán. - ¡YA NO QUEDA TIEMPO! ¡ZORO!

_"¡MIERDA!"_


	17. Huida

**Bueno... en este capítulo me gustaría comentar dos cosas... la primera lo haré aquí, y la otra será al final xD**

**Mmmm... no sé cómo decirlo... lo siento se queda corto xD. Bueno, en este capítulo hago sufrir mucho a Zoro (Luffy también sufre, pero es diferente, está inconsciente xD), espero que podáis perdonar mi crueldad xD Y también espero que el capítulo os guste, aunque no se yo... xDD**

* * *

Zoro miraba a su capitán, sin verle. Miraba su filo, sin verlo. Miraba toda la sangre que comenzaba a salir a borbotones del brazo de Luffy, deseando no verla.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Zoro oía lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin escuchar, sin entender. Para él, sólo había un sonido que martilleaba en su cabeza: el viscoso sonido de la sangre de su capitán derramándose sobre el suelo.

_"Le he cortado"._

Su filo tenía sangre. El filo de su preciada katana, el filo de Wadou Ichimonji, la espada que cargaba sus sueños y los de su difunta amiga Kuina, estaba manchado con la sangre de Luffy.

_"Le he cortado". _

De repente, sus ojos vieron cómo esa sangre de un rojo intenso que brotaba del inerte cuerpo de su capitán comenzaba a transformarse en un líquido negruzco. Luffy estaba expulsando todo el kairoseki que le habían inyectado a través de la herida que Zoro le había hecho.

_"Le he salvado… pero le he cortado"._

Zoro no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Había atacado a su capitán… no. Eso no era lo que le importaba. Había atacado a la persona que más quería, la persona que más le importaba. La persona por la que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida se desangraba ante sus ojos por su culpa. Pero eso le había salvado… ¿no?

Zoro observó cómo ese líquido negruzco dejaba de salir a través del corte, mientras la sangre de un rojo espeso lo sustituía… inundando el suelo y el cuerpo del pequeño a pesar de los intentos desesperados del renito por cortar la hemorragia.

_"Luffy… se desangra… por mi culpa"_

Un sonido delante de él llamó su atención. Una especie de risa enfermiza que incendiaba un intenso odio dentro del espadachín. A duras penas, el peliverde alzó la mirada del cada vez más pálido cuerpo de su capitán para ver qué sucedía frente a él.

Furai. Ese maldito teniente estaba burlándose de él. Estaba riéndose de su capitán. Y no lo permitiría. Ignorando las palabras de sus nakamas que no llegaba a escuchar, olvidándose de la fila de marines situados detrás del teniente que le apuntaba con sus pistolas, Zoro comenzó a avanzar muy despacio hacia Furai.

El teniente estaba temblando. Le estaba gritando algo mientras retrocedía unos pasos, aterrorizado. A Zoro le daba igual. En sus ojos seguía fija la imagen de la sangre de Luffy bañando el suelo. Y quería desahogarse. ¿Y quién mejor para ello que la persona que había provocado esa situación?

Las balas rozaban al espadachín. No le importaba. Él esquivaba las que podía esquivar, y recibía las que no podía esquivar. Una bala impactó en su hombro, otra bala rozó su mano, otra arañó su cintura, y a duras penas esquivó una dirigida a su frente. Podían dispararle todo lo que quisieran, él no iba a morir hasta cumplir su objetivo.

¿Y cuál era su objetivo?

Acabar con el desgraciado que había puesto la vida de su capitán en peligro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Zoro creyó ver cómo los marines que estaban detrás del teniente eran derribados. No sabía que ocurría, y tampoco le importaba. Ese maldito malnacido seguía en pie, sin ser capaz de moverse, balanceándose como una brizna de hierba ante la mirada cargada de furia y rabia que le lanzaba el espadachín. A pocos metros del teniente, Zoro se detuvo. Alzando a Wadou frente a sus ojos, observó cómo de ella aún goteaba la sangre de su capitán. Sacudiéndola con fuerza, la envainó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Ittoryu iai.

Un instante de silencio invadió a Zoro. Estaba aislado del mundo, en la profunda oscuridad. A él ya no llegaba ningún sonido, sólo el vacío. La nada.

Pero en esa nada apareció una luz, muy tenue pero muy intensa.

Y apareció una sonrisa. Y unos ojos. Y un rostro.

Abriendo sus ojos con fuerza, mirando con fiereza al teniente, que intentaba retroceder sin conseguirlo, Zoro comenzó a correr hacia él.

- ¡Shishi sonson!

Un movimiento veloz imperceptible para los ojos de los presentes bastó para que Furai cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Un segundo bastó para que Zoro, desenvainando su katana, la deslizara por todo el torso del teniente, dejando un rastro rojo a su paso.

Dos segundos bastaron para que Zoro se detuviera detrás del cuerpo caído de Furai, envainando su espada.

Y tres segundos después de su ataque, Zoro se giró, buscando nuevamente con los ojos el cuerpo de su capitán. El alivio pareció intentar abrirse paso en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que Luffy ya no derramaba más sangre sobre el suelo. Chopper había conseguido vendar la herida de su capitán.

Pero esa blanca venda estaba tiñéndose poco a poco con el rojo intenso de la sangre de su capitán.

* * *

Chopper suspiró aliviado cuando vio cómo el espadachín realizaba un certero corte en el punto que le había señalado. Secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos, deseó que aún no fuera tarde. Pero de Luffy sólo salía su sangre, y eso alarmaba al renito. Posando una patita en el pecho de su capitán, sintonizó sus latidos en su interior.

Un latido. Sólo sangre.

Dos latidos. Sólo sangre.

Tres latidos. Sólo sangre.

¿Es que ya era demasiado tarde? ¿El kairoseki ya había pasado el brazo de Luffy? ¿Ya se había dirigido a su corazón?

Cuatro latidos. Sólo sangre. Y Chopper sentía que la desesperación le invadía.

Cinco latidos. Sólo sangre. Y Chopper sentía que las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas.

Seis latidos. Sangre gris. Y Chopper sintió que su corazón, que se había detenido segundos antes, volvía a latir.

_"¡Lo logramos! ¡Luffy está expulsando el kairoseki!"_

A su lado, escuchó los gritos de alivio que dieron sus nakamas. Pero no pudo celebrarlo con ellos, ahora tenía un grave problema entre manos.

Sacando de su mochila un rollo entero de vendas, un bote de desinfectante y una gran bola de algodón, comenzó a trabajar. Desmenuzando el algodón en trozos más pequeños, Chopper intentaba drenar el gran chorro de sangre que salía del brazo de Luffy. En realidad, lo que Chopper pretendía era limpiar la piel del moreno para poder encontrar el corte con mayor facilidad entre tanta sangre. Pero no era capaz. Incluso cuando todo el líquido gris abandonó el cuerpo de su capitán, su sangre no paró de brotar en abundancia. Chopper no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no se detenía el sangrado?

De repente, el grupo escuchó una siniestra risa delante de ellos. Y aterrados, vieron cómo un hombre uniformado se burlaba de ellos mientras avanzaba hacia allí, seguido por una fila de marines que portaban diversas armas de fuego y espadas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que habéis conseguido sacar el kairoseki de su cuerpo… ¡Muy mala idea habéis tenido! – el hombre soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía con sorna. – No sólo inyectamos kairoseki en su cuerpo… el kairoseki estaba disuelto en un anticoagulante… - Chopper abrió los ojos mientras la desesperación le invadía. _"¿Un anti… coagulante…?"_ Furai se fijó en la expresión de miedo que se reflejó en el renito, y amplió su sonrisa. – Exacto. Vuestro querido capitán no dejará de sangrar, porque la sangre no coagulará y no se cerrará su herida. Supongo que ya sabéis qué significa eso, pero por si acaso, yo os lo recordaré – Furai volvió a reír descontrolado. Secándose una lagrimilla que había aparecido en sus ojos, continuó disfrutando del momento.- Vuestro capitán no morirá por el kairoseki, ¡bien por vosotros! Pero ahora morirá desangrado…

Chopper, Nami, Usopp y Brook, completamente paralizados, completamente mudos e inmóviles, vieron cómo el espadachín comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud.

- ¿Zo-Zoro? – consiguió decir Usopp con un agudo murmullo.

Pero el espadachín parecía no escucharles, era como si no estuviera ahí. Parecía ser una cáscara vacía que había reaccionado y avanzaba emanando un aura asesina e intimidante. Los marines, asustados, alzaron sus armas contra él, apuntándole, mientras que el teniente parecía retroceder unos pasos completamente aterrado. Cuando los disparos comenzaron, el grupo llamó aterrorizado al peliverde.

- ¡ZORO-SAN, CUIDADO!

- ¡ZORO, VUELVE!

- ¡ZOROOOOOOOOO!

- ¡ZORO, APÁRTATE!

Impotentes, todos observaron cómo algunas balas impactaban sobre el espadachín. Un pequeño surco de sangre comenzó a deslizarse desde su hombro, marcando toda la camiseta que ya de por sí estaba sucia debido a la lucha anterior.

Pero repentinamente, los disparos pararon.

Asombrados, el grupo observó cómo gran cantidad de lo que creyeron que eran presos se lanzaban contra los marines, enfrentándose a ellos con extrañas habilidades que parecían ser fruto de alguna Akuma no Mi. Así mismo, a lo lejos vieron cómo Sanji, Robin y Franky avanzaban hacia ellos, corriendo. Aliviados de verlos, todos soltaron un suspiro mientras volvían a centrarse en el espadachín. Zoro había alzado su katana frente a él, observando cómo pequeñas gotas de la sangre de su capitán se deslizaban por el filo, yendo a parar al suelo.

_"¡LUFFY!" _se maldijo internamente Chopper, volviendo a centrarse en su capitán. La escena que se acababa de desarrollar había absorbido toda su atención, y ahora el moreno había perdido mucha más sangre. Actuando con rapidez, Chopper lanzó a un lado el algodón y el desinfectante, y palpando a tientas el brazo de su capitán, intentó localizar el corte. Cuando lo encontró, lo vendó apretándolo levemente. Ahora que sabía que habían inyectado un anticoagulante en la sangre de Luffy, no podía hacer nada más allí. Tenía que intentar contener el sangrado y llevarlo lo más rápido posible al Sunny. No tenía el instrumental necesario allí para salvar al pequeño.

- ¡Luffy! – Chopper oyó el grito de los recién incorporados al grupo, alarmados. Alzando la vista, vio cómo las expresiones de Robin, Franky y Sanji estaban marcadas tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la morena en un susurro.

- Luego os lo explicamos – intervino Nami, mientras volvía a mirar la batalla que los presos habían iniciado con los marines que quedaban. - ¿Quiénes son?

- Usuarios de Akuma no Mi que utilizaban en sus experimentos – resumió Sanji, provocando que los presentes reprimieran un gemido por la sorpresa.

Sanji dirigió una mirada a su espalda. Zoro aún estaba de pie, observando el cuerpo de Luffy con la mirada ensombrecida, sin moverse de su posición, sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

- Zoro-san tuvo que cortar a Luffy-san para salvarle.

Tanto Sanji como Robin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. _"¿Zoro ha cortado a Luffy?"_, pensó Sanji siendo consciente de lo que eso significaba para el espadachín. "_No puede ser"_, no conseguía creerlo. Zoro era incapaz de alzarse en contra de Luffy, y muchísimo menos de hacerle daño. Apartando la vista del espadachín, se fijó en el brazo de su capitán, el cual Chopper estaba volviendo a vendar debido a que su primer vendaje ya estaba completamente empapado de sangre. _"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_

Robin tampoco era capaz de creerlo. Zoro estaba enamorado de Luffy, sería incapaz de hacer daño al pequeño. Algo muy grave tenía que estar pasando. Fijándose en el pálido cuerpo de Luffy, Robin se percató de un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido al principio. _"¿Qué es esa jeringuilla?"_ Pasando alrededor de sus nakamas, la morena avanzó hacia ella, tocando el líquido que se había derramado de ella. _"¡NO PUEDE SER!",_ Robin reprimió un grito mientras intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio… ese líquido estaba formado por kairoseki. Asustada, volvió a dirigir rápidamente su vista hacia el pequeño. _"¡Luffy!"_, sintió que el miedo la invadía. Luffy estaba muy pálido, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria plasmada en su rostro. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con su sangre. No sólo su chaleco, sino también su pantalón, donde el pequeño también tenía una herida vendada y adornada con un punto rojo sobre la venda. _"¿Una bala?",_ Robin no era capaz de salir de su asombro. ¿Qué había pasado en esa batalla? Sin embargo, el grito desesperado del renito dispersó sus pensamientos.

- ¡TENGO QUE LLEVAR A LUFFY AL BARCO CUANTO ANTES! ¡AQUÍ NO PUEDO DETENER SU HEMORRAGIA!

Nami reaccionó ante el grito de su pequeño nakama buscando el Waver con la mirada.

- ¡Entonces nos adelantaremos con el Waver!

El renito sabía que el Waver no era lo suficientemente rápido… pero no tenían otra forma de llegar al barco, así que asintió confiando en la férrea resistencia de su capitán.

- ¡Esperad! – todos se volvieron hacia Usopp, que estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila. - ¡Tengo algo con lo que podréis llegar antes al barco!

Asombrados, todos corrieron a rodear al narigudo, excepto Chopper, que no se movió del lado de Luffy, y Zoro, que parecía seguir perdido en sus pensamientos.

Con esfuerzo, Usopp comenzó a sacar de su mochila una goma gigante que se asemejaba a la cinta de un tirachinas (tamaño extra grande). Ante la expectante mirada de sus compañeros, sonrió y la extendió tanto como fue capaz.

- Yo lo llamo… ¡KUWAGATA! – Usopp se imaginó en su cabeza una amplia ovación por parte de sus nakamas, sin darse cuenta de que todos le miraban susceptibles e impacientes. – Sólo tenemos que atar los extremos, tensar la goma y llegaréis al barco en un segundo.

El narigudo sonreía ampliamente… pero sus nakamas se limitaban a mirarle escépticos.

- ¿Y eso funciona? – preguntó Franky con voz divertida.

- ¡Por supuesto que funciona! ¡Lo ha inventado el gran Usopp-sama! – se defendió el narigudo.

- ¿Y los que suban en eso sobrevivirán? – Nami suspiró con resignación. Había esperado una solución factible por parte del tirador.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Usopp se volvió hacia Chopper, que le miraba desconfiado. - ¡Chopper, con esto llegarás al barco en un minuto!

El renito miró dudoso al narigudo. Por supuesto que quería llegar al barco cuanto antes, de eso dependía la vida de su capitán… pero también quería llegar vivo y entero.

Usopp, ante la desconfianza de sus compañeros, mostró en su rostro su enfado.

- ¿Acaso tenemos otra opción? ¡Tenemos que llevar a Luffy al barco rápidamente!

- Puedo llevarles en el Waver – sugirió Nami, volviéndose a mirar al renito, quien se acercaba a ellos cargando a Luffy en su Heavy Point.

- Tardaremos demasiado con el Waver. Nuestra única opción es esta – dijo apesadumbrado… no le apetecía para nada probar el invento de Usopp.

El narigudo sonrió ante el comentario del renito, dando un grito de alegría y corriendo hacia la verja, donde comenzó a atar los extremos de la goma.

- Isha-san… ¿estás seguro de que no hay otra opción? – preguntó en un susurro la morena, preocupada.

Chopper se estremeció sin contestar… deseaba que hubiera otra opción.

Un minuto más tarde, Usopp luchaba por estirar la goma todo lo que podía. Cuando la goma estuvo lo suficientemente estirada, la sujetó con un clavo gigante al suelo.

- ¡Venga, Chopper! ¡Siéntate en ella!

Temblando, el renito asintió mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la goma. Al llegar a ella, se sentó, abrazando con fuerza a su capitán para protegerle de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Usopp se volvió hacia sus nakamas. - ¿Alguien más quiere subir? Pueden ir más personas.

_"¿Por qué no montas tú?",_ maldijeron en sus pensamientos todos mientras miraban con desconfianza al tirador.

Sin embargo, soltando un suspiro de resignación, Sanji comenzó a avanzar. – Yo iré – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Chopper, quien le dirigió una mirada asustada. Sanji sentía que debía ir con el renito… seguramente necesitaría ayuda, tanto durante el vuelo como en el aterrizaje.

Usopp asintió, sonriente. - ¿Alguien más?

Nadie se movió. ¿Quién, en sus cabales, querría probar ese descabellado invento?

Sin embargo, una sombra avanzó hacia la goma. Y todos pensaron que era una sombra porque un aura gris recubría al espadachín, preocupando de sobremanera a sus compañeros, que no se atrevieron a dirigirle ni una palabra de consuelo. Usopp, feliz porque el espadachín se atreviera a montar en el kuwagata, asintió ante su avance, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro titubeó en sus labios a causa de sombrío e intimidante rostro del espadachín.

Zoro en ningún momento había apartado la vista de Luffy, observado cómo Chopper luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por frenar la hemorragia. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que en toda la sangre que su capitán no dejaba de derramar. Una parte de él se sentía culpable y aterrado, a pesar de que la otra parte le decía que el corte había sido necesario. Sin embargo, cuando el renito transformado en hombre había cargado el cuerpo de su capitán entre sus brazos, el espadachín reaccionó y consiguió ver qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Chopper se había montado en una extraña goma gigante, supuso que algún otro de los extraños inventos de Usopp, y el cocinero había aceptado ir también con él. Automáticamente, los pies de Zoro habían comenzado a moverse en esa dirección. Él no quería ir, no soportaba ver a su capitán en ese estado. Pero debía ir, su corazón se lo decía.

Cuando llegó a la goma se sentó al otro lado de Chopper, sin mirar nada más que el poco cuerpo de su capitán que el abrazo de Chopper le permitía ver. Sanji se fijó en el rostro del espadachín, reprimiendo sus ganas de encender otro cigarrillo. _"Deja de culparte, idiota. Te necesitaremos despierto"_, gruñó dentro de sí.

- ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó el narigudo, ilusionado.

Ninguno respondió. O guardaban silencio, o decían que no.

De repente, Usopp soltó la goma del clavo, provocando que los cuatro fueran catapultados a gran velocidad a través del cielo nocturno. Los que quedaron en los laboratorios miraron cómo sus nakamas se iban transformando en pequeños puntos hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad… escuchando cómo sus gritos iban siendo absorbidos por el silencio de la noche.

Brook comenzó a tararear un suave réquiem en su honor, mientras los demás formulaban despedidas en sus pensamientos, recordando su atrevido valor.

* * *

Sanji rodó con violencia sobre el suelo de la cubierta del Sunny, luchando por incorporarse con rapidez. Cuando fue capaz de ponerse en pie y mantener el equilibrio, corrió hacia Chopper, que estaba hecho una bola protegiendo el cuerpo de Luffy. Sanji, asustado, se agachó a su lado, zarandeando con suavidad al renito.

- Chopper, ¿estás vivo? – preguntó preocupado.

El renito se removió mientras alzaba su rostro. – Creo… que sí.

- Maldito Usopp – gruñó Sanji, realmente no había esperado salir bien de ese viaje aéreo. Cuando Chopper se incorporó un poco más, vio el cuerpo de Luffy tumbado sobre la cubierta, bajo el cuerpo del renito. - ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado por la extrema palidez del pequeño y por la venda de su brazo, que continuaba llenándose de sangre.

Chopper titubeó.- Creo que sí, pero necesita una trasfusión de sangre urgente. Tengo que llevarle a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, cuando el reno intentó incorporarse, no fue capaz de sostenerse en pie, y si no hubiera sido por el agarre de Sanji habría acabado estrellado contra el suelo.

- Siéntate un segundo, Chopper. Yo llevaré a Luffy a la enfermería.

El renito, contrariado, se dio cuenta de que en su estado no podría hacer nada por Luffy. El viaje le había mareado bastante, y no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Volviendo a su forma pequeña, se sentó un segundo en el suelo, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Sanji se agachó al lado de Luffy, agarrando con suavidad su brazo, examinando su corte. _"No tiene buena pinta…"_, aunque en menor medida, veía cómo la sangre seguía comiéndole terreno a la blancura de la venda. "_Tenemos que frenar su hemorragia ya_". Decidido a cargarlo en brazos, Sanji comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo la espalda del pequeño. Sin embargo, una mano agarró su hombro, deteniendo su movimiento. Sanji se giró hacia atrás para observar el serio rostro del espadachín.

- Yo lo llevo – dijo Zoro en un tono seco y autoritario. Sanji no tenía intención de negarse, no intuyendo lo que ese espadachín sentía por su capitán. Apartándose a un lado, observó cómo Zoro cargaba a Luffy con infinito cuidado, pasando los brazos del pequeño alrededor de su cuello y situando su cabeza en la hendidura de su hombro. Manteniendo a Luffy bien sujeto y seguro entre sus brazos, Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, entrando en ella. Con un suspiro, Sanji se agachó junto a Chopper y lo cargó en sus hombros ante la sorpresa del pequeño, quien no se quejó por ese gesto. Necesitaba atender a Luffy urgentemente.

* * *

Zoro entró en la enfermería y depositó con mucho cuidado el frio cuerpo de su capitán sobre la cama. Aprovechando el momento de intimidad que tenía con Luffy, posó su mano en la frente del pequeño, acariciando con suavidad su cabello. Fijó su vista en el rostro del moreno, observando con dolor la palidez que, desde hacía unos minutos, lo caracterizaba. Tembloroso, Zoro deslizó la mano desde la frente hasta el pecho del pequeño, apretando con suavidad la zona en la que estaba su corazón. Zoro suspiró con tristeza, el corazón de Luffy seguía latiendo… pero demasiado despacio. Mil temores acudieron a la mente del espadachín. Si Luffy no salía de esa, entonces… _"será mi culpa_", repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que notó un extraño picor en sus ojos. _"¿Lágrimas?_", no. Él no lloraba. Aun cuando quería llorar, Zoro no lloraba. Y no iba a llorar en ese momento, Luffy no se lo habría permitido.

Cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, Zoro se alejó del cuerpo de su capitán, apoyándose en la mesa que Chopper utilizaba para su estudio. Su vista viajó del lugar donde segundos antes había estado su mano hasta el lugar donde minutos antes había clavado su espada. Zoro podía ver el abultado vendaje que cubría el corte, insuficiente para detener el lento avance de la sangre del pequeño. Apretó sus puños… _"¿esta situación es mi culpa?"_

* * *

Al entrar en la enfermería, Sanji bajó al renito, quien corrió hacia la cama, subiéndose a una silla y comenzando a examinar el cuerpo de Luffy. Sanji se quedó al lado de la puerta, alternando miradas entre Chopper, Zoro y Luffy. Finalmente se decantó por fijar su vista en el espadachín. Era la primera vez que veía a Zoro expresar con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos… y al cocinero no le agradaba. Su cara irradiaba preocupación, miedo y dolor, y su cuerpo se estremecía de impotencia. Sanji suspiró en silencio. _"No esperaba que supieras lo que era **sentir**"._ Desvió su vista hacia el renito, quien comprobaba con atención el pulso del pequeño. Instantes después, Chopper se giró hacia sus nakamas.

- Necesito que salgáis de aquí. Puedo parar la hemorragia de Luffy y realizar una transfusión, pero necesitaré tiempo y prefiero estar solo.

Sanji asintió levemente, pero no salió de la habitación, esperando algún movimiento por parte del peliverde. Sin embargo, el espadachín no pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras, sus ojos no podían apartarse del brazo del pequeño. Chopper se volvió entonces hacia el espadachín, mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

- Por favor, Zoro. Necesito que salg…

- Chopper – murmuró el espadachín con voz ronca, sorprendiendo tanto al médico como al cocinero. - ¿Hice algo mal?

Chopper abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No entendía la pregunta que le hacía el peliverde. Sanji se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándola con fuerza y con frustración.

- Deja de culparte, estúpido espadachín – gruñó enfadado. – No sé qué ha pasado, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que tú no le harían daño a Luffy. Si le cortaste es porque era necesario, así que ahora no te arrepientas.

Zoro frunció el ceño ante el comentario del rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Sin embargo, gracias a las palabras de Sanji, Chopper comprendió la pregunta de Zoro. Sonriendo, llamó al espadachín.

- No hiciste nada mal, Zoro. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Luffy habría muerto por culpa del kairoseki. El problema… - la sonrisa de Chopper se desvaneció - … es que no sólo inyectaron kairoseki en su sangre. También introdujeron un anticoagulante bastante potente.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin ser capaz de elaborar ningún pensamiento coherente. Ante la expresión del espadachín, Chopper le miró extrañado.

- ¿No escuchaste las palabras de ese marine?

Zoro retrocedió en el tiempo, intentando averiguar a qué se refería Chopper, pero fue inútil. No había escuchado nada de lo que hubieran dicho en la base desde el momento en que tuvo que cortar al pequeño.

Un poco aliviado al ver que el espadachín parecía recuperarse, Sanji sonrió y salió de la enfermería. Segundos más tarde, Zoro le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sanji, desde detrás de la barra de la cocina, observó cómo Zoro avanzaba hacia la puerta sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, Sanji alzó su voz.

- ¡Oe, espadachín apestoso! – Zoro se volvió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos. El cocinero se agachó y rebuscó en uno de los cajones hasta que consiguió encontrar lo que quería. Mirando con sarcasmo al espadachín, le lanzó una botella de cristal. Zoro, sorprendido, consiguió agarrar la botella y observarla con asombro. – Un regalo. Lo tenía guardado para alguna ocasión especial, pero creo que en estos momentos lo necesitas. Sólo ve a darte un baño antes de abrirlo, tus pintas son lamentables.

La sorpresa de Zoro se amplificó y se mezcló con la incredulidad, mirando con ojos muy abiertos al cocinero, que reprimía las ganas de comenzar a reírse.

- No te preocupes, ya me lo pagarás.

Con una media sonrisa en la cara, Zoro continuó su camino hacia la puerta, sujetando con fuerza la botella de sake entre sus manos.

- Gracias, maldito cocinero – dijo divertido antes de abandonar la estancia.

* * *

Nami y Robin fueron las primeras en llegar al Sunny, pues ambas iban montadas en el Waver. Tras guardar el Waver en su compuerta correspondiente, ambas comenzaron a subir apresuradas hacia la cubierta. Cuando llegaron a ella, se dirigieron directamente a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de golpe, se encontraron con un sorprendido cocinero que no se esperaba esa intromisión.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Nami, preocupada. No confiaba absolutamente nada en el invento de Usopp

- ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿ESTABAIS PREOCUPADAS POR MÍ, MIS DULCES Y GRÁCILES FLORES? – Sanji se acercó bailando a ellas, mostrando corazoncitos tanto en sus ojos como con sus manos.

Nami suspiró y empujó levemente al cocinero para acercarse y sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Robin, sonriendo, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está Luffy?

Sanji, dejando de bailar, se dirigió a la cocina con semblante serio para preparar un aperitivo para ambas chicas.

- No lo sé, Chopper está en la enfermería con él. Aseguró que podía detener su hemorragia y realizarle una transfusión, pero desde entonces no ha dicho nada más.

Nami agachó la mirada, preocupada. Robin también borró la sonrisa de su cara, lanzando cortas miradas hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Tras acabar con los aperitivos, Sanji se acercó a la mesa y los sirvió, encendiéndose un cigarro. Comenzando a comer, Nami recordó de improvisto la expedición que sus nakamas habían hecho por los laboratorios.

- ¿Encontrasteis cola suficiente en la base? – preguntó curiosa. No recordaba haber visto a Franky cargar con ningún barril.

Tanto Robin como Sanji sonrieron en silencio, sin contestarle, lo que aumentó la frustración y la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

- ¿No encontrasteis cola allí? – volvió a preguntar, viendo molesta cómo las sonrisas de sus acompañantes se ampliaban.

Nami estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo cuando la morena comenzó a moverse a su lado, rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando dio con lo que buscaba, Robin situó delante de la pelirroja una pequeña esfera. Impresionada por lo que veían sus ojos, Nami pegó un bote en su asiento, llevando una mano a su boca para reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa.

- Creo, Koukai-san, que hemos encontrado algo mucho mejor.

Acercando su mano a esa pequeña esfera muy despacio, la pelirroja alcanzó a cogerla. Desplazándola hasta situarla justo frente a sus ojos, la examinó con cuidado. Era una esfera hecha con un grueso cristal y encerrada en una estructura metálica y cúbica hecha con un brillante metal negro. Nami adivinó que ese metal era kairoseki. En la parte superior del cubo, pudo leer el nombre de una isla: Shourishima.

- Un Eternal Pose… - la felicidad que recorría todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja en ese momento era tanta que no se sentía capaz de expresarla por completo.

Robin sonrió ante la expresión de la navegante. – Sí, un Eternal Pose que curiosamente apunta hacia el oeste.

Nami quería gritar. ¡Con eso podrían navegar con toda seguridad hacia la otra isla! ¡Por fin podrían salir de allí! Sin embargo, había mil preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Intentando expresarlas, fijó sus muy abiertos ojos en una divertida morena, e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero no conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos. Riendo levemente, Robin comenzó a hablar por su cuenta.

- La antena anula los campos magnéticos para todos los Log Pose, Koukai-san. Pero la Marina traslada esas armas a otras islas, así que tenía que existir algún método por el que pudieran navegar. Según leí en uno de las investigaciones que encontré en la biblioteca, para lograrlo tenían dos opciones. La primera era muy arriesgada, consistía en desactivar la antena durante la semana que tarda el Log Pose en captar un campo magnético… pero claro, no sólo sus Log Pose encontrarían el campo de esa isla, todos los piratas que pasaran por ahí en esa semana podrían desembarcar en ella.

Robin hizo una pausa mientras veía cómo la pelirroja asimilaba la información sin borrar el asombro de su cara.

- Por tanto, buscaron otro método, basado en los Eternal Pose. Sin embargo, la antena también provocaba que los Eternal Pose perdieran la señal de la isla a la que estaban asociados… por lo que mantuvieron ese dilema durante varios meses, hasta que una pequeña catástrofe lo resolvió.

Haciendo una de sus queridas pausas dramáticas, Robin tomó otro bocado del aperitivo que Sanji le había dado.

- Una vez, hubo un derrumbamiento dentro de la mina de kairoseki. Numerosos trabajadores se quedaron encerrados en ella, y varios de ellos murieron ahí dentro. Cuando consiguieron sacarlos de ahí habían pasado ya 10 días. Uno de los científicos que participó en el rescate se encontró con un trabajador que llevaba un Log Pose en su muñeca. Y, curiosamente, el Log Pose estaba cargado, señalando la siguiente isla. Asombrado, ese científico comenzó a investigar sobre el kairoseki y su función como aislante de ondas electromagnéticas. Y, asombrado, comprobó que un Log Pose protegido por una caja de kairoseki durante una semana conseguía cargar el campo magnético de la isla… aunque al sacarlo de la caja volvía a perderlo. Sin embargo, ya había descubierto lo más importante para solucionar los problemas de navegación. Fue poco el tiempo que necesitaron para elaborar un vidrio especial que contiene partículas de kairoseki. Y así consiguieron fabricar Eternal Pose que, aún con la antena activa, no perdieran la señal de las islas.

Nami no cabía en sí del asombro. Cuando consiguió almacenar toda esa información en su cabeza, se abalanzó sobre la morena, riendo con grandes carcajadas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Robin, al principio sorprendida, acabó correspondiendo ese abrazo. Por su parte, Sanji apagó el cigarrillo casi consumido y sonrió con alivio. Después de los horribles últimos días que había pasado la pelirroja, por fin podía volver a reír con sinceridad.

* * *

Ya amanecía cuando los Mugiwara consiguieron trasladar al Sunny todo lo que habían llevado a la playa. En ese momento, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, conversando sobre temas triviales mientras no apartaban sus ojos en ningún momento de la enfermería. Chopper aún no había salido de ahí ni una sola vez. Llevaba horas encerrado, atendiendo a su capitán. Y a esas alturas todos comenzaban a preocuparse por su tardanza.

Sin embargo, había un gran ausente en la cocina. Zoro no había vuelto a entrar en ella desde que la había abandonado horas antes. Después de bañarse y quitarse la ropa de la batalla, Zoro había subido al mirador y se había encerrado allí, sin querer ver a nadie. Todos estaban preocupados por el espadachín, sabían perfectamente que lo que había hecho para salvar a su capitán había sido demasiado duro para él, pero nadie tenía fuerzas suficientes para intentar apoyarle.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando paso a un muy cansado renito que luchaba por mantener sus ojos abierto.

- Lo he… conseguido – dijo con voz entrecortada. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que atender una situación tan grave, y junto con el cansancio de la batalla que acababa de luchar, había sido demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo.

Las sonrisas, las risas y los suspiros de alivio invadieron la sala. ¡Luffy estaba bien! Y por fin todos pudieron relajar sus cuerpos y olvidar todos sus miedos y preocupaciones.

- ¿Podemos verlo, Chopper? – preguntó Nami, sonriendo feliz.

- Es mejor dejarle descansar. Aunque he estabilizado su situación y la transfusión ha sido exitosa, necesita dormir. Fue mucha la sangre que perdió… - concluyó con un murmullo. – Sin embargo – volvió a alzar la voz, mirando a sus nakamas -, me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a cuidarlo… necesito dormir un rato… - Chopper cabeceó levemente ante la sonrisa divertida de sus nakamas. Realmente ese renito se había esforzado mucho para salvar a su capitán.

Adelantándose a los numerosos voluntarios que estuvieron a punto de alzar sus manos, Sanji dijo en voz alta.

- El marimo lo cuidará.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos. Especialmente Nami y Robin, que no comprendían a qué venía ese comentario por parte del rubio. _"Acaso… ¿lo sabe?",_ intercambiaron miradas cómplices, volviendo a mirar al cocinero con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás seguro, Sanji? – preguntó Franky. El cocinero se limitó a asentir mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Iré a avisarle – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron observando la puerta, extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, Nami reaccionó antes que los demás. _"Será mejor que los saque de aquí antes de que Zoro baje_", estaba segura de que a Zoro no le apetecía nada estar rodeado de tanta gente en ese momento. Levantándose de su asiento, Nami llamó a sus nakamas.

- Chicos, deberíamos ir a dormir. Todos estamos cansados, y hasta mañana no podremos partir. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ahora ya tengamos un Eternal Pose, el viento seguirá soplando en dirección contraria a la isla. En cuanto cambie su dirección, zarparemos.

Todos asintieron al comentario de la pelirroja, y uno por uno fueron abandonando la cocina, hasta que en ella sólo quedaron Nami y Robin, quienes se miraron sonrientes.

- ¿Crees que Sanji se ha dado cuenta?

- Posiblemente, Koukai-san. Al fin y al cabo, a Cook-san se le da bien este tema.

Riendo con suavidad, ambas salieron de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

* * *

- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOE MARIMO! – Zoro se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la cubierta, gruñendo por la llamada del rubio, quien estaba de pie en la cubierta agitando los brazos en su dirección. - ¡LUFFY YA ESTÁ ESTABLE! – Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras su interior comenzaba a vibrar esperanzado. - ¡TE TOCA CUIDARLO A TI, CHOPPER HA IDO A DORMIR! – Zoro abrió aún más los ojos. ¿Por qué le tocaba cuidar a Luffy si él no estaba en la cocina?

Observando cómo el cocinero se dirigía hacia la habitación de los chicos, Zoro bebió el poco sake que quedaba en su botella. Minutos más tarde, todos sus nakamas abandonaron la cocina en dirección a los dormitorios. Resignado, Zoro se levantó de los sillones, dejando la botella vacía apoyada en uno de ellos, y comenzó a descender del mirador.

Una vez posó sus pies en la cubierta, dirigió una mirada al sol que comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Y sonrió. Después de todo, Luffy estaba bien.

* * *

**¡KUWAGATA! ¿Sabéis que es? Es uno de los inventos de Usopp que utilizan en el videojuego OP: Unlimited Cruise 2, y algo dentro de mí me dijo en el capítulo "Temores" que debía añadirlo... ¿os fijasteis en ese detalle? Se me olvidó mencionarlo en ese capítulo xDD, pero cuando Franky pregunta a Usopp que está fabricando detrás de las cabañas, Usopp comienza a decir: KUWAG..., pero es interrumpido y no termina la frase xD Bueno, parece que en mi interior algo me decía que Chopper iba a necesitar llegar rápido al barco, incluso a 5 capítulos de haber empezado a escribir el Fic xD Por eso lo incluí.**

**En sí, el artefacto consiste en una goma gigante que catapulta a los personajes desde determinados puntos de las islas hasta el barco. Por eso, no os preguntéis cómo es posible que Sanji, Zoro, Chopper y Luffy aterrizaran en el barco, es la magia de One Piece xDD**


	18. Comienzo

**Y aquí está el último capítulo del Fic. Justo hace un rato lo he terminado de escribir, así que no estoy segura ni de lo que pone xDD**

**Bueno... estoy segura de una cosa... AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON**

**Sí, no sé cómo, pero he escrito otro lemmon xD No estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, será porque lo estoy publicando sin leerlo 20 veces antes, como suelo hacer con los demás, no sé.**

**En fin, espero que os guste, ahora lo leeré y si veo muchos fallos pues lo resubiré corregido xD**

* * *

Luffy intentó abrir sus ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Intentó mover sus brazos, pero parecía que no respondían. Intentó escuchar lo que había a su alrededor, pero ningún sonido llegaba a él. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, no conseguía recordar nada.

"_Fuimos a la base…"._ Fragmentos de su lucha acudieron a su mente.

_"Y… vencimos…"._ Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Brook habían ido a ayudarle. No, a ayudarle no, a ayudarles, pues Zoro había estado en todo momento con él. "_Zoro…_", recordaba cómo le había liberado de la jaula de kairoseki, cómo le había defendido de algunos marines que portaban extraños mazos al mismo tiempo que él le había librado de otros marines que intentaron atacarle. Y también recordaba su sonrisa cuando…

_"Conseguí destruir la torre"_, por fin acudieron a su mente las poco claras imágenes que tenía de la antena y de él aplastándola por completo, utilizando el Gear Sado.

_"Y después…"_ nada. Ya no recordaba nada. Después de ver la sonrisa de Zoro que había ido dirigida a él, Luffy no podía recordar nada.

Con mayor ímpetu, Luffy intentó abrir los ojos. Tras unos minutos de intensa lucha interna, los párpados del pequeño se separaron levemente, permitiéndole ver una tenue luz que nacía de algún punto tras él. _"¿Dónde…?_", no reconocía la estancia en la que estaba. Parpadeando varias veces para que su vista consiguiera clarificarse, Luffy consiguió centrarla en la pared que estaba pegada a su cama. _"El… ¿Sunny?",_ era una pared gruesa y de madera, y al pequeño no se le ocurría otro lugar que tuviera ese tipo de paredes. Moviendo con esfuerzo su cuello, levantó un poco más la cabeza y vio que la luz entraba desde una pequeña ventana redonda que había tras él.

Parpadeando con más fuerza, Luffy consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran aún más. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia la otra pared, la más alejada de la cama. Allí encontró una puerta, y una figura sentada en el suelo al lado de ella. Entornando los ojos, Luffy intentó averiguar quién era, pero le resultó imposible. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana no alcanzaba a iluminar a ese cuerpo que parecía dormitar apoyado en la pared.

De repente, Luffy se dio cuenta de que no tenía voz. Intentaba llamar a esa figura, y tenía la boca abierta, pero no conseguía que de su garganta saliera algún sonido. Preocupado, intentó llevar una de sus manos a su cuello, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a sus órdenes.

Aún estaba intentando mover sus manos cuando el pequeño notó cómo más luz llegaba a sus ojos, deslumbrándole. No era porque hubiera entrado repentinamente mucha luz en la habitación, sino porque los ojos del pequeño ya no estaban acostumbrados a verla. Girando levemente el cuello hacia esa fuente de luz, Luffy vio cómo la puerta se había abierto, dejando paso a una pequeña figura con cuernos y un gran sombrero en su cabeza. _"¿Chopper…?",_ ¿quién si no iba a ser?

El pequeño intentó hablar de nuevo para llamar al renito, pero su voz seguía sin salir. Con los ojos entrecerrados, aún sin acostumbrarse al nuevo nivel de luz, Luffy observó cómo el renito zarandeaba despacio a la figura que estaba sentada en el suelo, quien comenzó a moverse, respondiendo al contacto del médico. Parecía que estaban hablando, pero los oídos de Luffy seguían sin recibir ni un solo sonido. Y de repente, esa figura se puso en pie, recogiendo las tres espadas que habían estado descansando a su lado, apoyadas en la pared. Luffy abrió ampliamente los ojos, o esa fue su impresión, porque realmente sus párpados apenas se movieron. _"¡Zoro!",_ gritaba en su mente, intentando llamar al espadachín. Pero éste no le oía, seguía conversando con el renito. _"¡Estoy aquí, Zoro!",_ Luffy siguió gritando en su mente, luchando porque su brazo se estirara para poder agarrar al peliverde, que ya salía por la puerta. _"¡ESPERA!",_ pensó desesperado, pero nadie le oyó. Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, esta vez tras la salida del espadachín de la habitación. Decaído, Luffy abandonó sus esfuerzos por hablar, por moverse y por abrir los ojos. Sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse, y Luffy volvió a dejarse llevar por el cansando, el sueño y la oscuridad.

* * *

Zoro abandonó despacio una de las bodegas del Sunny donde habían trasladado a Luffy. Chopper había pedido que lo sacaran de la enfermería y le llevaran a otro sitio más aislado para que pudiera descansar sin escuchar todo el ruido que provocaba la tripulación. Aún medio dormido, el espadachín salió a la cubierta y se acercó a una barandilla, donde se apoyó para disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna. Luffy llevaba dos días dormido, y ayer ellos habían zarpado sin esperar a que su capitán se recuperara. Aunque los presos habían tomado el control de la base del Gobierno Mundial en la isla, sería cuestión de tiempo que la Marina respondiera y atacara la isla. Por ello, a pesar de que todos querían esperar a que Luffy diera la orden de partir, habían tenido que abandonar la isla en cuanto el viento se lo permitió.

Agachando la cabeza, Zoro observó el vaivén de las olas contra el barco. Estaba calmado, a pesar de que Luffy siguiera sin despertar. Chopper le había asegurado que estaba bien y que no tardaría en hacerlo. Sin embargo, en su mente sólo había una imagen fija: la sangre de Luffy recorriendo el filo de su katana. Zoro sabía que no podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza el resto de su vida, pero ya no le atormentaba tanto como dos días atrás. Chopper le había dicho insistentemente tantas veces que, de no ser por su acción, Luffy estaría muerto, que en esos momentos el espadachín comenzaba a creer que era verdad. En realidad, Zoro sabía que era verdad, pero él no dejaba de pensar en que pudo haber otra opción. En que pudo haber evitado hacer daño a su capitán.

Exhalando un largo suspiro, Zoro sintió que el cocinero se apoyaba de espaldas en la barandilla, a su lado. Ambos guardaron unos minutos de silencio, uno observando el mar y otro terminando su cigarrillo.

- ¿Cómo está Luffy? – preguntó el rubio mientras lanzaba de espaldas el cigarrillo al mar.

- Sigue igual – murmuró el espadachín. Aunque Chopper había frenado la hemorragia eficazmente y había conseguido realizar una exitosa transfusión de sangre a su capitán, les había explicado que la situación se le había complicado cuando se dio cuenta de que habían quedado restos de kairoseki en la herida del moreno. Por eso había tardado tanto en salir de la enfermería dos días antes: había limpiado esas minúsculas partículas impregnadas en la herida de Luffy una a una. También les había explicado que era posible que Luffy tardara un tiempo en recuperar todas sus fuerzas, no estaba seguro de que hubiera salido todo el kairoseki de la sangre, y habría que esperar a que su cuerpo lo eliminara por sí solo.

Sanji mantuvo otros minutos de silencio antes de continuar hablando.

- Chopper nos ha dicho que no quieres que Luffy sepa lo que ha pasado. – Zoro no respondió, por lo que Sanji continuó, alzando la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. - ¿Vas a huir otra vez?

Como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido, la cabeza de Zoro se volvió automáticamente hacia Sanji, a pesar de que éste continuó con su vista en el cielo, ignorando ese brusco movimiento.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – susurró el espadachín con voz afilada.

Sanji suspiró. _"No quieres entender a qué me refiero_", pero ambos sabían perfectamente que Sanji hablaba de lo acontecido en Thriller Bark.

- Ya es la segunda vez que le salvas a costa de ti mismo – en Thriller Bark, había sido a costa de su propia vida (aunque por suerte Zoro había conseguido sobrevivir), y en esa ocasión había sido a costa de sus principios y sus sentimientos. - ¿No debería saberlo, al menos esta vez?

Zoro gruñó, volviendo a mirar al mar. Se negaba a creer que Sanji hablaba de Kuma, y también se negaba a responderle. Zoro no sabría cómo mirar a Luffy si se enteraba de que le había atacado. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría el pequeño. Y mucho menos le apetecía descubrirlo.

Sanji suspiró. – Eres un marimo muy terco.

Sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo que tampoco la iba a obtener, Sanji se alejó y entró en la cocina. Al entrar, todos sus nakamas se le quedaron mirando. Con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, Sanji se dirigió a preparar un poco de café para todos. Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky y Brook agacharon sus miradas con pesar. Si ese era el deseo del espadachín, lo respetarían.

* * *

Los oídos de Luffy comenzaron a ser invadidos por suaves sonidos que el pequeño creía haber olvidado. Escuchaba el suave crujido del Sunny a causa de su balanceo sobre el mar, y también el vaivén de las olas contra el casco del barco. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, Luffy logró entreabrir sus ojos, consiguiendo observar con mayor claridad que la vez anterior la sala en la que se encontraba. Teñidas de un rojo brillante a causa de la luz del atardecer, Luffy examinó las paredes, dándose cuenta de que no contaban con ningún estante o cualquier otro adorno. No estaba en la enfermería, ni en la habitación de los chicos. Dirigiendo su vista al pie de su cama, distinguió en el fondo varios barriles y sacos apilados, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una bodega.

Cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, Luffy se centró en su cuerpo. Había dos zonas que parecían molestarle con un leve dolor: su brazo y su muslo. El pequeño recordaba qué le había pasado en su pierna, pero no conseguía encontrar en sus recuerdos una explicación para su brazo.

Tras sentir que el resto de su cuerpo estaba bien, el pequeño intentó alzar su brazo. No lo consiguió, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando sus dedos sí respondieron a su orden, abriéndose y cerrándose con dificultad. Sin embargo, al moreno no le llegaba con eso, y pronto intentó mover todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo doblar sus extremidades y moverlas con suavidad sobre la cama.

Sin embargo, una voz detuvo todos sus movimientos, paralizándolo.

- ¿Luffy? – preguntó un sorprendido y aliviado espadachín al escuchar los movimientos del pequeño. Hacía una hora que había cambiado el turno con el renito, y se estaba quedando dormido cuando unos suaves sonidos llegaron a sus oídos.

Levantándose del suelo con rapidez, Zoro se acercó a la cama donde estaba tumbado el moreno, clavando sus ojos en los sorprendidos orbes negros de Luffy. De repente, ambos sonrieron felices, uno por poder contemplar nuevamente los ojos de su capitán, y otro por tener por fin al espadachín a su lado.

- Zoro – susurró el pequeño con voz ronca, mientras utilizaba todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su interior para alzar un brazo hacia el espadachín.

Zoro, asustado por el movimiento del pequeño, agarró la muñeca que había comenzado a separarse de la cama y la volvió a posar sobre ella.

- No te muevas, Luffy. Aún debes descansar. Espera un segundo, voy a avisar a Chopper.

Zoro estaba a punto de alejarse del pequeño cuando sintió que una mano sujetaba su camiseta. Volviéndose sorprendido hacia él, Zoro contempló la tristeza que había invadido el rostro de su capitán.

- No te vayas – articuló Luffy con dificultad. – Antes te estuve llamando y te fuiste. No te vayas – repitió antes de comenzar a toser levemente.

Asombrado y conmovido por las palabras del pequeño, aunque sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería, Zoro asintió sonriendo y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, mientras se deshacía del agarre de su capitán y volvía a posar su brazo sobre el colchón.

Cuando Zoro se sentó, Luffy le miró con indignación. Al percatarse de la mirada del moreno, Zoro preguntó extrañado:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No puedo abrazarte – Zoro abrió los ojos, sin saber cómo contestar. – Intento mover mis brazos, pero no consigo abrazarte.

Tras reponerse, Zoro le dirigió una suave sonrisa a su capitán mientras se levantaba de la silla y pasaba por encima de su cuerpo, hasta tumbarse en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus brazos rodeando al pequeño.

- ¿Así mejor? – preguntó Zoro, divertido.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Si! – consiguió exclamar, ya podía hablar con normalidad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que Luffy no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te atacaron por sorpresa – respondió el espadachín con tranquilidad. – Utilizaron un arma de kairoseki para dejarte inconsciente.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Los demás están bien?

Zoro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, gesto al que Luffy sonrió, aliviado.

- ¿Estamos en el mar? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

- Dentro de unos días llegaremos a otra isla.

Luffy amplió su sonrisa. Nami lo había conseguido.

Moviéndose con gran esfuerzo, pero con mayor facilidad que antes gracias a que sus músculos comenzaban a despertar, el pequeño se giró hacia Zoro y correspondió su abrazo. El espadachín primero se sorprendió ante ese movimiento, pero luego sonrió aliviado. Luffy ya podía moverse.

Al apoyar su cabeza cerca del hombro del espadachín, Luffy se dio cuenta de que tenía el hombro vendado.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada importante – sin embargo, el espadachín tuvo que continuar al ver la indignada mirada del pequeño. – Me dispararon, pero Chopper curó la herida y ya ni siquiera la siento.

El moreno no respondió, si Zoro decía que estaba bien entonces le creía. Sonriendo feliz, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor del espadachín que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, notó cómo Zoro le estrechaba con más fuerza contra él.

- ¿Zoro? – preguntó sorprendido por el gesto del espadachín, que seguía apretándole más y más contra su cuerpo.

Zoro no respondió, no tenía voz. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era repetir un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

_"Luffy está bien",_ entre sus brazos.

_"Luffy está bien",_ respiraba con tranquilidad.

_"Luffy está bien",_ podía sentir sus latidos resonando en su cuerpo.

"_Luffy está bien_", estaba vivo.

"_Luffy_…"

No pudo contenerse más. Soltando su agarre, Zoro se alejó lo suficiente como para poder atrapar los labios de su capitán entre los suyos, lamiéndolos y saboreándolos como nunca antes había hecho, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada aliento que exhalaba el pequeño. Pronto consiguió entrar en la boca del pequeño, sintiendo su calidez, explorándola a conciencia, como si fuera la primera y la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Grabando a fuego en su memoria todas las sensaciones que hacían vibrar su cuerpo.

Luffy correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por la intensidad que irradiaba el espadachín, a pesar de que ese beso sólo le transmitía la gran preocupación que parecía haberle atormentado esos días. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento y se separaron, Luffy miró al peliverde con seriedad, aunque mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Estoy bien, Zoro.

Zoro se quebró ante esas palabras. Sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, volvió a abrazar al pequeño con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su hombro y escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Luffy también abrazó con fuerza a Zoro sin comprender exactamente por qué el espadachín se sentía así. Sólo tenía clara una cosa: era por su culpa.

Sonriendo con pesar, Luffy posó sus labios sobre la cabeza del espadachín.

- Estoy bien – repitió. – Sigo aquí.

Zoro estaba llorando en su interior. No salían lágrimas de sus ojos, porque sus ojos hacía tiempo que no podían soltarlas. Pero su interior estaba rompiéndose poco a poco. Luffy estaba bien, sí, pero no gracias a él. En realidad, había sido por su culpa que el pequeño hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. No podía perdonarse lo que le hizo; sus recuerdos no le perdonaban lo que le hizo. Respirando de forma irregular, el espadachín se aferraba con fuerza al pequeño, temiendo que éste pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro. Luffy no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Zoro tan afligido, tan derrumbado. Tan destrozado por dentro.

Durante largos y eternos minutos, ambos mantuvieron ese férreo abrazo que los unía. Luffy susurraba de vez en cuando un "estoy bien", al que el espadachín reaccionaba apretando aún más a su capitán contra su cuerpo. Tal era así que para Luffy, aún convaleciente, comenzaba a resultarle difícil respirar.

Habiendo recuperado por fin el control de su cuerpo, el moreno deslizó sus manos por el espadachín hasta sujetar su rostro, despegándolo de su hombro y situándolo frente a sus ojos. Cuando Zoro centró la vista en él, Luffy sonrió con cariño y besó suavemente los labios de Zoro.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien. Puedes verlo con tus propios ojos.

Zoro escuchó sorprendido la suave risa del pequeño. Sintió asombrado sus manos acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas. Y besó admirado esos labios que buscaban ansiosos los suyos. Y por fin toda la niebla que había cubierto su mente se disipó, gracias a esa brillante luz que sonreía frente a él. Por fin, el espadachín dejó de lamentar lo que no había perdido. Porque Luffy estaba ahí, junto a él, sonriéndole y mirándole, expresando con esa mirada todos los sentimientos que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir.

Y Luffy, al ver que el espadachín por fin había _abierto los ojos_, le empujó hasta situarlo boca arriba y se desplazó hasta sentarse sobre él.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Zoro observó a su capitán, que reía en voz baja sentado sobre su cadera.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con cautela.

La risa de Luffy fue sustituida por una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo mismo que la otra vez.

Zoro jadeó y reprimió un gemido cuando comenzó a sentir las manos de su capitán recorrer su torso, levantando la camiseta a su paso hasta que se vio obligado a incorporarse levemente para quitársela por completo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Luffy posó sus labios sobre los de Zoro y comenzó a arrastrarlos desde ahí por todo el cuello del peliverde.

Zoro notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a ese contacto, así que asustado frenó el avance de Luffy sujetándolo por los hombros.

- Luffy, debes descansar, aún no te has recuperado por completo.

Luffy hizo un puchero. – Pero me apetece jugar.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba que Luffy denominara "jugar" a lo que pretendía hacer… aunque prefería eso a que lo volviera a decir explícitamente. – Túmbate de nuevo, no debes moverte.

Luffy le miró enfadado. – No quiero.

Bufando, el espadachín se incorporó, haciendo que el pequeño volviera a sentarse en su regazo. Estaba dispuesto a empujarlo sobre la cama cuando de repente Luffy le abrazó, posando los labios en su hombro. Instintivamente, un brazo del espadachín rodeó la cintura del pequeño, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Zoro – dijo el pequeño en voz baja, haciendo que el peliverde se estremeciera.

Sin embargo, por mucho que el espadachín esperó a que continuara hablando, de la boca del pequeño no salió ningún otro sonido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

- Sólo necesito a Zoro – susurró Luffy, pegándose más al cuerpo del espadachín, quien gimió levemente tanto por las palabras como por el roce con el cuerpo de su capitán. – Si Zoro está conmigo, entonces estaré bien.

Zoro gruñó dentro de sí: Luffy conseguía manejarle con demasiada facilidad. Sin embargo, no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Refunfuñando, el espadachín besó al pequeño en la mejilla a la vez que susurraba en su oído.

- Entonces haz lo que quieras.

Soltando una risilla, el pequeño empujó al espadachín sobre la cama y comenzó a lamer sus labios mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho, recorriendo su cicatriz de arriba abajo con cuidado. Zoro respondió al beso, y en contra de lo que quería, su cuerpo también reaccionó a las caricias. Pronto necesitó de ese contacto para respirar. Y pronto comenzó a imitar a su capitán, acariciando el ya desnudo torso del pequeño, pues a causa de las constantes revisiones de Chopper no llevaba nada más que un vendaje de cintura para arriba.

Cuando el fuego que había surgido en el interior de ambos se hizo insoportable, Luffy deshizo el beso y comenzó nuevamente a descender por el cuerpo del espadachín, dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua a medida que avanzaba. Una de las manos que había estado paseando por el pecho del peliverde también descendió hasta llegar a su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciarla sobre el pantalón, provocando que Zoro comenzara a gemir con suavidad.

Dentro del peliverde, numerosos sentimientos se amontonaban, luchando por salir, pero ninguno conseguía convertirse en el ganador. La preocupación por el pequeño y el miedo a que se hiciera daño competían arduamente contra la excitación y el deseo que su capitán producía en él. Y aunque su cuerpo ardiera con cada caricia que Luffy le daba, inclinando la balanza hacia los segundos, el espadachín luchaba por mantener su mente fría, preparado para cortar el contacto con el pequeño si hiciera falta. Sin embargo, cuando Luffy desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro, comenzando a acariciarlo, la cordura que luchaba por mantener se evaporó. Dirigiendo su vista hacia su capitán, vio cómo Luffy se acercaba peligrosamente a su miembro sonriendo lascivamente. Y Zoro no pudo evitar desear que el moreno hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Luffy no dudó ni un instante. En cuanto estuvo a la altura de la entrepierna del espadachín, devoró su miembro, tragando todo lo que pudo de él de una sola vez. Notando cómo Zoro intentaba reprimir sus gemidos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba levemente, Luffy mantuvo un acelerado ritmo mientras intentaba recorrer con su lengua toda la extensión del peliverde. Pronto sintió que Zoro le sujetaba del pelo, enredando su mano en él con fuerza y desesperación, por lo que Luffy intentó aumentar el ritmo al mismo tiempo que introducía una mayor parte del miembro en su boca.

- Luffy – susurró el espadachín a duras penas, mientras tiraba del pelo del pequeño. – Ya es suficiente, detente.

Sin embargo, Luffy ignoró tanto sus palabras como sus tirones, consiguiendo introducir finalmente y con dificultad todo el miembro del peliverde en su boca, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, exponiéndolo a su cálido aliento.

Zoro estaba deleitándose con todas las sensaciones que le producían la boca de su capitán. Sentía cómo el fuego y la pasión acababan con todas sus preocupaciones mientras el ritmo infernal que Luffy había llevado de principio a fin le electrificaba. Y por eso, habiendo llegado a ese punto, el espadachín no sentía el menor deseo de terminar de ese modo. Y con la poca fuerza de voluntad y la nula lucidez que había dentro de sí en ese momento, consiguió tirar con mayor contundencia del pequeño, consiguiendo que liberara su miembro, jadeando por la repentina ausencia de su lengua paseando por él.

Luffy miró al espadachín, molesto e irritado.

- No pienso detenerme – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, haciéndole burla.

Zoro maldijo al pequeño mientras se incorporaba para besarle con fiereza, atrapando sus labios y mordiéndolos con suavidad cada vez que sus lenguas dejaban de enredarse y de luchar entre ellas. Segundos más tarde, Zoro se separó de Luffy, viendo divertido cómo el pequeño seguía mirándole enfadado.

- No voy a detenerte – Luffy observó extrañado la perversa sonrisa del espadachín. – Sólo quería cambiar de juego.

Luffy abrió aún más sus ojos, mirando sorprendido al espadachín, quien comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones despacio para quitárselos. Ayudándole, Luffy se removió hasta que consiguió librarse de los pantalones, que fueron a parar al suelo junto a la cama.

Zoro comenzó a dirigir sus dedos hacia la boca del pequeño, pero Luffy le detuvo a medio camino. Confundido, Zoro observó cómo Luffy sostenía con una mano su miembro mientras con la otra se apoyaba con fuerza en su hombro. Y asustado, Zoro intentó detenerle.

- ¡Luffy, espera! – dijo intentando no alzar demasiado su voz, frenando el avance de la cadera del pequeño con sus manos.

Como respuesta, Luffy mordió con suavidad los labios del espadachín, paseando su lengua por ellos, provocando que las manos del espadachín perdieran su fuerza y le soltaran. Separándose levemente, Luffy sonrió ampliamente a Zoro.

- Soy de goma. Estaré bien – y antes de que el espadachín replicara, comenzó a introducir su miembro en su entrada.

Zoro jadeó. La entrada del pequeño era demasiado estrecha y apretaba con fuerza su miembro, provocando que numerosas corrientes eléctricas quemaran todo su cuerpo. Mientras su miembro avanzaba en esa estrecha entrada, Zoro arqueó su espalda a causa de todo el placer que sentía. Abriendo levemente los ojos que tenía fuertemente apretados, intentó contemplar el rostro de su capitán. Estaba levemente contraído, y su espalda también se arqueaba a la vez que un prolongado gemido salía de sus labios.

Sólo cuando la entrepierna del peliverde estuvo completamente dentro del pequeño, ambos pudieron respirar aliviados. Luffy posó su frente sobre la del espadachín, riendo con suavidad ante la enojada mirada del peliverde.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – gruñó el espadachín mientras besaba los labios de Luffy, quien seguía riendo. A pesar de que su capitán fuera de goma, Zoro no podía evitar pensar que esa penetración sin preparación le hubiera dañado, y el espadachín no podría soportar algo como eso.

Luffy, respondiendo a los besos del espadachín, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, provocando un fuerte jadeo en Zoro, que aún no se había acostumbrado a las estrechas paredes que le apretaban. Apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos, Zoro tuvo que tumbarse mientras veía a un sonrojado Luffy moverse despacio sobre su miembro. La lujuria que provocaba esa imagen en sus venas hizo que Zoro pronto necesitara un mayor ritmo, y sobreponiéndose a todo el placer que le inmovilizaba, sintiendo que su entrepierna ya se había acostumbrado al interior de su capitán, sujetó las caderas del pequeño con ambas manos mientras le ayudaba a moverse sobre él.

Luffy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer sobre el espadachín. La repentina penetración no le había causado dolor, aunque sí se sintió más extraña que la primera vez. Pero cuando comenzó a moverse, sólo necesitó dos estocadas para rozar ese extraño punto que tan loco le había vuelto la primera vez. Al estar sentado sobre el espadachín, le resultaba más fácil alcanzar ese punto, y el enorme placer que le causaba hacía que le temblaran las piernas, por lo que le resultaba bastante difícil mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, cuando Zoro comenzó a ayudar su movimiento con sus manos, Luffy se agarró a sus hombros con más fuerza (teniendo cuidado con su herida) y consiguió acelerar las estocadas, sacando por completo el miembro del espadachín de su interior para volver a meterlo con rapidez y fuerza.

Zoro no podía estar más eufórico. Ver cómo Luffy se movía sobre él y sentir cómo su capitán disfrutaba con cada estocada, acelerando inconscientemente el ritmo de las penetraciones, le excitaba de sobremanera. Deseaba escuchar los roncos gemidos que Luffy soltaba cada vez más alto, pero temiendo que alguien les oyera, decidió acallarlos, guardándolos dentro de su boca, saboreándolos con su lengua y apretándolos con sus labios. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la latente erección del pequeño, comenzando a masturbarla con suavidad pero al ritmo insostenible de las estocadas.

Luffy no era capaz de sentir nada más que la lengua de Zoro enredada con la suya y el miembro del espadachín rozando una y otra vez las paredes de su interior, volviéndole loco. Y si a eso le sumaba las fieras caricias que ahora recibía en sobre su miembro, entonces Luffy ya sentía que tanto placer iba a acabar con él. Y, en cierto modo, acabó con él.

Zoro sintió cómo su mano se llenaba con la esencia del pequeño, y jadeó con fuerza dentro de la boca de su capitán al notar las contracciones que apretaron su miembro, provocando que se viniera en el interior de Luffy, conteniendo como podía los gemidos que tanto placer le provocaba. Tras unos instantes en los que ambos respiraron agitados dentro de la boca del otro, Luffy deshizo el beso y se desplomó sobre el espadachín, quien no pudo sostener el peso de los dos y acabó tumbado sobre la cama, abrazando con fuerza a Luffy mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Cuando consiguió que sus pulsaciones disminuyeran, el espadachín intercambió lugares con Luffy, quedando sobre él y saliendo muy despacio de su interior. El pequeño había caído completamente dormido, y ahora Zoro no era capaz de apartar la vista del cautivador rostro de su capitán, que seguía levemente sonrojado y estaba adornado con una sencilla y tranquila sonrisa. Se le veía feliz, y eso hacía feliz al espadachín.

_"Luffy está bien",_ volvió a repetir en su mente, esta vez inundado por toda la alegría que esas palabras le causaban. Con suavidad, Zoro volvió a saborear los labios del pequeño, acariciándolos con los suyos. Por fin Luffy había despertado. Por fin Luffy había vuelto con él.

- ¡Zoro! – exclamó el renito mientras abría la puerta de la bodega, provocando que Zoro quedara completamente estático sobre el cuerpo de su capitán. - ¡La cena ya está lista! ¿Vienes? – el renito, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, por fin se fijó en la escena frente a sus ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Zoro deseaba que la tierra le tragara, que un rayo lo fulminara o que un meteorito le aplastara. Cualquiera de esas tres opciones le servía con tal de que le permitiera desaparecer de ahí.

- Bu-Bueno… L-Luffy despertó… y y-yo… - balbuceó sin saber cómo continuar.

Chopper abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Luffy ha despertado?

Zoro asintió riendo nervioso. – Si, bueno, despertó hace un rato, ahora se ha vuelto a dormir.

Chopper rio feliz. – Bueno, al menos ya ha despertado. ¡Debiste haberme avisado! Pero, ¿por qué estás encima de él?

Zoro se quedó completamente pálido. ¿Cómo podía responder a la pregunta del pequeño renito? Su mente viajaba de una excusa a otra a toda velocidad, pero ninguna le resultaba lo suficientemente convincente.

De repente, el renito gritó, provocando que Zoro diera un salto sobre la cama.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿ESTABAIS PELEANDO? – Zoro se quedó helado. _"¿Eh?"_ - ¡ZORO, AUNQUE LUFFY HAYA DESPERTADO, AÚN TIENE QUE MANTENER REPOSO! ¡NO PODÉIS PELEAR!

Zoro contuvo las ganas de comenzar a reír con fuerza. Se alegró de que, por suerte, hubiera sido Chopper el que les había interrumpido. Sonriendo burlonamente, comenzó a separarse de Luffy, levantándose de la cama y tapando el cuerpo de su capitán con la manta antes de volverse hacia Chopper.

- Tienes razón, Chopper. Perdona, no lo volveremos a hacer.

Chopper dirigió una mirada furiosa al espadachín. – ¡Eso espero! – dijo señalando acusadoramente a Zoro, quien estaba poniéndose su camiseta.

- ¿Vamos ya a cenar? – preguntó el espadachín intentando contener tanto su risa nerviosa como una sonrisa debida a la inocencia del renito.

Chopper asintió, mirando desconfiado al espadachín, mientras esperó al lado de la puerta a que éste saliera de la bodega. Cuando el renito cerró la puerta tras ellos, Zoro no pudo evitar girarse a mirarla mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina.

_"Espera un poco más, volveré enseguida"._

* * *

Nami observó el horizonte con una sonrisilla. Hacía ya cuatro días que habían zarpado. Habían viajado con tranquilidad, haciendo tiempo para que su capitán pudiera recuperarse. Como contaban con el Eternal Pose, Nami no tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a la tormenta, que arremetió con fuerza contra ellos la noche anterior. Pero la tormenta ya había pasado, y ahora, ante ella, comenzaba a aparecer la silueta de la nueva isla. Habían logrado salir del infierno de la otra isla, y por fin llegaban a una nueva. Y por si eso fuera poco, Luffy ya había despertado, y ya estaba casi recuperado.

La pelirroja amplió su sonrisa mientras dirigía una mirada por encima del hombro a las figuras que estaban tras ella. Todos sus nakamas, salvo Usopp y Luffy, estaban tras ella, observando con una sonrisa la silueta que comenzaba a dibujarse frente al barco. Aunque paseó la vista por todos ellos, Nami acabó fijándose en uno: el espadachín estaba apoyado de espaldas sobre la barandilla, con su vista fija en la nueva isla. Nami soltó una risilla mientras volvía a mirar al frente. Al final, su estancia en la otra isla no había sido tan mala. No para dos de sus estúpidos nakamas.

Nami llevo una mano a su boca para sofocar las risas que amenazaban por salir. Aún recordaba cómo el nervioso espadachín había intentado la noche anterior que Chopper dejara de contar, indignado, que había encontrado a Zoro tumbado sobre Luffy, peleando con él. Se sentía muy feliz por la nueva relación de sus nakamas, y por fin también se sentía aliviada de que Zoro, en principio, se hubiera recuperado del shock que supuso cortar para él a Luffy, aunque hubiera sido para salvarle.

Cuando la navegante escuchó cerrarse una puerta detrás de ella, se giró, al igual que todos sus nakamas, esperando la aparición de los dos que faltaban. Pronto Usopp y Luffy llegaron a las escaleras, el primero ayudando al segundo a caminar, permitiendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Nami sonrió, había pedido a Usopp que trajera a Luffy. Al fin y al cabo, le tocaba hacer un poco de trabajo como su capitán.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, Luffy alzó su mirada, sorprendido por encontrar allí a todos sus nakamas.

- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Nami comenzó a avanzar hacia él, respondiendo con otra sonrisa a su pregunta. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se hizo a un lado mientras señalaba la isla que se dibujaba ante ellos.

- Creímos que no querrías perderte este momento, capitán.

Luffy siguió con la mirada la mano de la pelirroja, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido al descubrir la isla frente a ellos.

Sonriendo con seguridad, Luffy se deshizo del agarre de Usopp y comenzó a avanzar hacia el timón por sí solo. Cuando llegó al lado del timón, se detuvo y se giró para mirar a todos sus nakamas, quienes le observaban divertido.

- Han pasado muchas cosas en la otra isla – comenzó a decir Luffy a través del expectante silencio de sus nakamas -, pero ahora ya podemos olvidarlo todo – todas las mentiras, los engaños y las peleas por fin quedarían atrás. Todas las lágrimas derramadas desaparecerían. Ampliando su sonrisa, Luffy alzó sus brazos al cielo. - ¡HEMOS LLEGADO A UNA NUEVA ISLA! ¡PRONTO EMPEZAREMOS UNA NUEVA AVENTURA!

Arrastrados por la pasión del pequeño, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook saltaron intentando alcanzar el cielo con el puño que levantaron, mientras gritaban al unísono un rotundo "SI".

Las risas inundaron la cubierta de ese barco, mientras parecía que tanto el mar como el viento comenzaban a empujarles con mayor entusiasmo para que llegaran pronto a su nueva aventura. Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Luffy, mientras se ponían a trabajar para preparar el desembarco.

El pasado había quedado en el pasado.

Ahora le llegaba el turno al futuro.

Un futuro con un amanecer bastante prometedor para cierta pareja.

* * *

**Supongo que ya intuis por qué titulé al último capítulo "Comienzo"... el final en sí es un comienzo, a partir de aquí comenzará la nueva aventura de la tripulación. No sé ni cuando, ni cómo, ni dónde, pero ahí queda xDD**

**Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí leyendo el Fic ^.^ Pero en especial gracias a mis dos chicas favoritas por su apoyo, espero que el final no os decepcionara, utilizaré este Fic para aprender de mis errores y poder escribir nuevas y mejores historias para el universo ZoLu =P**

**¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y POR LEER!**


End file.
